


Жертва

by Aratale



Category: Tyranny (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble Collection, Established Relationship, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Non-Chronological, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-09-01 15:14:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 40
Words: 70,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20260177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratale/pseuds/Aratale
Summary: Есть те, кого приносят в жертву. Есть те, кто приносит в жертву.





	1. Жертва

**Author's Note:**

> Сборник драбблов. Буду переносить постепенно, так как много частей.

_Есть те, кого приносят в жертву._

Война редко приносит облегчение, скорее уж доставляет кучу проблем. На Ярусы она принесла множество смертей и горя при завоевании. Несмотря на попытки Вершительницы снизить потери и в мирном населении, и среди войск, солдаты с остервенением резали жителей, прикрываясь правилами, законами и военным временем.

А после завоевания, солдаты Алого Хора и Опальных вновь и вновь сходились в бессмысленных схватках, источая злобу друг к другу. Казалось, что желание истребить друг друга передавалось новобранцам, будто поветрие. Порой борьба становилась менее ожесточённой, но она никогда не прекращалась до конца. И зачастую от неё страдали совершенно другие люди.

Восстание в Колодце Вендриенов стало очередным витком противостояния двух армий Кайрос и скудных сил восстания. Вряд ли у них вообще были хоть какие-то шансы, даже если бы Вершительница Судеб не пришла и не объявила бы Эдикт. Но на истерзанной войной земле армиям было интереснее изводить друг друга, чем всерьёз подавить остатки восстания. Желание переманить на свою сторону Вершительницу было понятно и неприятно, однако она старалась не выказывать своего раздражения слишком явно, придерживаясь своей собственной стороны, как и во время завоевания Ярусов.

Вершительнице было жаль повстанцев, что защищали свои земли и свою независимость из последних сил, оттого она не раз предлагала им сдаться. Пусть их упрямство и было воистину раздражительным, оно было достойно уважения. Они говорили о гордости и чести, но на самом деле были сломлены и уже давно впали в отчаяние, не веря в победу. Слишком много родных и знакомых погибло войне, чтобы у них было достаточно сил для дальнейшей борьбы. Но захват Шпиля и его активация развернули ситуацию в совершенно неожиданном свете.

_Есть те, кто приносит в жертву._

Вершительница Судеб неожиданно для себя оказалась в самом центре начинающегося хаоса. Даже если она не хотела убивать, ей приходилось это делать, так как ни убийцы Алого Хора, ни солдаты Опальных не жалели сил на то, чтобы избавиться от «предательницы». Но она будто знала, где те оставляют посты, когда отправляют отряды и как лучше от них избавиться.

Пять раз её пытались отравить в тавернах и при продаже еды, и каждый раз отравителям самим приходилось есть свою отраву: Архонт удивительно точно находила их и заставляла есть то, чем они пытались её отравить.

Много раз ей приходилось сражаться с отрядами, которые значительно превышали её собственный в численности. Каждый раз её небольшой отряд выходил победителем, обходясь без серьёзных травм. Оставалось только удивляться такой удаче и гадать, с чем она связана. Порой казалось, что Архонт Тайн и Архонт Войны сговорились и специально отправляют отряды неугодных на встречу с Вершительницей, дабы избавиться от ненужных помех.

Вершительница шла вперёд легко и без страха, не жалела о принятых решениях. Она не отказывалась помочь и всегда старалась вникать в ситуацию. Чем больше её спутники путешествовали с ней, тем сильнее верили в неё. Ничем не объяснимая вера, которой они пожертвовали своё прошлое и жизни врагов. Вряд ли кто-либо из спутников Вершительницы смог бы ответить, почему они пошли за ней и остались с ней, несмотря на почти неприязнь своих Архонтов. Просто присутствовало в Вершительнице какое-то мистическое обаяние, харизма, вперемешку с острым умом и развитой интуицией, отчего рядом с ней спутники чувствовали себя увереннее и сильнее во всех смыслах. И порой создавалось ощущение, что не было таких преград и таких врагов, которые смогли бы остановить их.

А на кончиках пальцев Вершительницы в скудном освещении Старых Стен, когда никто не видит, пляшут бледные призрачные огоньки.

_Есть те, кому приносят жертву._

Бывшая Вершительница Судеб, Архонт Шпилей, умеет убеждать, ценит ум, знания и силу, а подчиняться ей оказалось неожиданно просто и даже приятно. Бледен Марк с интересом наблюдал за решениями своего нового Владыки, охотно берясь за задания.

Восстанавливалась Школа Чернил и Пера Книгочеев, возрождалась Школа Заклинателей Приливов, спешно собиралась и тренировалась новая армия, принимались новые законы, ковалась новая броня и оружие. Дело находилось всем. Всё шло плавно и размеренно, словно было давно отработано в каких-то других мирах, забытых жизнях.

Не раз и не два появлялись те, кто считал, что смогут обвести молодого Архонта вокруг пальца, прибрав к рукам и её саму, и её владения. К сожалению, отказы такие люди не понимали и не принимали.

Не раз и не два таких находили мёртвыми в собственных домах или же вовсе в канавах. Но всегда находится кто-то, опрометчиво считающий, что уж ему-то опасаться нечего. Не боялись они ни пронизывающего взгляда Владыки Ярусов, которая будто бы читала их мысли и суть, как книгу, ни сгущающихся теней.

— Человеческая глупость неистребима, — качая головой, говорит бывшая Вершительница то ли теням, то ли пространству вокруг. В целом, Марк с этим согласен, стирая с рук свежую кровь.

— Мне всё интересно, а как видишь мир ты?

Архонт слегка склоняет голову на бок, улыбаясь, и слышится тихий перезвон колокольчиков. В сиренево-голубых глазах мелькали озорные бирюзовые искорки. Глядя в них, хочется сказать, что у людей не бывает таких глаз, но у Владыки Ярусов они такими были ещё тогда, когда Марк впервые её увидел.

— Я вижу мир весьма интересным. А ты?

Он дружелюбно ухмыляется в ответ, касаясь пальцами бледной щеки Архонта. Кто ещё умрёт от его руки для неё? Ему без разницы на кого она укажет, кто станет новой жертвой: он убьёт для неё любого.

— С тобой он в любом случае интересен, детка.


	2. Вероятность (преканон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: обучение в Суде

_Переплетения нитей бледно сияющих в пустоте неопределённого оттенка серого давно знакомы и привычны, потому заблудиться в созданных ими коридорах и комнатах становилось почти невозможным, а большие огоньки, едва очерчивающие человеческие силуэты, совсем не привлекали внимание. Кто-то из них светился чуть ярче, кто-то чуть тускнее, но сейчас вглядываться в них не было никакого желания._

_Добраться до нужного места не составило проблем, тем более находящиеся там огоньки сияли куда ярче других, намного ярче и от этого силуэты казались куда чётче, но были словно в тумане из-за окружающей их магии. Эти двое явно о чём-то разговаривали, но слова доносились глухо, будто сквозь толстый слой ваты или воды, отчего приходилось бы прислушиваться изо всех сил. Но разговоры тоже сейчас интересны не были, куда интереснее было просто изучать их._

_Так, например, вокруг одной фигуры клубился плотный сероватый туман, темнеющий ближе к полу, тогда как у второй тёмный, практически чёрный туман стелился в основном у ног, окружая фигуру не так плотно, и тонким слоем расползался вокруг, создавая вид колеблющейся кляксы. Судя по ощущениям, беседа не приносила большого удовольствия обоим, но деться они никуда не могли._

_Вдруг одна из фигур напряглась, видимо, ощутив что-то, а тёмный туман сгустился и начал расползаться в стороны, словно прощупывая всё вокруг. Почувствовал чужое присутствие? Впрочем, он мог, его силы такое позволяли. Что ж, значит, пора уходить. _

Громкий хлопок и яростная ругань заставили её нехотя открыть один глаз. Спать в библиотеке было не лучшей идеей, тем более что сном это можно назвать с большой натяжкой, но тут её хотя бы никто не трогал. По крайней мере библиотекаря — крепкого дяденьку в преклонном возрасте — ученики Суда боялись не меньше Бледена Марка. А может, и больше. Особенно в библиотеке. Вот и сейчас, судя по звукам, он надирал уши двум особо шумным студентам, которые мешали остальным. С другой стороны, всё равно скоро должна была начаться практика, и пора было уходить вместе с другими учениками из их группы.

Зевнув и потерев глаза, Мэйва дождалась, когда пройдёт лёгкая резь в глазах, после чего начала собирать свои вещи. Краем глаза она успела заметить почерневшие на несколько мгновений тени, но виду не подала и спокойно пошла к выходу.

Уже в коридоре она буквально нос к носу столкнулась с другим учеником. Недовольно шикнув, Мэйва потёрла нос и искоса глянула на того, с кем столкнулась. Паренёк был жилистый, сутулый и немного нескладный. С вечно взлохмаченными выгоревшими на солнце волосами, загоревшей кожей и постоянным прищуром ярко-серых глаз он создавал впечатление подозрительного деревенского парнишки. Особенно если всё же избавится от звериных привычек окончательно, в чём Мэйва сильно сомневалась.

Шорох, а именно так звали этого парня, отскочил в сторону, будто ему в живот ножом ткнули.

— Эй! Смотри куда… — воинственно скалится он, но тут же теряет весь пыл, поняв, на кого налетел. — А, это ты. Всё равно смотри, куда идёшь! Совсем в своих писульках потерялась…

Она слабо улыбвется в ответ.

— Не только в боях и казнях суть.

_Кровь, кровь, везде кровь и тела убитых людей, словно перемазанные яркой краской брошенные куклы на белом снегу. А прямо напротив — солдат из армии, но сражаться уже нет сил. Руки дрожат от предательской слабости, и хочется взвыть, убежать, но бессмысленно: негде укрыться, негде спрятаться._

_— Прости, … — говорит он, пронзая тело мужчины мечом._

_А снег продолжал медленно падать._

Мэйва моргает и отворачивается. Люди слишком часто запоминаю плохое, даже если это было очень давно для человеческой жизни.

— Тебе бы стоило чуть больше времени проводить в библиотеке, а не шататься по зданию без дела, — продолжает она, поправляя сумку.

Шорох недовольно фыркает, но ответить не успевает.

— Соня права, зверёк. Тебе бы следовало чаще читать, а то забудешь, как это делается, — ухмыляется подошедший Кенор. — Может, пропустишь последние занятия и вспомнишь, как буквы в слова складывать.

— Да пошёл ты, — оскаблился Шорох. — Сам, небось, всё время забываешь, с какой стороны за меч держаться.

— Не думаю, что стоит пропускать хоть какие-то занятия, — Мэйва устало улыбается, выслушивая очередную мелкую ссору. На самом деле это можно считать нормой для такого разношёрстного коллектива. — Тем более у нас тренировка у Бледена Марка. Я бы не стала рисковать прогуливая его занятия.

Кенор довольно хихикает и хлопает Мэйву по плечу.

_По всему дому расставлена стража, а за окном уже давно сгустились сумерки, но чувство тревоги никак не проходит. Вздохнув, он откладывает документы в сторону и встаёт, чтобы открыть окно._

_Свечи, разгоняющие ночной мрак в комнате, тухнут внезапно, и мужчина замирает от сковавшего его страха. Сердце бьётся как испуганная пичуга, когда он понимает, что больше не один в помещении, и запоздало приходит мысль, что нужно позвать на помощь. Сзади раздаётся негромкий смех, а потом спину пронзает острая боль. Мужчина успевает повернуться, прежде чем заваливается на бок. Горло жжёт болью, и вместо крика вырывается лишь сиплое бульканье._

_— Никто не придёт._

_Силуэт едва видно, но в умирающем сознании ясно отпечатываются два янтарно-жёлтых глаза, горящих, словно свечи во тьме._

В голове чётко застывает мысль, что этот ученик не доживёт до выпуска.

Жаль мальчишку из гильдии, но ничего не поделаешь. Мэйва трезво оценивала свои силы и не страдала излишними иллюзиями по поводу своего положения, и пытаться спасать других учеников верный способ получить от них же удар в спину. Да и, скорее всего, никто даже не даст возможность спасти другого. И чем дольше они были знакомы, тем яснее это становилось. Будто само обучение у Тунона — своеобразный тест на выживание.

Хлопнув ещё раз по сумке, она недовольно цокнула и заглянула внутрь, остановившись.

— Ох, конспект забыла.

— Тебя подождать? — уточняет Шорох.

Она улыбается чуть шире и качает головой.

— Я нагоню.

Он кивает и идёт дальше, к группе других учеников. Она равнодушно смотрит вслед нескладному мальчишке и остальным однокурсникам. Всего восемь человек и она сама девятая.

Сколько из них выживет?

Один к восьми.

— Но шансы никогда не будут равны…

***  
Тренировки Бледена Марка жестоки и беспощадны, но приносят немало пользы, пусть после них сил хватало только на то, чтобы упасть на кровать и заснуть. Ему не нравилось возиться с обучением будущих вершителей и тренировки вполне могли закончиться травмами у нерасторопных учеников. Впрочем, назвать Архонта Теней плохим наставником язык тоже не поворачивался.

Он был не против поболтать не во время занятий и в обычном общении оказался довольно занятной личностью. Ночные разговоры с ним, не всегда особо длинные или обременённые глубоким смыслом, почти вошли в привычку. Бледен Марк мог много рассказать, если уметь слушать и задавать правильные вопросы.

Мэйва знала, он присматривается к ученикам примерно так же, как волк присматривается к стаду овец. Тому есть причина и она вовсе не в кровожадности. Это прекрасно понятно по равнодушию Рогалуса с привкусом горечи, по обречённому веселью Нуновала и по скрытой печали Калио. Старшие Вершители уже заранее записали их в трупы, всю группу.

Видели ли это остальные? Она не знала, а свои догадки Мэйва предпочла оставить при себе, и многие подтвердились на выпускном экзамене Бледена Марка. Она даже не удивилась, когда поняла, что на них открыли охоту и, честно говоря, было даже интересно, кто погибнет первым. В конце концов, Архонт Теней их предупреждал, что с его тренировками справляются не многие.

Она прикрывает глаза, позволяя знакомому чувству холодного азарта взять верх, а мир вокруг наполнился невидимыми раньше красками и огнями.

Нужно лишь выжить, пережить своих однокурсников, не попавшись ни им, ни «охотнику». Одним словом — веселье. Что ж, игра началась. Кто будет дичью?

_Их было восемь, потом пять, одного убили свои же, а в конце остались двое. И она третья._

Мэйва не обманывалась и не особо гордилась — если бы Архонт Теней захотел, он бы прикончил всех учеников. Но, видимо, оставшаяся тройка проходила по каким-то его критериям или же им просто несказанно повезло.

_Позже, став Вершителями, один погиб при исполнении, второй лишился руки._

Она осталась одна.


	3. Похищение (постканон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: после основных событий игры

Марк редко сомневался в собственной ученице, пусть и приглядывал за ней — чисто ради душевного спокойствия, так сказать. Девочка умна, хитра и до ужаса сообразительна, ему нравится наблюдать за ней, за её решениями и приключениями. Она двигалась к своей цели с целеустремлённостью пущенной стрелы, и впору было не просто гордиться хорошей ученицей, а восхищаться. Он и восхищался, и не сомневался, отдавая свой наруч. Не сомневался, принося клятву верности, как новому Владыке. Не сомневался, признав свои чувства и отдав своё сердце, забрав её взамен. Тунон наверняка не одобрит их отношения, когда узнает, но кто старика будет спрашивать? Тем более теперь, когда бывшая Вершительница стала Архонтом Шпилей и Владыкой Ярусов.

А ещё девчонка нисколько его не боится. Возможно, оправданно, поскольку навредить ей рука просто не поднималась, зато всем остальным, кто тянет к ней свои лапы, он готов переломать всё, что только можно переломать. Впрочем, Мэйва и сама с этим неплохо справляется и иногда ему казалось, что она ничего не боится. Глупость, ведь страхи есть у всех, бесстрашных не бывает и никогда не будет, если это не конченые идиоты, конечно.

Девчонка была полна сюрпризов, и почему-то Архонт Теней не сомневался, что самое интересное ещё впереди, а про скуку можно забыть на очень долгое время. И когда всё же скучно станет, то Мэйва придумает что-нибудь занимательное — это было бы вполне в её духе.

А вот теперь, вместо того, чтобы добить сопротивление одним ударом и вплотную заняться собственными войсками, она решила устроить переговоры. Честно говоря, так себе затея, но учитывая надвигающуюся войну с Империей, дело вполне могло стоить затраченных усилий.

Он не вмешивался, просто наблюдал за ожесточённым спором, который по ошибке назвали переговорами, готовясь, если надо будет, быстро избавиться от предводителей восстания и пришедших с ними людей.

Заклинательница Приливов и книгочей, что пришли вместе с бывшей Вершительницей, были напряжены и тоже принимали активное участие в разговоре, пытаясь убедить упрямых повстанцев в правильности сотрудничества. Но, к всеобщему удивлению, переговоры закончились мирно и вполне успешно. Участник сопротивления, пусть с трудом, но согласились примкнуть к новому Владыке и выступить против Кайрос. Возможно, именно благодаря присутствию заклинательницы, возможно — благодаря феноменальной удачи Архонта Шпилей.

Закончив с формальностями и делами, Мэйва выходит на широкий балкон, подальше от ещё не разошедшихся союзников и с удовольствием вдыхает ночной воздух. Переговоры слишком затянулись, и всё вокруг уже давно укрылось бархатом ночи.

Бледен Марк бесшумно появиляется из сгустившихся теней спустя минуту, зная, что Архонт Шпилей чувствует его присутствие в тенях и знает о том, что он наблюдал за сегодняшними переговорами.

— Честно говоря, не думал, что тебе удастся их уговорить, — он непринуждённо встаёт рядом, почти вплотную, оперевшись спиной о каменные перила. — Они совершенно не хотят учиться на собственных ошибках.

— Что есть, то есть. Не понимаю, как они хотели остановить завоевание Ярусов, если они даже между собой договориться не могут, — Мэйва потирает переносицу, недовольно морщится и вздыхает. — Идейные люди часто доставляют проблемы.

— Они не идейные, они просто туповаты, — Марк фыркает, вынимая один из своих ножей и поигрывая им. — Впрочем, нельзя их винить за излишнюю подозрительность. Завоевание Ярусов слишком сильно ударило по ним. Ты сама всё прекрасно знаешь.

— Пожалуй, соглашусь.

— Ты играла на грани, девочка, — он крутит в пальцах нож, ловя блики лунного света на лезвие. — Если бы они захотели тебя убить, то могли бы спокойно напасть, и мне бы пришлось их всех убить, — он перевёл взгляд на неё, холодно улыбнувшись. — Ты хотела этого?

— Нет. Но меня бы устроил любой вариант переговоров, — честно ответила она, опираясь на перила и подпирая голову рукой. — Что так, что этак — меньше проблем.

Бледен довольно фыркает, убирая кинжал, и легко треплет её по мягким волосам.

— Хей, — возмущается она, приглаживая пальцами спутавшиеся пряди. — Не надо. У меня и так постоянно причёска в стиле встрёпанного воробушка.

— Ну-ну, роль пташки занимает Архонт Песни, детка. Не стоит метить на эту роль, тебе не пойдёт.

Он задумчиво потёр подбородок, а потом хитро улыбнулся.

— Малышка, не хочешь прогуляться по теням?

— Заманчиво, — в глазах её весело пляшут бирюзовые искорки. — Хочешь украсть меня и посмотреть, смогут ли эти люди найти выход, если их не ткнуть в него носом?

Бледен Марк тихо смеётся и протягивает руку. Тени вокруг сгущаются и слегка колеблются, будто живые. Мэйва слабо усмехается в ответ, и недолго думая берёт его за руку, почти сразу же оказавшись в крепких объятиях Архонта Теней. А после мир вокруг укутался тьмой.


	4. Яблоня (преканон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: обучение в Суде

После сдачи выпускного экзамена Мэйва ощущала усталость, почти опустошённость. Честно говоря, она даже не знала, стоила ли сдача экзамена того, что будет в будущем. Отправят ли её во владения другого Архонта или же Тунон предпочтёт оставить молодую Вершительницу при себе? Сложно сказать, Мэйва не могла предугадать ход мыслей Архонта Правосудия. В любом случае, впереди её ждала практика, много практики, в которой пригодится всё.

Сколько вообще учеников гибнет от клинка Бледена Марка? Ведь не все попадают к нему на тренировки. И кто приказывает ему устраивать такие экзамены на выживание? Ведь будь его воля, передушил бы всех как котят одномоментно, а не занимался бы тратой времени на обучение. Впрочем, он всё же находил для себя какое-то развлечение в тренировках будущих Вершителей, но, как казалось Мэйве, индивидуальные занятия прельщали его больше. Хоть сколько-нибудь его интересовала только выжившая тройка.

Несколько дней отдыха, чтобы прийти в себя и собраться с силами оказались как нельзя кстати. Сейчас же она просто бродила без особой цели по городу. Другие выжившие — бывший гладиатор и боевой маг, — выглядели пришибленными, заторможенными и им точно нужно хотя бы немного отдыха, чтобы залечить раны. Гладиатор-то быстро отойдёт, Мэйва в это уверена. А вот про боевого мага она не стала бы говорить с той же уверенностью — он уже был надломлен, когда попал к Тунону, а теперь надлом стал ещё сильнее. И выкарабкается ли маг, вопрос спорный.

Вздохнув, Вершительница судеб направилась хорошо известной дорогой к одной из пекарен. Ещё на подходе она почувствовала одуряющий запах свежей выпечки и теперь точно решила что-нибудь купить для себя. Надо же как-то отпраздновать свою маленькую победу и сданные экзамены, правильно?

У этого пекаря, — молодого мужчины со светлой улыбкой, — выходят удивительно вкусные изделия и расходятся они быстро. Мэйва не раз покупала себе здесь поесть и её даже стали узнавать. Махнув в знак приветствия рукой пекарю и девчонке у прилавка, она пробежалась глазами по уже готовым пирожкам, выбирая нужное.

Дожидаясь, пока соберут заказ, она прикрыла глаза на миг, и мир расцвёл яркими огоньками и красками. Прямо рядом — особенно яркий, чуть зеленоватый. Давно следовало научиться держать себя в руках, но порой всё ещё хочется заглянуть в мысли, пролистать память, как книгу, найти что-нибудь интересное, почерпнуть для себя знаний. Опасное занятие, особенно если есть неуверенность в самом себе, но так захватывающе. Она колеблется лишь пару секунд и всё же тянется к огоньку, «заглядывая».

_Азарт охоты переполняет тело, и он невольно задерживает дыхание, натягивая тетиву лука. Внутри всё сжимается, словно перед огромным прыжком, когда он прицеливается. Пасшиеся на лугу олени даже не подозревают о смертельной опасности и продолжают мирно щипать траву. Тихий свист пущенной стрелы и одно из животных падает на землю. Стадо перепуганных животных тут же убегает, даже не делая попыток помочь или защититься от опасности. Охотник выдыхает, радуясь своей удаче и своим умениям. Сегодня будет хороший ужин._

_Но когда он возвращается в посёлок, то находит лишь догорающие дома и чужих солдат под алыми знамёнами. Злоба и ужас вспыхнули мгновенно и охотник, бросив дичь, устремляется к своему дому, но вместо него находит лишь обвалившиеся обгоревшие развалины. Хочется выть, но он может лишь тихо скулить от скрутившего чувства горя и опустошения. Он не знал, сколько простоял рядом с бывшим домом, но очнулся лишь когда услышал разговор подходящих к нему солдат. Внутри уже не клокочет злоба, но холодное сладкое предвкушение заполняет собой сознание. Ещё никогда прежде он не видел цель так ясно и так чётко. Стрелы, будто живые, сами находят свою добычу. _

Мэйва моргнула и, вежливо улыбаясь, расплатилась за покупку, после чего направилась к давно облюбованному месту.

Яблоневый сад находился недалеко от зданий суда, и Мэйва успела облазить его вдоль и поперёк. Немного на отшибе от остальных деревьев росла большая старая яблоня с раскидистыми толстыми ветвями. Девушка частенько проводила свободное время у этой яблони, читая конспекты или просто бездельничая.

Но сегодня тень яблони чернее обычного и Вершительница подняла голову, становясь у ствола, догадываясь, кто находится рядом. Архонт Теней развалился на толстой ветке, и почему-то напоминал ей большого сытого кота, даже скорее ягуара.

— Девочка, ты сегодня позже обычного, — лениво заметил Бледен Марк, не став уточнять, что вообще сомневался в её визите сюда. Он был нечастым гостем здесь, но Вершительница никогда не возражала против его присутствия и, как она подозревала, он уже давно высчитал время, когда она обычно здесь бывает.

— Ага, — не стала отрицать Мэйва, забираясь на ветку ниже вместе с пакетом, в котором лежала свежая выпечка.

Архонт Теней криво ухмыльнулся. Девчонка даже после выпускного экзамена не поменяла своей привычки болтать с ним в свободное время и хуже относиться не стала. И он уж сам не знал, радоваться этому или огорчаться.

Мэйва, меж тем, устроилась поудобнее и, привалившись спиной к стволу дерева, глубоко вздохнула. В воздухе витал запах цветов и яблоня, на которой они расположились, цвела так обильно, что походила на большой белый шар. Впрочем, прятаться в этом «шаре» от посторонних глаз очень удобно, а те, кому нужно будет — и так найдут.

— Будешь булку? — с очаровательной непосредственностью спросила она, раскрывая пакет. Воздух тут же наполняется ароматом свежей выпечки.

— Сделай хотя бы для приличия вид, что ты на меня обижена, а не булочками корми, — серьёзно сказал он, глядя на молодую Вершительницу судеб. Не мог он припомнить хоть одного ученика, который бы так же легко делился бы с ним угощением, да и выглядело это нелепо, но в её исполнении воспринималось скорее как дружелюбная вежливость. А она, как обычно, возмутительно спокойна, почти умиротворённа, и впору бы раздражаться да злиться, но не выходит.

— А смысл? — Мэйва подняла голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, заодно протягивая пакет с едой, и он подумал, что вопреки всему наглая девчонка ничуть не изменилась со дня её поступления в ученики Суда. Разве что стала ещё наглее.

— Игра на публику, девочка. Никто не оценит наших с тобой хороших отношений после того, как вся твоя группа погибла.

— Всё равно никто не поверит, у меня двойка по актёрскому мастерству.

— Мелкая врушка, — фыркнул он незлобно, всё же забирая предложенное угощение.

— Вот видишь. В крайнем случае, можешь сказать, что в еде был страшный яд.

— Если ты думаешь отбить у меня аппетит, то попытка не засчитана, — весело заметил он.

— Как скажешь, — покорно согласилась она и с удовольствием откусила кусок булки.

— Девочка, надеюсь, ты не собираешься как-то утешать оставшихся двоих, которые прошли экзамен? Это был бы опрометчивый и глупый поступок.

— Нет, не собираюсь. Мне кажется, они и сами справятся.

— Спорный вопрос. Я бы не стал ставить на их долгую жизнь, детка.

— Но ведь они прошли экзамен.

— Долго не протянут, — возразил он, пробуя угощение на вкус.

Некоторое время они сидели молча, а потом внизу послышались шаги и голоса. Архонт Теней насторожился, но потом усмехнулся и, глянув на Вершительницу, приложил палец к губам. Мэйва едва заметно кивнула, прислушиваясь к звукам и присматриваясь к паре людей, остановившихся почти под деревом. В одном из них она с удивлением узнала Вершительницу равновесия Калио. Вторым оказался незнакомый молоденький паренёк, которого она, кажется, видела пару раз в коридорах здания Суда. Наверное, кто-то из новых учеников.

— Итак, о чём ты хотел поговорить? — спокойно поинтересовалась старшая Вершительница.

— Вершительница Калио, я… — парень замялся, собираясь с духом, а потом выпалил на одном дыхании: — Я хотел сказать, вы мне очень нравитесь.

Калио тяжко вздохнула и покачала головой.

— Прости, но настолько молоденькие мальчики меня не интересуют.

Парень заметно осунулся, словно из него выпустили весь воздух.

— Извини, я… Глупость сказал, наверное. Не подумал.

— Поищи себе кого-нибудь другого, — посоветовала она. — Или займи свободное время делом. Слышала, ты недавно у Рогалуса отхватил наказание.

Ученик невольно передёрнул плечами и Мэйва его понимала. Рогалус вообще неплохой человек, но как наставник он пугал своей любовью к идеальному порядку и раздаче наказаний. Честное слово, во время обучения Мэйва боялась его больше, чем Марка. Архонт Теней — зло простое и понятное, а вот чего ожидать от Рогалуса на следующем занятии, помимо лекции, никто не знал.

— Сочувствую пареньку, — пробормотала молодая Вершительница почти шёпотом. — Хорошо, что у меня этот кошмар закончился.

Бледен Марк на ветке выше отчётливо хмыкнул.

— Тебе стоит быть внимательнее и сосредоточиться на учёбе, — меж тем продолжала старшая Вершительница наставлять ученика.

— Я понял, извини. Я пойду, наверное, — он неуверенно взъерошил короткие чёрные волосы и поспешил уйти.

Калио тяжко вздохнула, проводив его взглядом, после чего подняла голову и остолбенела. Бледен Марк весело махнул рукой в знак то ли приветствия, то ли того, что он всё слышал. Молодая Вершительница судеб с любопытством склонила голову на бок.

— Что вы тут делаете?!

— Так это… Мы тут плюшками балуемся, — с совершенно честным и невинным видом ответила Мэйва. — Можем поделиться. Хочешь?

— Да, Калио, надо же как-то справляться с такими нервами. Не каждый день тебе признаются в любви, - ухмыльнулся Марк, крутя в пальцах чёрный кинжал.

— Причём так открыто, а не тайными записками, - заметила Мэйва.

— Спорим, они уже были? Мальчишка расторопный, признался весьма быстро, его привели лишь несколько недель назад.

— Весна, — философски сказала молодая Вершительница, Марк с интересом покосился на неё, ожидая продолжения: — Всё цветёт и пахнет, чувства студентов тоже. У него, небось, теперь тяжёлая душевная травма и растоптанная в хлам самооценка. Как бы самоубиваться не пошёл, а то молодые юноши со взором горящим способны на такую глупость, мда… — Она тяжело вздохнула и будничным тоном закончила: — Естественный отбор в действии.

— Даже никаких усилий прикладывать не надо, — Марк криво усмехнулся, крутя в пальцах кинжал. — Оставят меня без работы, совсем тут заскучаю.

Калио закатила глаза и всплеснула руками.

— Два сапога пара, когда только спеться успели?

Архонт Теней фыркнул и белозубо ухмыльнулся.

— Завидуешь, малышка Калио?

— Было бы чему завидовать, — она складывает руки на груди, с непримиримым видом смотря на ухмыляющегося Архонта и молодую Вершительницу, уверенно уплетающую булку. — Сидите тут, как парочка голубков…

— … и булки едим, — дополнила Мэйва, загубив своей прямотой всю ехидность фразы. — Ты точно не будешь? У меня ещё осталось.

— Я буду. И вообще, малышка Калио, не хочешь есть — вали, — он крутанул в пальцах теневой кинжал. — Или у тебя тут ещё одно свидание назначено с очередным учеником?

— А даже если и так, то что, сильно помешаю вашему? 

Мэйва лишь улыбнулась, слушая очередную пикировку, полную ядовитых фраз и ехидства, и вздохнула. Вершительница равновесия могла спорить и препираться с Архонтом Теней довольно долго. Или, точнее, он позволял ей спорить и препираться с собой. Молодая Вершительница ещё помнила, как Калио предупреждала их группу быть осторожными при общении с палачом Тунона. В некоторой степени это оправдано, учитывая грозную репутацию убийцы, да и его склад характера. С другой же, если его не провоцировать, то он и не кидается. Или же только ей так везёт в общении с ним. Мэйва не знала.

Как и не знала, были ли шутливая перепалка, которую затеяла Калио, направлена на то, чтобы отвлечь её от мыслей о погибших. Глупо, если так. Среди них не было никого, кого она считала бы близким или важным для себя. Мэйва не тосковала по мёртвым одногруппникам, не винила в их смерти никого, просто приняла случившееся и отпустила.

Будущее было зыбким и крайне неясным. Внутри что-то ныло от неприятного предчувствия надвигающихся бед и Вершительница не находила себе места. Вскоре ей понадобятся все её силы и умения, возможно, уже завтра, а может и через несколько лет. Возможно, нужно будет даже больше, чем может простой человек, чтобы выжить.

Но что ей остаётся, кроме как идти вперёд и не сдаваться? Раз за разом, вновь и вновь. А пока стоит радоваться тому, что жива, и что в пакете ещё остались вкусные булочки.


	5. Чёрно-красное (канон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: основные события игры

— Альфа смотрит назад. Смотрит в прошлое. Видит, что было.

Мэйва равнодушно смотрит на зверолюдку, а глаза её отливают холодной синевой зимнего неба. Вершительнице уже не нравится этот разговор, как и то, что кто-то понял эту способность.

— Я не смотрю слишком глубоко.

Смерть-из-Тени чешет за ухом и встряхивает головой. 

Ветки тихо потрескивают в костре, огонь которого разгоняет ночную тьму. По-хорошему Вершительница должна сейчас спать, но, по сути, сегодня не хочется даже пытаться заснуть. Ведь всё равно она не видит сны, лишь мутное серое пространство и плывущие в нём прямоугольные окна света.

— Альфа помнит своё прошлое? Что было до жизни сейчас?

— Небольшими частями, — честно отвечает она.

Если заглядывать в себя, то можно разглядеть прошлое урывками, не так, как если смотреть в других. Другие — это как книга с картинками, как если бы смотреть происходящее чужими глазами или вовсе со стороны. Свои же воспоминания походили на обрывки изорванной картины, местами полустёртой. Но даже от этого порой приходилось содрогаться, пусть она и принимала своё давнее прошлое. Чужие эпохи, чужие миры, чужие имена, чужие знания… Мэйва принимает это всё, по крайней мере, очень старается, ведь иначе будут сомнения, будет раздрай в душе, а этого допускать нельзя. Она — это всегда она, не кто-то другой.

Мэйва пыталась не смотреть слишком глубоко не только из-за плохого самочувствия после, но и потому что один раз докопалась слишком далеко. Увиденное обдумывать пришлось долго, чтобы принять. Очень уж в нём всё было чёткое и ясное, слишком знакомое и отчего-то манящее.

_Небо расчерчено алым, тяжёлые облака вспыхивают порой ярко-оранжевым светом. Чёрные силуэты высотных зданий объяты огнём. В лицо бьёт горячий ветер, приносящий запах гари и смерти. На языке что-то горчит._

_Рядом раздаётся взрыв и в небо вместе с землёй взлетает пепел и искры, которые тут же куда-то уносит ветер._

_Она вынимает тяжёлый жуткий меч, словно пушинку, из трупа смертного короля, и одним движением отсекает ему голову. С тихим звоном соскальзывает с него корона, катится вниз, по залитой кровью и заваленной обгорелыми трупами лестнице, и с хлюпаньем падает в очередную кровавую лужу._

_Она осматривается, чешуйчатый хвост, похожий на длинный толстый хлыст с тёмным костяным гребнем высекает искры, беспорядочно ударяя по полу. Вокруг лишь хаос и разруха. Треск пламени, шум разваливающихся домов, звуки боя, чужие крики боли и ужаса сплетаются воедино в жутковатую музыку, под которую хочется кружить. Здания из камня, железа и дерева рушатся под натиском всепоглощающего огня и разрушительной силы магии. Обугленные и сломанные, будто куклы, тела валяются вперемешку с брошенным оружием, а земля щедро залита кровью._

_Чёрно-красное, красно-чёрное, обречённое сгинуть навсегда._

_Всё вокруг тонет в этих красках._

_Сила в крови поёт, радуясь происходящему, радуясь бою, боли и чужим смертям. Эмоции смертных витают в воздухе, их вкус ощущался на языке, словно дорогое вино. Страх и отчаяние, ужас и сломленная надежда, предсмертная агония… От всего этого бросает в сладкую дрожь, от этого хочется смеяться._

_И она ухмыляется широко, скаля острые зубы и протягивая вперёд, к городу, когтистую руку, затянутую в чешуйчатый угольно-чёрный доспех. Из горла вырывается шипящий смех, едва ли напоминающий человеческий._

_— Это всё — моё…_

_Войска, одетые в зловещие доспехи идут вперёд, сметая любые преграды, сминая лишившуюся короля армию, убивая всё живое. Она знает, что каждый из них тоже радуется происходящему, наслаждается творимым хаосом, пьёт чужие эмоции и потому возможны любые зверства в отношении врагов. Нет здесь тех, кто мог бы противостоять им. И они несут чёрно-алые знамёна, штандарты с хищной символикой, предвещающие гибель и слабым, и сильным._

__

…Поистине завораживающее зрелище…

Этот обрывок ярче, сильнее прочих. Своё-чужое имя вертится на языке, грозясь вот-вот вспомниться, и это пугает так, как ничто другое прежде. Словно даже мысленно назвав его, можно разбудить то жуткое существо и оно, встряхнувшись от долгого сна, окрасит весь Терратус в угольно-чёрный и кроваво-красный. Уничтожит всё и всех, не важно, враги то или друзья, упиваясь собственной Силой. От того могущества остались лишь крохи, от той личности осталось слишком мало.

И Мэйва не знает, радоваться этому или же горевать. Потому что порой кажется, что и оставшегося слишком много.

— Что видит Альфа в своём прошлом? — всё же интересуется Смерть-из-Тени.

Хорошо, что сейчас рядом нет других спутников.

— Призраков давно погибшей страны, — сдавлено говорит она, ощущая ту самую горечь на языке, после чего поднимается и идёт прочь от лагеря, в ночную темноту, которая успокоит, но не сможет позволить забыть, — и собственных демонов.

Только что делать, если то прошлое пробудится и окажется вдруг настоящим…?


	6. Власть (преканон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: после обучения в Суде, перед завоеванием Ярусов

Говорят, деньги меняют людей. Глупость, как считает Мэйва. Деньги — это просто одно из средств для достижения целей и многие вещи они переводят из разряда проблем в разряд трат.

Вершительница поглядывает на своих бывших одногруппников украдкой. Полтора месяца работы уже начали давать результаты, а точнее становилось ясно, кто и как будет работать.

Они втроём предпочитали держаться деловых отношений, пусть и не совсем уж плохо общались в неформальной обстановке. Собственно, сюда, в эту таверну, их всех пригласил бывший гладиатор Равис, чтобы «поболтать и отдохнуть», как он выразился. Что именно он имел в виду и на что надеялся, оставалось для девушки загадкой, но и причин отказаться от встречи она не видела.

Беседа шла лениво и неторопливо, в основном касалась судебных дел, которые успели им попасться.

— Знаете, а мы ведь похожи на старших Вершителей, — говорит вдруг Джерран.

Мэйва хмыкнула.

— О да, прямо один в один, — с сарказмом говорит она, ковыряясь вилкой в еде.

— Я серьёзно! Нас трое, мы лучшие на курсе, разбираемся в серьёзных делах, женщина в нашей компании одна, — он окинул Вершительницу оценивающим взглядом. — Быть может, нам дадут тренировать новых учеников.

— Ну-у, я бы сказал, закончить о сходствах можно на первом пункте, — Равис с удовольствием уплетает свою порцию. — Не в обиду тебе, соня, сказано будет, но с Калио вы не похожи.

— Звучит почти как комплимент, бугай, — слабо улыбнулась она. Клички, данные когда-то учеником гильдии, до сих пор использовались время от времени. Стоит признать, в отношении Рависа кличка была более чем оправдана — крупный, сильный, покрытый шрамами, он напоминал матёрого медведя и то, что он выжил на Арене, даже не казалось чем-то удивительным. Впрочем, вопреки своему виду, тугодумом он не был, иначе просто не выжил бы.

За дальним столиком поднялся шум, и бывший гладиатор с неудовольствием поглядел на вскочивших людей. Те, в свою очередь, заметив на себе взгляд Вершителя судеб, поспешили расплатиться и удалиться, не желая привлекать внимание аж троих Вершителей. Равис удовлетворённо хмыкнул. Ему нравится, с каким трепетом и страхом относятся к законникам.

Мэйва подпёрла голову рукой, бездумно скользя взглядом по посетителям. Каким образом Архонт Правосудия вообще набирает себе людей? Если ещё с солдатами, боевыми магами, преступниками и даже учениками гильдий было более менее понятно, то зачем ему понадобились гладиатор и мальчишка выращенный зверолюдами, оставалось для неё загадкой. Да и почему её саму взяли, Мэйва тоже так и не поняла. Загребли за компанию, так сказать. Что поделать, если у дежурного тогда Вершителя судеб было отвратительное чувство юмора, почти как у Рогалуса. Шутка не удалась, так сказать. Или наоборот, удалась. Тут уж с какой стороны посмотреть.

— Уважаемые Вершители судеб, извините, что отвлекаю Вас, но не могли бы Вы помочь мне? — раздаётся рядом взволнованный мужской голос и девушка выныривает из собственных мыслей, устремляя взгляд на подошедшего. Мужчина неопределённого возраста был хорошо одет и ухожен, возможно, являлся успешным торговцем. Он с беспокойством переводил взгляд с одного Вершителя судеб на другого, не зная, что ожидать. Мэйва отпила из кружки и искоса поглядела на своих коллег. Бывший гладиатор смотрел на холёного хорошо одетого мужчину с пренебрежением, Джерран — с плохо скрываемым отвращением.

Что действительно меняет людей, так это власть.

Интересно, Тунон понимает, какое искушение даёт людям, ставшим Вершителями? Бледен Марк вот наверняка понимает, но Архонт Теней понимает людей куда лучше, чем Адъюдикатор и Мэйва разделяла многие его взгляды. Или же Тунон таким образом развлекается? Ответить наверняка Вершительница не решилась бы, а пробовать смотреть прошлое Архонта, чтобы понять его мысли и действия, считала опасным для собственного рассудка и здоровья.

Правосудие должно быть беспристрастно, этому их учили, однако…

— Говори быстрее, мы заняты, — недовольно рявкает Равис, от чего незнакомец нервно вздрагивает.

Марк говорил, что эти двое Вершителей долго не протянут. Возможно, он и прав. В конце концов, у него куда больший опыт общения и наблюдения за ставшими Вершителями судеб. Интересно было бы послушать, что он думает по поводу неё самой, но Мэйва полагала, что Архонт Теней выдаст что-нибудь малоприятное и свалит. Поэтому предпочитала не спрашивать.

— Да, давайте побыстрее, — бывший боевой маг чуть поморщился, глядя на просителя.

Мэйва молчит, смотря на растерявшегося мужчину, понимая, что решать его проблемы придётся ей. Потому что двое других хотят быстрее отделаться от внезапной работы, которая им не нравится. Так и вышло, собственно, благо, дело было минут на пять, так что вскоре девушка вернулась обратно. Облегчение, которое при этом читалось на лицах обоих Вершителей, несколько раздражало.

Никто из них троих не хотел становиться Вершителем судеб. Но что ж теперь, взять и удавиться что ли?

— Эй, Мэйва, — Вершительница поглядела на парня и тихо хмыкнула. Взъерошенный, с лихорадочным блеском в глазах, он не производил должного впечатления. А ещё от него пахло алкоголем и свежей болью. — А давай сегодня ночью пошалим. У тебя или у меня в спальне…

Джеррану не нравится работа Вершителя Судеб, с куда большим интересом он занимался бы воинским делом или участвовал в каких-нибудь экспедициях. Сейчас ему будто не хватает движения, размаха, чего-то способного утолить болезненную жажду приключений.

— Иди ты лесом, Джерран, — снисходительно перебивает она. — Ты не в моём вкусе, чтоб шалить с тобой по ночам. Да и днём ты как-то не очень, и шутки у тебя хреновые.

— Да? А кто тогда в твоём?

— Быть может, сильные тёмнокожие блондины с ясными светлыми глазами и способностями прирождённого убийцы, — на этих словах Равис поперхнулся, уловив намёк. — А может, суровые молчаливые брюнеты, сохраняющие спокойствие в любой ситуации. Словом, ты под любой вариант не подходишь.

— И что же, ничто не заставит тебя поменять своё мнение?

— А помнишь, как нас в спарринг ставили, и я тебе нос разбила и по рёбрам отпинала? Хочешь, повторю? Ещё могу стулом по голове заехать по доброте душевной.

— Стерва, — фыркает он под гогот Рависа.

— А сам-то, — Мэйва откидывается на спинку стула, неприязненно поглядывая на мага. Отношения с ним оставляли желать лучшего. И если у старших Вершителей отношения между собой такие же, то остается загадкой как они не убили друг друга.

« — Человеческие страстишки и пороки, — неприятно шипит внутренний голос, отчего становиться почти тошно. — Кто-то это принимает и наслаждается, кто-то отрицает…»

Девушка бросает короткий взгляд на своих спутников, раздумывая пару мгновений, но потом отворачивается. Вновь разглядывать их прошлое не хочется, и так голова болит от чужих воспоминаний. Если смотреть слишком часто, то это эффект ожидаемый и логичный — самое обыкновенное ментальное переутомление. Зато теперь она точно знает, сколько именно смотреть не надо за короткий промежуток времени. Тоже неплохо.

Мэйва поглядела в собственную кружку и вздохнула. Она всё ещё ощущала себя лишней в компании Вершителей Судеб, словно не должно её тут быть. Лишняя цифра в группе, случайная переменная в истории, брошенная некими высшими силами, чтобы поглядеть, что получится. Правда, пока никто не спешил убирать её из сложившейся системы, что не могло не радовать.

Вечер давно сменила ночь, когда они всё же ушли обратно к зданию суда. Джерран совершенно не умеет пить и Равису приходится нести его на себе. Девушка даже боялась предположить, как плохо будет бедняге утром.

— Дотащишь его до комнаты? — осторожно спрашивает Мэйва. По сравнению с бывшим гладиатором Джерран выглядит худым, как щепка.

— Бросил бы по дороге, но, боюсь, мне за это прилетит, — фыркнул Равис. — Кто ж знал, что он до сих пор так быстро пьянеет.

— Ты аккуратнее, — посоветовала она, с тревогой глядя на бледного коллегу, — а то у него какой-то подозрительный зеленоватый оттенок уже. Как бы не испортился совсем по пути.

Вершитель судеб насмешливо фыркает и идёт дальше. Мэйва задерживается ненадолго у главных ворот, смотрит в сгустившиеся чёрные тени и золотистые глаза Бледена Марка.

— Так кто же из них будет первым?

Тьма хищно усмехается в ответ.

— Завравшиеся детишки, получившие в руки власть закона, недолго живут, — едва слышно шепчут тени на ухо, а приятная прохлада легко касается плеч. Звучит почти как обещание.

Наверное, стоило бы возразить, да только нечего.


	7. Яблоки (преканон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: после обучения в Суде, перед завоеванием Ярусов

Лезть на яблоню, увешанную спелыми плодами было, конечно, не лучшей идеей и столько синяков за раз она не получала даже на тренировках Бледена Марка.

— Яблоки-убийцы, чтоб их… — раздражённо шипела она, потирая ушибленные места, и с тоской представляла, насколько болезненно будет слезать. Хотя можно и просто спрыгнуть, авось меньше яблок сверху прилетит в ответ. Ну, зато всякой вкуснотой можно разжиться прямо на месте, если постараться.

Посидев ещё пару минут, она полезла выше, собираясь достать хотя бы пару спелых фруктов. Ощущение знакомого присутствия накрыло неожиданно, и девушка неловко дёрнулась. Яблоки тут же посыпались с дерева почти градом, едва не попав Мэйве по голове. Вершительница тихо ругнулась, а где-то под деревом раздалось раздражённое шипение.

— Ох… Ты цел? — обеспокоенно спрашивает она свешиваясь с ветки, потом понимает, насколько глупо звучит вопрос и неловко улыбается.

— Мне считать это за покушение? — в голосе Бледен Марка не было злости или раздражения и Мэйва мысленно выдохнула. — Знаешь, малыш, яблоком меня убить ещё ни разу не пытались.

— Не виноватая я, это всё яблоня, — наигранно обиженно ответила Вершительница, потирая руку, на которой наливался круглый синяк. Поди объясни потом, почему у неё столько синяков. Тяжело вздохнув, она аккуратно спускается на ветки ниже, смирившись с поражением.

Архонт Теней хмыкнул и ловко забирался на своё привычное место, срывая попутно свежий созревший плод.

— Готова к переезду? — без особого интереса спрашивает он, делая вид, будто не в курсе.

— Да, у меня не много вещей.

Мэйва прислоняется к стволу дерева, слегка щурясь от лучей солнца, проникающих сквозь листву. Суд Тунона переезжал на новое место, недавно завоёванные земли. Отличное место для практики, что в законах, что в боях и шпионаже, если подумать.

Большинство были заняты сбором вещей, но Мэйва привыкла хранить всё нужное в своей сумке и не наживать лишнего хлама, которым многие так или иначе обрастали. Жизнь успела научить не привязываться к вещам слишком сильно, да и не только она. Как-то видя чужое прошлое и обрывки своего, волей-неволей подчерпываешь оттуда знаний.

За несколько месяцев службы успело случиться немало событий. В частности, погиб Джерран — бывший боевой маг. Что именно произошло, никто не сказал. То ли дикое зверьё напало, то ли зверолюди, то ли ещё что, но Вершителя разодрали практически на кусочки.

Оставшимся двум молодым Вершителям так ничего и не сказали толком, и Мэйва предпочла спросить у Архонта Теней, на кого нарвался Джерран, что его так порвали. Пусть у неё и не сложились хорошие отношения с этим парнем, однако узнать причину хотелось. Предположения были, но палач Тунона ведь наверняка либо наблюдал, либо потом осмотрел труп. Марк тогда помолчал немного, а потом лишь бросил короткое равнодушное «Погибели», внимательно наблюдая за ученицей. Мэйва только кивнула, не став больше ничего спрашивать, и палач заметно расслабился.

Место старых вопросов заняли новые: как Погибели оказались довольно далеко от Старых Стен? Пришли сами или их кто-то привёл? Или же Джеррана привели к ним? Кто-то, кто смог бы легко уйти от этих тварей. Хорошие вопросы, но задавать их она не стала. Копаться в причинах смерти этого Вершителя не хотелось совсем, и потому Мэйва предпочла забить себе голову насущными делами.

— Эй, детка, — зовёт Марк и Вершительница поднимает голову, чтобы посмотреть на него и тут же ловит кинутое ей сочное красное яблоко.

— Спасибо, — благодарит она.

— Сама бы дотянулась, — фыркает тот вполне дружелюбно.

Девушка искоса смотрит на него, крутя в руках яблоко. Интересно, он вообще имена не запоминает из принципа или у него проблема с этим? Учеников он точно называет либо детьми, либо мальчиками да девочками. С другой стороны, Мэйва не была уверена, что сама бы делала различия, прожив несколько столетий и точно зная, что впереди ещё едва ли не вечность.

Честно говоря, ей слегка завидно и немного грустно от таких мыслей. Ей самой отмерен скоротечный срок смертной жизни, как кажется ей, только вот память настойчиво даёт знать, что забыть её не удастся в следующем рождении. Но всё же это легче, чем видеть, как все друзья и близкие вокруг умирают, а ты сам остаёшься жить. По крайней мере, очень непросто привыкнуть к такому и, хочешь-не хочешь, а начнёшь сторониться отношений с обычными людьми. Это выглядит логичным, но это её взгляд и её мысли, а Архонты вполне могут считать совсем по-другому. Смертей хватает и на краткую человеческую жизнь.

Мэйва потягивается, ощущая на себе чужой взгляд, и достаёт нож, чтобы разрезать яблоко. Марк вообще часто молчал, просто наблюдая или вовсе думая о чём-то своём, но это не тяготило.

Пожалуй, единственные вещи, по которым она точно будет скучать на новом месте — это великолепная выпечка и яблоня, на которой они сейчас сидели.


	8. Память (постканон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: после обучения в Суде, перед завоеванием Ярусов

«Союзники — это враги с хорошим терпением.»

В этих словах есть доля истины, признаёт она. Любой друг может стать врагом и любой враг — другом, ибо собственная выгода сильнее всего. На самом деле зачастую всё сложнее и одновременно проще. Играя на балансе личной выгоды, долга и всего остального можно много добиться.

«Нужно научиться быть одиночкой. Не доверяй никому.»

Бледен Марк говорит умные вещи, мудрые.

Но на самом деле для неё это уже давно пройденный этап. Но не расстраивать же его, правда? Сам поймёт со временем.

Одиночество слишком коварная штука. Сначала оно гнетёт, а потом становится уютным и родным, но только Вершительница ещё не знала тех, кого бы доводило это до добра. Это знает и Бледен Марк, и чтобы не говорил, а всё равно тянется к людям — с удовольствием подкалывает, спорит, заключает пари, пусть только со старшими Вершителями, приглядывает за учениками Суда, расширяет сеть осведомителей. Он не против общения, не против компании, но не любит, когда к нему слишком сильно навязываются. Впрочем, он ни к кому и не привязывался, насколько она знала. Просто использовал. Такое отношение давало определённую свободу действий, конечно. Но если так подумать, то все всегда используют друг друга в большей или меньшей степени. В конце концов, даже дружба — это хорошие взаимовыгодные отношения. И, если откинуть всю шелуху чувств, которые тут и не причём в общем-то, то такой подход «взаимного использования» просто наиболее выгодный способ выживания в обществе.

Марк говорил, что тени могут сожрать память, растворить её. Мэйва была бы не прочь отдать часть своей-чужой памяти, чтобы забыть то, что видела в других, но вряд ли сможет. Увиденное уже запомнилось и теперь, сколько бы раз она не пыталась избавиться от воспоминаний, они всё равно будут пробуждаться. Раз за разом. О, если бы только Тьма была милосердна к ней…

Хорошо, что видеть нормальные сны она больше никогда не сможет, иначе бы давно сошла с ума от кошмаров, если подобные ей вообще могут сходить с ума. Но зато, каждый сон — возвращение в пространство, где вокруг нет ничего, кроме прямоугольных белых «окон» разного размера и оттого непонятно, где верх, а где низ. Казалось, что там никогда не было ни того, ни другого, а ещё никогда — кого-то кроме неё самой. И, безусловно, «окон», которые порой становились зеркалами, а порой — показывали обрывки чужих и своих воспоминаний, другие миры, другие жизни. Наверное, это можно было бы назвать личной Пустотой, а ещё лучше — личной Бездной. Сначала подобное внушало ужас, но потом она привыкла и приняла, как должное. После этого стало легче, конечно, но порой она тихо завидовала тем, кто может спать и видеть нормальные обычные сны. Кто не страдает от видений чужих жизней и обрывочной памяти прошлых воплощений себя. Наверное, в этой своей способности к видению прошлого она была похожа с Голосами Нерата. И это ей не особо нравилось, но и отказаться от собственных сил было бы глупо. Вопрос в том, как их лучше использовать, оставаясь собой.

На самом деле Марк так и не сказал самого главного, то ли посчитав, что ей ещё рано о таком думать, то ли ещё что. Нет врага хуже, чем ты сам. Ведь бои самим с собой всегда самые жестокие, самые подлые. Так или иначе, если постоянно биться с самим собой, то никогда нельзя рассчитывать на победу: противоречия изматывают, подтачивают, ломают. Если не быть уверенным в самом себе и не принять себя, то нельзя победить не во внутренней схватке, не в реальном бою. Сколько людей пали жертвами самим себе? Сколько ещё падут, утонут в неприятии себя и своих сил?

— Я — это всегда я, — с раскрытой ладони слетели бледные искры, которые тут же подхватил ветер. Магия Шпилей текла по венам, но её мощь всё ещё казалась непривычной, в отличие от другой, родной, но безымянной. Мэйва улыбнулась и рывком поднялась. — А значит, незачем грустить, всё впереди.

Холодный воздух пробирался сквозь одежду и морозил кожу. На верхушках Шпилей всегда холодно и дышится легко. Смотря вдаль с такой высоты, появляется желание превратиться в птицу, расправить крылья и взлететь. Жаль только крыльев нет, а падать вниз как-то не хочется. Однако внутри всё равно всё наполняется сладким трепетом, почти эйфорией, а на душе легко-легко и Мэйва открыто улыбается.

Сделав от края шаг назад, Архонт Шпилей поднимает голову и, щурясь от света, смотрит на облачное небо. Она переживёт и союзников, и врагов. Может, только тень и останется рядом в итоге.


	9. Ночная грёза (канон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: основные события игры

Ночь многое скрывает от чужих глаз, но и многое открывает, если уметь смотреть.

Бледен Марк с интересом следил из теней за приключениями Вершительницы Судеб Мэйвы, прикрывая её и время от времени давая полезную информацию об артефактах и состояниях врагов. Конечно, основную работу никто не отменял, но некоторую часть свободного времени он вполне мог занять наблюдениями за ней. Однако всё чаще он ловил себя на мысли, что без этой девчонки ему скучно.

Зато, следя за Вершительницей, он замечал много разных интересных странностей за ней. Она зачастую смотрит не на людей, а словно внутрь них, в их мысли и память. Это бы пугало, но она ещё ни разу не смотрела так на него или на Тунона. Изредка и вовсе взгляд её будто направлен куда-то в себя. Всё чаще наблюдал её не спящей по ночам на привалах, а когда она всё же засыпала, он порой ощущал присутствие кого-то… чего-то постороннего, едва уловимого, но неопасного, почти доброжелательного даже. Он не уверен, связано ли это ощущение с Мэйвой, всё же такое чувство не каждый раз приходило, или же искать причину стоит совсем в другом направлении, но порой это напрягало.

Он помнил её взгляд, когда впервые увидел. Осторожный, любопытный, спокойный, в нём не было страха или гордости, но присутствовала странная усталость и отрешённость. Словно уже понимала, что её ждёт сложное будущее, и обучение в Суде будет непростым. Она была старше остальных учеников, не физически, нет, скорее духовно и морально. Это настолько заметно и в то же время столь не очевидно по её поведению, что большинство просто игнорировало данный факт. Во время учёбы она не была самоуверенна, всегда чётко отслеживая свои возможности, не страдала от каких-то мелких переживаний или иллюзий на своё счёт, как остальные, и была скорее излишне осторожной, нежели бездумной, несдержанной. Впрочем, авантюры ей были не чужды, и она умудрялась сохранять достаточно позитивный настрой, как и сейчас. Тогда он считал, что девчонка далеко пойдёт, если обучение Суда её не сломит. Сейчас он в этом только уверился. Мэйва быстро приспособилась под непростую жизнь в Суде Тунона, и так же быстро она приспособилась к жизни военного советника во время завоеваний Ярусов, и постоянные переходы с одного места на другое её нисколько не смущали. А теперь нисколько не смущали частые столкновения с бывшими союзниками, который попросту не хотели расходиться мирно, и собственное неопределённое состояние.

Найти её, как и всегда, не составляло труда.

Ничего нового или неожиданного не происходило и, наверное, задерживаться всё же не стоило, особенно учитывая её феноменальную чувствительность к его теням. Но открывшаяся картина оказалась слишком привлекательной, чтобы просто так развернуться и уйти.

Она стояла недалеко от берега, оставшись легкомысленно безоружной, отмывая соблазнительное молодое тело от чужой крови и грязи, оставляя чистую белую кожу. Казалось, будто хрупкая на вид женская фигура притягивала к себе слабый ночной свет, поглощала его и при этом ярко выделялась на фоне общих тёмных тонов. Словно стояла по пояс не в воде, а в куске ночного неба, почему-то оказавшегося на земле. В воздухе сладко пахло ночными цветами и чем-то неуловимым, но знакомым.

Внезапно приходит осознание, что она создание такое же ночное, как и он сам, но не теней и тьмы, а холодных звёзд и бесстрастного лунного света. Ночная грёза — равнодушная, опасная, непредсказуемая и соблазнительно прекрасная.

Она знала о его присутствии, всегда чувствовала его, он это знал, а потому и не таится. Мэйва оборачивается, смотрит прямо на него, и в глазах её пляшут озорные бирюзовые искры.

— Ты пришёл просто поглазеть или присоединишься?

— Звучит двусмысленно, девочка. Могу ведь и согласиться.

Она смеётся в ответ негромко, и в воздухе будто слышится мягкий перезвон колокольчиков.

— Меня устроит любое толкование.

Марк ухмыляется. Ему дважды предлагать не надо. А потому вскоре он оказывается у неё за спиной. Тени стелются над водой тёмным туманом, стирая отражения неба, и спустя мгновение они стояли уже в разлившейся чёрной жидкой тьме.

Тонкие шрамы незаметны глазу, но легко ощущались пальцами, когда он ведёт руками вниз по спине и животу — что-то осталось ещё с тренировок, что-то было получено уже во время службы Вершителем судеб. Постепенно все они сходили, оставляя чистую кожу. Это казалось не таким уж необычным на фоне всех остальных странностей, которые раззадоривали любопытство.

— Ты играешь в опасные игры, детка, — тянет он, поглаживая бёдра девушки. От мокрых тёмных волос пахло травами, а от кожи чем-то приятным, почти одуряющим.

— Я знаю, — она откидывает голову ему на плечо, оставляя шею совсем незащищённой. — Но почему бы и нет, правильно?

— Правильно, но ужасно беспечно. 

Он улыбается, проводя одной рукой вверх по животу, груди, и кладёт ладонь на шею. Вопреки ожиданиям, Мэйва не дёргается, позволяя ему сжать пальцы при желании, легко оборвав жизнь молодого экзарха. Всего одно движение руки или теневого ножа, но… Ощущение чужой жизни в своих руках не приносит удовольствия на этот раз. Он желает совсем не этого, не хочет убивать её, она куда ценнее и милее ему живой, потому убирает руку и разворачивает к себе лицом. За поцелуем она тянется первой, и он отвечает охотно и жадно. А потом утаскивает на берег, где позволяет желанию взять верх.

Своя и чужая страсть накрывает с головой так, что едва дышать можно. Мыслей в голове почти не остаётся, их вытеснили горячей волной накатившие эмоции и ощущения. Он не помнил, когда в последний раз испытывал что-то подобное. Тени шевелятся, расползаясь и укрывая их обоих от случайных глаз на ближайшее время.

Позже он не уходит сразу, потому что наблюдение за своей женщиной, своей ночной грёзой, доставляло удовольствие. У неё лёгкий пружинистый шаг крупной кошки, а вид совершенно невозмутимый. Будто не она несколько минут назад громко стонала от удовольствия, почти срываясь на крик, и не она расцарапала ему спину. Это кажется забавным. Но на полпути обратно в лагерь всё же решает покинуть её, пусть и временно.

— Придёшь ещё? — спрашивает она.

— Не сомневайся, — улыбается он в ответ тепло и без угрозы, отступая в тени.

— Я буду ждать, — она улыбается ему легко и искренне, и он отчего-то верит, что его действительно будут ждать и будут ему рады в любом случае.

И именно поэтому он приходил ещё не раз.


	10. Охота (постканон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: после основных событий игры

— Эй, детка, не надоело сидеть за бумажками?

— Есть предложения? — интересуется она, откладывая начатый доклад в сторону, и смотрит на появившегося из теней Архонта. Он белозубо улыбается в ответ.

— Пойдем, поиграем, девочка. Разминка не помешает.

— Даже боюсь предположить, что ты подразумеваешь под игрой.

— Попробуй угадать, — предлагает он, усмехаясь.

— В прошлый раз забавной игрой назывался экзамен на выживание, — скептически замечает Архонт Шпилей. — Полагаю, в этот раз что-то похожее. М-м, ты предлагаешь поохотиться на кого-то или бросишь меня в кучу врагов?

Бледен Марк цокнул языком. Тени в комнате зашевелились, стекаясь к его ногам.

— Твоя догадливость меня радует, но зачем выбирать между одним и другим? Ты засиделась здесь, штудируя законы и доклады. Надо знать меру, малыш. Хватит. Если потеряешь форму, я буду крайне недоволен.

— Считай, уговорил. Мне полагаются хоть какие-то преференции? — безнадёжно интересуется Мэйва, поднимаясь и едва заметно улыбаясь. Палач прав, она это понимала, потому не думала отказываться. Тем более, Бледен Марк всё равно не принял бы отказа, раз пригласил на охоту, но наверняка обиделся бы.

— Я буду тебе помогать, — снисходительно говорит Архонт Теней, протягивая ей руку.

— О-о… Это успокаивает, — она едва заметно улыбается, подхватывая прислонённые к столу ножны с клинком и беря его за руку.

Нет ничего интереснее, чем охота на людей.

Из всех, кого Мэйва знала, Бледен Марк любил охоту на людей больше всех. Даже Смерть-из-Тени не проявляла такого острого желания убивать, по крайней мере, не больше чем любая другая зверолюдка больверк. Было ли то влияние стихии теней, или же нет, сказать невозможно. 

После охоты, неважно насколько сложной, он возвращался довольным, разгорячённым. Приносил с собой запах свежей крови и чужой боли. Он не всегда расправлялся с жертвами быстро, Мэйва знала это, как и то, что он вполне сам себе может обеспечить развлечение.

Он удивительно сочетал в себе холод и смертоносность теней и внутреннего огня. Этим впору восхищаться, и она восхищалась, наблюдая за хищной грацией Архонта Теней. Он редко соглашался взять её с собой на задания, аргументируя тем, что от него лучше держаться подальше в такие моменты и она будет его отвлекать от работы. Мэйва не настаивала, но искренне не понимала, какая разница, если он всё равно приходил к ней сразу после.

Миг холодной темноты, сжимающей, проникающей внутрь. И вот они стоят на ступенях небольшой каменной лестницы, а внизу, перед ними — небольшой зал, в котором полно солдат. Вражеских солдат, которые пока их не заметили, выслушивая речь своего командира.

— Одна из пограничных крепостей, — говорит Бледен Марк ей на ухо, положив руки на плечи. — Солдаты собираются устроить рейды на территории Ярусов, несмотря на Эдикт и проказы твоей ручной зверолюдки. И нас тут очень не рады видеть, малыш.

Мэйва и сама слышала, что говорит командир. Слова его совсем не лестны в отношении Ярусов, суда Тунона и неё самой. Это будило раздражение, хоть она и понимала, что подобная речь — обыкновенная агитация.

— Сократим их численность, милая?

Тени вокруг хищно зашевелились, не предвещая врагам ничего хорошего. Мэйва ощущает азарт и предвкушение Марка почти физически, и, честное слово, это почти заразительно. Она не смотрит на него, внимательно наблюдая за собравшимися, а потом поднимает руку, быстро чертя в воздухе ледяной сигил. Раз — командир замечает чужаков и бледнеет, а в глазах его отражается ужас. Два — и его пронзает ледяной шип. Три — тени гасят все свечи и факелы, усиливая панику ещё больше.

— Беги, девочка. И постарайся не умереть, — Архонт Теней слегка подталкивает её вперёд, к ещё не сориентировавшимся противникам — Я прикрою твою спину.

— А ты умеешь мотивировать, — проворчала Мэйва, вынимая клинок из ножен. Резкая смена освещения не причиняет сильного дискомфорта, и очень быстро глаза привыкают к темноте. Лёгкая, совсем не предназначенная для серьёзных боёв одежда лишь добавляла остроты ощущений. Но она ощущала скорее опаску и очень надеялась, что не нарвётся на стрелков.

Сначала бой кажется неравным и тяжёлым, даже несмотря на внезапность нападения. Но с каждым ударом становилось легче, и она начинала двигаться увереннее. Шаг, удар, шаг в сторону и новый удар, а после пригнуться и метнуться в сторону. Откуда-то изнутри поднимаются воспоминания.

_На поле боя нельзя стоять на месте. Двигайся. Замрёшь — и ты труп.  
_  
Бой — это танец.

Шаг, удар, разворот, удар, шаг, снова удар, разворот. Почти как вальс, только быстрее, легче. Она почти слышит эту влекущую музыку из криков, хрипов и звона металла.

_Чувствуешь такт? Следуй за ним. В этом танце ведёшь ты, а не тебя ведут._

Шаг назад, удар, шаг вперёд, наклон и новый удар, а после разворот и снова удар. Остро ощущается нехватка второго меча, с ним было бы проще и правильнее. И когда в руке появляется чёрный кинжал, она ощущает облегчение и лишь чуточку удивление.

_Твоя сила — это быстрый удар, это острота клинка и когтей, могущество магии и воли. Ты — универсальное оружие. _

Свет преломляется неправильно, извивается как живой, слепя противников и делая тени гуще. Или это просто кажется. В голове нет посторонних мыслей, но происходящее отчего-то очень радует, почти веселит, а тело переполнено силой и лёгкостью. Кружить по полю сражения легко, как и уходить от чужих атак, предугадывать их, не нарушая рисунка боя. Это кажется настолько привычным, что она даже удивляется, как же раньше это всё не вспомнилось. Раньше всплывали в памяти лишь отдельные элементы, хитрые удары, а сейчас всё наконец-то сложилось в полную картину. Словно тело разом вспомнило, как нужно двигаться и как бить.

Крики боли где-то позади быстро обрывались, сменяясь хрустом и хлюпаньем. И совсем скоро врагов не остаётся вовсе. Мэйва опускает оружие, на всякий случай осматриваясь, но кроме неё и Архонта Теней здесь никого не осталось в живых. Бывшая Вершительница убрала клинок в ножны, поворачивается к своему спутнику и неторопливо подходит к нему, переступая через трупы. Увы, лужи обойти не удаётся, и за собой она оставляет кровавые следы.

Бледен Марк стоит с совершенно непринуждённым и расслабленным видом, удивлённо вскинув брови и с интересом смотря на неё, улыбаясь. А за спиной его — сплошная тьма, разлившаяся по полу, словно кто-то опрокинул бидоны с чёрной матовой краской.

— Браво, девочка! — убийца хлопает в ладоши. — Я в восторге.

От резкого запаха крови должно подташнивать, но Мэйва ничего не чувствует, кроме постепенно появляющейся ноющей боли в теле и остатков лёгкости от захватившей эйфории. Она растерянно улыбнулась, не зная, как реагировать на случившееся. То ли радоваться внезапно вспомнившимся навыкам, то ли ужасаться пришедшими с ними чувствами. Мёртвые тела лежали вокруг, как небрежно брошенные кем-то игрушки, а лужи крови в темноте кажутся почти чёрными. Ночной свет делает всё похожим на страшный сон или иллюзию. Отчего-то это всё кажется почти знакомым, привычным, нормальным. Но разве так должно быть? Или должно ли быть не так?

— Это совершенно не то, чему учат Вершителей судеб, и чему учил я. Другой стиль и техника, но мне нравится. Красиво, просто и эффективно. Где ты этому научилась?

Девушка останавливается рядом с ним, поднимает взгляд на Архонта и пожимает плечами, не сразу находя, что ответить.

— Я…научилась, пока по Ярусам бродила, — уклончиво сказала она. — А что-то вспомнилось.

— Да что ты говоришь… — усмехается он. — Будем считать, что я поверил на этот раз. Но потом я обязательно спрошу снова, и ты расскажешь правду.

— Когда-нибудь, — соглашается она, протягивая Архонту Теней его кинжал. Глаза его сияли ярче обычного, а зрачки расширены от возбуждения.

Узоры на руках, оставленные Марком, ещё не стёрлись до конца, и прежде, чем забрать оружие, он касается их пальцами. Ему нравится сочетание бледной кожи и ярко красной краски, но он, конечно же, не скажет это вслух. Этого и не надо, она и так знает.

Когда-нибудь она расскажет ему о собственных способностях и, если он не оттолкнёт, будет рада. Когда-нибудь, когда желание поделиться с кем-нибудь всем увиденным и пережитым пересилит собственную осторожность и силу воли. А пока стоит подумать, как лучше будет подать такую историю.

Говорят, со временем Архонты перестают быть похожи на людей. Только вот Мэйва не уверена, что была человеком полностью изначально. Может, и не была вовсе. По крайней мере, она не исключала такую бредовую, но всё же не равную нулю вероятность.

Бледен Марк удовлетворённо улыбается, беря обратно кинжал. А потом неожиданно притягивает Мэйву к себе и жадно целует, но быстро прерывает поцелуй.

— Впереди ещё много подобных развлечений, — он на пару мгновений касается губами её виска. — Будь готова.

— Северная Империя Кайрос, да… Это будет трудная охота, — она слегка хмурится, ощущая идущий от мужчины жар. Тени клубятся у них под ногами, словно густой чёрный туман, но прикосновения их неожиданно мягки и ласковы. Будто не они пару минут назад рвали врагов на части, ломали их, раздирали.

— Наша охота, — почти промурлыкал Бледен Марк, довольно сверкая глазами. — Вместе интереснее, милая.


	11. Холод (канон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: основные события игры

Огонь тихо потрескивал в большом камине, наполняя помещение приятным теплом и мягким светом. В воздухе пахло едой, горящими дровами и совсем слабо ощущался запах магии. Собираться по вечерам в столовой в Горном Шпиле, когда они останавливались в нём, уже начало становиться традицией, и, кажется, эта традиция всех устраивала. Небольшой отдых между переходами по Ярусам всем нужен.

— Слушай, Мэйва, а когда ты родилась? — спрашивает вдруг Атли, оторвавшись партии в карты. Фуга как раз раздумывала, как лучше ходить дальше.

Мэйва задумчиво глянула на женщину, прекратив по-детски болтать ногами, сидя на столе.

— М-м, это важно? — уточняет она и тут же продолжает: — Зимой где-то. Или ты про год?

— О, так ты у нас зимний человек, — Атли слегка улыбается. — Вообще-то да, я имела ввиду, в каком году.

Мэйва бездумно обводит зал глазами, подмечая готового всё записывать книгочея, после чего поднимает взгляд к потолку. Комнаты Горного Шпиля не отличались роскошным убранством но, после пробуждения, всегда стали чистыми. Потрескавшиеся плиты на полу стали целыми, никаких трещин в стенах и никакой сырости. С мебелью и провизией пришлось разбираться самостоятельно, конечно, но это не то же самое, как если бы пришлось чинить все помещения. Зато удалось найти ещё несколько комнат во время уборки, почему-то заложенных кладкой, некоторые были просто завалены всяким мусором. Разобрать всё удалось пусть не быстро, но достаточно оперативно. Магия Шпиля помогала, растянувшись на постройки и напитывая их древней силой.

А ещё пришлось нанимать людей, чтобы подлатать кое-что и восстановить стены вокруг Шпиля. «Заплатки», конечно, сильно отличались от остальной стены, но вскоре пропитались пробудившейся магией и как бы срослись с остальным строением. Шпиль сам по себе был живым и разумным, насколько может быть живой и разумной древняя магическая башня. И, проснувшись от многовекового сна, теперь готов сам за собой присматривать, одновременно повинуясь желаниям своей хозяйки. Мэйва могла только развести руками и сказать «это магия!». Другого объяснения просто не было.

— Нет, — наконец говорит она, прекратив созерцать потолок. — Не помню.

— Вершительница, ты никогда не рассказывала о себе, — осторожно заметил Лантри. — Откуда ты родом? Чем занимались твои родители?

Мэйва смотрит на книгочея задумчиво, обдумывая, стоит ли говорить правду. И как именно её говорить.

— Я не знаю, Лантри. Я не помню своего детства и большой части юности тоже. Я не могу ответить на эти вопросы, извини.

Порой ей кажется, что потерянное прошлое этой жизни — плата за то, что она может заглянуть дальше одной своей прожитой жизни и видеть прошлое других. Даже при медитациях, погружаясь в себя, чтобы поглядеть память души, она не находила этих воспоминаний. Да и не слишком велика потеря, как считает Мэйва. По крайней мере, в отличие от многих других учеников Суда, её не мучила тоска по дому, она не скучала по родным и не горевала по их смерти, никак не оправдывалась перед собой. Живы ли, мертвы ли, есть ли вообще — какая разница, если она всё равно ничего не будет испытывать к ним? Эмоций нет, памяти событий нет, зато есть знания.

Впрочем, такая дыра в памяти наводит на нехорошие мысли о том, а было ли вообще её рождение в этом мире? С другой стороны, не могла же она просто взять и появиться из ниоткуда в облачке дыма. Она скорее склонялась к тому, что могло случиться что-то совсем ужасное, от чего мозг просто стёр неприятные воспоминания. Только вот что это может быть такое, Мэйва не представляла. Совсем уж изуверства какие-то. В голове-то спокойно себе хранятся воспоминания чужого прошлого, порой настолько жуткие, что и Голоса Нерата содрогнулся бы от ужаса вперемешку с отвращением.

Хотя для этого он сначала должен был докопаться до них. Будто бы кто-нибудь собирается дать ему такую возможность, ха!

— А, нет, это я должен извиниться, Вершительница, — неловко улыбнулся книгочей. Он выглядел обескураженным таким откровением.

— Что, совсем-совсем ничегошеньки? — удивляется Фуга.

Мэйва качает головой.

— Ничего не могу сказать о родне. Знакомых, друзей из детства или юности тоже не припомню.

— Жаль. Я бы не отказалась узнать тебя получше, Вершительница, — в голосе Фуги действительно звучат слабые отголоски разочарования. Но Мэйва предпочитает их игнорировать.

— Наверное, не стоит тревожить тогда то, что забылось совсем, — задумчиво говорит Лантри, кусая кончик пера.

— Возможно, — соглашается она, чуть прикрыв глаза и делая вид, что не замечает почерневшие тени. Марк приходит в совершенно разное время и зачастую натыкается на весьма занятные разговоры. Впрочем, Вершительница не считала это чем-то дурным — ей нечего скрывать, кроме собственных сил, о которых она и не говорила. А всё остальное не такой уж и секрет. Тем более, его приход и присутствие всегда ощущались, так что неудобные темы можно отказаться обсуждать или сменить.

Дальше тему никто из присутствующих не решился развивать, хотя Мэйва запросто могла бы накидать с десяток вопросов, которые могла бы сама себе задать.

Какое первое воспоминание? Что она делала до того, как её забрали на обучение? Хочет ли она найти родных?

Им она бы ответила. Рассказала бы, что первое воспоминание в голове — это то, как красиво искрится снег на свету, словно кто-то растерял мелкие драгоценные камни. Как холод колет кожу, пытаясь пробраться внутрь тела, поселиться в костях, обратив их в хрупкий лёд, а бескрайнее синее небо удивительно равнодушно. _Никого живого рядом нет. С рук капает кровь, оставляя на чистом снегу маленькие красные пятнышки. Своя ли, чужая ли…? Сейчас это не имело значения. Сознание заполняло безумное чувство лёгкости на грани боли, и детской радости, от которого хотелось смеяться. Но сил на это нет, да и дышится слишком тяжело, с хрипами. Во рту что-то горчит и чувствуется солоноватый привкус._

_Никаких мыслей, только серые, замыленные образы и почти животное осознание настоящего._

_Когда перед тобой открыт весь мир такое бывает._

_Её шатает, то ли от слабости тела, то ли от того, что в глазах плывёт и двоится. Но идти легко, словно она ничего не весит. Нужно идти вперёд, как иначе? Если не двигаться, то можно навсегда застыть в этом обманчиво молчаливом царстве снега и льда. Таком прекрасном в своей завораживающей умиротворённости, почти сонливости. Мир неярких красок, приглушённых тонов, беззвучной тихой смерти._

_Постепенно шаг становится твёрже, увереннее, пропадают цветные круги, двойственность очертаний и расплывчатые пятна. Мир становится предельно чёткий, кристально ясный. Именно тогда она впервые останавливается, переводя дыхание. Смотрит на руки долгую минуту, аккуратно присаживается на корточки и принимается стирать кровь. А после, зачерпнув несколько раз пригоршни снега, умывает лицо до тех пор, пока снег не перестаёт быть красным._

_Потом поднимается, смотрит с вершины крутого холма на засыпанные белым поля, на раскинувшийся тёмным пятном вдалеке лес, укрытый мягким снегом, и узкую полоску синей-синей, почти чёрной, реки. Холодный ветер дует неожиданно сильно, принося с собой запах мороза и хвои, поднимая в воздух мелкий снег. Она заворожено смотрит, как ярко сияют маленькие снежинки, делая потоки воздуха видимыми. И уносятся вверх, в невообразимо глубокое синее небо._

_И именно тогда собственное имя впервые слетает с замёрзших, почти онемевших потрескавшихся губ. _

Но никто не спрашивал и Мэйва молчала. Странноватая игра, суть которой заключалась в правильно заданном вопросе. Играть в подобное довольно забавно, но пока никто не понял её до конца, исключая Лантри. Но старый книгочей слишком осторожен, даже несмотря на лёгкость общения и вроде как дружелюбные отношения. Он и Алая Фурия вообще казались самыми простыми в плане общения. Из собравшихся вокруг неё людей так точно.

Наблюдать за ними оказалось интересным занятием. Подмечать мелочи, кто к кому как относится, кто что больше любит… Она также наблюдала за одногруппниками и другими учениками, за их переживаниями, влюблённостями, стремлениями. У каждого из них была своя история, печальная или не очень. Мэйва же могла рассказать сотни ещё более печальных историй, множество путей и жизней. Кроме собственной.

Она понимала других учеников и одновременно с этим не понимала вовсе. В ком-то горело столь сильное желание мести, что он готов забыть обо всём другом. Во многих — желание быть лучшим, стремление к абсолюту. Яркие вспышки гнева или резкая радость от скупой похвалы. Это казалось необычным, детским, почти смешным. И в то же время настолько живым и человечным.

Её спутники более сдержаны, спокойны, но и более искренни вместе с тем. В их компании она чувствует себя достаточно комфортно. Но следить за ними от этого не перестаёт быть интересным. Она наблюдает за спутниками, а за нею наблюдает палач Суда — своеобразная ирония.

Мэйва прикрывает глаза, мысленно потянувшись по своей связи к Шпилю, сразу же ощутив тёплую волну мощи и поддержки. Шпили всегда рады ей, всегда помогают, готовы пообщаться, ответить на вопросы, если могут. Связь с ними постоянна, никогда не пропадает, хоть и становится не такой явной, приглушённой, если она хочет. Порой ей кажется, что Шпили общаются и между собой — мыслеобразами, ощущениями, потоками магии. Они говорят совсем не так, как обычно общаются люди.

Связь с ними напоминает ту, что образуется у неё с артефактами, но в то же время совсем другая. Более правильная? Более сильная? Она не могла подобрать подходящих слов для описания. А ещё ощущение Шпилей чем-то напоминает собственные силы, но в то же время более полные, широкие, глубокие. Будто при желании она может заглянуть в любой уголок Ярусов, направить туда свою волю и это ощущение опьяняет, будит что-то тёмное в душе. Большая сила, большое могущество и большая ответственность.

Возможно собственные силы — просто отголосок того, что она может управлять Шпилями? Или наоборот, то, что она может управлять Шпилями — это отголосок былого могущества? Быть может, стоит заглянуть в собственное прошлое, вместе с поддержкой Горного Шпиля?

Туда, где угли, кровь и мертвецы. Где воздух пропитан страхом и разрушительной магией. Где нечеловеческая копия её самой ухмыляется, скаля острые зубы, пожирает надежду. Упивается ужасом, болью и страданиями.

Что скрыто ещё дальше? Какие грани личности?

« — Убийственно, » — удручённо думает она, понимая заманчивость этой идеи.

Хочется узнать больше и одновременно даже не пытаться что-либо делать.

Как бы только на этом любопытстве свою жизнь не оборвать ненароком.


	12. Служба (преканон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: после обучения в Суде, перед завоеванием Ярусов

Три месяца службы в одном из городов прошли быстро, но крайне весело. В общем-то, это должна была стать обычная ничем не примечательная практика в небольшом городе. Место тоже ничем не примечательное, тихое, спокойное. Предвещающее лишь разгребание финансовых отчётов да разбирательство споров местных. Правда, предчувствие нехорошее было, когда она ехала туда в компании двух стражником Суда, которых отрядили в помощь. Но не оспаривать же решение Тунона просто из-за предчувствий. Увы, Адъюдикатор вряд ли поймёт. Да и внимание-то на этот городок обратили лишь из-за того, что новый наместник просил прислать Вершителя судеб для решения нескольких деликатных дел.

А в результате получился такой кавардак, что впору за голову было хвататься и проверять, а действительно ли она ещё где-то в этом мире. Нет, началось всё неплохо. Подумаешь, несколько случаев воровства, да небольшие финансовые махинации предыдущего наместника. Что-то подобное она ожидала встретить в этом сонном городке. И наконец-то пригодился дневник — почему-то люди начинали очень нервничать, когда она открывала его и делала заметки. На суеверия города и разные легенды члены суда внимания не обращали. Тем более, они были всего-то на уровне сказок да страшилок. А потом начали всплывать мёртвые души, мертвецы, серийные убийства, попытки отравления и угрозы… В общем, что ни день, то приключение и писание отчётов. Последнее, честно говоря, нравилось больше — листы пергамента и чернила не пытались её убить.

Вишенкой всего этого стал поклоняющийся Погибелям культ, который приносил в жертву жителей окрестных поселений, и за которым пришлось изрядно побегать. И от него тоже, поскольку они несколько раз попытались принести в жертву и саму Вершительницу судеб, и приехавших с ней стражей Суда. Для галочки, видимо. Вот уж где наука Бледена Марка и собственные способности пригодилась на все сто.

Выследить культ удалось, как и наглядно показать, что пытаться принести в жертву членов Суда Тунона — плохая идея. Часть культа пришлось убить при сопротивлении. Большие неприятности доставить мог странный щуплый мальчишка, как-то влияющий на людей через собственную кровь, но без простых прямых приказов от главарей он терялся и не знал, что делать. Потому схватить его и отрезать от остальных не составило проблем в общей суматохе. Выживших членов культа по приказу Тунона доставили в Суд. Вместе с ними обратно призвали и Мэйву, чему она была несказанно рада. Выжившие стражники, к слову, тоже радовались возвращению под свод знакомых залов, где их никто не пытается заколоть.

Мэйва ничуть не удивилась, когда Адъюдикатор изъявил желание выслушать её сразу. Благо, доклад она успела составить за время пути обратно, так что он занял не так много времени, как мог бы. Встреча с учителем принесла облегчение и понимание, что да, наконец-то вернулась в безопасное место. Но всё же оставалось ощущение какой-то незавершённости, словно чего-то не хватало. Однако стоило ощутить знакомое присутствие в тенях, как неприятное чувство отступило.

В состоявшемся через час суде пришлось принять активное участие. Учитывая все обстоятельства, приговор был прост и понятен: казнь.

Мэйва честно не знала, радовалась ли она такому исходу или же нет. Пожалуй, в глубине души ей было всё равно и больше всего хотелось спать. И плевать, что снов она не увидит, отдых просто необходим. Вряд ли хоть кто-то оценит её залипание в пространстве из-за серьёзного недосыпа.

Она остановилась у прохода, что ведёт к жилым помещениям, видя, как резко сгущаются тени. Мэйва невольно улыбнулась, когда Бледен Марк появился из теней. Видеть его было неожиданно радостно, словно выдернули из болота и вернули твёрдую землю под ногами.

— Давно не виделись, девочка, — приветствует Архонт Теней, едва заметно ухмыляясь, окидывая молодую Вершительницу цепким взглядом. — Рад видеть, что с тобой всё нормально.

— А уж я-то как рада, что со мной всё нормально, не представляешь, — улыбнулась она в ответ, подумав, что, наверное, виснуть на нём будет излишне дерзко. Но очень хотелось, да. — Привет тебе.

— Ты неплохо поработала в том маленьком городишке, — он кивает. — Но кто бы мог подумать, что тебе придётся столкнуться с такими неприятностями. Слышал, веселья у тебя там было хоть отбавляй. А ведь тихий благонадёжный городок на первый взгляд. Хотя стоит признать, чем тише и спокойнее кажется место — тем больше там грязи оказывается. Знаешь, что я думаю?

— Что я могла бы справиться лучше?

— М-м, нет, — Марк ухмыляется. — На мой взгляд, ты хорошо поработала. Я считаю, что такое удачное завершение твоей службы в том городе и возвращение в Суд нужно отпраздновать, малыш. Не каждый Вершитель судеб сталкивается с такими делами в самом начале своей службы.

Мэйва знала, что он не врёт. В большинстве случаев молодые Вершители действительно работают с простыми и заурядными делами. Но едва ли её выживание на развесёлой службе можно считать достижением.

— О, да, я прямо везунчик, — с сарказмом тянет она и пожимает плечами. — Можно и отпраздновать, конечно. На крыше в одиночестве, ага.

Беледн Марк улыбается в ответ почти дружелюбно.

— Я бы посоветовал найти компанию, но решай сама.

— Если у компании найдётся что-нибудь выпить и поесть, то я только за.

Архонт Теней ухмыльнулся, издав негромкий смешок, и качнул головой.

— Я скучал по твоей наглой мордашке, детка. Но еда традиционно твоя забота. Ладно, позже поговорим, — он улыбается едва заметно и кивает, чуть отступая назад. — Я бы хотел услышать подробности твоих злоключений.

— Я поняла.

Прикинув время до окончания работы Суда, Мэйва сама себе кивнула и, мурлыча под нос незатейливую мелодию, направилась по знакомому маршруту к своей комнате. Стоило привести себя в порядок, поспать пару часиков и добыть еды на вечер. Времени достаточно.

***

На крышу главного здания она поднялась спустя полчаса после окончания работы суда и успела даже устроиться поудобнее, чтобы полюбоваться на ночной город. Благо, выход на крышу был сделан так, что можно посидеть на небольшой каменной площадке, прислонившись спиной к стене. Днём тут жарко, но сейчас сидеть на тёплых камнях было приятно.  
Бледен Марк появился спустя пару минут, вместе с обещанной бутылью вина и парой кубков.

— Привет ещё раз, — Мэйва слабо улыбается, даже не собираясь подниматься. — Ты хотел поговорить?

— Конечно. Давай, порадуй своего старого наставника беседой.

— Для старика ты что-то больно молодо выглядишь и излишне бодро передвигаешься, — ворчливо буркнула она, когда Марк сел рядом. — И песок не сыплется, кстати.

— Не будь вредной тучкой, детка, — весело отозвался он, разливая вино. — И потом, песок это не обязательный атрибут старости. Нет, тапочки, трость, клубок шерсти со спицами и плед тоже не атрибуты старости.

— Ты разбиваешь мне сердце этой жестокой истиной! — смахнула Вершительница несуществующие слёзы, а потом будничным тоном спросила: — сыр будешь? Бутербродик?

Архонт улыбнулся и, тихо посмеиваясь, отдал девушке её кубок.

— Буду, малышка, буду. Но ты, кажется, хотела рассказать о том, что у тебя случилось в том городке.

— О-ей, но мне нечего рассказывать больше того, что было в докладе и что я рассказала Адъюдикатору, — она пожимает плечами, передавая ему обещанный сыр и пробуя на вкус принесённое Марком вино. Стоит признать, вкус хороший, что у вина, что у Бледена Марка. Так что второй глоток она делала уже без опаски. — Ну, ладно, там было ещё куча краж, убийств и попыток от меня избавиться. Масса впечатлений, если говорить коротко. Поэтому конкретизируй запрос.

Марк едва заметно усмехнулся, отпивая вино. Он бы понаблюдал за ней, только вот его самого завалили разными делами. А городок не казался чем-то интересным, так что о происходящих проблемах он узнал значительно позже и практически случайно.

— И что из этого тебе запомнилось больше всего?

— Взрывающаяся рыба.

Архонт Теней осторожно понюхал вино в кубке, потом отставил его в сторону и внимательно поглядел на молодую Вершительницу, решая, ослышался ли он сам или девочке уже хватит пить из-за внезапных проблем с быстрым опьянением.

— Нет, я знаю, как бредово это звучит, — сказала она, допив залпом. — Но это так. Было там два, кхм, слабеньких мага, которые сигилами взрывали рыбу. Только не спрашивай, зачем они это делали. Их оправдание звучит ещё ужаснее.

— Не распаляй моё любопытство ещё больше, девочка.

Мэйва обречённо вздохнула, глядя, как он снова наполняет её кубок вином.

— Они пытались её пожарить. С помощью взрывов, да. В общем, успех был минимален, а рыбными останками была забрызгана большая область.

Бледен Марк хохотнул. Применение магии в быту являлось вообще отдельной темой для разговора и сколько казусов из-за этого случалось не счесть.

— В следующий раз, малыш, я буду за тобой следить.

— Лучше расскажи, что интересного случилось за это время в Суде. Как новые ученики?

Он чуть скривил губы, раздумывая, что сказать.

— Скучные, — наконец говорит он.

— Прямо так? — удивилась она. — Никого брать не будешь?

— Посмотрю ещё, но пока пусть с ними Калио возится, — хмыкнул он, отпивая из кубка. — А-то больно вяленькие. Твоя группа пока была самой живенькой из всех за последние три года. Кстати об этом, скоро должен вернуться твой бывший одногруппник. У него служба была более спокойной, но, уверен, вам будет о чём поговорить.

— Ох-х, — выдохнула она, потерев лоб. — Я же ещё Калио обещала поговорить. Она ж меня в покое не оставит, пока всё не вытрясет.

Бледен Марк потёр подбородок.

— Мне казалось, у вас дружеские отношения.

— Дружеские, — согласилась Мэйва. — Но ты же её знаешь. Тем более, наверняка и другие старшие Вершители не откажутся узнать некоторые подробности моей службы.

Она вздохнула, вспомнив что-то, невесело усмехнулась и выпила ещё вина.

— М-да. На пути к мирной и спокойной жизни я явно где-то свернула не туда.

— Много где, — хмыкнул он. — Жалеешь об этом? Но ты разве смогла бы жить «мирной и спокойной» жизнью, как ты выразилась?

— Если ты так ставишь вопрос… — Она задумчиво поглядела в свой кубок. — Вряд ли. Но я как-то рассчитывала на более спокойное времяпрепровождение, а не бегать по лесам за сумасшедшим культом, который приносит в жертву всё, что не оказывает должного сопротивления и может принестись в жертву.

Она поставила кубок рядом с собой и потёрла лицо руками.

— Незабываемый опыт, конечно. С ними ж говорить невозможно, ты сам видел. У главарей в голове мозги есть, но их всего двое. А у остальных вообще всё промыто, — она передёрнула плечами. Участники культа не только отличались агрессивностью, но и абсолютной верой в правоту своих предводителей. — А тот паренёк, которого они использовали для того, чтобы приносить жертвы? Он же совсем никакой…

— Ты жалеешь их? — уточнил палач, задумчиво наблюдая за сидящей рядом девушкой.

Мэйва около минуты смотрела перед собой, после чего перевела взгляд на Марка.

— Мне жаль их жертв, — на удивление спокойным и ровным тоном сказала она, но в глазах её мелькнул холод. — Они выбирали слабых, кто не может оказать сопротивления. Приносили их в жертву и для чего? Просто в угоду собственному эго, желанию оказаться причастными к жутким тайнам, — она раздражённо морщится. — Но жалеть их? О-о, нет. Они знали, на что шли. Прекрасно всё осознавали.

Она качает головой и допивает вино из кубка залпом.

— Я думала, суд над ними и казнь состоятся в один день.

— Приговор на казнь им вынесли, и завтра она свершиться, девочка. Сегодня их последняя ночь, — он усмехается. — Спорим, завтра будут молить о пересмотре дела и пощаде?

Она молчит некоторое время, а потом придвигается ближе и кладёт голову ему на плечо. Архонт напрягается на пару мгновений, ожидая дальнейших действий, но поняв, что ничего больше Мэйва делать не будет, расслабляется. Почерневшие тени светлеют и отступают, а сам он отворачивается и смотрит на город.

В воздухе витает запах вина, но его быстро уносит прохладный ветер. А от Вершительницы веет жаром и приятно пахнет травами и ещё чем-то знакомым. Палач суда ненадолго прикрыл глаза, раздумывая о полученном результате работы ученицы.

Девочка не понимала пока, какое дело сделала. Поймать пусть и слабого, но экзарха крови, достойно похвалы. Да, мальчишка больше походит на безвольную куклу, а способности его только-только начали проявляться. Но этого уже достаточно, чтобы успешно убивать. Действуй он хоть немного более осознанно, то представлял бы нешуточную угрозу.  
Марк бы сказал, что девочке повезло, что она вообще выжила и докопалась до сути, но везением это назвать сложно. Скорее уж упрямством, изворотливостью и мастерством. Хорошо выучилась, что ещё сказать.

С мальчишкой он говорить не будет, конечно же. Приговор уже вынесен. Утром тьма насытится кровью. А пока тени льнут к его ногам, едва-едва касаясь ног Вершительницы.  
Он допивает вино из кубка, раздумывая, стоит ли говорить смышлёной девочке о планах на неё или оставить всё как есть.

— Тунон хочет, чтобы ты отправилась на Ярусы вместе с армиями в качестве советника.

— Указ об объявлении войны уже был? — уточнила Мэйва, приоткрыв глаза.

— Так у нас и мирного договора не было, чтоб объявлять войну, — фыркнул Марк. — Официально ещё нет, но скоро будет. Архонты уже в курсе, а тебе скажут завтра. Адъюдикатор тебе доверяет, раз решил отправить на такое задание, но я бы на твоём месте не расслаблялся. Архонт Тайн и Архонт Войны наверняка попытаются использовать тебя. Тунон надеется на твою благоразумность в этом завоевании. Я тоже.

— Понимаю, — она устало вздохнула, даже не думая убирать голову с его плеча. — Это большая честь… Наверное.

— Сомневаешься в выборе Тунона?

— Нет, в своём будущем. Не представляю, что там может ждать. И… когда это всё случится? В смысле, наступление на Ярусы.

— М-м, у тебя есть ещё пара недель в Суде, — неопределённо отозвался палач. — Примерно, конечно же. Армии уже стягивают, но нужно время. Ты успеешь подготовиться.

Мэйва хмыкает, с лёгким интересом наблюдая за едва заметными колебаниями теней у собственных ног.

— Спасибо, — благодарит она вполне искренне.

Он только едва пожимает плечами, не став ничего больше говорить. Ожидаемого вопроса о причинах поступка не последовало и он решает, что пусть лучше так — всё равно внятного ответа не будет.

— Не боишься, что нас так застанут, малыш? — спрашивает Архонт Теней, не став уточнять, что забираться сюда будут в самую последнюю очередь.

— Ну, застанут, и что? Пошли они далеко и надолго… — фыркает она беззаботно, вновь прикрыв глаза.

Марк усмехается, слегка качая головой, после чего снова смотрит на ночной город, покачивая в руках пустой кубок.

И, правда. Да пошли они.


	13. Причины (постканон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: после основных событий игры

— У Кайрос наверняка есть причины оставить тебя в живых.

О, Мэйва в этом не сомневалась. У всего есть причины, так уж устроен мир. А если причин нет, то это только кажется из-за незнания или непонимания.

Впрочем, о планах своего бывшего Владыки Тунон ничего не знал. Не знал и Бледен Марк. Во всяком случае, когда Мэйва спросила у него, он лишь пожал плечами.

— Не знаю, малыш. Я был лишь клинком и мне не доверяли государственные тайны такого масштаба. Возможно, Кайрос посчитала, что ты всё равно погибнешь при разборках Архонтов Тайн и Войны. И нет, я решил оставить тебя в живых, помогал и позволил стать Архонтом, набрав сил, по личной инициативе. Ты мне нравишься несравнимо больше Кайрос, знаешь ли. И с тобой куда веселее.

Мэйва только вздохнула, постукивая пальцем по столешнице. Честное слово, его слова нисколько не успокаивали.

Она видела как минимум один понятный и очевидный повод, почему Кайрос решил не убивать её — она необходимый враг. А уж для чего конкретно необходимый — это весьма вариативно. Начиная от убийства других Архонтов, заканчивая постоянным противодействием с другой тщательно взращенной Империей.

Кроме того, в связи с потерей Суда Тунона и его Вершителей с компанией Бледена Марка, в Империи вполне могла начаться пусть и мелкая, но неразбериха. Люди слишком привыкли полагаться на решения Вершителей, а те подчинялись Суду Тунона. Теперь же, когда Тунон предал Кайрос, присягнув новому Владыке, вполне мог разгореться маленький хаос в рядах Вершителей и простых людей. И Владыка севера занят погашением этого самого хаоса. А сама Архонт Шпилей пока не представляет большой угрозы, так что её мирно игнорируют.

Самым абсурдным казался вариант с некой родственной связью с Владыкой Кайрос. Скажем, незаконнорожденная дочь или вообще дальний родственник по какой-то там линии. Всё равно же не помнит прошлого, а может ли сила Архонта передаваться по наследству неизвестно. Мысль об этом Мэйва старалась отогнать куда подальше, слишком уж это дико казалось.

Что ж, любой вариант её пока устраивал. Так или иначе, но у неё есть время, чтобы подготовиться к возможным вариантам дальнейшего противостояния. Не всем, конечно, но хоть к некоторым.

Причины были и у всех тех, кто остался на стороне Мэйвы.

Ярусники верили, что она может противостоять Кайрос. Принести им мир и процветание.

Бывшим хористам и опальным было некуда возвращаться, они опасались гонений и быстрой расправы. У Кайроса на это рука лёгкая.

У её спутников, что прошли с ней все приключения, серьёзной причиной являлась личная привязанность. Они считали её другом и командиром, надёжным соратником. Мэйва не думала, что они видели в ней способ прославиться, хоть в результате и пришли к славе вместе.

Для Фуги это всё скорее было развлечением, весёлым приключением и возможностью умереть в бою. Воистину дева войны.

Однако страх собственного дара сильно её ограничивал. Она боялась сделать что-то не так, стать похожей на Голоса Нерата. Мэйва только мысленно закатывала глаза на это, успокаивая Фугу. Страх Фурии в большей степени надуманный, ведь её сияние было совершенно другим. Но об этом бывшая Вершительница молчала.

После смерти Голосов бывшая хористка успокоилась, и страх её почти исчез. Но всё же чего-то ей явно недоставало. Её внезапное исчезновение не удивило Мэйву, и она лишь надеялась, что с Алой Фурией ничего не случится в пути. Возвращению Фуги Мэйва была рада, как и её образовавшемуся ордену. «Бездушное Сестричество». У Фуги определённо есть вкус в названиях.

Для Барика их приключения изначально являлись в некотором роде делом чести. Позже стало делом личной преданности и верности. Кроме того, он присматривал за сестрой и в самом начале остался вместе с Вершительницей именно из-за Фуги. Он всё ещё восхищался Аше даже после его смерти, однако и не раз уже поднимал клинок против Опальных и, под конец, против Архонта Войны. Это было жестоко, брать Барика с собой на убийство Аше, но необходимо… Нужный надлом в слепом обожании, остроту которого Мэйва после тщательно сгладила. Сделанный выбор между двумя Архонтами. Да и, что уж таить, бывшая Вершительница тогда надеялась, что как-то сможет повлиять на непреклонность и упёртость генерала. В том числе, с помощью Барика. Но не получилось.

Смерть Аше стала серьёзным испытанием для бывшего Опального, но его удалось растормошить, окончательно склонить на свою сторону. И наконец-то вытащить из тюрьмы доспеха.

Мэйва не мешала Барику скорбеть о павших, с почестями хоронить их в Могиле Клинков. Для него это было важно, как и обучение новой армии. Ему нравилось заботиться об армии, составление стратегий. Солдаты уважали его. Из него выйдет хороший командир и хороший генерал. Нужно лишь дать время, чтобы талант расцвёл и приобрёл нужную форму.

Для Лантри — полный загадок поход, творящаяся на глазах история. На самом деле он был рад сам стать частью этой истории, Мэйва видела. Своеобразная осуществившаяся детская мечта — быть частью большого приключения, что ведёт к славе и величию. Немного печально, что оно осуществилось так поздно, однако… Однако дух Лантри сиял так же ярко, как у Фуги и Барика. А значит, самое интересное ещё впереди. Затухнуть пока неизвестному таланту Мэйва не даст. Тем более, восстановление школы Пера и Чернил вдохнуло в него новые силы. Он с удовольствием курировал некоторые проекты, переписывался с другими книгочеями, даже читал лекции. Словом, он был полон жизни. И Мэйва этому радовалась совершенно искренне.

Для Атли — способ выжить и избежать суда над собой. Принесение клятвы верности на вершине Горного Шпиля было добровольным, но продиктовано отчаянным желанием жить. Мэйва бы не стала её убивать в любом случае, считая это бесполезной тратой ресурса, но клятвой Атли защитила себя от других. И в то же время отрезала своё прошлое. Пожалуй, такой силе воли можно позавидовать — держать в узде собственное горе и злобу на армию Кайрос, пойдя на службу к, можно сказать, врагу. Но Атли не держала зла именно на Мэйву, а она не винила заклинательницу за потери армий и сопротивление завоевателям. Тем более, в результате всё сложилось не так уж плохо для самой заклинательницы приливов: генералы двух армий, разоривших Ярусы, мертвы. Сами армии распущены. А Школа Приливов восстанавливалась наравне со Школой книгочеев. Мэйва видела, что Атли преисполнена надежды, веры в то, что маги её школы будут продолжать жить и передавать знания. Видела, как заклинательница радуется восстановлению Ярусов.

Для Сирин её компания стала возможностью вырваться из рук Нерата и Алого Хора. Своеобразный бунт. Попытка доказать окружающим и самой себе, что она не просто бездушное оружие. Однако сила её слишком необычна и уже сформирована, а возраст слишком мал. Звук — опасный инструмент в руках нестабильного подростка. Возможно, расти она в других условиях, всё было бы иначе. Не понадобился бы контроль и сдерживающий силы артефакт. Всего-то чуть больше внимания, понимания, но теперь уже поздно говорить об этом.

Сирин знала своё могущество и пользовалась им без зазрений совести. Однако власть даёт ложное ощущение всесилия. А принимать ответственность она ещё не умела. Чувствовала лживость тех чувств, что насылала своими песнями. Не могла не ощущать фальшь обожания, фальшь преклонения. На первый взгляд капризная, высокомерная, порой истеричная.

_Отчаянный крик одинокой души, пытающейся вырваться из цепких лап собственных страхов и боли._

Мэйве было жаль Сирин чисто по-человечески. Но она не могла дать девочке в полной мере то, что ей было нужно. Впрочем, и того, что могла, оказалось даже больше, чем девочка подросток хотела. Интересно, кого видела в ней Сирин: друга, наставника или старшую сестру? Мэйва не знала, но видела, как Архонт Песни радовалась её появлению, с каким упоением она поддерживала любой разговор. И с какой готовностью она принесла клятву верности Архонту Шпилей, отказавшись участвовать в разрешённой Кайрос бойне.

В мирной жизни Сирин находит себя не сразу. Но со временем решила набрать себе способных учеников и помогать жителям Ярусов по мере сил. Училась использовать свой дар в мирных целях. А ещё училась играть на музыкальных инструментах. Всё же в музыке были свои, совершенно мистические силы. И для их использования не обязательно быть Архонтом.

Причины Смерти-из-Тени оставались для Мэйвы туманны и неясны до конца. Зверолюдка шла за ней отчасти просто потому, что Мэйва сильнее. Отчасти из-за того, что это может позволить ей возродить своё племя и навредить Кайросу. Возможно, ещё из-за природного любопытства, возможности поохотится на войска Архонтов и самих Архонтов. Сейчас же Владыка Ярусов не мешала зверолюдке охотиться на войска Кайрос, не запрещала и уйти совсем. Учитывая наряжённые отношения Смерть-из-Тени и Бледена Марка, уход её Мэйва считала делом времени. Но ошиблась — зверолюдка всегда возвращалась, принося порой интересные вести, а с Архонтом Теней, кажется, установила хрупкий мир. По крайней мере, игнорировать существование друг друга при встрече у них вполне удачно получалось.

« — Альфа Смерть-из-Тени не ходит по теням. Не рыщет в ночи. Но тьма слушает её. Любит её, » — сказала как-то Смерть-из-Тени. Мэйва до сих пор не понимала, что имела ввиду зверолюдка.

Были причины и у Архонтов, что остались с ней и принесли клятвы верности.

Марк остался в Суде и охотно брался за работу, которую предлагала Мэйва. С удовольствием даже. Однако точных причин, почему Бледен Марк предпочёл её, по сути, ещё ничего толком не умеющего Архонта, Мэйва не знала. Но приставать к нему с подобным вопросом она, конечно, не станет. Всё равно же не ответит или повторит уже давно сказанное. Возможно, сам не мог точно определиться с причиной, но Мэйва в любом случае была рада, что он остался с ней.

В целом, у Марка достаточно простые запросы. Он хочет мести, хочет убивать, хочет развлечений и хочет её, Мэйву. Удачное время для первого пункта он готов выжидать ещё очень долго, а от остальных пунктов отказываться не намерен совсем.

Отношения с ним отличались от всех других и были куда более личными. И куда более открытыми. Смешно, наверное, но из всего её окружения Архонт Теней знал её лучше всех. Марк больше, чем союзник, друг и наставник. Порой он приходит просто так, без какой-то цели, порой — с определёнными намерениями. Мэйва радовалась его появлению в любом случае. Болтать с ним всё так же интересно, сражаться в спарринге — захватывающе до дрожи. Целуется он горячо и жадно, не скрывая снедаемой его страсти и яркости чувств. Некоторыми ночами не даёт спать до самого утра. Она и не против, отдаваясь Архонту Теней целиком и полностью, позволяя себе забыться, раствориться в захлёстывающих ощущениях. Он и сам забывался с удовольствием, шепча то, в чём обычно вряд ли признался.

Рядом с ним ей хорошо и спокойно, почти умиротворённо, хотя, наверное, стоило бы его бояться. Но не получалось как-то. Его тени скорее успокаивали её, нежели пугали, а само присутствие Марка придавало душевных сил. Она могла любоваться им часами. И слушать его тоже могла часами. Кажется, теперь он отвечал на вопросы и рассказывал что-либо с ещё большей готовностью, чем раньше. Он приглашал на охоты, делясь не только добычей, но и самим удовольствием от процесса. Водил её через тени гулять в тихие ночные городки и Старые Стены, показывал восхитительные дикие места, где люди ещё не бывали никогда и древние руины неизвестных городов. В некоторых местах они оставались ненадолго. Маленькие приключения только для них двоих.

И такие отношения вполне устраивали их обоих. Она не знала, разделяет ли он её тёплые чувства или для него это просто забавная игра, но и не собиралась допытываться. Если их отношения — лишь сладкая иллюзия, то пусть. По крайней мере, это хорошие воспоминания о хороших временах. А такими вещами стоит дорожить.

Тень нельзя привязать, а диких зверей не сажают на цепь.

Однако его свадебный наруч всё так же на её руке. А ответный дар с её стороны Марк принял охотно, раскрасив потом ей руки алыми ритуальными узорами.

В общем, причины Бледена Марка были понятны если не полностью, то частично.

Но каковы причины Тунона, Мэйва не могла для себя определить. Решил ли он, что Кайрос несправедлива и мир её обречён? Или что она, Мэйва, может создать лучшее общество? Хочет ли стабильности, справедливости, законности?

И что из этого она действительно может дать ему? Мэйва не решается ответить самой себе, но признаёт, что в ближайшем будущем точно не сможет дать мирное время.

— Адъюдикатор. — Мэйва глядит на него, думая, какой из двух вопросов задать первым и взвешивая собственные слова. — Не поймите неправильно, но я хотела бы узнать, вы можете снять маску?

Архонт замешкался, не ожидав подобного вопроса, то ли слишком личного, то ли слишком дерзкого. Мэйва терпеливо ждала ответа, наблюдая за своим Архонтом. В общем-то, ещё во время обучения она задавалась вопросов не о том, что у Тунона под маской, а может ли он её вообще снять. А так маска, скорее всего, повторяла черты лица, поэтому вряд ли там можно увидеть что-то неожиданно новое. Вообще тяга учеников Суда к вопросу внешности Адъюдикатора несколько удивляла. Марку, вон, лицо никто не пытался умыть от боевого раскраса, попутно лишившись пальцев рук, самих рук, а то и головы. Никто даже не заикался об этом. Гнева Тунона боялись не меньше, чем гнева Бледена Марка. Однако ж вопрос «что у него под маской» актуальности не терял. Интересно, сколько вообще этому вопросу лет уже? Двести? Триста? Тунону самому не надоело постоянное любопытство учеников на эту тему?

Смог бы Архонт Правосудия жить, не служа кому-то? Построить свой собственный идеальный мир? Вершители судеб привыкли считать, что Тунон непоколебим, почти безэмоционален, и беспристрастен, но… Мэйва сомневалась в этом ещё когда только стала учеником. Теперь же уверена, что это не так. Абсолют недостижим. Иначе Тунон был бы давно мёртв.

Сейчас он, Тунон, казался неимоверно хрупким. Сломить его — ничего не будет ей стоить. Всего нескольких фраз будет достаточно. Она это ощущает особенно чётко. Но разве это нужно? Ломать всегда легче, чем строить и восстанавливать. Подчинять своей воле, жестоко и бескомпромиссно подминать под себя.

— Если ты того желаешь, Архонт, — в ровном голосе предательски звучат подавленные нотки, — то я сниму её. Это твоё право.

Путь разрушения всегда один из самых лёгких. Порой он необходим, но нельзя идти лишь им. Нужен баланс.

— Тунон, — она вздохнула и мягко улыбнулась. — Вы более не служите Кайрос. Если вы хотите, вы можете снимать маску. Не в Суде, нет, но хотя бы в своих покоях и когда мы одни. Если не хотите, можете не снимать, конечно. Просто, … мне бы не хотелось, чтобы ваша маска стала вами. И я хотела узнать ещё кое-что.

Возможно, вообще не стоило задавать такой вопрос. Но ей хотелось услышать, что скажет Адъюдикатор. Какое оправдание. Какая причина.

— Почему вы решили принести мне присягу? — прямо спрашивает она, сцепив пальцы рук. Говорить с ним так же открыто и спокойно, как с Марком, у неё не получалось вот совсем. Будто стенка между ними. Или так только кажется.

Суд Тунона — страшное место в какой-то мере. Суды вообще места страшные, какие бы они ни были. Законы Кайрос построены так, что если хоть немного в них разбираешься и хорошо болтаешь, оправдаться не сложно.

Марк говорил, что Тунон предпочитает брать тех, у кого язык неплохо подвешен. Мэйва знала это и так, изучая других учеников, пока обучалась сама. Размышляла. Наблюдала. Из учеников выбивали инакомыслие, прививали определённую жестокость, отстранённости наравне с законами, магией и другими предметами, но как бы негласно. А кто не усваивал и не справлялся с тяжким учением — скармливался теням палача. Лучшие, впрочем, тоже отправлялись к нему. И уже Марку предоставлялось право выбрать тех, кто станет Вершителем. Или не выбрать никого.

Как пауки в банке.

Красивая оболочка. Не самое приятное содержимое. Не только обучение, нет. Но и само правосудие по закону Кайрос. Должно быть, мерзко, но Мэйве было как-то всё равно ещё в самом начале. Если по-честному, разве сейчас было где-то по-другому?

_Разве хоть когда-то было по-другому?_

Мэйва перебирает в памяти свои и чужие знания разных времён, разных миров и мысленно безразлично усмехается.

_Везде одинаково. В большей или меньшей степени. Идеала нет._

Везде есть лицемеры, стремящиеся к личной выгоде исключительно и те, кто любят своё дело, относясь к нему с трудолюбием и трепетным вниманием. Законы никогда не бывают идеальны, полностью справедливы. Но они должны работать на поддержание страны.

Сам Адъюдикатор старался найти какой-то баланс между законами и справедливостью. Однако последнее порой бывает очень далеко от первого. Суд же должен поддерживать порядок, а не вести к хаосу, потому справедлив далеко не всегда. Оправданно или нет.

Вершители справляются с этой функцией, удачно или не совсем, но Вершители — люди, со своими слабостями и своими страстишками. Глупо было бы обвинять в этом Тунона.

Возможно, потому тема справедливости и закона настолько неприятна Архонту Правосудия. Слишком зыбко.

Тени Тунона отливают красным, остаются мирного тёмно-серого цвета. Но молчал он дольше нужного.

— Законы должны не только поддерживать мир в стабильности, Архонт, но и обеспечивать справедливость решений. Законы Кайрос могли предоставить относительную стабильность, и я игнорировал их несправедливость там, где это было необходимо ради сохранения стабильности. Но больше я не мог делать вид, что не замечаю этого и что..., — он недоговаривает, и тени его темнеют на пару мгновений, становясь похожими на чёрные грозовые тучи, словно воспоминание о службе Кайрос разозлили его. Однако судья быстро берёт себя в руки и тени светлеют. Подумав, Тунон добавляет: — Были и другие причины, Архонт. Но… я не могу сейчас всё рассказать и всё объяснить.

Мэйва внимательно следила за любым изменением в его маске или оттенке дымных теней. Но Тунон оставался предельно спокоен и собран. Интересно, действительно ли он был недоволен, когда Мэйва отказалась поддерживать Опальных и Алый Хор? Действительно ли радовался её возвращению из Колодца Вендриенов и завершению Эдикта Казни? Насколько велика была его преданность Кайросу на самом деле и была ли она вообще? Если была, то являлась ли результатом личных чувств, привязанностей к ней или нет? Много вопросов, которые, она, конечно же не станет задавать. Не сейчас, по крайней мере.

— Вы считаете, я смогу найти лучший компромисс в отношении законов и справедливости, чем Кайрос, — задумчиво говорит она, склонив голову на бок.

— Ты уже это делаешь, Архонт, — в тоне его голоса с трудом, но угадывалась улыбка. И Мэйва думает, что всё же хотела бы увидеть его без маски. Возможно, он прав. Мэйва не знала, просто выстраивала новые законы по кусочкам из памяти и того, что было на руках. Пока вроде получалось неплохо. По крайней мере, Тунон не выказывал недовольства, а жители вроде были довольны. Всё же управлять пусть и не слишком большим, но государством — нелёгкое дело. Особенно если это ещё и разорённое государство, с очень ограниченным человеческим ресурсом.

— Без вас ничего бы не вышло, — признаёт она. — Я бы не смогла сгладить все углы и увидеть все недочёты без вашей помощи.

Потому что склеивать кусочки законов разного времени и подгонять под существующие реалии — сложная задача. Где-то выходит слишком мягко, где-то слишком жёстко, порой и вовсе несуразица, которую приходится переделывать раз за разом.

Тунон вежливо поклонился.

— Благодарю, Архонт.

Мэйва покачала головой.

— Это я должна благодарить. Без вас я ничего не смогу сделать, а законы будут лишены и справедливости, и стабильности, — она замолчала ненадолго. — А ваша маска… Учитель Тунон, мне очень нужны вы настоящий. Ваша помощь и поддержка. Не ваша маска. Но я не прошу вас торопиться и снимать её прямо сейчас. Можете не снимать вовсе, если это вам так неприятно. Или вернуть Лик, который забрала Кайрос — она больше не властна над вами и вы ей больше не служите. Но прошу, просто подумайте об этом, хотя бы, — она отвела взгляд, дописывая пару строк и откладывая в сторону документы. — Думаю, на сегодня стоит закончить.

В конце концов, она обещала Марку тренировочный бой. Разминка сейчас будет весьма кстати. Да и расстраивать Архонта Теней не хотелось.

— Могу я тоже узнать кое-что? — спрашивает Адъюдикатор и, дождавшись кивка, продолжает: — Ты была одной из лучших моих Вершительниц судеб. Твоё понимание законов и цепкий ум достойны уважения. Почему ты решилась идти против Кайрос?

Мэйва чуть склонила голову на бок. Каковы были её собственные причины делать то, что она делала?

К власти она никогда не рвалась, представляя себе, какая это морока. К силе тоже, потому что сила — это тоже власть, и ей хватало того, что предоставлял собственный дар. Деньги? Слава? Снова мимо. Не нужны ей и Ярусы или Империя Кайрос. Всё куда проще.

Мэйва открыто улыбнулась своему Архонту Правосудия.

— Вероятно, причиной является желание жить.


	14. Всего лишь... (постканон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: после основных событий игры

Барик смотрел на него. Он смотрел на Барика.

Атмосфера в помещении становилась всё более напряжённой, и Барик невольно напрягся, ожидая внезапной атаки.

Их отношения не заладились с самого начала, когда Барик обозвал его «уличной тварью», за что получил от него довольно болезненный удар. И крайне укоризненный взгляд от Вершительницы Мэйвы, от которого становилось жутко стыдно. Но и извиняться Барик не намерен. Не перед ним.

И теперь Барик всё чаще ощущал на себе нехороший взгляд из тёмных уголков в Горном Шпиле. Всё чаще опасался засады и всё реже позволял себе появляться в Горном Шпиле без брони.

Сейчас он вальяжно развалился на диване в кабинете Владыки Ярусов, явно чувствуя себя хозяином положения. Его расслаблена поза так и манила дотронуться до сильного красивого тела, но недобро сверкали золотые глаза.

Барик неуверенно протянул руку вперёд, чтобы дотронуться, но низкое предупреждающее шипение заставило его отдёрнуть ладонь.

— Ты же ничего мне не сделаешь.

Он сощурил золотистые глаза, оценивающе глядя на Барика.

— Ничего ты мне не сделаешь, зверюга, — повторил бывший опальный, подбадривая скорее себя, чем пытаясь пригрозить.

«Ну, попробуй» читалась насмешкой в глазах этого монстра, а сам он будто бы ухмылялся. Смеялся над нерешительностью генерала.

Барик глубоко вздохнул и вновь протянул руку вперёд, почти дотронулся. Реакция его была молниеносной, и генерал армии отпрянул, чудом избежав мощного удара.

— Ах ты… Думаешь, раз Мэйва к тебе хорошо относится, то тебе всё можно, да? — почти яростно бросил Барик, глядя в злобные золотые глаза. Пространство вокруг него словно бы стало темнее. Блеснули в жёстком оскале белые зубы.

Вообще он позволял только Мэйве трогать себя, как угодно. И лишь в её руках становился мягким и послушным. Приходил к ней сам, тёрся о руки и ноги, выпрашивая внимания к себе. Барик видел, как он появляется будто из ниоткуда, выныривая из тёмных мест и уголков.

Терпеливо относится он к прикосновениям Сирин, слушая её песни. Умудрялся неплохо общаться с Фугой и Лантри. Раздражённо шипел на Смерть-из-Тени, если та оказывалась слишком близко. И совершенно не терпел, когда к нему прикасались Барик или Архонт Правосудия.

Барик решительно протянул руку вперёд, дотрагиваясь до него, и почти тут же взвыл от адской боли. Затряс рукой, пытаясь стряхнуть с себя вёрткого монстра, раздирающего его руку на лоскуты. Попытка отодрать его второй рукой только усугубила ситуацию.

На шум в комнату ожидаемо прибежал кто-то.

— Что вы тут творите?! — окрик Мэйвы заставил его отступить, отпустить Барика и тот лишь чудом не схватился за меч, глядя, как он чёрной тенью устремляется к Архонту Шпилей с гордым и независимым видом.

— Да где ты нашла этого монстра?! — бывший опальный с ужасом и бессильной яростью смотрел на собственные изодранные руки. Кажется, зверюга постаралась когтями снять с них кожу и местами даже преуспела.

— Барик, уж извини, но если ты не умеешь находить общий язык с котами, то это твои проблемы, — припечатала Мэйва, поднимая его с пола и гладя по голове. И из жуткого чудовища он вмиг превратился в плюшевую игрушку, которую можно трогать и мять как угодно и где угодно.

— Мяу, — подтвердил чёрный кот, гордо вскинув голову, подставляясь под хозяйскую ласку и тыкаясь мокрым носом в руку Архонта Шпилей. Он вообще казался слишком осознанным для простого кота и бывший опальный всерьёз сомневался в том, что этот монстр может быть «просто котом».

— Да разве с этим чудовищем можно найти общий язык?!

— Марк нашёл, — пожала она плечами, ставя кота на пустую тумбу и чертя на Барика сигил Жизни. — И Сирин тоже. И Лантри. Даже Тунон относится терпимо. Так что старайся лучше.

Барик непримиримо смотрит на наглую самодовольную морду кота и думает, что вот уж кто-кто, а Архонт Теней просто не мог не найти с этим монстром общий язык. Хотя приятнее думать, что перед этим кот тоже его знатно подрал. И не только руки.

— В конце концов, Барик, он всего лишь кот.

— Ага… Кот… Всего лишь, — раздражённо бурчит экзарх, давая залечить свои руки.

— Именно так, Барик. Прекрати пытаться с ним соревноваться и так негативно относится. Ты пугаешь его.

Бывший опальный фыркнул.

— Меня пугает эта блохастая зверюга больше, чем я её.

— Он не блохастый, — возразила она, осматривая руки Барика. Вместо жутких царапин, ран и свисающих лоскутов кожи теперь была здоровая кожа, и едва заметные шрамы. От крови только отмыть надо. — Барик, пожалуйста, хватит доставать котейку. Что он тебе сделал, что ты постоянно пытаешься его задирать? Я понимаю, цеплялся бы к солдатам или старшим Вершителям судеб. Или даже к Тунону, хотя не советовала бы. Но к коту… Барик, это глупо и по-детски. Прекрати.

— Я и не цепляюсь, — насупился мужчина. — Он первым начал.

Мэйва только закатила глаза и пару раз хлопнула по ноге. Кот, мирно вылизывающий до этого лапу, спрыгнул на пол и бодро подбежал к ней, тут же прижавшись чуть выгнутой спиной к её ноге.

— Ага, а то, что вы сейчас устроили, как называется?

— Архонт, он слишком осознанно себя ведёт для кота, — высказал наконец Барик свои опасения. — Как ты не замечаешь этого?! Вдруг это какой-то кошачий Архонт? Или превратившийся в кота маг?

Кот посмотрел на Барика, как на идиота, отчего тот заскрипел зубами. Мэйва устало потёрла переносицу с видом человека, которому пытаются доказать, что собака — это как корова, только с крыльями и похожа на лягушку.

— Барик, все коты так себя ведут. Кошки тоже. Короче, Барик, прекращай это, — отрезала она и подобрала кота с пола, после чего развернулась к нему спиной и пошла к выходу. Барик пригрозил зверю кулаком. Кот в ответ недобро прищурил глаза и прижал уши к голове.

Бывший опальный не был уверен до конца, но, кажется, он только что ввязался в заведомо проигрышную войну.

Меж тем, Мэйва вышла из комнаты вместе с котом, оставив генерала своей армии в одиночестве.

— Мужчины… — совсем-совсем тихо пробурчала она, идя по коридору и почёсывая мурчащего кота за ушком. — Нет, определённо, стремление мужчин соперничать с котами выше моего понимания мироустройства…


	15. Огни (постканон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: после основных событий игры

После всей заварушки на Ярусах воцарился хрупкий мир, который вполне мог разрушиться от одного дуновения ветерка. По крайней мере, так казалось сначала. Сейчас же, когда Архонт Шпилей развернула такую активную деятельность, словно заранее готовилась к становлению Владыкой Ярусов, Калио всё больше начинала верить, что у них получится не только выстоять против Северной Империи, но и, возможно, захватить ещё земли. И отстоять их. По крайней мере, Кайрос пока ничего не предпринимала, а другие Вершители судеб находились в замешательстве, не зная, на чью сторону в итоге становиться. Казалось, будто весь мир замер в ожидании следующего шага любого из двух Владык.

Старшие Вершители старались не лезть в дела Тунона и Архонта Шпилей. В общем-то, большую часть времени Архонты работали: составляли законы или переделывали уже существующие. Много времени Мэйва тратила на урегулирование различных законов, касающихся всех сфер жизни. Впрочем, это нисколько не мешало бывшей Вершительнице наводить порядок на Ярусах ещё и лично. Начинающийся хаос в Распутье она пресекла в зародыше, назначив наместника, а после ещё и прислав туда на службу молодого Вершителя Судеб. Её решение оспаривать никто не посмел. Порой она задерживалась у Скованных Горном или в поселении Рана Бастарда, к которому пока не назначила постоянного куратора, но которым заинтересовались и книгочеи, и алхимики. Лично Калио была уверена, что вскоре это поселение будет переоформлено в фермы и теплицы для редких грибов, которые там выращиваются, а жителей переведут на поверхность.

Пресекала Мэйва и любые серьёзные споры среди примкнувших к ней бывших ополченцев. Причём далеко не всегда дело обходилось только лишь словами. Впрочем, это не мешало появляться тем, кто пытался подмять её под себя разными способами. Таких Архонт Теней резал с особым рвением, насколько Калио успела заметить.

Стоит сказать, работа у Архонтов шла продуктивно и бурно, а застать скучающего Архонта Теней стало практически невозможным делом. Бледен Марк больше не подчиняется Кайрос, да и в Суде был лишь из собственного желания, зато выполнял задания нового Владыки с небывалым для себя энтузиазмом. И это, честно говоря, одновременно пугало и успокаивало: с одной стороны, бывшая Вершительница не страдала от излишней гордыни или каких-то комплексов, да и знала её Калио достаточно долго, чтобы быть уверенной в её адекватности. С другой стороны, эта девчонка непредсказуема, умна и хитра. Всегда остаётся себе на уме. И какие ещё у неё спрятаны тузы в рукавах никто не знает, как и то, что твориться у неё в голове.

Никто так и не понял до конца, почему Бледен Марк предпочёл встать на сторону молодого Архонта.

Никто так и не понял до конца, почему Тунон предпочёл перейти под руководство бывшей Вершительницы.

Но это дела Архонтов, а не простых людей.

Однако работу никто не отменял.

Те люди, что примкнули к бывшей Вершительнице Судеб и оказались вхожи в ближний круг старались решать проблемы, но их усилий недостаточно. Хотя, стоит признать, недовольство населения резко снизилось, а проблемы с книгочеями и бандитами почти пропали. Многие бывшие хористы решили пойти на службу к Владыке Ярусов. Бывшие Опальные из тех, что выжили после смерти своего генерала, не видя для себя дел в мирной жизни и боясь гнева Кайрос на родине, тоже решили идти к Архонту Шпилей. Удивительно, но свои разногласия они быстро забывали, привыкая работать вместе на равноправной основе.

Как-то давно, в шутку, Марк сказал, что девчонка умудрилась собрать целую банду экзархов, прекрасно сработавшихся друг с другом. Правда, «штукой» это казалось ровно до того момента, пока она не поняла, что вообще-то Бледен Марк не шутил. И при мысли о том, что такая сработавшаяся команда может сделать, когда их сила окрепнет и раскроется полностью, становилось не по себе.

Ещё пока Мэйва была просто ученицей, Калио считала, что у неё определённо есть талант. Непонятно, правда, было, к чему конкретно. Видела не раз, как Бледен Марк внимательно и с интересом наблюдает за действиями Мэйвы. Слушал её с любопытством. Охотно общался. Даже заставала их несколько раз вместе, о чём-то болтающих или же молчащих, находящихся каждый в своих мыслях, но любой третий уже стал бы лишним. Вносил бы диссонанс. Сейчас ничего не поменялось, разве что теперь ей казалось, что Бледен Марк готов притащить Архонту Шпилей голову и сердце любого, на кого она укажет. Даже Кайрос.

Это сбивало с толку. Марк вообще стал более живым, словно сбросил, наконец, ненужный груз и пепел лет. Да что уж там, все стали более живыми: Тунон и Вершители, пошедшие следом за своим Архонтом, и бывшие повстанцы вместе с солдатами бывших же армий Кайрос, и обычные жители Ярусов. Даже истерзанная Эдиктами земля. Как если бы все очнулись от долгого тяжёлого сна, тягучих кошмаров.

Словно бы Владыка Ярусов вдохновляла их. Вновь разжигала в них стремления, желания, саму жизнь.

Возможно, то было лишь воображение Калио.

Однако отчётность всё так же требовалась. Причём даже в большем количестве, чем раньше — дел в Ярусах оказалось до ужаса много.

Потому она совершенно не удивилась, застав Архонта Правосудия и Архонта Шпилей за разбором документов. Но вот видеть вместе с ними Бледена Марка было в новинку.

Архонт Теней растянулся на диване с видом совершенно расслабленным и довольным, и, кажется, вообще дремал, положив голову на колени молодого Архонта. Мэйва, похоже, полностью поглощена чтением то ли доклада, то ли письма. При этом она с удивительным спокойствием игнорировала подобную наглость. Адъюдикатор Тунон вовсе правил что-то в длинном свитке, сидя за своим столом. И поведение Архонта Теней его тоже не волновало совсем.

Отдав документы Тунону и, коротко отчитавшись перед ним, Калио внимательно выслушала дальнейшие распоряжения. А после Вершительница равновесия вновь обратила своё внимание на Владыку Ярусов и её Клинок.

— Мэйва, — осторожно позвала Калио, так и не решив, как лучше теперь обращаться к Архонту Шпилей. Слишком давно они знакомы, Калио помнила её ещё только-только ставшей ученицей, и называть её по титулу было непривычно. Хотя, стоит признать, внешне она изменилась разве что количеством шрамов на теле да сменой имиджа в одежде. А возраст её всё так же определить затруднительно.

— Да? — она оторвалась от чтения и поглядела на Калио. Бледен Марк лениво приоткрыл глаза, недовольно глянув на Вершительницу судеб то ли из-за фамильярного, на его взгляд, обращения, то ли вообще из-за того, что позвала.

— Конечно, очень многие догадываются о твоих тёплых отношениях с Архонтом Теней, но тебе не кажется, что это немножко через чур? Вы считаете нормой вот так здесь сидеть?

Мэйва моргнула, после чего посмотрела на лежащего Бледена Марка с таким видом, будто только сейчас его заметила. Он в ответ широко ухмыльнулся и вопросительно приподнял брови, мол, «ты же не против?».

— Не жёстко? — участливо поинтересовалась Мэйва.

— Я не привередлив, — с серьёзным видом ответил Марк.

Мэйва пожала плечами, после чего подняла взгляд на Калио.

— Ему норм, — оповестила она и вернулась к чтению письма. Бледен Марк ехидно глянул в сторону Калио. Вершительнице равновесия показалось, что ещё немного, и Архонт Теней по-мальчишески покажет ей язык.

— Ваша честь, — обратилась Калио к Адъюдикатору. — Вас тоже нисколько не смущает поведение палача Суда?

Бледен Марк и Мэйва одновременно посмотрели на Тунона совершенно одинаковым выжидающе-любопытным взглядом. Калио невольно передёрнула плечами. Порой эти двое становились слишком похожи друг на друга, совершенно ничего для этого не делая. Когда рядом, то неосознанно зеркалят жест друг друга. А может, и осознанно, издеваясь над собеседниками.

— Они в своём праве, — равнодушно ответил Тунон, не отрываясь от пергамента. — Не вижу причин запрещать им делать то, что они делают. А данном случае сидеть, — Адъюдикатор бросил короткий взгляд на парочку. — И лежать.

Теперь взгляд двух пар глаз был направлен на Калио, и она резко почувствовала себя не в своей тарелке.

— Но, Адъюдикатор, это, по меньшей мере, неуважительно.

— Никто из присутствующих не против, — Тунон едва заметно пожал плечами. Калио не нашла, что на это ответить.

— Вершительница Калио, — голос Бледена Марка звучал серьёзно, но в золотых глазах таился смех. — Завидуй молча.

Мэйва, прикрыв половину лица документами, тихо фыркнула и что-то едва слышно сказала. Марк же, явно услышав фразу, широко улыбнулся.

— Я бы посмотрел на её пустые попытки, — вполголоса сказал он. Мэйва ничего не ответила, только ткнула его несильно пальцем в плечо. Он перехватил её руку и мягко коснулся губами пальцев, прикрыв глаза, а после нежно поцеловал запястье её руки. И этот простой жест был столь личным, настолько глубоко интимным и чувственным, что Вершительница резко почувствовала жар. Будто пятнадцатилетняя девчонка, подсматривающая за взрослыми. Словно случайно увидела что-то недозволенное, какой-то сакральный ритуал, наполненный неясным для неё смыслом.

Вершительница равновесия обернулась, но Адъюдикатор уже вновь был увлечён документами.

— Калио, ты всё ещё здесь? — в голосе Архонта Теней звучало притворное удивление. — У тебя так много свободного времени, что ты готова просто стоять посреди кабинета? Может, нам тоже стоит придумать тебе задания? — тон его оставался спокойным, но далеко не дружелюбным.

Калио спешно ретировалась, но стойкое ощущение, что над ней сейчас подшутили все три Архонта, никак её не покидало.

И отчего-то это вызывало улыбку.

***

Мэйва тяжело вздохнула и подпёрла голову рукой.

— Я верю, что когда-нибудь тебе надоест дразнить Калио, — вздохнула она, мягко гладя пальцами Марка по щеке. — Рано или поздно.

— Только если она погибнет, чего, я надеюсь, не произойдёт ещё достаточно долго, — довольно почти проурчал он, наслаждаясь случайной лаской. Ему нравится, когда она касается его, но он, конечно же, ничего не скажет. Этого и не надо. — А то Нуновал и Рогалус слишком скучные.


	16. Время (постканон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: после основных событий игры

Случайная встреча с отошедшими от дел старшими Вершителями была в радость, но оставило неизгладимые впечатления, и посеяла смутную тревогу в душе. Будто она упустила что-то важное и очевидное. И Мэйва понимала, что именно.

Большую часть её круга общения составляли Архонты и экзархи. Те, кому подвластна магия неописуемой мощи, кто сами являются частью магии. Те, кому краткость человеческой жизни не грозит совсем. И оттого она начала забывать, как неумолимо время.

Рогалус был всё так же ворчлив, строг и нелюдим, только теперь полностью поседел и стал более худощавым. Взгляд его оставался всё таким же цепким, несмотря на глубокие морщины. Чем-то он упорно напоминал Лантри. Однако книгочей всё ещё жив, бодр, полон сил и умирать в ближайшую тысячу лет совсем не собирался.

Мэйва знала, что Рогалус ещё читает лекции по магии будущим Вершителям, следит за архивами, но судами уже не занимается, как и Нуновал с Калио. А ещё общается с книгочеями и магами Приливов.

Нуновал походил на большого седеющего лиса. Он оставался всё таким же крепким и крупным, но огненная рыжина постепенно начинала уходить. И во взгляде проскальзывала усталость, а движения лишены прежней резвости. Возможно, и силы тоже.

Калио теперь укладывала волосы в простенькую причёску, которая ей удивительно шла. Но в тёмно-русых волосах нет-нет, да проскальзывали серебристые волоски. И на лице её стало куда больше морщинок, особенно вокруг глаз. Да и кожа стала более сухой, куда менее упругой на вид. Она оставалась всё такой же весёлой и ироничной, заботливой даже. Однако движения её стали более суетливыми и скованными. Вероятно, последствия произнесённых Эдиктов, хоть Мэйва когда-то давно и попыталась свести последствия Эдикта Камня на нет. Видимо, до конца всё же это сделать не удалось, а жаль.

Атли, с которой Мэйва много общается, не выглядит так плохо. Её сохраняла магия школы и, пусть прежней свежести в ней не осталось, но некоторая моложавость присутствовала.

Видеть же своих давних наставников постаревшими было так странно. Горько даже.

А ведь прошло всего-то сорок лет… Целых сорок.

Если бы Мэйва была обычным человеком, то ей самой было бы около семидесяти или восьмидесяти. Она не уверена точно, так как попросту не знала, сколько ей было на тот момент, когда начинались её собственные воспоминания. Двадцать? Двадцать пять? Около тридцати? Непонятно. Да она даже не знала, откуда вести отсчёт своего становления Архонтом.

А ещё она подозревала, что попросту не дожила бы до такого возраста из-за последствий произнесённых Эдиктов. Толку гадать нет, всё равно этот вариант событий не сбылся и остался в прошлом.

Сейчас всё было по-другому. Во всей красе показали себя давние опасения и рассуждения о тяжести бытия Архонтом. В частности, о близких людях и хороших знакомых: они взрослели и старели. Она же оставалась прежней. Так и должно быть, она знала, но это не меняло тяжести полного осознания данного факта. И изнутри грызли настолько противоречивые чувства, что Мэйва просто не знала, куда себя деть. С одной стороны это казалось диким, неправильным, с другой — ожидаемым, привычным и даже приносило облегчение. И всё это мешалось с такой безысходной тоской по чему-то давно потерянному, несбывшемуся, что хотелось взвыть и забиться куда-нибудь в дальний угол.

Она привыкла видеть смерти — наяву и в чужих воспоминаниях. От оружия, болезней, несчастных случаев или пыток, но при этом совсем забыла о том, что многие умирают просто от старости.

Естественный ход вещей. Однако это выбивало из привычной колеи.

Прежде, чем попасть в Суд, она путешествовала по стране. В пути время ощущается совсем иначе, как и любые знакомства. Люди приходят и уходят, а ты просто идёшь дальше.

Мэйва знала, что таков принцип не только в путешествии, но и в жизни и пока успешно придерживалась его. Однако сейчас что-то дало сбой. И единственное желание, которое осталось в голове — это сесть где-нибудь в одиночестве и переварить всё это.

И именно в таком разбитом и задумчивом состоянии на крыше здания Суда её и застал Архонт Теней.

— У тебя такой кислый вид, будто тебе принесли весть о том, что казна совершенно пуста и забравшиеся воры из жалости оставили там немного собственных колец, — в голосе Бледена Марка, помимо обычной насмешки мелькнули обеспокоенные нотки. — Что случилось, детка?

— Встретилась с Калио, Нуновалом и Рогалусом, — честно ответила Мэйва, проведя рукой по волосам и потерев затылок. — Они так… изменились. Постарели. Это так странно видеть, ведь я помню их совсем…

— …Другими, молодыми и полными сил, — кивая, договаривает за неё Марк. — Ты же не ожидала, что они будут жить вечно, правда? — насмешливо бросил он.

— Нет, просто… — Мэйва обхватила себя руками, поникнув. — Это сложнее принять, чем я думала.

Архонт Теней окинул её серьёзным взглядом, прислушался к чему-то и покачал головой. После чего вздохнул и сел рядом.

— Ну-ну, малыш, — он обнял её и прижал к себе, успокаивающе поцеловал в висок. — Ты думаешь, я просто так говорил тебе ни к кому не привязываться? Не только в убийцах и шпионах дело. Не стоит так расстраиваться, ты же сама всё прекрасно понимаешь. Смерть простых людей неизбежна. Для Архонтов, в общем-то, тоже, но в большинстве своём от моего клинка. Время же для нас…

— … Не имеет значения, — заканчивает за него Мэйва. — Да, я знаю, — выдохнула она, прижавшись к мужу сильнее, интуитивно ища защиты и успокоения. Марк давал и то, и другое. — Вечный цикл. Просто это так странно, видеть, как они меняются. А мы — нет. Физически, по крайней мере.

— Привыкнешь, милая, — тени ласково коснулись её ладоней, обвивая кожу нежными шёлковыми лентами, мягко скользнули дальше по коже под одежду, замирая где-то на плечах лёгкой прохладой. — Не стоит печалиться из-за этого. Тем более из-за троицы бывших старших Вершителей. Они прожили долго для своей профессии, кое-кто даже семьёй обзавёлся, — он усмехнулся, будто находил мысль об этом забавной, но потом посерьёзнел. — Малышка, ты теперь Архонт. Ты же понимаешь, что подобные потери неизбежны. Будешь принимать всё близко к сердцу — выгоришь.

Мэйва только молча кивнула. Она всё это прекрасно понимала, но внутри всё так же скреблось неприятное чувство. Возможно, то бились в ней обычные человеческие чувства неприятия и противоречия с нечеловеческим же смирением перед неминуемым ходом времени и острым пониманием собственной чуждости. Особенно среди обычных… смертных. Неприятная горечь внутри никак не хотела униматься, скорее скручивалась в тугую пружину и вот-вот готова была выплеснуться наружу тихой истерикой или магическим всплеском. Всё ещё хотелось забиться куда-нибудь подальше, чтобы никто не трогал, и разобраться в себе.

« — Люди приходят и уходят, — подумала она, сжав зубы, — рождаются и умирают. Все. Смерть не конец и не начало, просто продолжение вечного пути. Так ведь и должно быть, верно? Это не изменить, я могу только наблюдать за этим. Идти своей дорогой дальше, желая другим доброго пути. Только вот зря забыла, что дорога включает не только приключения, приобретения и развлечения, но ещё и различные потери.»

Мэйва устало вздохнула. И всё же, совсем одно дело, когда просто говоришь такое, даже если понимаешь всю суть. Совсем другое — когда видишь, как подходят к границе жизни те, кого хорошо знаешь и к кому хорошо относишься. И понимаешь, что через какую-то сотню лет мало кто вспомнит их имена. Время всё сотрёт в пыль. Вроде бы и нормально, только к этому не могут подготовить никакие чужие воспоминания и никакие свои собственные.

Марк вздохнул, ощутив, как её бьёт мелкая дрожь.

— Пойдём-ка ко мне.

И, не дожидаясь ответа, он исчезает вместе с Мэйвой в тенях.

В покоях Архонта Теней, как всегда, темно. Порой Мэйве казалось, что здесь тени живут своей собственной жизнью, прямо как в Пепельной Глуши. Но точно сказать она не могла, а Марк на вопрос ответил лишь загадочной полуулыбкой и лаконичной фразой «кто знает».  
Сев на диван, она устало потёрла лицо. Марк отошёл к столу и что-то делал там.

— У тебя ведь нет на сегодня важных дел? — уточняет он, замерев с небольшой бутылкой в руках.

Мэйва покачала головой в ответ и Марк, кивнув, отвернулся к столу. А спустя пару минут подошёл и отдал ей наполненный чем-то кубок.

Мэйва осторожно понюхала содержимое кубка. Пахло травами, ягодами, едва ощущался запах алкоголя и чего-то терпкого.

— Что это? — спросила она, подняв взгляд на Марка.

— Не рассчитывай, что я буду тебя травить после стольких лет совместной жизни, малыш, — фыркнул он незлобно. — Просто настойка. Пей, тебе надо.

Архонт Шпилей хмыкает, краем глаза подмечая несколько бутылочек на столе. Всё смешал, что ли? Собравшись с мыслями, она делает первый глоток. Жидкость оказалась горько-сладкой, обжигающей и, глотая, Мэйва невольно зажмуривается и морщится.

— Пей всё, — советует Архонт Теней, садясь рядом и притягивая женщину к себе, тут же заключая в объятия. — Непривычно видеть новых старших Вершителей?

— Непривычно, — соглашается она, допивая настойку небольшими глотками. — Они ведь уходили по очереди, а сейчас уже совсем состав сменился. И просто странно видеть так сильно изменившихся наставников, — она потёрла нос. — Как быстро о них забудут? Пятьдесят лет, шестьдесят? Так и должно быть, да, но понимать это тоже… почти дико.

— Ничего, это пройдёт, — негромко сказал он, гладя Мэйву по волосам. Голос его звучал слишком понимающе. — Первые сотни полторы самые тяжёлые. Потом легче.

Мэйва ничего не ответила, лишь прижалась сильнее. Возможно, он и прав. Возможно, действительно слишком сильно привязалась. Не так сильно, как к Марку или Тунону, конечно, но их смерть её расстроит. И смерть Атли тоже.

Архонт моргнула и потёрла лицо, стирая непрошенные слёзы.

Все через это проходят, Мэйва понимала. Она помнила, что несколько лет назад Лантри похоронил свою возлюбленную, и как вытаскивала его из депрессии. Всё получилось тогда, и сейчас с экзархом всё было в порядке. Но тогда это всё не вызвало таких чувств — она волновалась скорее за самого Лантри, чем задумывалась о разнице в сроках жизни.

Мэйва прерывисто выдохнула, ощущая, как начинает накрывать сонливость. Похоже, всё же не просто настойка была. Марк же аккуратно забрал пустой кубок из её рук, отставил куда-то в сторону.

— Первые сотни полторы людей или жизни? — уточняет она всё же, прислушиваясь к убаюкивающим шепоткам теней.

— И того, и другого, — раздаётся негромко у самого уха. Марк несильно кусает за кончик уха, просто зубами прижимает, и тут же целует. — Отдохни, малышка.

— Сколько лет прошло, а ты всё так же зовёшь меня малышкой и девочкой, — хмыкает она, закрыв глаза и окончательно расслабляясь в его объятиях.

— И вечность спустя буду звать так же, милая. Потому что ты всё та же моя мелкая наглая девчонка, которая попала в Суд из-за плохой шутки, и с которой меня угораздило не только связаться на свою голову, но ещё и привязаться, и влюбиться. И сделать своей женой.

— Могу про тебя сказать то же самое, знаешь ли, дорогой, — протянула она в ответ, улыбнувшись. — Спасибо.

Марк не ответил, только коротко улыбнулся, зарывшись носом в её волосы и дожидаясь, пока настойка трав подействует окончательно и Мэйва уснёт. А после он бережно поднял её на руки и отнёс на кровать. Девочка опять не спала несколько дней подряд, с головой уйдя в дела. А тут ещё это... Пускай отоспится, утром уже будет легче.

Подобный мелкий кризис рано или поздно случается у всех молодых Архонтов и экзархов. У всех старели и умирали близкие, друзья и просто знакомые. Справлялись с постоянными потерями не все, не все выживали, многие попросту отгораживались от какого-либо близкого общения с людьми. Время жизни обычных людей и Архонтов несопоставимо. Самих людей, впрочем, тоже отталкивала такая разница во времени жизни, как и магическая сила Архонтов. Одно дело просто понимать это, совсем другое — почувствовать на себе. Однако Марк уверен, что Мэйва справится с этим. Время научит отстраняться, воспринимать всё легче и спокойнее, а девочка всегда отличалась хорошей обучаемостью. Он сам присмотрит и поможет, если понадобиться.

Он любуется ею несколько минут, а потом ласково погладил её по щеке. Чёрные тени юрко скользнули к её голове, зарываясь в тёмные волосы Мэйвы, растворяясь в них и делая ещё темнее.

Кот появился неожиданно и бесшумно, попросту вынырнув откуда-то из-под кресла, но Марк заметил его сразу. Зверь же, задрав хвост, гордо прошествовал к кровати. Архонт Теней лишь сложил руки на груди, наблюдая, как кот запрыгивает на кровать, с совершенно невозмутимым видом обнюхивает сначала руку мужчины, потом лицо своей хозяйки и садится.

— Охраняй, — коротко бросил Марк.

Кот фыркнул и мявкнул, мол, «и без тебя знаю, что делать». После чего устроился рядом с Мэйвой, подобрал под себя все лапы и, прикрыв глаза, заурчал.

Бледен Марк лишь хмыкнул. К странностям кота Владыки Ярусов он привык и искренне считал, что Барик в своё время был прав, когда говорил, что с котом «что-то не так». Умение кота появляться из ниоткуда даже в запертых комнатах и то, что эта зверюга прожила куда больший срок, чем отведён маленьким кошкам, говорило об этом. Впрочем, Марк, пожалуй, рад этому. Наглый пушистый комок шерсти ему нравился.

Архонт Теней поднялся и, подумав, создал пару теневых копий, оставив их присматривать за супругой. Не то, чтобы он всерьёз верил, что кто-то умудриться пробраться в его покои, — кроме кота Архонта Шпилей, конечно, — но так ему спокойнее. Тени присмотрят за спокойным сном его избранницы.

Самого Бледена Марка ждали дела. И он надеялся разделаться с ними и вернуться до того, как его девочка проснётся.


	17. Могила Клинков (канон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Используются диалоги из самой игры. Частично.   
Время действий: основные события игры

Приключения в Могиле Клинков дались нелегко, и отдых был необходим всей команде. Как и возможность отмыться от ржавой пыли.

И, великая Тьма, как же ей хотелось спать.

В Могиле Клинков выспаться не удавалось. Телу нужен отдых, даже несмотря на её способность не спать около недели и чувствовать себя нормально. Медитации на привалах стало делом привычным, а всё из-за демонова Эдикта. Точнее, из-за демоновых светляков-душ погибших. Они вились почти бесцветным туманом, слонялись вокруг, то становясь похожими на людей, то теряя какие-либо очертания. Разные цвета едва различимы где-то в самой середине, и то если сильно вглядываться.

Днём их почти не видно, даже несмотря на постоянный ветер и ржавую пыль, обильно оседающую на одежде. Ночью же Мэйва могла позволить себе поразглядывать их вдоволь. Даже попробовать установить контакт, но на обычные слова они не реагировали, на жесты тоже, а любые предметы и магия проходила сквозь них, не причиняя вреда. Только если она касалась их своей силой, они замирали, собирались в небольшие бледные неровно светящиеся шарики. А потом удирали, словно испугавшись.

Хуже всего не то, что она видела эти лишённые тел души, а то, что она их слышала, даже несмотря на постоянный шум ветра. Горький шёпот, тихий перезвон колокольчиков и стекла. Оборванные остатки личности, памяти и чувств. Читать их настолько же легко, как дышать. Пришлось даже концентрироваться на том, что бы их не читать. Слишком легко это давалось. Даже эмоции ощущались. И это поставило Вершительницу в тупик по началу. Мэйва не могла объяснить, как именно она их ощущала. Как запах? Как вкус? Прикосновение? Мысленный образ? Что-то среднее из всего этого. Словно небрежно не до конца порезали пирожок с повидлом, перевернули и надавили, из-за чего повидло теперь капает наружу. Но все это пресное до тошноты и постоянной, монотонной головной боли. Это сильно выматывало и единственное место, где удалось ненадолго передохнуть — это вершина Океанского Шпиля. Но потом снова пришлось возвращаться на поиски артефакта, хотя у Мэйвы всё больше возникало желание избавиться от Эдикта поскорее.

Огоньков были сотни. Опальные, Несломленные, мирные жители… Перед смертью все равны.

И сложнее всего было сдерживаться от вскрика или стараться не вздрогнуть, когда очередной дух принимал форму прямо перед ней. Далеко не всегда их вид отличался аппетитностью.

Почему-то Эдикт мешал им уйти, ибо другого объяснения Мэйва не видела. Обычно души исчезают быстро, почти сразу после смерти выходя из тела — Мэйва много раз наблюдала, как сияние отделяется от тела и медленно исчезает, тускнея. Около трёх дней всего держится, а потом улетает куда-то, растворяется. Очень редко задерживается тусклый отголосок — призраком скитаясь по миру живых. А тут столько не просто отголосков, а настоящих огоньков.

_Но мир живых не предназначен для мёртвых. Им здесь не место._

Единственное, что Мэйва могла сделать для них — это снять Эдикт Бурь. И потому путь к регенту Оплота стал приоритетным.

Встреча в Твердыне Часовых прошла как нельзя более отвратительно. Регент явно не хотел заканчивать Эдикт, видимо, считая, что тот сам как-нибудь рассосётся. Или он просто не знал, что от его земель остались скалы да ржавая пыль. Интересно, пытались ли они найти альтернативы для решения Эдикта? Или упёрлись в самый простой вариант? 

Разговор командира Опальных и регента она не слушает. Но расслышала недовольное бурчание Фуги о любви Опальных к болтовне о воинской чести и недовольный ответ Барика по поводу работу.

Регент заметил её не сразу. А когда увидел, то недовольно щурился и окинул взглядом всю её команду. Ну да, четыре человек — это не один единственный командир Опальных.

— А вот и Вершительница судеб. Должно быть, ты посчитала, что расклад не в твою пользу, раз привела такую большую группу поддержки, — небрежно бросил регент Оплота, передёрнув плечами. Он внимательно наблюдал и за Опальным, и за группой Вершительницы судеб, явно оценивая свои силы.

Мэйва же отчётливо ощущала его страх. В разум склизким угрём скользнуло непрошеное воспоминание, непрошеные ощущения, противиться которым она не в силах.

_...Сладкий, сладкий страх витал в воздухе. Тягучий, как расплавленная карамель. Пьянящий, бархатистый, желанный… Поглощать его — одно удовольствие. Из горла вырывается довольный рык. _

_Перед её взором утопающая в зелени долина. Такая мирная, спокойная, жизнь там ничего не знала о происходящей войне. Она наслаждается видом у самого края обрыва, ограждённого низким заборчиком из белого камня. Её всегда восхищала эта чудесная разница между природой и городами разумных. Природе всегда плевать на то, что происходит с разумными. Сколько бы раз не сжигать леса, сколько бы не убивать — она всё равно возродится. И из пепла и угля проклюнутся новые ростки. Тела погибших послужат пищей для выживших и придадут сил земле. И сожженные долины вновь наполнятся жизнью. Вечный цикл._

_Позади разрушенный город, сломленная столица. Горящие дома, уничтоженная армия, убитые враги. Привычная картина ничего нового в себя не включала. Просто ещё одна победа над ещё одним городом. Однако ей никогда не надоест смотреть, как отчаяние и безысходность наполняет врагов, как улицы заливают кровью, заваливают телами убитых и обломками домов. Как пожары пожирают здания и площади._

_Ветер доносит до неё запах пепла и дыма, а ещё далёкие отчаянные крики. Всё реже слышен лязг оружия и шум магии._

_Шаги своих солдат и ругань она слышит задолго до того, как они подходят к площадке. Она поворачивается и смотрит на поверженного врага — правителя этой страны. Его поставили на колени, руки же сведены сзади и связаны магической печатью. Раны на теле болезненны, но не серьёзны, быстро он от них не умрёт._

_— Ты можешь убить меня, но вам никогда не сломить мой народ! — рычит он, злобно смотря на неё. — Мы восстанем! Сколько бы ты не убила, тебе не уничтожить всех нас!_

_В глазах его обречённость и непокорность. Он уже знает, что проиграл безвозвратно, но отрицает это с упёртостью каменного голема. Ожидаемо и уже никак не удивляло._

_— Не волнуйся, мы убьём не всех твоих подданных. В конце концов, это же не война на уничтожение, правильно? — Она издаёт тихий смешок. — Но они ничего не будут знать о своём прошлом. Станут хорошими рабами, быть может. Или новыми «батарейками». Я пока не решила._

_Он подаётся вперёд, яростно сверкая глазами, но тут же кривится от боли._

_— Ты сдохнешь, — плюёт он. Слюна не долетает, оставляя у её сапог кровавое пятно. Солдаты дёргаются в сторону пленника, желая выбить из него дерзость, но она останавливает их одним жестом и те, повинуясь, встают на свои места. В конце концов, надо проявить немного уважения к сверженному правителю, правильно? Он был хорошим врагом, умелым, хитрым, упрямым. Воевать с ним одно удовольствие. Но всему приходит конец. Так или иначе._

_— Рано или поздно, — безразлично отвечает она и неожиданно улыбается. — Но всё же значительно позже, чем ты._

_Как же приятен момент, когда глаза жертвы наполняются ужасом перед понимаем близости собственной гибели._

_— Будь ты проклята… — шепчет он зло и безнадёжно._

_— Уже давно, Сарантис, уже давно, — спокойно отвечает она, подавая знак одному из солдат. Он заставляет вражеского правителя откинуть голову назад, схватив за волосы, после чего отточенным движением достаёт кинжал из ножен и перерезает ему горло. Металл входит глубоко и режет легко, словно не плоть и жилы, а мягкое податливое масло. Кровь заливала одежду и белые каменные плиты, обильными толчками вытекая из раны._

_Она безразлично смотрит, как хрипит и дёргается бывший враг, как жизнь покидает тело правителя и генерала._

_— Госпожа, что делать с пленными? — спрашивает командующий, когда правитель затихает в луже собственной крови и жизнь окончательно оставляет его._

_— В портал. Следите, чтоб никто не сбежал, — бросает она, разворачиваясь и вновь устремляя взгляд на долину, — город сровнять с землёй. _

Мэйва дёрнула головой. В висках противно ломило, и она невольно морщится.

— …я хочу разобраться с двумя проблемами разом. Твердыню Часовых получат Опальные — не презренный предатель! — Опальный гордо вскинул голову, со смесью презрения и опаски глядя на Вершительницу. Барик напрягся. Подобное обращение его явно задевало. Мэйва же, бросив на опального равнодушный взгляд, проигнорировала его выпад, и обратилась к регенту:

— Стрейдус, тебе стоит закончить Эдикт самостоятельно, — не став ходить вокруг да около, сказала Мэйва, борясь с желанием потереть лоб. Всё равно любые слова будут бессмысленны, и всё закончится боем. Просьба покончить с собой сама по себе адекватностью не отдаёт, хотя в данной ситуации вообще мало что говорит о вменяемости. — Мы можем поискать другие пути решения проблемы Эдикта. 

Сказанное ожидаемо разозлило регента, но слушать его перепалку с опальным она не стала. Голова просто раскалывалась на части. _Скорей бы уже… скорей бы уже можно было убить их. _

Как же тошнит от чужого упрямства.

И вообще тоже тошнит.

В бой она сорвалась почти с радостью, будто бы это могло унять плохое самочувствие. Разобраться с частью солдат и добраться до регента не составило труда. Опального забрал на себя Барик и, как показалось Мэйве, зарубил его даже охотно. Бой был быстрым и вскоре от отряда регента остался лишь один солдат, раненный в руку стрелой Фуги да сам Стрейдус.

Мэйва посмотрела на регента, лежащего перед ней на земле. Его раны сильно кровоточат и долго он не протянет. Стрейдус и сам это понимает.

— Если бы только у меня были силы, чтобы презирать тебя! Но бой лишил меня их… — он откидывает оружие и вызывающе смотрит в глаза Вершительницы. — Значит, вот и настал конец моему правлению. Что ж, давай. Я хочу встретить свои последние мгновения с достоинством.

Вершительница едва передёргивает плечами, ощущая странное чувство дежа вю.

_Их прекрасная столица пала перед натиском вражеской армии. Он, как мог, оттягивал этот момент, сражался из последних сил с этими тёмными тварями, но они взяли верх. Неприступная стена, что некогда защищала столицу от любых врагов, разбита. Город тонул в огне и крови своих защитников._

_Пока его тащили, он видел тела убитых воинов и горожан. Как убивают ещё сопротивляющихся солдат его армии, как тащат простых горожан куда-то, нацепив сдерживающие оковы. Видел, как рушатся здания и с какой нечеловеческой тщательностью работают солдаты, обыскивая каждый закуток. Видел ужас в мёртвых глазах и глазах тех, кого уводили. Всё это тяжким грузом ложилось на душу._

_К горлу подкатывал ком отчаяния. Не такого будущего он желал для своих людей. Всего лишь хотел, чтобы его страна процветала и не была захвачена подлыми тварями. Но все усилия оказались тщетными, а силы неравными._

_Его привели к обзорной площадке, на которой стояла их военачальник. Поставили на колени, после чего отошли на два шага назад._

_Он смотрел на завоевательницу непокорно и зло, внимательно разглядывая её. Нужно же узнать хоть как выглядит та, что уничтожила его страну. Генерал ли? Повелительница ли? Он никогда не был силён в понимании их системы иерархии и рангов._

_Она смотрит в ответ с лёгким интересом, скользит взглядом по его ранам и вымученному лицу, словно тоже изучает напоследок._

_— Ты можешь убить меня, но вам никогда не сломить мой народ! — рычит он, злобно смотря на неё. — Мы восстанем! Сколько бы ты не убила, тебе не уничтожить всех нас!  
Он знает, что уже ничего не сможет изменить, переиграть. Однако признать своё поражение сейчас, перед ней, означает проиграть, сдаться ненавистному врагу. Он не позволит её ощутить весь триумф от своей победы._

_— Не волнуйся, мы убьём не всех твоих подданных. В конце концов, это же не война на уничтожение, правильно? — Она издаёт тихий смешок. — Но они ничего не будут знать о своём прошлом. Станут хорошими рабами, быть может. Или новыми «батарейками». Я пока не решила._

_У него сводит от злости скулы, и он подаётся вперёд, но тут же кривится от острой боли в боку, едва сдерживая стон._

_— Ты сдохнешь, — плюёт он в сторону женщины. Слюна не долетает, оставляя кровавый след у её сапог. Солдаты дёргаются и он ухмыляется, готовясь к болезненным ударам. К его удивлению, она останавливает солдат одним лишь жестом и те покорно встают на свои места._

_Она смотрит холодно и ему кажется, будто из её ледяных сине-голубых глаз на него смотрит Бездна. Словно её красивое лицо просто хрупкая маска для таящегося внутри монстра._

_— Рано или поздно, — безразлично отвечает она и неожиданно улыбается почти мягко. И в этот миг она кажется такой прекрасной, что легко забыть, кто она. Но он не позволяет себе такой слабости, не позволяет забыть о том, что за тёмная тварь стоит перед ним. — Но всё же значительно позже, чем ты._

_— Будь ты проклята… — шепчет он зло и безнадёжно._

_— Уже давно, Сарантис, уже давно, — спокойно отвечает она, подавая знак одному из солдат. Он хватает его за волосы, и тянет назад, заставляя откинуть голову. Сарантис кривится и хрипло вскрикивает, когда ощущает болезненный укус кинжала. Острое лезвие режет быстро и он успевает подумать, что его хотя бы не заставляют мучиться и не пытают, хотя могли бы._

_Кровь заливала одежду и белые каменные плиты, обильными толчками вытекая из раны. Сарантиса бросают на землю, и он хрипит, корчится в судорогах, желая инстинктивно зажать рану руками._

_Последнее, что он запоминает, это обжигающий своим спокойствием взгляд сине-голубых глаз, в котором ему чудится лёгкая печаль. _

Мэйва смотрит и кривит губы в хищной ухмылке. Внутри что-то довольно рычит, заливается шипящим смехом, и ей самой хочется рассмеяться от такого поистине удивительного совпадения. Она почти хочет выдернуть эти воспоминания из его памяти души. Показать их ему.

В его взгляде всё та же непримиримость, всё та же непокорность. Всё та же обречённость. Будто не смотря на прожитые жизни, он всё также сохранил свой характер, пронёс его через миры и века. Удивительно. Мог ли он помнить ту свою жизнь? Мэйва не знала, но вероятность этого не была нулевой. Возможно, он считал, что судьбы дала ему второй шанс, потому так упорно отстаивал свои земли? Тогда судьба сыграла ещё более ироническую шутку с ними двумя.

Мэйва перехватывает меч крепче и делает шаг вперёд. Внезапно единственный выживший солдат регента бросается вперёд, вставая между Вершительницей и Иродином.

— Я не позволю тебе этого сделать! — срывая с себя шлем, вскрикивает женщина, после чего направляет оружие на Мэйву.

Вершительница замирает, внимательно рассматривая неизвестную, и понимает, что где-то её уже видела. Пшеничного цвета волосы, волевые черты лица, светлые глаза… Чем-то она походила на бывшую одногруппницу Мэйвы, коренную северянку, которую забрали у Опальных.

А потом она слышит удивленный вздох Барика за спиной.

— Амелия, живая! — в голосе воина слышится радость и непонимание. — Но ты встала на защиту регента? Что это значит? Объяснись, девчонка.

— Действительно, что это значит? — поддержала Барика Мэйва, вспомнив, наконец, где видела раньше эту женщину. Дочь генерала Аше, она была командиром у Опальных и, насколько слышала Вершительница судеб, её отряд взяли в плен то ли полностью, то ли частично перебив. Судя по всему, в настоящий момент жива лишь она одна.

— Прежде, чем ты начнёшь лицемерно спрашивать, почему я здесь, хорошенько посмотри на то, что ты наделала! — воскликнула Амелия, озабоченно осматривая раны регента.

— Нихрена себе претензия, — офигела от услышанного Мэйва. — То есть типа я должна была покорно стоять и ждать, пока меня изрубят в фарш? И это можно было бы считать нормой и вообще «ура, мы убили представителя суда и его компанию!»? И после этого я лицемер, да, конечно… — она поглядела на своих спутников и на всякий случай уточнила у них: — или я чего-то не понимаю в этой жизни?

— Я тоже как-то не сильно понимаю эту дамочку, Вершительница, — пожала плечами Фуга. — Но её предъявы какие-то тухлые. Странно вообще слышать что-то такое от Опальной.

— Я уже не та северная воевода, которой была, — поморщилась Амелия, словно ей неприятно это вспоминать. — Я смогла взглянуть по-новому на завоевание, когда осталась в стороне от конфликта. Послушай, прошу…

Бывшая опальная посмотрела на неё с немой мольбой. Мэйва вопросительно вскинула бровь, убрав клинки в ножны, но оставив руки на эфесах.

— Пойми, мы были неправы! Все мы! Кайрос свёл нас с верного пути столетия назад. Мы пошли на юг, чтобы доделать работу Владыки, но… — она на мгновение замолкает, а после, крепко зажмурив глаза, выпалила: — разве ты не видишь?! Ярусы — наша последний шанс всё исправить!

— Исправить что? — раздражённо интересуется Мэйва. — Мир? Очень мило. Предлагаю начать с окончания Эдикта Бурь.

— Не смей подходить к регенту! — тут же ощетинилась она. — Ты не понимаешь…

— Амелия, — перебивает её регент. — Не стоит тратить слова и силы.

Мэйва слегка склонила голову, сверля бывшую опальную недобрым взглядом.

— Ты была пленницей. А теперь сражаешься за Оплот. Почему?

— Потому что у Оплота есть шанс отвоевать свою независимость! — на этих словах Фуга насмешливо фыркнула. — Потому что мы вторглись в это королевство по безумной прихоти тирана. Потому что… По многим причинам!

Мэйва вопросительно вскинула брови. Вот уж от кого подобных слов она не ожидала, так это от опальной, пусть и бывшей. Уж у неё-то не должно быть каких-то иллюзий по поводу того, как ведётся война. Что-то явно с ней не так.

— Ты же понимаешь, что сражаться за регента — это измена.

— По чьему определению этого слова?! — вскидывается она. — Уверена, не по твоему. Нет, ты, как и остальные Вершители судеб — просто рупор для закона Кайрос — системы, которую вы едва понимаете, и за которую мой отец готов убивать!

— Что поделаешь, такая у нас работа, — равнодушно пожала плечами Мэйва. — Солдаты сражаются и убивают, крестьяне выращивают урожай и скотину, ремесленники делают необходимые в быту вещи. А мы вот следим за порядком, как можем.

Амелия фыркнула.

— За порядком? Знаю я, какие вы можете устроить неприятности…

Мэйва склонила голову на бок, мысли в голове ворочались лениво из-за боли, но это не помешало подобраться к не самой приятной догадке. Опальные — верные солдаты, просто так их не сломить. Свои принципы они вбивают в своих солдат похлеще, чем Тунон — знание закона в своих учеников. И либо Амелии знатно промыли мозги, либо…

— Только не говори мне, что ты влюбилась и понесла ребёнка, — опасно прищурившись, говорит Вершительница.

Амелия удивлённо уставилась на Вершительницу.

— Что?! Откуда ты… Как ты…

— О-о, великая Тьма… — простонала Мэйва, закрыв лицо ладонями, едва сдерживает звериный рык. — Ну почему, Бездна тебя раздери, всё всегда идёт через одно место.

— Амелия, неужели ты… О, нет — с ужасом говорит Барик. — Помоги нам, Архонт!

Кажется, у этого даже название есть — когда жертва влюбляется в своего похитителя и начинает всячески его оправдывать. Только Мэйва не могла вспомнить сейчас точное название. Что-то на «с», кажется. Глубоко вздохнув, Вершительница постаралась унять вспыхнувшую ледяной злобу, но когда она отняла руки от лица, глаза её мерцали холодной синевой.

— Где ребёнок? — голос её звучал ровно и безразлично. Без угрозы. Без злости. Без чувств. И это подействовало не хуже самой страшной угрозы.

— Нет! Не смей! — Амелия вскидывает оружие. — Не подходи к ней! У тебя нет права судить её по тому, чья у неё кровь!

Мэйва лишь хмыкнула и принялась осматриваться, ища ещё один огонёк жизни поблизости. Будто ей действительно нужен проводник, пф!

Развернувшись и сделав несколько шагов в нужном направлении, она услышала, как за спиной взвыла Амелия, а после раздался шум и тихая брань. Обернувшись, Вершительница лениво поглядела на бывшую опальную, которую удерживал Барик.

— Этот ребёнок не в чём ни виноват! Она никак не связана ни с Кайрос, ни с Эдиктом!

— Правда? Это легко проверить.

Мэйва достала из ножен остро заточенный кинжал и не спеша направляется к регенту.

— Как же так, Амелия, — заговорил Барик, видимо, не до конца веря в происходящее, но крепко удерживая дочь генерала на месте. — Почему ты…

— Полагаю, всё было из-за более менее приемлемого отношения к ней. Дай угадаю, к тебе отнеслись не как к бесполезному рабу, а как к человеку и содержали в хороших условиях? Ещё наверняка и следили, чтобы всего хватало. Разговаривали. Рассказывали о культуре, обычаях, — она замирает в нескольких шагах от раненого регента и, глядя на лица почти врагов, Вершительница поняла, что угадала. — Ну, или есть более печальный вариант, — хмыкает Мэйва, крутя в пальцах кинжал. — А кто отец, кстати?

— Стрейдус младший, — тихо сказала бывшая опальная. — Он… Он погиб, когда начался Эдикт.

Мэйва кивнула, получив подтверждение своих догадок. Любопытно, Амелия добровольно разделила постель с наследником Оплота или же нет? Сейчас она может говорить всё, что угодно. Человеческое сознание вообще очень забавная и пластичная вещь, которая запросто может подменить одно на другое, спрятав болезненные воспоминания.

— Девочка ни при чём, — говорит Стрейдус, с трудом становясь на колени. Он выглядел совсем плохо и, если подождать ещё некоторое время, то он умрёт от потери крови. Однако это не убавляло его решимости. — Прошу тебя, пощади их. Я последний из регентов Оплота. Если хочешь закончить Эдикт Бурь, то я принимаю свою судьбу.

— Уверен, что не хочешь всё сделать сам? — уточняет Мэйва просто для галочки. — Попробовать отречься от престола?

— Прикончить себя или позорно сдаться, чтобы завершить Эдикт? — он зло усмехается. — Нет, Вершительница судеб, мы так не делаем. Можешь назвать меня твердолобым, но моё положение и чувство собственного достоинства не допускают меньшего. Если так сильно хочешь закончить Эдикт, то тебе придётся взвалить на себя эту ношу.

Мэйва лишь пожимает плечами. Не ей осуждать кого-то за желание жить и нежелание кончать жизнь самоубийством. И дело не в трусости или чём-то таком. Решиться на самоубийство весьма тяжело при любых обстоятельствах, только если человек не сломлен морально. Стрейдусу до сломленности явно ещё далеко, не тот тип характера. Такое поведение можно назвать более чем нормальным. Да, он правитель, да, из-за него страдают люди и земля, но это совершенно не означает, что у него должно появиться стойкое желание покончить с собой. А души… Он ничего не знал про них. Как и все остальные. Впрочем, нежелание регента искать альтернативные пути решения проблемы Мэйве не ясно. Даже несмотря на плачевное положение и однозначную смерть — от кинжала или от кровоточащих ран.

— Эта ноша лишь твоя, Иродин, — хмыкает она, перехватив кинжал удобнее. — Не моя. Я просто закончу Эдикт. Не больше, не меньше. Ничего личного.

— Будь ты проклята… — тихо шипит он, когда Мэйва подходит ближе.

— Ты повторяешься, — негромко отвечает она, чтобы не слышали остальные. — Повторюсь и я: уже давно, Саран… прости, Иродин, уже давно.

В глазах регента мелькает понимание, даже узнавание, а следом бессильная ярость вперемешку с ужасом. А следом кинжал легко вспарывает ему горло.

Мэйва отходит назад и замирает, ожидая, когда умрёт Стрейдус. Он мучился недолго и вскоре жизнь оставляет его тело.

Спутники Вершительницы замерли, в ожидании, но проходит минута, другая и ничего не происходит. Буря всё так же воет за стенами, засыпая всё ржавой пылью.

— Итак, Эдикт продолжается, — говорит Мэйва очевидное, вертя в руке кинжал. — Ребёнок связан с ним.

— Не смей подходить к моей дочке! — вскрикивает Амелия сквозь слёзы, но тяжёлые руки Барика удерживают её на месте. — Этот Эдикт был предназначен для регента, а не для неё!

— Она теперь наследный регент.

— Это бессердечный замысле Владыки, — она качает головой. — Мне тоже не нравится этот Эдикт. Он погубил столько жизней и разбил на части некогда благородное королевство… — она подняла тяжёлый взгляд на Мэйву. — Но у меня есть ответственность перед Оплотом — я должна сохранить его наследие и правительство.

«— Интересно, как она это собирается сделать в таком-то положении?» — отстранённо думает Мэйва, борясь с пульсирующей болью в висках и внимательно наблюдая за своими спутниками. «— Барику ведь её шею сейчас сломать — раз плюнуть. Ей бы стоило последить за словами.»

— Мой отец и другие Архонты уничтожили этот народы. Но мы с ней… — она бросает быстрый взгляд на комнату, где находится ребёнок. А потом смотрит на Вершительницу с вызовом. — Мы сможем собрать всё воедино.

— Я бы не стала смотреть в будущие с таким розовым оптимизмом, — фыркнула Мэйва, а потом задумчиво скользнула взглядом по стенам. — Хотя, ты, наверное, не знаешь, во что превратился Оплот. Если не завершить Эдикт, то ничего не останется, кроме кучки ржавой пыли.

— Моя дочь не станет очередной жертвой Кайросу! — Амелия дёргается вперёд, но Барик держит её крепко и она невольно морщится. — В ней течёт кровь Севера и никто не вправе забирать у неё жизнь!

— Спорно, — равнодушно кидает Мэйва. — Кроме крови Севера в неё течёт кровь ярусников и регента Оплота. Так что у неё, полукровки, нет защиты, о которой ты говоришь.

Бессмысленный разговор. Что такое жизнь одного ребёнка против сотней скитающихся душ? Всего одна смерть для восстановления баланса вечного цикла.

Никто из присутствующих не поймёт до конца. Они не видят. Не чувствуют. Им не объяснить. Для них есть лишь Эдикт.

Интересно, знай они обо всём, чтобы сделали?

Мэйва морщиться в раздражении.

— Надо уметь разделять важное и личное, Амелия, — она подбрасывает и ловит кинжал, раздумывает, недобро сверкая глазами. — И думать надо было раньше.

Внучка генерала Грейвена Аше, Архонта Войны. Наследница престола Оплота, ярусников, которых так ненавидит Архонт Войны. Жизнь девочки ценна, определённо.

— Как иронично… — бормочет она.

Мэйва поворачивает голову и всматривается яркий огонёк ребёнка, но в воспоминаниях этой жизни лишь размытая сумятица и вскоре можно перейти на память предыдущей жизни. Что ж, ожидаемо. Но… убивать дитя не хотелось. Ребёнок не виноват, что у него родители не отличаются изворотливостью ума и сообразительностью. Хотя, может, регент Оплота рассчитывал на то, что Аше не станет убивать собственную внучку? Наивно.

— Отрекись от престола и рода.

— Что? — не сразу поняла Амелия, напряжённо ожидая решение Вершительницы.

— Отрекись от рода твоей дочери и её притязаний на престол, — скучающе пояснила она, сложив руки за спиной и слегка покачиваясь с пятки на носок. — У тебя есть такое право, как у матери регента. Просто произнеси формальный отказ.

— Так просто? Считаешь, что-то настолько простое, как канцелярская формальность, может помочь? — удивлённо и недоверчиво спрашивает она и невольно вздрагивает, встречаясь со взглядом Вершительницы, сжимается, спешно отводя глаза в сторону.

Мэйва презрительно фыркает. Люди порой слишком твердолобы.

— О, точно! — почти радостно воскликнул Лантри. — А раз мать не из Оплота, то и наследовать она не может! Это должно оборвать линию наследования, — он кивает, задумчиво почесав щёку, после чего кинул на Вершительницу осторожный взгляд. — Я не вправе отдавать предпочтение какой-либо концовке в этой части Хроник, но… э-э, с большей радостью назвал бы главу «Законное решение», чем «Убийство младенца», если бы у меня был выбор.

Мэйва тихо фыркает, сдерживая смешок.

— Мне тоже название «Убийство младенца» не нравится, — говорит она, бледно улыбнувшись и покачав головой. — Каким-то языческим жертвоприношением попахивает. Итак, Амелия?

Та кивает и, помолчав немного, составляя достойную фразу отказа, начала говорить. Вышло не особо пафосно, но вполне формально и за отказ от престолонаследия вполне могло сойти.

— Этого хватит? — опасливо интересуется она.

— Очень надеюсь на это, юная леди, но мы сейчас на милости логики Эдикта, — Лантри чуть хмурится. — Будем надеяться, что этого формального жеста должно быть достаточно, иначе… — он замолчал, почёсывая лоб, и отвернулся.

Мэйва же довольно прищурилась, ощущая, как воздух вокруг сгущается, становясь почти ощутимым, накаляется и электризуется от скапливаемой мощи магии.

— Достаточно, — успевает сказать она, прежде чем сила Эдикта входит в тело, накрывая могучей волной неудержимого могущества бури, всей беспощадности ветров и неотвратимости сил ураганов. Сначала кажется, что магический ветер попросту снесёт всю Твердыню, предварительно сдув со всем живых плоть, но потом магия затихает и в образовавшейся тишине Мэйва слышит то, что воплощает Эдикт Бурь. Вершительница закрывает глаза на пару минут, прислушиваясь к этим почти звукам, почти образам и почти ощущениям. Потянувшись к ним мысленно, она ощущает, как охотно отзывается Эдикт и чувствует, как несуществующий ветер легко треплет ей волосы и откуда-то пахнет свежей морской водой.

Наконец-то головная боль отступила и от этого, и ощущения непередаваемой мощи магии кружилась голова. Напряжение долгих дней, проведённых в Могиле Клинков, наконец, отпустило. Мэйва ощущала почти эйфорию от происходящего.

— Получилось! — радостно воскликнула Амелия и метнулась к комнате, где спал ребёнок, когда Барик наконец отпустил её.

— Я чувствую, как ветер утихает, — прислушиваясь к чему-то, кивает Лантри, после чего делает глубокий вдох и морщит нос. — Здесь всё ещё отвратительно, но уже не так угнетающе.

— Я был здесь, когда начались эти бури. Я горжусь, что чувствую их завершение, — выпятив грудь, сказал Барик, и с его наплечников спадает часть ржавой грязи, оставив отметины, отдалённо напоминающие эполеты. Мэйва, глядя на это, невольно улыбнулась.

— Я всегда гордилась тем, что разбиваю — черепа, щиты, шлемы, чьё-то сердце, — но ты только что разбила Эдикт Бурь, — Фуга подошла ближе к Мэйве и хлопнула её по плечу. — Должна признать, ты опережаешь меня на несколько очков.

Мэйва хохотнула.

— То ли ещё будет, Фуга, — отозвалась она. Настроение резко скакнуло вверх, и она повернулась к женщине, что стояла у входа в спальню с ребёнком. — Эй, Амелия. Хочешь взглянуть на то, что осталось от Оплота?

Женщина неуверенно кивает и Мэйва поворачивается к своим соратникам.

— Ребят, осмотрите пока комнаты и темницу. Есть вероятность, что кто-то из пленников или солдат ещё остался. Пленников освободите, если будут. Солдат не трогайте, если сами не полезут. Будьте осторожны.

— Как скажешь, Вершительница. Если найдём прикольные цацки, мечи или кольца, обязательно прихватим, — беззаботно сказала Фуга, отходя в сторону.

— У них могла сохраниться библиотека, — задумчиво тянет Лантри. — Я слышал, там были интересные экземпляры книг.

Мэйва кивает ему, после чего направляется к выходу из Твердыни. Площадка перед входом давала хороший обзор. В ясную солнечную погоду, без постоянно поднятой в воздух пыли и ветра, Могила Клинков представляла собой весьма своеобразное зрелище: сухая земля грязно рыжего оттенка, покрытая ржавой пылью да скалы, в которых застряли куски брони, оружия и человеческих костей. Деревья, когда-то наверняка зелёные, теперь напоминали почерневшие иглы.

— Это… Неужели это… — Амелия смотрит вокруг, явно не веря собственным глазам, — Что же стало с этими землями…

— То, что осталось от Оплота, да. Эти земли не зря стали называть Могилой Клинков, как видишь, — Мэйва сцепила руки за спиной. — Фермы и поселения разрушены, занесены ржавой пылью. Портовые городки, как ты понимаешь, тоже брошены. Все жители разошлись по другим частям Ярусов, поскольку жить тут невозможно.

— Кайрос слишком жесток…

— Ты, правда, так считаешь? — она посмотрела на Амелию и пожала плечами. — Что ж, возможно. Но, право слово, что стоило регенту и его сыновьям просто… отречься от престола, как это сделала ты за свою дочь? В конце концов, отречение — не более чем слова. Но сколько бы жизней спасли эти слова. Хотя могло и не сработать. Впрочем, уже не важно, — Мэйва с наслаждением вдохнула чистый воздух и поглядела в синее небо. 

Несколько минут они молчали. Вершительница наслаждалась хорошей погодой, свежим ветерком и приятными солнечными лучами. Амелия же мрачно смотрела на истерзанные земли, покрытые ржавой пылью и скалами.

— Ты собираешься зачистить Твердыню Часовых от оставшихся солдат? — спрашивает дочь Архонта Войны, нарушая молчание.

— Мне не нужна Твердыня, если ты об этом. Я приходила за Эдиктом. Впрочем, тебе тут оставаться я бы тоже не советовала, поскольку теперь сюда придут Опальные или лазутчики Алого Хора. Догадываешься, что они сделают с твоей дочерью?

Амелия помрачнела.

— Мой… Отец не примет внучку, в которой течёт кровь ярусников. А Архонт Тайн…

— А Голоса будут рады посадить тебя на кол, — подтвердила невысказанную догадку Мэйва. — Не представляю, как ты собираешься перебираться в другие регионы Ярусов, учитывая, что у единственного хода полно патрулей, но это не моё дело.

— Ты оставила в живых меня и мою дочь. Могу я просить тебя о милости вновь, чтобы ты…

—… взяла под защиту Суда и провела мимо Опальных? — перебивает Мэйва, едва заметно усмехнувшись. — Не выйдет. Я с генералами немного… не сошлись во мнениях по поводу того, кто кому и почему должен служить.

Амелия непонимающе нахмурилась.

— В смысле?

— Ну, понимаешь, всем хочется иметь в запасе собственного карманного Вершителя судеб, который если что вступился бы за них и вообще всячески помогал бы. Только вот беда — я служу Тунону и работаю в Суде. Меня это вполне устраивает.

— Подожди, но если ты в ссоре с генералами, то как ты попала сюда?

— Ножками притопала, — пожала плечами она, ухмыльнувшись. Но видя, как нахмурилась Амелия, примиряющее махнула рукой. — Расслабься. Это, можно сказать, профессиональные секреты. Но если хочешь, можешь идти с нами.

Бывшая опальная качает головой.

— Спасибо, но я сама найду, куда пойти.

— Как хочешь. Моё дело предложить. Если вариантов не найдёшь, приходи к Океанскому Шпилю. Думаю, ты там встретишь людей, которые могут помочь.

Осталось лишь проверить, помогло ли снятие Эдикта избавиться от скитающихся душ. Как ни странно, помогло. После смерти старого правителя и отречения нового от престола буря улеглась, а постоянный шёпот стих. Получив в свои руки мощь нового Эдикта, она некоторое время раздумывала, будет ли её собственный Эдикт иметь такие последствия? Не хотелось бы настолько нарушать баланс.

Знала ли Кайрос о таких последствиях? Скорее всего нет. Вот уж чего-чего, а слухов о том, что Владыка может видеть души не ходило. Впрочем, это ни о чём не говорит. Достаточно просто держать такую способность в секрете, что не так уж сложно.

Что касалось других Архонтов, то Грейвен Аше не мог видеть этот кошмар, иначе бы не расположился в Железном Очаге. Тунон тоже не мог, его сила касалась совсем другой стороны. Бледен Марк, возможно, мог что-то ощущать. Тьма плотно переплетена с _другой стороной_. А где тьма, там и тени.

Голоса Нерата же… Скорее всего увидел бы. Как-то по-другому, но увидел. Их силы в чём-то схожи и, наверное, Мэйва могла бы многое подчерпнуть для себя из общения с ним. Но с Архонтом Тайн отношения сложились крайне сложные ещё при самом начале завоевании Ярусов. Возможно, он ощущал сродство сил или видел в неё что-то, что пробуждало в нём любопытство. В любом случае, он проявлял интерес. Мэйву это совершенно не радовало. На Архонта Тайн страшно смотреть, ещё хуже слышать этот нестройный хор голосов. Что-то внутри начинало неприятно скрестись и скалиться каждый раз, вызывая желание либо убить, чтоб не мучился, либо оказаться подальше. И Мэйва уже давно для себя решила, что ну его нахрен.

Видели ли что-то остальные её спутники? Вряд ли. Возможно, только зверолюдка что-то такое замечала, но не так отчётливо, как Мэйва. Слышали ли скорбный вой, невнятное бормотание и обрывистый плач? Может быть, да только путали его с ветром, скидывая всё на воображение. Человек вообще ужасно небрежен порой. А вот эмоционального подъёма ни у кого не наблюдалось. Скорее уж наоборот, вся команда ходила мрачной и раздражённой вплоть до снятия Эдикта Бурь. Зато теперь настроение у всех оставалось приподнятым, а Мэйва пару раз ощущала знакомое присутствие в тенях. Это подбадривало, так как до снятия Эдикта она не чувствовала присутствия Архонта Теней ни разу.

Так что Мэйва, найдя меч Бесстрашный, разумно решила, что всем нужен небольшой перерыв и разрядка. Спокойное живое место, отличающееся от разорённых земель Могилы Клинков.

Распутье Летианы подходило идеально.


	18. Занятия (преканон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: обучение в Суде

Первая часть занятия у Бледена Марка прошла быстро, просто и неприятно для учеников. То, что он будет сперва оценивать их уровень подготовки — было ясно как день. Погонял всех скопом, восхитился крайне низким уровнем совместного взаимодействия, отпустил целую кучу язвительных комментариев, а после раскидал всех как щенят.

— Я ожидал худшего, детишки, но всё равно плохо, — лениво заявил он, подбрасывая и ловя свой кинжал. Потом взглянул на небо, глянул на валяющихся учеников и недовольно цокнул языком. — Час перерыв.

И, сделав шаг назад, исчез в призванных тенях.

Ещё пару минут никто не смел шелохнуться и сказать что-либо. Где-то недалеко беззаботно чирикала птица.

— Чёт как-то больно, — равнодушно сказала Мэйва, бездумно разглядывая облака на небе. Побаливал бок, правая нога и спина. Небольшие раны на руках и животе неприятно ныли, но кровоточили не сильно. Подобные раны сейчас были у всех — лёгкий намёк на то, сколько раз и как именно Архонт Теней мог их убить и покалечить. Синяки и ссадины никто считать, естественно, не собирался.

— Кто бы говорил о боли, — прошипел откуда-то справа Ормарр. — Тебе меньше всех досталось.

— Просто я умею оценивать собственные силы и не кидаюсь вперёд с криком задушенной курицы, как некоторые, — фыркнула она. Вообще-то досталось ей ненамного меньше других, но не говорить же это человеку, которому вывихнули одну руку и едва не сломали вторую.

— Сама ты курица, — оскорбился наследник благородной семьи.

— А-а, просто заткнитесь оба! — прохрипела Хильда, ища в себе силы подняться. А ведь из всех она и Равис самые тренированные. Есть ещё Джерран, конечно, но он больше по магии. — И без вас тошно.

Мэйва глубоко вздохнула и рывком села, тут же кривясь от ноющей боли, после чего принялась осматривать полученные повреждения. Кроме ран на руках и животе ещё ныли рёбра, и сильно болела правая нога. Мэйва не была уверена, болит ли от перелома, трещины или же от сильного удара. Осторожное ощупывание никаких результатов не дало, так что она очень надеялась, что всё же просто слишком сильный удар. Серьёзно калечить на первом занятии Бледен Марк не стал. Ну, не считая выбитых пальцев у Джеррана, вывихнутой руки Ормарра да втоптанную в пыль самооценку практически у всех. Закончив осматривать себя она огляделась вокруг. Большая часть группы всё ещё валялась на земле. Рядом с Ормарром присел Равис и что-то негромко спросил, дождался ответа, а потом вправил на место руку пострадавшего, видимо, по доброте душевной. Ормарр коротко взвыл и выругался от боли.

— Будешь должен, — спокойно оповестил бывший гладиатор, хлопнув одногруппника по спине так, что он едва снова не упал.

— А нет, ошибочка вышла, — тихо пробормотала Мэйва, вытряхивая из волос засохшие листочки.

Постепенно ученики начали со стонами подниматься, осматривать себя и пытаться привести в хоть примерно опрятный вид. Шорох, осмотрев себя, осторожно ощупал рёбра, а потом вовсе начал зализывать царапины на руках.

— О, Кайрос! Сил моих нет смотреть на это! — простонал Ормарр, глядя на диковатого паренька.

— Что, вид нашего зверёныша оскорбляет твой аристократичный взор? — ехидно уточнил Кенор. Будучи учеником гильдии, должен был бы быть тихим спокойным пареньком, но нет, его будто нарочно кидало в совсем другую сторону.

— А что, твоё зрение так испортилось за книгами в твоей гильдии, что ты не видишь, как этот ведёт себя?

— Нормально он себя ведёт. Почти по человечески.

— А может вы просто отведёте его в лазарет? — примирительно спросила Мэйва, не в силах больше слушать спор. — Всё равно мы все там будем…

— Звучит как-то не вдохновляюще, — пробурчал Джерран, с тихой руганью вправляя пару выбитых пальцев.

— Да идите вы все в задницу, — фыркнул Шорох, поднимаясь на ноги. — Сами себе помочь не можете, а до меня докапывайтесь.

Мэйва решила благоразумно промолчать, почесала нос и вновь подняла взгляд к небу. Коллектив, как обычно, так и сочился дружелюбием и взаимопониманием. Как там говорилось где-то «посылаю вам лучи добра и всепрощения. Пусть они сожгут вас дотла, уроды!». Фраза идеально подходит, чтобы описать каждодневные перебранки. Удивительно, как ещё не дошли до того, чтобы строить друг другу гадости. Мелкие конфликты пока не доставали до того, чтобы серьёзно мстить кому-то. Да и уставали все за день сильно. Но Мэйва считала, что это дело времени. Как только такие группы к обучению допускают… Или Адъюдикатора развлекает такая напряжённая атмосфера в коллективе и постоянное почти соперничество учеников?

Что ж, оставалось надеяться, что Марк не решит в них вбивать работу в команде, потому что это уже заранее провальное дело.

— Слушайте, а ведь у нас весь день сегодня на физ подготовку отведён, — сказал Кенор, поднявшись и отряхнув форму. — Как думаете, что ещё Архонт нам устроит?

— Ставлю на полосу с препятствиями, — тут же откликнулась Хильда. — Не зря же перерыв дал, мы успеем залечить раны.

— Да где он её возьмёт-то за час, — возразила Чинис. — Не, скорее поставит друг против друга.

— А смысл гадать? — хмыкнул Равис. — Через час узнаем.

Мэйва передёрнула плечами и поморщилась от боли в руках. Печальнее всего, что проверять придётся на собственной шкуре.

— Эй, Мэйва, что скажешь? — окликнул её Кенор. — На что ставишь: полоса препятствий или тренировочные бои.

— Какое небо голубое… — задумчиво протянула она, проигнорировав бывшего ученика гильдии.

Он фыркнул.

— Всё ясно с ней, — махнул рукой Джерран, поднимаясь на ноги.

— А ещё, кажется, я влюбилась, — всё так же задумчиво продолжила она.

На минуту повисло молчание.

— Влюбилась? — глупо переспросил боевой маг, хлопая глазами.

— В кого? — ещё более удивлённо спросил Шорох.

— Неужели в кого из наставников? — почти шёпотом спросила Чинис, но ту же тряхнула головой и добавила: — да не, бред какой-то сморозила, звиняй.

— Или всё же…? — недоговорила Хильда, подозрительно прищурившись.

Мэйва посмотрела на них с лукавой улыбкой. Ей почти нравилось провоцировать их всех на глупые по-детски наивные уточнения.

— В нашу штатную целительницу, конечно, — услышав дружный вздох, в котором мешалось разочарование и облегчение, она едва не рассмеялась. — А вы о чём все подумали? Мы теперь у неё после каждого такого занятия валяться будем, — оптимистично сказала она, с трудом поднимаясь. Опираться на правую ногу было больно, и идти нормально, не прихрамывая, вряд ли выйдет. Но Мэйва всё ещё отчаянно надеялась, что это не перелом, не трещина и не разорванные мышцы. — А если она согласиться кого-то научить сигилу жизни, то вообще золотая женщина.

Мэйва почесала нос. Она бы и сама с радостью научилась бы, но подозревала, что «чуткий» и «заботливый» наставник, прознав про это, завалит её практикой по самую макушку. Одобрят ли это старшие Вершители и Тунон сказать сложно. Рогалус так наверняка попеняет за отсутствие достаточной теоретической базы. Калио в своё время сама говорила, что сигил крайне полезен, так что, наверное, будет не против. Как и Нуновал. Вот что скажет Тунон — это вопрос, но Мэйва искренне надеялась, что при необходимости сумеет достойно объясниться. Так что всё упиралось в теорию и согласие штатной целительницы.

Сказать, что целительница удивилась, когда на пороге лазарета оказалась орава в девять человек, значит, ничего не сказать. Впрочем, все повреждения она залечила быстро, но обучить использовать сигил отказалась.

— Лучше вы получите всю необходимую помощь из моих рук сразу, чем будете заниматься самолечением и навредите себе, а потом придётся исправлять всё мне, — бескомпромиссно заявила она. — Так что лучше сразу приходите сюда, а не тяните с лечением.

— Все мы тут будем… — вздохнула Мэйва, разглядывая ссадины на костяшках пальцев. — Нервишки лечить.

Не прошло и получаса, как все раны были залечены, так что группа в мрачном настроении отправилась обратно. Стоило ученикам вернуться на тренировочную площадку, как Архонт Теней сразу же появился перед ними. Окинув группу цепким взглядом, он, кажется, остался доволен.

— Ну что, детишки, я вижу, вас подлатали. Значит, перерыв окончен, — весело ухмыльнувшись, оповестил Марк.

Мэйва же, глядя, как он играется с кинжалом, с тоской подумала, что перерыв на лечение он дал не зря и теперь на них всех будет ещё больше ран, чем до этого. Бледен Марк в качестве наставника, похоже, будет вбивать знания и умения палкой. И кинжалом. Может быть ещё кнутом. Вряд ли от Архонта Теней можно будет ждать каких-то поблажек или использование метода пряника. С Рогалусом, конечно, всё равно не сравнится: в рейтинге строгости Вершитель мудрости занимал первое место уже не один год подряд.


	19. Тренировки (преканон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: обучение в Суде

В целом, ночные прогулки стали уже нормой. Мэйве не требовалось много сна и отдыха, чтобы чувствовать себя достаточно бодрой, а потому свободное время она тратила либо на прогулки в город, который даже ночью жил своей жизнью, либо на повторение пройденного материала. Ещё, конечно, были ночные разговоры с Архонтом Теней, который, то ли отчаянно скучал, то ли находил такие встречи забавными. Но такие встречи были совершенно нерегулярны и по своей продолжительности занимали от нескольких минут до нескольких часов.

Теперь же ученица Суда решила разнообразить ночной досуг тренировками. Занятия с Архонтом Теней, конечно, выматывали, но были не каждодневными, да и сама Мэйва начала потихоньку привыкать к нагрузке от палача Суда. По крайней мере, ей ещё ни разу ничего не сломали на занятиях. Раны да, получала, но с ними легко справлялся сигил Жизни целительницы. Которая всё так же отказывалась обучить использовать его, даже несмотря на то, что к ней регулярно попадал кто-то из группы с серьёзными ранами или даже переломами — Марк в плане обучения совершенно безжалостен, позволив ученикам небольшой отдых лишь на первом занятии. Мэйва же начинала подозревать, что не обучение сигилом Жизни является каким-то важным условием работы целительницы в Суде.

Тренировочные площадки доступны круглосуточно, как и тренировочное оружие, так что смысла ограничивать себя Мэйва не видела. В конце концов, в отличие от других, у неё не было ни жестких тренировок с детства, ни выдающихся талантов в магии. Какие-то разрозненные знания, приобретённые за время путешествия и то, что она успела выучить уже в Суде. Были ещё, конечно, те знания, что достались из чужих воспоминаний. Но многое требовало повторения, особенно если это касалось магии и боевых приёмов. Любая магия, как и техника боя, требует в первую очередь тренировок и отработок. Чем больше, тем лучше. Желательно вообще с наставником.

Очередная тренировка шла своим чередом, когда тени у стены сгустились неожиданно быстро, потянулись вверх, принимая человеческий облик. Мэйва с интересом покосилась в их сторону. Наблюдать, как Бледен Марк появляется из теней, приобретая материальность, ей, наверное, никогда не надоест.

— Решила тренироваться ещё, девочка? — он усмехнулся. — Не хватает наших занятий днём?

Мэйва пожала плечами, останавливаясь. Она знала, что рано или поздно Архонт Теней наведается на её ночные тренировки. Почти рассчитывала на это, можно сказать.

— Всё равно не спится. Не вижу смысла тратить время на то, чтобы пялиться в потолок.

— Если тебя застанут — могут сделать выговор, — задумчиво протянул он, усмехаясь.

— Дополнительные занятия не запрещены, а комендантского часа нет, — возразила Мэйва. — Гулять вечером и ночью в город — можно, а делом заниматься нельзя что ли?

Архонт хмыкнул, но уходить не спешил, вместо этого прислонился к стене и сложил руки на груди. Несколько минут он молча наблюдал за продолжением тренировки, но потом, видимо, чувство прекрасного и любовь к искусству боя взяли верх.

— Руку выше, — поправил он. — И удар резче. Я уже говорил, ты слишком плавная, девочка. Вот, теперь правильно.

Он ещё некоторое время следит за правильной отработкой ударов, но в какой-то момент останавил и без предупреждения нападал. Мэйва отбила первую атаку на рефлексах, после чего старалась разорвать дистанцию, но Архонт Теней не давал такой возможности. И совсем вскоре она оказалась прижата к стене с приставленным к горлу кинжалом. Мужчина стоял совсем близко, и Мэйва чувствовала его запах, мешавшийся с лёгким запахом крови и идущее от него тепло. Так обманчиво просто казалось нанести ему сейчас удар, но она прекрасно понимала, что он перережет ей горло быстрее, вздумай она сделать такое. Или увернётся, что вероятнее, уйдёт текучей дымной тенью, засыплет обидными насмешками и уйдёт совсем. А это уже никак не входило в её планы.

Бледен Марк ухмыльнулся, глядя на признавшую поражение ученицу, и отступил назад, жестом предлагая начать второй бой. Мэйва перехватила оружие крепче и метнулась вперёд.

— Проворнее. Любой приём бесполезен без практики в сражении, девочка, — пояснил он, легко уходя от её атаки.

Тренировочный бой один на один прошёл неожиданно гладко. Архонт Теней уже привычно дразнил, сыпал насмешками, указывал на ошибки и оставлял на ученице мелкие порезы вместо серьёзных ран. Сколько раз он прекращал бой, останавливая кинжал у её горла, с ухмылкой коротко разъясняя ошибки, а потом давал отмашку на новый раунд, она даже не считала.

— Хватит на сегодня, — остановил он и Мэйва напряжённо замерла, стараясь отдышаться. Наставник передвигался и атаковал не так быстро, как мог бы, но и этого пока что достаточно, чтобы вымотать.

— Терпимо, — подвёл итог Марк, когда кинжалы исчезли из его рук, словно всё это время оценивал её уровень подготовки. Он не выглядел даже немного уставшим, а во взгляде золотых глаз мешались лёгкое веселье, довольство и интерес. — Ты многое успела перенять у Калио. Будешь стараться, малыш, и из тебя выйдет толк.

Мэйва едва сдержала улыбку. Отчего-то похвала от палача Суда звучала куда более искреннее, чем от других наставников, и потому радовала. Даже несмотря на саднящие порезы.

— Главное, чтоб дурь не осталась, — пробурчала она совсем тихо, но Архонт Теней всё равно услышал и хохотнул.

— Это я тоже вытравлю, девочка. Если запомнишь хотя бы половину из того, чему я вас учу, станешь Вершителем судеб.

— А сколько не станут? — спросила она машинально, а потом мысленно отвесила себе подзатыльник за нехороший вопрос.

— Тебе говорили, что ты порой ужасно въедливая? — он недобро усмехнулся. — Я сделаю вид, что не слышал этого вопроса, а ты — что эта тема тебе совсем не интересна.

Мэйва кивнула, выпрямляясь, и повела плечами. Спорить желания не возникало совсем. Тело ныло от нагрузки и усталости, но это почти приятно. Мелкие царапины, которые остались от кинжала Марка, быстро заживут, а синяки скроет форма.

— Спасибо. За занятие.

Архонт Теней кивнул, принимая благодарность.

— Могу я надеяться на повторное занятие?

— Вот это наглость, девочка, — он весело ухмыльнулся, сложив руки на груди. — Хочешь заниматься дополнительно на постоянной основе, чтобы обойти других или лично для себя? Хороший ход, девочка, но с чего ты взяла, что меня это интересует?

— Если не хочешь, так и скажи, — всё так же спокойно ответила она, радуясь, что ещё не выпустила оружие из рук. Иначе было бы видно, как предательски дрожат пальцы. — Я просто продолжу заниматься самостоятельно.

Он глядел на ученицу задумчиво, собрано и серьёзно, постукивая пальцем по руке. Словно обдумывал, имеет ли смысл брать на дополнительное обучение надоедливую девчонку, тратить на неё своё время и прикидывал в уме, что ему от этого будет.

— В следующий раз, малыш, захвати что-нибудь поесть, — наконец благосклонно ответил он, едва заметно кивнул сам себе, приняв решение. Вся серьёзность и собранность ушли из его вида так же внезапно, как появились. — Регулярности не будет, у меня не настолько много желания и времени. Но ты приходи, отрабатывай, а там — посмотрим.

— Спасибо.

— Рано благодаришь, девочка, — довольно ухмыльнулся он, подбрасывая и ловя свой чёрный кинжал. Тени за ним сгущаются, и он делает шаг назад, растворяясь в них.

Мэйва медленно выдохнула, ощущая, что осталась совсем одна, после чего вернула тренировочное оружие на место. Пальцы рук дрожали от усталости и напряжения. Ученица Суда не могла сказать, сколько времени они прозанимались, но за окном уже начинались предрассветные сумерки. Просить Марка о дополнительных занятиях была чистой воды импровизацией, которая, вроде бы, даже сработала. А ещё, кажется, она только что подписалась кровью на адский ад.

Но, как говорится, что не убило — то сделало сильнее.


	20. Вино (постканон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: После основных событий игры, сразу после объявления Эдикта.

Давно, на спор сам с собой, Бледен Марк забирался на вершину одного из Шпилей. Так, сиюминутное развлечение, но вид с площадки открывался поистине фантастический. Потом он ещё забирался несколько раз на самый верх, наслаждаясь удивительной красотой и одиночеством. Главное было не прислушиваться к ощущениям отголосков магии Шпиля, к этой колоссальной мощи, что спит беспробудным сном и словно уже давно-давно покрылась пылью. Отчего-то сила спящих Шпилей зачастую напоминала заросший гниющий пруд со стоячей водой или пыльное давно заброшенное здание, может даже склеп. Наблюдал он и за теми редкими наглыми идиотами, что пытались как-то пробудить Шпили, но они не откликались ни на чей призыв. Оставались просто громадными древними постройками, грозящими рухнуть со временем. И всё это действительно оставалось бы так же, если бы Мэйва не пробудила Горный Шпиль. А после и все остальные, что нашла на Ярусах.

Теперь, оказывая на любом из Шпилей Ярусов, он ощущал их магию по-другому. Даже отголосков было достаточно, чтобы ощутить разницу. Магия бурлила, как горная река, текла непрерывным свежим потоком, казалась почти живой, как его собственные тени. Да и сами Шпили теперь не казались разваливающимися от времени башнями, словно бы обновляли сами себя. Порой ему казалось, что Шпили знают о нём, приветствую его как одного из Архонтов своей хозяйки, когда он приходит. Он знал, Шпили никогда не заговорят с ним. Ни с ним, ни с кем-либо другим, кроме Мэйвы. И никто не сможет так же свободно использовать их силу, как она. Но странное ощущение никуда от этого не пропадало.

Он пропустил провозглашение Эдикта Сумерек на вершине Горного Шпиля, но зато успел полюбоваться как враждебные земли укрываются плотным пологом вечной ночи и как пугаются люди внезапной темноты. Никто не слышал слов Эдикта, никто не понимал, что происходит и можно ли это прекратить, но так даже лучше. Понаблюдав за паникой, Бледен Марк решил наведаться к Мэйве, заодно разузнав, как у неё и её забавной компании идут дела. Всё же провозглашение Эдиктов так часто дело не маленькое, пусть Мэйве оно давалось пока без больших усилий и серьёзных негативных последствий Марк не замечал. В общем-то, всю компанию он насчитал внизу, в форте вокруг Шпиля, а сама Мэйва нашлась наверху, на площадке.

— Не каждый день выдаётся таким напряжённым, — как ни в чём ни бывало вымолвил он, выходя из теней. — Как ты, малышка?

— М-м, не так плохо, как я рассчитывала, но до состояния хорошо ещё надо работать, — дипломатично ответила Мэйва, приветственно подняв руку с наполненным кубком вина. Архонт Теней осмотрелся и задумчиво хмыкнул, отметив и ящик со спиртным, и «выключенный» портал с вершины Горного Шпиля, и полное отсутствие третьих лиц. А ещё несколько пустых бутылок и тарелок со снедью.

— Ты пьяна, — констатировал он, потому что с четырёх с половиной бутылок вряд ли можно не опьянеть.

— Ага.

— И судя по количеству пустых бутылок, завтра ты будешь валяться пластом.

— Марк, — серьёзно начала Мэйва, поглядев на него совершенно трезвым взглядом. — Я сегодня объявила Кайрос войну. Это веский повод. Я имею право напиться. Ты, кстати, тоже. Так что если хочешь, присоединяйся. Но печеньки мои.

Она подвинула тарелку с печеньем ближе к себе. Марк усмехнулся и, недолго думая, сел рядом с Архонтом Шпилей. Каменная площадка Шпиля тёплая, словно нагрета солнцем за день, но ему казалось, что дело вовсе не в этом.

— Мы сегодня объявили войну Кайрос, детка, — поправил он. — Не думай, что я или Тунон бросим тебя где-то на полпути. А уж про твою весёлую разношёрстную компанию я и вовсе молчу. Они, кстати, не всполошатся? — Марк кивком указал на выключенный портал.

— Я сказала, что хочу пить в одиночестве, — ответила она, достав из ящика с бутылками второй кубок и наполнив его. — То, что я пью не в одиночестве им знать совершенно не обязательно.

— Итак, ты рассчитывала на то, что я приду, — озвучил он очевидное, забирая из её рук свой кубок.

— Надеялась, — поправила его Мэйва. — Не зря, как видишь.

— А если бы не пришёл, пила бы в одиночестве?

— Ну, надежда умирает последней, как известно, — философски ответила она, подняв взгляд к вечернему небу. — Как там Тунон, кстати? Когда я уходила, он выглядел несколько не в своей тарелке, мягко говоря.

— Всё ещё немного в шоке от твоей прыти и происходящего в целом. — Марк усмехнулся, пробуя вино. — Но, насколько я могу судить по своему опыту, он доволен.

— Серьёзно? — удивилась она. — Мне казалось его верность Кайрос такой… — Мэйва неопределённо махнула рукой. — Искренней, что ли. Честно говоря, на мирный исход суда я уж и не рассчитывала в связи с этим. Кто ж знал, что он решит не только меня оправдать, но и принести присягу. Я была в шоке, — она сделала ещё глоток из кубка и покачала головой. — Даже не верится, что он решился на такое. Он ведь так рьяно придерживался законов Кайроса, фанатично даже.

Архонт Теней расхохотался и, откинувшись назад, на ступеньки, сделал ещё глоток из своего кубка.

— О, малышка, возможно, так и было когда-то очень давно, но не теперь. Знаешь, он сомневался долго, но приказ Кайрос об отмене мира между Архонтами окончательно добил его, — неожиданно откровенно поделился он, допив вино и наливая новую порцию. — Надежда умирает последней, как ты говоришь. Его надежда и верность Кайрос умерла вместе с отменой мира и уничтожением Кайрос собственного Суда. В тебе у него куда больше уверенности и он будет на твоей стороне до конца. Так что не думай, будто он снова решит переметнуться — для него это теперь смерти подобно. В прямом и переносном смысле.

— Почему ты это рассказываешь? — она смотрит спокойно и внимательно. Никаких уловок и хитросплетений слов, просто интерес.

— Потому что ты всё равно спросишь, а я всё равно отвечу, — он улыбнулся лукаво, едва заметно пожав плечами, не став договаривать очевидную и понятную им обоим вещь: она никогда не доверяла Адъюдикатору до конца, вряд ли вообще когда-либо будет. В чём-то такое недоверие Тунону на фоне их собственных отношений даже забавно.

— Что ты намерен делать дальше? — спросила она зачем-то, покачивая почти пустым кубком.

Он вопросительно вскинул брови, глядя на неё.

— Вообще-то это должен был быть мой вопрос, Вла-ды-ка, — протянул он её новый титул по слогам, будто пробуя на вкус и издеваясь одновременно. — Я уже сказал, малышка, я весь твой и ты прекрасно понимаешь суть этих слов. Итак, каков твой план?

Мэйва снова взглянула на небо.

— Ну, для начала соберём армию, отвоюем ближайшие земли, — она почесала щёку. — Снимем Эдикты там, где их снять можно, потом кинем новые Эдикты вокруг отвоеванных земель и так пока не доберёмся до Кайрос. Ну, плюс-минус несколько действий. Как-то так примерно.

— Ты говоришь об этом так, будто это просто, — насмешливо говорит он, посмеиваясь и допивая вино. — Я почти готов в это поверить, малышка.

— Верь. Но прежде всего я хочу придерживаться первоначального плана и напиться.

Он рассмеялся в ответ, уже привычно расслабившись в её компании, и бездумно играл с собственным кинжалом, крутя его между пальцев. Не угроза, а так, безобидная привычка, которую Кайрос так и не смог вытравить. Теперь и не сможет. А девочке привычка нравится, она любит наблюдать, как кинжал ловко скользит в его пальцах.

Сейчас тоже смотрит, чуть щуриться с таким видом, словно одновременно прислушивается к чему-то, слушает кого-то ещё. И он догадывается, кого именно.

— Эй, детка, о чём рассказывают тебе Шпили?

— О всяком. О том, что было и что есть. Что давно потеряно и ещё не обретено, — она качнула кубком и печально улыбнулась чему-то своему. — Они далеко не всегда говорят о чём-то прямо. Порой их сложно понять, но я стараюсь.

— Научишься, — кивнул он уверенно. Новоявленная Владыка лишь улыбнулась ему с благодарностью.

Пожалуй, спроси его кто следующим днём о том, на какие темы они с Владыкой Ярусов общались, он бы попросту всех не вспомнил. Они о многом говорили: о планах на войну и на ближайшее время, о Архонтах и о молодых экзарха, чей дар ещё не раскрыт, о силе как таковой и способах убийства, о гильдиях, которые можно возродить, о Вершителях судеб и разных сортах вина. О важных делах и о личных. О чём-то ещё, в чём оба нихрена не разбираются. Смеялись над чем-то, над чем-то думали. Даже чертили что-то на листах пергамента. А потом из этих же чертежей, признанных негодными и перечёркнутых так, что ничего не прочесть, складывали бумажные фигурки и пускали в полёт со Шпиля или во временно включённый специально для этого портал. То-то утром, наверное, обитатели крепости удивятся, найдя в зале Вознесения кучу бумажных фигурок.

Бледену Марку нравилось, с какой опьяняющей лёгкостью он может общаться с Мэйвой. С ней просто хочется говорить обо всём подряд, он не мог отказать себе в этом. Давно уже не было осторожных слов и запретных тем. Есть лишь те, которых они не касаются, но и те лишь до времени. С ней вообще всегда просто, легко во всём. Словно знакомы не одну сотню лет.

Резонатор едва слышно гудел, вращаясь почти бесшумно, и в свете собранной в его середине энергии ночная тьма ложилась неровно. Чем-то этот шар собранной магии напоминал Марку раскалённое солнце, но свет не обжигал, хотя смотреть на него всё равно неприятно. А ещё Марк гадал, сколько понадобиться девочке времени, чтобы научиться провозглашать Эдикты без помощи резонатора.

Мэйва вздохнула и положила голову ему на плечо. Марк же, обняв, прижал Мэйву к себе и уткнулся носом в мягкие волосы, жадно вдыхая знакомый запах, от которого почти кружится голова. От выпитого вина по телу растекались лёгкость и жар, и он никак не мог определиться, чего ему хочется больше: остаться сидеть, постепенно проваливаясь в пьяную дрёму или чем-нибудь заняться в компании Мэйвы.

Мэйва молчала, с лёгким интересом наблюдая, как пляшут тени у ног и на камнях ступеней. Они то становятся похожи на тёмный туман, то на чёрные пятна и линии, а порой и вовсе принимают какие-то невероятные формы. Их движения завораживали, и наблюдать за ними Мэйва могла очень долго, прислушиваясь к тихим-тихим шепоткам.

Марк прикрыл глаза и, вдохнув глубже, ощутил совсем тонкий запах ночи и теней, идущий от его женщины. Возможно, последствия произнесённого Эдикта — после них к её запаху всегда временно примешивается какой-то ещё. После Эдикта Казни от неё пахло кровью. От Эдикта Огня остался запах угля, пепла и костра. После Эдикта Бурь какое-то время от неё пахло дождём, морским бризом и свежей водой. После снятия Эдикта Камня к её запаху примешивался едва уловимый запах земли, гвоздики и ели. А ещё он думает, что, возможно, не пробуди она Горный Шпиль, то могла бы стать экзархом Теней, совсем как её ручная зверолюдка. Девочка умеет слушать тени, чувствовать их, а ночь благоволит ей. Но использовать тени так же свободно, как он сам, она не может. Или не умеет.

Мэйва потянулась, потёрлась щекой о его плечо, а потом, повернувшись, легко поцеловала его в губы. Марк ответил охотно, улыбаясь довольно сквозь поцелуй, словно ожидал чего-то подобного, но замер на пару мгновений, когда она забралась ему на колени. А потом тихо рассмеялся, глядя в её сиренево-голубые глаза, и в который раз подумал, что у людей попросту не бывает таких манящих, нереальных глаз.

И едва не рычит от удовольствия, покрывая поцелуями её шею и плечи, чуть прикусывая кожу, вновь возвращаясь к её губам, на которых всё ещё чувствуется привкус вина. Оплетя тенями её ноги, забирается руками под простую тунику и гладит горячее женское тело. Чувствует, как жар сладко стекает вниз живота. Мэйва обнимает его в ответ, прижимается к рукам, зарывается пальцами в его волосы, мягко поглаживая кожу. Целует, пачкаясь в алой краске.

— Ма-арк, а давай пойдём куда-нибудь, а? Где нас искать будут только в самую последнюю очередь. Или не будут совсем, — жарко шепчет она, и он довольно жмурится от ощущения живого тепла, сладкой истомы и простой ласки.

— Ко мне? — не задумываясь, предлагает он, целуя её в шею и утыкаясь в неё носом. Запах её кожи просто сводит с ума. На самом деле, двигаться не хотелось вовсе, но раз девочка просит… Тем более, спать на камнях — так себе затея, даже если это тёплые пропитанные магией камни Горного Шпиля. Хотя с каждой секундой мысль о неудобстве становилась всё менее значимой на фоне нарастающего желания.

— Давай, — покладисто соглашается бывшая Вершительница, подумав, что через тени пьяной она ещё не ходила.

В покоях Архонта Теней всегда царят либо полумрак, либо тьма. Ему так проще, привычнее и он прекрасно видит в темноте. Только вот Мэйва замирает в нерешительности, не видя почти ничего, прислушивается к тихому шелесту теней. Он чувствует, как Мэйва доверчиво расслабляется в его руках, позволяет себя вести почти в полной темноте. Он ухмыляется довольно, утягивая за собой на постель, жарко целуя и избавляясь от ненужной сейчас одежды.

Тени вокруг дрожат, льнут к её голому телу. Он отстраняется, смотрит жадно, как тени ласкают столь желанную им женщину. Как ласково гладят её бёдра и грудь, едва-едва касаются живота. Как смыкаются теневые руки на шее несильной хваткой и почти сразу отпускают, зарываясь взамен в густые тёмные волосы. Как она выгибается навстречу прикосновениям. И как тени удерживают её руки, переплетясь с её пальцами.

Жадно слушает, как чарующей музыкой срываются с раскрасневшихся от поцелуев губ первые стоны наслаждения.

Любуется, тщательно запоминает каждый изгиб, каждую чёрточку, каждый стон той, кому отдал всего себя.

Разрывается между острым, как собственный кинжал желанием, взять её прямо сейчас, ощущать прикосновения не через тени, а собственными пальцами, собственной кожей, и тягучим желанием сладкой муки наблюдения, чтобы смотреть и смотреть, как ласкают её материальные тени.

Он едва улыбается, понимая, что просто наблюдать долго не сможет. Слишком велик соблазн, непреодолимо собственное желание, с которым он не собирается бороться.

И сейчас она нагая, разгорячённая, такая красивая и так доверчиво беззащитна, доступна. Лишь для него. Никому другому она сама не позволит лезть к себе, не откроется, не отдастся. Никому другому он сам не позволит покуситься на его девочку, его жену, его ценное сокровище.

— Тебе когда-нибудь говорили, что ты божественно прекрасна, малышка? — хрипло прошептал он, касаясь пальцами бледной мягкой кожи. Почти любовно наблюдает как тени скользят по её телу невесомыми мягкими лентами.

— Только ты, — улыбнулась она в ответ, целуя теневые пальцы, что обводили контур её губ. От этого по телу волной проносится сладкий жар. Хочется взять прямо сейчас, немедля, мешая яркую страсть и мучительную нежность. Получать ответную ласку, ответные чувства.

— Значит, все остальные слепые идиоты, — уверенно говорит он, склонившись к ней и перенимая инициативу у собственных теней, готовый отдаться переполняющей страсти с головой, забыть обо всём, утонуть в ощущениях и чувствах. И единственное, что его действительно сейчас интересовало — это Мэйва, разделяющая его желания целиком и полностью, отдающаяся ему. Всё остальное не важно, может подождать. Не нужен им двоим никто больше, кроме друг друга. Тени уступают неохотно, никуда не уходя до конца, наполняя комнату ещё большим мраком.

Утром у неё на шее, плечах и груди будут следы укусов. Утром у него вновь будет саднить расцарапанная спина и плечи. Утром, возможно, голова будет болеть у них обоих от выпитого вина. Но это уже будут проблемы утренних их и сейчас такие мелочи их совсем не волновали.


	21. Своим чередом (постканон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: После основных событий игры.

Поселение Распутье Летианы сильно разрослось за последние несколько лет, несмотря на войну с Империей Кайрос, и постепенно становилось большим торговым городом. До Города Бастарда ещё далеко, конечно, но и назвать обычным поселением уже язык не поворачивался.

По улицам ходили взрослые, носились дети, играя в свои игры. Фыркая и сопя, шли зверолюды, таща очередные тяжёлые тюки, набитые чем-то. Где-то заливались лаем собаки. С рыночной площади доносился нестройный гул голосов, разбавляемый кудахтаньем продаваемых кур или гоготом гусей. Из кузней Скованных Горном, находящимся на другой стороне реки, доносился слабый звук ковки, сливающийся с общим гулом и почти неслышимый. Жизнь текла своим чередом.

— Ты мне всю жизнь испортил!

Яростный женский крик разбавил привычный шум. В ответ раздался не менее яростный мужской:

— Дура криворукая, мы всего год вместе живём!

Раздался жалобный дребезжащий звук и болезненный вскрик. К месту действий постепенно начал стягиваться народ, чтобы посмотреть на происходящее.

— Ненормальная! Хватит кидаться в меня чем попало!

— Заткнись, тварь! По бабам шляешься так, что скоро нос вваливаться начнёт, а мне ещё смеешь предъявлять что-то!

Женщина размахнулась скалкой и с силой ударила неверного, видимо, мужа. Кухонная утварь может стать достойным оружием в руках рассерженной женщины, если под рукой нет ничего другого.

— Катись к своей шалаве, козёл неблагодарный!

— Какие страсти у людей-то кипят, а… — протянула Мэйва, покачав головой и наблюдая за бесплатным представлением. Качнув ногой, она поёрзала, удобнее устраиваясь на ящике, раздумывая, стоит ли вводить обязательные регулярные походы к целителю среди местного населения или уж сами как-нибудь разберутся, когда ходить надо, а когда нет.

— Так себе, — не оценил Марк, тоже наблюдая за происходящим с выражением вселенской скуки на лице. — Были бы хотя бы магами, стало бы в разы веселее. Про разборки Архонтов я просто молчу.

— Сказал убийца Архонтов, — усмехнулась Мэйва. — Но, пожалуй, в чём-то ты прав. Если мы начнём делать такие разборки, то разнесём всю улицу в лучшем случае.

— Полгорода скорее уж, — фыркнул он, дёрнув плечом.

— Угу. Разрушенные дымящиеся дома, кровь, трупы. Картина маслом просто: семейная разборка Архонта Шпилей и Архонта Теней, — со смешком сказала она.

Марк улыбнулся.

— Сомневаюсь, что у нас когда-либо будут такие разборки, детка.

— С разрушением полгорода или с обвинениями в измене?

— И с тем, и с другим, малышка, — фыркнул он, но в подробности своего мнения вдаваться не стал.

— Пожалуй, — согласилась Мэйва, глядя, как неизвестная швыряет в мужчину тарелки. Представить похожую ссору с Марком сложновато. Мэйве близкие отношения с кем-либо ещё не интересы от слова совсем. А Бледену Марку, мягко говоря, очень не нравилось, когда в их с Мэйвой отношения пытался влезть кто-то третий, и плевать Архонту Теней с высокой колокольни, к нему это пытаются клеиться или к его жене. Всех резал. Только если был прямой приказа оставить человека в живых, он ничего не делал. Недовольно скалясь и злобно сверкая золотыми глазами, он дожидался, когда полезность человека себя исчерпает. А потом всю душу отводил на них, так сказать.

И при этом совершенно спокойно относился к любым пошлым шуточкам Атли или Фуги, если слышал их. Мэйва даже понимала, почему так: они не лезут не в своё дело и шутки их безобидны. В общем-то, дальше шуток всё не заходило.

— И не смей возвращаться, скотина такая!

Женщина, наконец, выкинула все вещи мужика из дома и громко хлопнула дверью.

— Вот дура… — сплюнул неизвестный, болезненно морщась и подбирая свои вещи с земли.

Собравшиеся люди, поняв, что продолжения не будет, начали расходиться. Мэйва только вздохнула и поглядела на мужа. Тени вокруг него темнее, чем должны быть, а сам он держался в тени здания.

— Тебе нужно что-нибудь? — она неопределённо махнула в сторону рынка рукой. — Можем пройтись вместе.

— Чтобы у торговцев сердце прихватило? — со смешком уточнил он. — Малыш, есть более действенные способы покрасоваться, чем гулять со мной под руку в людном месте.

— Просто скажи, что не в подходящем для прогулок настроении, — миролюбиво сказала она, улыбнувшись. — Но поглядеть на теряющих сознание торговцев я бы не отказалась. В следующий раз надену официальную одежду.

Марк хохотнул, Мэйва улыбнулась. За последнее время значительно прибавилось разных слухов про обоих Архонтов, а репутация Архонта Теней стала ещё более зловещей. Впрочем, ему это нравилось, а использовать свою репутацию он умел мастерски.

Мэйву слухи особо не беспокоили. В конце концов, ожидаемо, что в Империи Кайрос будет ходить много нелицеприятных баек. Было и не меньше прямо противоположные им. Некоторые считали, что её вовсе не существует и это всё хитрый план Голосов Нерата, который подчинил себе Суд. В общем, много забавного ходило на землях Северной Империи. И Мэйва могла поспорить, что какую-то часть из них придумал и пустил в народ Марк. Архонт Теней любил наблюдать и собирать самую разную информацию, в том числе слухи. Не меньше он любил придумывать эти самые слухи, причём совершенно разной степени адекватности. Как-то раз Мэйва с ним даже поспорила на желание, что самые абсурдные байки не приживутся. В общем, этот спор она проиграла, а самые нелепые слухи как раз стали самыми популярными. Бледен Марк лишь посмеялся и посоветовал меньше верить в адекватность людей. Хорошо хоть желание его, пусть и отдавало изрядной долей авантюризма, но не выходило за рамки чего-то невозможного и сильно неприятного, скорее даже наоборот. Да и осталось это всё между ними.

Посмотрев на небо, Мэйва достала из кармана сложенный лист пергамента и, развернув его, пробежалась глазами по небольшому списку.

— Так тебе точно ничего не надо, пока я тут бродить буду? Рынок сильно расширился, может, найду что-нибудь полезное.

Архонт Теней с сомнением хмыкнул и поглядел на список, который она держала в руках. Подумал, кивнул своим мыслям и, забрав список, добавил пару строк.

— С твоим везением ты вполне можешь наткнуться на это, — он вернул список Мэйве, и та прочла новые строчки. — Если нет, то сам потом найду.

— Я поищу, — заверила Мэйва, убирая список в карман и поправляя плащ. Одежду для прогулки она выбрала достаточно простую, но хорошо сделанную, а поверх лёгкий кожаный доспех. Вряд ли сильно много людей помнят её в лицо, особенно учитывая, как разросся город. — А что пришёл, раз не хочешь погулять?

— О, разве мне нужен веский повод, чтобы повидаться с тобой? — с усмешкой спросил он.

— Нет, — она улыбнулась, — но вид у тебя был крайне деловой, пока нас не прервали крики.

Бледен Марк цокнул языком, после чего отдал несколько скреплённых листов пергамента, исписанных мелким почерком.

— Тебе понравится, — пообещал он с довольной ухмылкой, словно отдал нечто особо важное.

— Я прочту позже, — заверила она, бегло прочитав первые два листа, после чего аккуратно убрала их в сумку. — Точно пройтись и поглядеть на товар не хочешь?

— Малышка, ты сама меня делами завалила, — мягко возразил он. — Не жалуйся теперь, что у меня времени мало на мелкие глупости.

— Я не жалуюсь, я уточняю, — она улыбнулась. — Раз у тебя так много дел, то я жду отчёт по ним. И будь осторожнее.

— Всегда, малышка, — усмехнулся Бледен Марк, потрепал её по волосам и, шутливо отсалютировав, исчез в тенях.

Мэйва, поправив одежду, слезла с ящика и пошла в сторону рынка, накинув на голову капюшон.

Жизнь текла своим чередом.


	22. Поражение (постканон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: После основных событий игры.

— Барик, ты охренел?! — справедливо возмутилась Мэйва, едва не пролив на себя горячий травяной отвар, когда ей под ноги сначала бросился кот, а потом уже генерал её армии. И если для кота это более чем нормальное поведение, то вот в адекватности взрослого мужчины Мэйва начинала сомневаться.

— Прошу прощения, Архонт, — извинился тот, поднявшись, и смущённо отряхнулся. — Пол скользкий, а это животное украло у меня меч.

— Чего? — только и смогла ошарашено переспросить она.

— Меч, — ещё более смущённо повторил тот, почесав затылок. — Этот котяра украл у меня меч.

— Барик, но твой меч больше кота в несколько раз, — осторожно заметила Мэйва. — И тяжелее. Может, ты просто забыл его где-то?

— Нет, — упрямо покачал он головой. — Я точно видел, как кот его утащил.

— Ты уверен? — уточнила она и, дождавшись кивка, тяжко вздохнула, а после участливо поинтересовалась: — С тобой точно всё нормально, Барик? Может, тебе отдохнуть стоит, проветриться, привести мысли в порядок? Я знаю, у тебя не очень хорошие отношения с Фантомом, но он маленький зверёк. Он физически не мог утащить твой меч. Кстати, а какой именно меч пропал?

— Не артефактный, — успокоил он. — Обычный.

— Тогда точно не вижу проблемы. Не сможешь найти — закажи новый у Скованных Горном. Но для начала поищи старый. И прекрати гоняться за котом.

Вообще-то искать пропавший артефакт было бы проще. Связь с артефактами не то, чтобы такая же сильная, как со Шпилями, но она была. И найти по ней пропавшую вещь достаточно просто.

Барик, меж тем, тяжело вздохнул и сложил руки на груди.

— Хорошо, я поищу. Но я всё так же уверен, что это сделал кот, — заявил он и пошёл дальше.

— Надо будет у Лантри узнать, не принимает ли Барик чернил… — пробормотала Мэйва, смотря вслед молодому экзарху.

***  
В Шпилях Владыки Ярусов кипела жизнь и, на самом деле, единственным более менее спокойным местом оставался только Горный Шпиль, который Мэйва использовала как личную жилую крепость. Был ли то стратегический расчёт или же простая блажь, сложно сказать. После Эдикта Бурь земли Колодца Вендриенов буквально наполнились зеленью. Казалось, будто часть плодородных земель из Лазури внезапно перекочевала сюда, к Горному Шпилю. Возможно, дело было в магии пробудившегося Шпиля. В любом случае, проблемы с урожаем в ближайшие годы местному населению явно не грозят.

Людей в крепости было не так уж и много. Несколько взводов хорошо обученных солдат обеспечивали безопасность, но старались не мешаться Владыке Ярусов и её Архонтам. Марк мог беспрепятственно бродить и по крепости, и по Шпилю, не удосуживаясь нырнуть в тени, что он и делал время от времени. Опасность в Горном Шпиле сводилась практически к нулю.

Пробежавший мимо кот уже казался весьма привычным обитателем Шпиля и единственное, что вызывало вопросы — это от кого и куда зверёк унёсся на такой скорости. Меньше всего Бледен Марк ожидал увидеть вылетевшего на него из-за угла вслед за котом Барика, яростно размахивающего веником и палкой. Впрочем, степень изумления не помешала эти самые веник и палку выбить из рук воина. Проверять на себе, насколько хорошо у бывшего опального поставлен удар не было никакого желания.

Не менее удивлённый такой встречей Берик отреагировать не успел, — Архонт Теней двигался куда быстрее, — и оказался с заломленой за спину рукой.

— Мне считать это изменой, генерал? — вкрадчиво поинтересовался Бледен Марк, прижимая кинжал к горлу Барика.

— Прошу прощения, Архонт, это просто недоразумение, — выдавил он.

— Недоразумение? — насмешливо вскинул одну бровь Марк. — Теперь это так называется? Впрочем, — он пнул носком сапога веник. Пожалуй, более абсурдным орудием убийства могло быть только кинутое с дерево яблоко. — Допустим, я поверю на этот раз, — с некоторым сожалением сказал он, медленно убирая кинжал от шеи Барика и отпуская его самого. — Но, генерал, сходи-ка, полечи нервишки — у девочки хорошие целители работают в лазарете.

***  
Дождь за окном грозился перерасти в настоящий ливень, а по потемневшему от туч небу сложно было сказать, сколько сейчас времени. По мнению Мэйвы, в такую погоду — самое то устроить себе выходной и почитать что-нибудь.

Тени на несколько мгновений сгустились за спиной, и Мэйва могла с уверенностью сказать, что Бледен Марк рассматривал текст открытой книги, которую она читала.

— Привет, Марк. Как дела? — дежурно поинтересовалась она ещё до того, как Архонт Теней успел принять человеческий облик у неё за спиной.

— Почти ничего нового, малыш. Мелочи у границы Эдикта только, — со смешком отозвался он, встав вплотную к Мэйве, и погладил её по щеке, после чего положил руки ей на плечи, вновь заглядывая в книгу. — Добралась до трудов Архонта Огня, как я смотрю. Интересно?

Она усмехнулась и, склонив голову, прижалась к его руке, потеревшись об неё щекой.

— Не то, чтобы очень, но просвещаюсь, — с сарказмом протянула она, коснувшись губами его пальцев. Раз Лантри мог достать специфическую литературу, что сумели сохранить книгочеи, то почему бы этим не воспользоваться? — Теория по своему хороша, конечно, но подходит, так-то, под любой тип магии практически. Назови этот внутренний огонь не огнём, а, скажем, тьмой, то суть не поменяется. Он описывает базовые потребности людей, — Мэйва потёрла подбородок и хмыкнула. — Правда, почему-то не рассматривал потребность создания и созидания, но да ладно, — она подняла голову, тут же встретившись с внимательным взглядом тёплых золотых глаз. — Спишем на специфику его Школы.

— Такими темпами ты уйдёшь в дебри философии, милая. Не могу сказать, что твои взгляды и разговоры мне неприятны, но давай в другой раз. Ты сбиваешь с мысли, а я по делу.

Он сделал шаг в сторону и устроился на краю стола. Мэйва заложила страницу и положила книгу на стол, после чего внимательно поглядела на Архонта Теней.

— Я вся внимание.

— Слушай, малыш, уйми уже своего генерала, — посоветовал Марк, крутя в пальцах кинжал. — Иначе это сделаю я, и тебе придётся искать нового генерала и нового Архонта Войны.

— Знаешь, вообще твоё предложение мне почти нравится, — заметила она, как ни в чём не бывало отпивая отвар из кружки и откидываясь на спинку стула. — Потому что я начинаю его опасаться. Взрослый мужик, а творит какую-то непомерную ерунду время от времени. Что, блин, за херня у него в голове творится…

Бледен Марк склонил голову на бок, смотря на Архонта Шпилей задумчиво и серьёзно.

— Мне считать это руководством к действию?

— Нет, — качнула она головой, задумчиво водя пальцем по кружке. Барик верен ей, но Грейвен Аше всё ещё оставался неким идеалом, к которому он стремился. Что в итоге выйдет, сказать затруднительно, однако Мэйва прикладывала усилия, чтобы молодой экзарх оставался всё так же верен ей и, желательно, вменяем. Однако вероятность, что всё может пойти не так, оставалась. — Пока нет. Несмотря на всю эту ерунду, он полезен и, надеюсь, ничего не изменится в худшую сторону. Хотя порой как ляпнет что-нибудь, то хоть стой, хоть падай, — она устало потёрла переносицу. — Можешь считать это пока просто нытьём. Так что у вас случилось-то? Он ведь тебя побаивается достаточно сильно, чтобы держаться на расстоянии и следит за собой.

— Да? — с сомнением хмыкнул он. — Я бы тогда посоветовал отправить его к целителям, потому что на меня он вылетел с веником и палкой, сбивая всё на своём пути.

Мэйва удивлённо моргнула, задумчиво уставилась в потолок, а потом вновь поглядела на недовольного Архонта.

— А ты уверен, что он вылетел именно на тебя? В последнее время он несколько… дёрганый. Мне уже раза три под ноги бросался, когда у меня в руках кипяток был. Рано или поздно, но содержимое моей кружки таки окажется на его голове. С котом, вон, не поделил что-то, смотрит на него теперь так, будто прибить на месте готов. На шутки Атли и Фуги реагирует излишне нервно, — Мэйва печально уставилась в кружку. — Может, ему абонемент в бордель купить, а?

Марк расхохотался и убрал кинжал.

— О, если бы всё решалось только этим, я бы сам уже давно его запер бы в «Меч и Ножны», — весело ответил он. — Поговори с ним, иначе ничего хорошего не жди. Хотя… — он задумчиво потёр подбородок, будто раздумывая, говорить о догадке или она не стоит внимания. — Это может быть результат пробудившегося Дара, пока он к нему не привык и не научился пользоваться. Но не уверен.

— Резкое повышение силы или резкое формирование аспекта силы? — уточнила она. — Я не замечала резких всплесков магии от него, как и внезапного повышения контроля.

— Может быть, именно сила начала принимать более точный характер, — он пожал плечами и, взяв с тарелки грушу, подкинул её в руке. — Это не у всех проходит спокойно и гладко. Предполагаю, что он как и Аше, получит что-нибудь из разряда поддержки или защиты союзников. Ему бы подошло. Я видел некоторых Архонтов, у которых силы пробуждались разом и в полной мере. Такое бывает, пусть и не так часто, но при этом сопровождается большим количеством жертв. Обычно из-за неумения контролировать свои силы. А силы твоих экзархов развиваются достаточно плавно, хоть и быстро. Внезапных скачков я не наблюдаю, — он нахмурился, раздумывая над чем-то. — Ты ведь тоже наблюдаешь за их изменениями, не так ли? На тела их сила пока влиять не должна, слишком рано, — он замолчал и пожал плечами. — Может, и есть резон запереть его в борделе… В общем, обрати на него своё внимание и реши что-нибудь.

Мэйва хмыкнула и вновь отпила из кружки, пока Архонт Теней с флегматичным видом пробовал грушу на вкус.

— Я поняла тебя, — спокойно сказала она. — Что там с территориями у границ Эдикта?

Буря за окном становилась сильнее.

***  
Несколько локтей молчаливой войны, приготовлений и попыток поймать подлого и хитрого зверя не увенчались успехом. Чёрный кот, как только Барик начинал на него охотиться, либо исчезал в неизвестном направлении, либо почти стравливал его с другими Архонтами. И если встреча с Мэйвой, Фугой или Лантри ограничивалась максимум их раздражением, то после встречи с Бледеном Марком Барик стал вести себя осмотрительнее.

Убивать кота или заставлять его страдать Барик не собирался, нет. Это глупо и потом ему самому же больше достанется. Просто хотел проучить. Впрочем, пока получалось ровно наоборот — кот оказался до ужаса хитрым и ловким, обходя любые ловушки. Он не портил вещи безвозвратно, но прятал их, изредка вовсе метил их. Правда, пока не нападал, однако вполне мог напугать, прыгнув на спину и тут же ускакав в неизвестном направлении. Или подкидывал ещё живых мышей и птиц. Вскоре такое противостояние начало выматывать.

Но после того как кот неожиданно ему помог, каким-то образом облегчив боль от ран после сражения с засланными убийцами, оказавшимися на диво умелыми, и не менее магическим образом приведя помощь, Барик признал своё поражение. И, склонив голову, всё же принёс свои извинения под раздражённым взглядом Архонта Шпилей и горделивым — кота.

— Кажется, я пропустил что-то весьма занятное. Что тут происходит? — вполголоса спросил появившийся у Мэйвы за спиной и шагнувший чуть в сторону Бледен Марк. Отдав Владыке краткий отчёт, он склонил голову на бок, не отрывая взгляда от странной картины в противоположном конце помещения. Барик, бормотавший извинения и склонившийся перед гордо сидящем на кресле котом, который положил лапу с выпущенными когтями на макушку мужчины, смотрелся странно и комично.

— А, Барик признаёт своё поражение в войне с моим котом, — отмахнулась Мэйва, вчитываясь в документ. После нескольких поочерёдных неудачных попыток избавиться от молодых экзархов Владыки Ярусов, у Архонта Теней резко прибавилось работы. Впрочем, так же быстро она и закончилась, а невесть что о себе возомнившему дворянину Империи было выслано красивое предупреждающее послание в виде отрезанных голов убийц и посредника. Мэйве оставалось только решить, нужна ли ей голова этого самого дворянина или уж пусть Марк сам решает, что конкретно и в какой последовательности стоит отрезать. — Ничего необычного.

— А он что, воевал с котом? — изумлённо уточнил Архонт Теней, переведя взгляд на Мэйву. — Зачем?

— Почему ты спрашиваешь это у меня? — она поглядела на Марка. — Мне тоже очень любопытно узнать, какого хрена он решил, что воевать с моим котом хорошая идея.

Марк снова поглядел на Барика и покачал головой с таким видом, будто не мог определиться, расхохотаться ему или покрутить пальцем у виска.

— Его поражение было неизбежно, — сказал он, криво улыбнувшись.

Дочитав отчёт и поглядев в сторону Барика, она вздохнула.

— Полностью согласна. И да, с тем дворянином… — Мэйва постучала ногтём по столешнице, ещё раз взвешивая решение. Рода у него нет, близкие были убиты, а сам он попытался таким образом сыскать милость у Владыки Кайрос или других Архонтов. Без поддержки, без крупного состояния, почти в опале, можно сказать — не враг, но неприятная помеха, которую стоит устранить. — Разберёшься? Только осторожнее. Не стоит, чтобы из него могли сделать несчастного мученика.

Архонт Теней в ответ оскалился в злобном веселье, а в золотистых глазах медленно растекалась голодная жадная тьма.


	23. Сны (постканон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: после основных событий событий игры.

Говорят, силы Архонта зависят от того, насколько он прославлен и насколько известен.

Мэйва же всерьёз сомневалась в этом. Если её дар к видению прошлого и чужих душ можно считать силой Архонта, то степень её известности ну никак на него не влияла. Эти способности были при ней всегда, навсегда и останутся. Сначала они доставляли неудобства из-за неумения контролировать себя, но Мэйва училась быстро и старалась вести себя крайне осторожно. Потому вскоре способности перестали казаться неудобными.

На способность управлять Шпилями слухи и известность тоже никак не влияли. Тут уж скорее было важнее, насколько сильна связь с ними и насколько хорошо она их понимала. Возможно, людская вера и имела некое влияние на их силу и силу Архонтов, но не такое всеобъемлющее, как принято считать. В конце концов, будь всё так, как говорят, Кайрос давно могла бы провозглашать Эдикты щелчком пальцев.

Если уж совсем просто, то Мэйва считала, что способности Архонтов зависят в большей степени от них самих. Любой талант состоит из огромного труда. Говорить, что Архонты сильнее только из-за того, что о них знают, глупо. Ведь сила магии растёт, с ней растёт и мастерство, если экзарх использует свою силу и учится контролировать её. Можно подумать, что если у человека хорошо получается рисовать и он прославится, то от этого станет Архонтом. И если называть человека, например, Архонтом Музыки, то играть он от этого на инструментах не научится. Скорее уж такая известность придаёт уверенности в себе. Обязанности. Чувство собственной важности.

Мэйву считали Архонтом Шпилей, но не Архонтом Душ. Мало кто вообще догадывался об этой способности. Однако ж силы от этого никуда не исчезли, и она продолжала их совершенствовать, заодно познавая свою связь со Шпилями и стараясь глубже понять известные Эдикты, чтобы получить возможность создавать новые. Постепенно пробуждалась память прошлых жизней, а вместе с ней и множество знаний. Правда, применять в этом мире магические практики других миров Мэйва опасалась — слишком сильна магия, слишком неопределённы возможности её применения. Не зря же есть Архонты, воплощающие в себе магию и сигилы, что позволяют использовать эту магию. Марк говорил, что сила Архонта — спящий дар, лишь у немногих пробуждающийся с рождения. Мэйва охотно в это верила: у экзархов души светятся ярче, чем у простых людей и магов. У Архонтов сияют.

Мэйве было бы интересно взглянуть на собственный свет, но она не могла. Оставалось лишь гадать, каким он мог бы быть: солнечно золотой, как сила, что дают ей Шпили? Или бледно-бледно голубой? Или совсем другой цвет? Собственное тело в отражениях или со стороны, в реальности сияющих нитей и серого пространства, оставалось таким же, каким и было, не излучая ни капельки света.

«— Бездушная я тварь, » — мысленно шутила она на это, полагая, что таковы ограничения собственных сил. Во снах-Бездне проще не становилось, ибо там тело принимало любую форму. Пожалуй, это то немногое, что ещё делало её «сон» похожим на сон хоть немного. Интересно, если бы она видела сны, то узнала бы больше о себе?

Она усмехается. Если… Как много в этом слове желаний, скрытых надежд и ожиданий. Сны она никогда не видела и всегда гадала, каково это, видеть яркие нереальные видения, подчиняющиеся неведомым законом подсознания. Единственное, что она могла в своих осознанных снах-Бездне — это смотреть чужие воспоминания или пытаться докопаться до своих. Изредка она смотрела на мир сияющих нитей и огней, но не особо любила это практиковать — после такого почти всегда создавалось ощущение, что она вот-вот заболеет.

Свои воспоминания открывались неохотно, часто сбивались и обрывались. Возможно, стоит наведаться в то место, с которого начинаются её воспоминания. Хотя спустя столько лет вряд ли там хоть что-то осталось. Да и добраться туда проблемно, поскольку Мэйва плохо помнила дорогу, а само место находилось где-то в глубине Империи Кайрос. Да и, если уж совсем честно, Архонт Шпилей сильно сомневалась, что, во-первых, посещение того места как-то поможет и что, во-вторых, ей надо вспоминать что-то. Потерянная память не слишком заботила и мешала.

А даже если вдруг вспомнится что-то, и внезапно найдутся родные по крови люди, то это ничего не поменяет. Особенно спустя столько лет. Это будет бессмысленной тратой времени, с бессмысленным же результатом.

С собственными знаниями чуждой магии нужно было что-то решать. У неё накопилось достаточно знаний о магии других эпох и миров и в последнее время особенно остро тянуло попробовать что-нибудь. Правда, в результате Мэйва очень не была уверена.

Магии в Терратусе много, бери — не хочу, как говориться. Шпили магию собирали, выступая в большей степени в роли накопителей. Только кому могли понадобиться такие разумные накопители? Мэйва не могла представить себе существо, которое бы разом могло вместить в себе всю энергию из всех Шпилей. Если тянуть магию из них всех разом, то тогда что человека, что Архонта просто разорвёт от подобной мощи. Поэтому их предназначение всё ещё оставалось загадкой для Мэйвы.

Само применение магии просто, грубо и прямолинейно как заготовка деревянной доски. Никаких тонких плетений, зубодробительных заклинаний. Рисуй себе сигилы и вот тебе заклинания. Впрочем, стоило признать, что в зависимости от вложенной в сигил силы, его силы и радиус действия значительно варьировались. Учитывая, что только Архонты могли использовать магию напрямую, и лишь определённой стихии, то…

То остаётся пробовать различные руны и их сочетания.

Значит, стоит начать с переписи известных ей рунных алфавитов и их проверки каким-нибудь максимально простым, безопасным и действенным способом: в условиях Терратуса чужие знаки силы вполне могли не работать. Работать с заклинаниями на словесных формулах или тонкими плетениями она не решится точно — бездна знает, как они могут подействовать.

Владыка Ярусов вздохнула, отложила очередную бумагу в сторону и закрыла журнал. Откинувшись на спинку кресла, она задумчиво уставилась в потолок. Глаза неприятно болели, словно в них засыпали песок, а голова ныла от усталости.

— Архонт, с Вами всё нормально? — в голосе Адъюдикатора скользнули едва заметные нотки беспокойства, и Мэйва нехотя покосилась на него. Он, как обычно, с бесстрастной маской на лице и не угадаешь, о чём действительно думает. Дымные красно-серые тени беспокойно шевелились у его ног.

Наверное, заниматься работой в кабинете Тунона было не лучшим решением. Но учитывая, что заниматься приходилось всем подряд, включая срочным внесением правок в какие-либо законы или придумывание этих самых законов, то можно и потерпеть. Архонт Шпилей посмотрела на бумаги и тяжело вздохнула. Сосредоточиться на работе не выходило уже пару часов, и смысл написанного в документах ускользал от неё раз за разом, сколько бы она не перечитывала.

— Да… — Мэйва потёрла переносицу и подняла усталый взгляд на Тунона. — Да, всё нормально. Устала немного.

— Вы уже почти пятые сутки без сна, — неодобрительно заметил он. — Вам стоит прекратить так подолгу заниматься делами и отдохнуть.

— Стоит, — не спорит Мэйва, понимая, что уж шестые сутки разбора бумаг она точно не выдержит. Да и самое срочное уже сделано, вроде бы.

Особо содержательный диалог, что тут скажешь. Но с Туноном никогда не тянуло разговаривать так же долго, как с Марком. Честно говоря, она до сих пор опасалась Адъюдикатора. Что-то в нём внушало ей недоверие на подсознательном уровне.

Возможно, так было из-за понимания относительности его аспекта. Возможно из-за того, что он казался далёким от понимания прелести путешествий, сражений и разгадывания тайн. Хотя нельзя сказать, что судебные дела порой не являлись теми ещё загадками. Да и кроме того видеть бывшего начальника и учителя в роли подчинённого всё ещё было непривычно. Возможно, дело было совсем в другом.

Тунон намного старше, намного опытнее, искуснее во многом, пожалуй. Однако, к счастью или сожалению, он относился к тому типу людей, которым нужно кому-то подчиняться. Даже сейчас, получив куда больше свободы действий, чем это было при Кайрос, он попросту терялся. Мэйва сомневалась, что он смог бы выжить без подчинения. Законы, которые он так любит, невозможны без власти и правителя. Как и Суд. А сам Адъюдикатор слишком привык подчиняться и не может уже без этого.

По крайней мере, пока складывалось именно такое впечатление.

— Гостевые покои будут готовы в ближайшее время.

Мэйва качнула головой, слабо улыбнувшись.

— Не стоит. Я лучше погуляю немного.

Гулять она, конечно же, не собиралась толком и неспешно направилась прямиком к покоям Архонта Теней. Почему-то факт, что далеко не все в Суде знали, где находится жилая комната палача Суда, казался забавным. С другой стороны, никто из тех, кто знает, не рискует туда соваться. Ну, кроме неё самой и, наверное, Тунона. Но ей Марк дубликат ключа от своих покоев сам отдал, ничего не став объяснять. Да и не требовалось.

А Тунон вряд ли гуляет по чужим комнатам просто так. Во всяком случае, Мэйва с трудом себе это представляла.

Марк же делиться с кем-либо ещё местоположение своей комнаты не спешил. Он вообще не так уж часто там бывал, используя её скорее как склад вещей и рабочий кабинет, чем как жилую комнату. Хотя кровать там, конечно, стояла, и ею даже пользовались.

Не смотря на всё, работу в Суде Марк пока бросать не хотел, пусть и к ученикам приглядывался с явной неохотой. Мэйва сомневалась, что в ближайшие годы он вообще возьмётся за тренировку Вершителей судеб. Слишком много дел вот-вот лягут ему на плечи, не до этого будет. Хотя не факт, кончено, да и бывшая Вершительница не считала нужным запрещать ему набирать себе учеников. В конце концов, он взрослый мужчина и сам может разобраться, сколько дел стоит на себя взваливать.

Замок в двери тихо щёлкнул, стоило повернуть ключ, и Мэйва зашла внутрь. Закрыв за собой дверь на замок, она замерла, ожидая, когда глаза привыкнут к тьме, и почти сразу заметила внимательный взгляд ярко-золотых глаз, светящихся в темноте.

— Я посплю у тебя, ты не против? — уточнила она на всякий случай прежде, чем Марк успел что-либо сказать. Устало потерев глаза, она вновь посмотрела на сидящего за письменным столом мужчину. О том, что Марк не против, она и так знала, иначе бы он ключ не отдал, но всё равно считала нужным спросить. Архонт Теней только приглашающее махнул рукой и отвернулся, дописывая что-то на листе пергамента.

Мэйва быстро дошла до постели, попутно снимая с себя одежду, и шустро юркнула под одеяло. Некоторое время она наблюдала за Архонтом Теней, а потом закрыла глаза, позволяя усталости взять вверх, а сознанию привычно провалиться в серую муть сна-Бездны.

_В комнате было совсем темно, и даже падающий из окон свет нисколько не разгонял сгустившуюся тьму, зато оставлял на полу ярко очерченные светлые пятна. Из-за этого мир за окном казался ослепительно серым. Смешанный с пеплом снег медленно падал с укутанных тяжёлыми свинцовыми тучами небес, укрывая цитадель, крепость и город серо-белой пеленой. На улицах горели холодные бледные огни, тускло освещая пространство, а в небе время от времени вспыхивал тусклый алый свет, но быстро исчезал._

_Небольшая передышка перед новым маршем на чужие земли отдавала изрядной долей фальши. Просто покорно делали вид, что отступили под неожиданным нападением нового врага. Её люди хотят крови, хотели чужих смертей и мук. Они это получат с ближайшей войной сполна, а пока пусть учатся держать в узде собственные страсти. Вновь марш под равнодушным небом, вновь кровавые схватки и наслаждение боя. Хитрые планы, стратегии и тактики уже продуманы и ждут подходящего момента, а пока она вновь лениво повторяет их в голове и так же лениво придумывает новые. Потом можно будет выбрать оптимальный вариант. Пока требовалось подождать, дать врагу ложную надежду, чтобы потом сломить её, как тростинку. В этом была совершенно особенная прелесть войны._

_Позади раздаётся тихий шорох и шумный вздох. Она чуть поворачивает голову в сторону звука и скользит взглядом по красивому сильному телу любовника. Он же наблюдает за ней с любопытством, удобно устроившись на постели в обманчиво расслабленной позе, едва заметно дёргая кончиком тёмно-красного, почти чёрного чешуйчатого хвоста. Бирюзово-голубой символ на его плече смотрелся слишком ярко на тёмной коже. Но ему самому нравилось, что правда, и предложи она всё же скрыть личную метку — наверняка оскорбится._

_— Что, нравлюсь? — он ухмыляется, скаля острые зубы и озорно сверкая яркими янтарными глазами. Нарочно меняет позу, красуясь и позволяя себя разглядеть. Ему нравилось внимание с её стороны._

_— Если бы не нравился, то тебя бы тут не было._

_Он фыркает и смеётся, отбрасывая с лица тёмно-красные пряди волос. Она лишь качает головой, вновь отворачиваясь к окну, но теперь наблюдая не столько за происходящим снаружи, сколько за отражением._

_Глава карательных отрядов ступает бесшумно и грациозно, словно огромный зверь. Он замирает в двух шагах, ведя носом, будто принюхиваясь, после чего приближается вплотную и обнимает осторожно. Будто пытаясь понять, разрешат ли сегодня такую близость или нет._

_Она не против, и он быстро расслабляется, прижимаясь и легко целует её шею и плечо. От него веет жаром. Приятно пахнет кровью, дымом пепелищ и полынью. И тлеющей страстью, готовой разгореться в любой момент, стоит лишь дать повод._

_— Ты грустишь, — утверждает он и, судя по тону и отголоскам чувств, его самого это расстраивает. — Кого мне убить, чтобы ты улыбнулась, небо моё? Чьи сердца принести тебе?_

_В отражении окна видно, как лихорадочно пляшут в его глазах красные голодные искры и хищно отливают алым звериные зрачки. Он безумен ровно настолько, насколько может быть безумен любой из них. Да и можно ли назвать это безумием — большой вопрос._

_— Это излишне, — возражает она, прекрасно зная, что для него достаточно лишь названного имени — пойдёт и убьёт. Разорвёт на части, отрубит голову и вырежет сердце острыми чёрными когтями, а потом принесёт ей, как дар и подтверждение. Нет для него ни своих, ни чужих — есть лишь те, кого убить можно и нельзя, но потом всё равно можно по воле своей госпожи. Перепачканный чужой кровью, с откровенно безумной счастливой улыбкой и шальным хищным взглядом, полным эйфории, осторожных ожиданий и бездумного обожания он был особенно очарователен. Впрочем, это нисколько не обманывало её: у него острый холодный ум, точные расчёты и собственная одержимость ему ничуть не мешала. Иначе он просто не смог бы добраться до того, что имеет сейчас. Их мир не терпит идиотов, даже если эти идиоты обладают могуществом._

_Наблюдать за его становлением было интересно. Она внимательно следила за ним: как набирал силу и авторитет вместе с боевым отрядом, вместе с которым служил долгие столетия, как зарезал своих же сослуживцев, когда они решили попытаться выпустить пленников, захваченных в очередной войне. Как шёл по головам, выгрызая себе путь к власти и силе, упивался пролитой кровью и чужими страданиями. Как использовал по полной каждую из немногих возможностей, которые она давала в поощрение и что подворачивались по пути._

_Его отряды ненавидят — заслуженно._

_Его отрядов боятся — заслуженно вдвойне._

_Его самого проклинают и свои, и враги._

_Его самого боятся собственные отряды. Потому что он легко мог свернуть шею подчинённому за проступок. Или за глупые слова, как уже бывало не раз. Сегодня утром уже убил одну девчушку, которая имела неосторожность выразить недовольство его страстью выполнять поручения на убийства и войной в целом. В общем, довольно глупые претензии высказывала девчушка, совершенно детские в своей наивности. Как только дожила до того, чтобы попасть в карательные отряды? Впрочем, дети часто бывают безжалостны._

_— Ох, Шиенса-Шиенса, знаешь, ты такая способная, — протянул он тогда. В голосе главы карательных отрядов звучит огорчение пополам с одобрением. — Но такая дура._

_Шиенса не успела вскрикнуть — горло он вспорол ей одним молниеносным движением. А потом с лёгким любопытством наблюдал, как она корчится и хрипит на полу в луже собственной синеватой крови. Лишь когда Шиенса затихла, он достал меч и отрубил голову бывшей подчинённой, после чего поднял лихорадочно сверкающие глаза на свою владычицу, заставшую всю сцену. И счастливо улыбнулся ей._

_В общем-то, ей в большей степени безразлично, как именно он управляет своими отрядами и расправляется с врагами. Главное, что работает быстро и эффективно._

_Сейчас он сильнее, умнее и хитрее многих, практически всех, как и положено его должности. Было бы излишне жестоко сделать вид, что она не понимает, зачем он этого добивался. Как и делать вид, что не замечает всей его страсти и чувств. Несмотря ни на что его преданность не вызывает сомнений. Потому он здесь и поэтому она ему благоволит. Интересно, сколько продержится на своей должности?_

_— Просто думаю, как скоро нужно будет выдвигаться в путь. И сколько будет дел._

_— Снова? — он трётся щекой о её плечо, тихо-тихо урча от ощущения её тепла. — Изведёшь себя усталостью — можешь попрощаться с победой. А без тебя у всей собравшейся компании не будет и шанса на удачное противостояние. Перегрызутся, как псины за кости, — он чуть кривит губы. Разобщённость других в общем деле ему не особо нравилась. — Ты слишком много думаешь о войне и делах, милая._

_Он замолкает резко, прикрывает глаза, словно раздумывая, не сказал ли лишнего. А потом утыкается носом ей в шею и жадно вдыхает её запах. Замирает в ожидании ответа: слова или действия. Он хорошо научился её понимать, и она молчит немного дольше, чем следовало бы._

_— Это утомляет, — соглашается она и, подняв руку, погладила его по щеке._

_Он не отвечает, улыбается только и, повернув голову, несильно кусает за пальцы, облизывает увлечённо длинным шершавым языком._

_— Нахал, — констатирует она, отнимая руку. Он лишь выдыхает огорчённо и утыкается носом ей в плечо. — Если кто-то сунется в Империю Лоэрен без разрешения и с большим отрядом…_

_— Порталы под охраной, любые переходы отслеживаются. Каждый нарушитель будет пойман, — он широко и недобро ухмыльнулся, скаля острые зубы собственному отражению в окне. — И наказан. Не стоит беспокоиться, небо моё._

_Она ничего не говорит на его слова, но одобряет. И он это прекрасно знает._

Мэйва просыпается от видения рывком, ощутив чужой пристальный взгляд и присутствие рядом, но почти сразу успокаивается, поняв, что никого кроме Бледена Марка и его теней в помещении нет.

В комнате было совсем темно, и даже падающий из окон ночной свет нисколько не разгонял сгустившуюся тьму, зато оставлял на полу ярко очерченные светлые пятна. Время от времени тени колебались и, Мэйва была готова поклясться, что различала чьи-то движения во тьме.

Ритуальные рисунки, оставленные Марком на её руках, смотрятся в темноте чёрными и ярко контрастируют с бледной кожей. Кажется, будто вместо краски застыли тени, те самые, которых сейчас полным-полно в комнате. Бледену Марку нравится, что она всё ещё не стёрла их, хотя прошло достаточно времени. Для него это было ничуть не менее важно, чем её ответный брачный дар, а Мэйва не видела в этом ничего плохого. Хотя сакральный смысл этих простых на вид рисунков ускользал от неё, вертясь где-то на краю сознания. Сам он ответил на вопрос об их значении ожидаемо расплывчато, хоть и куда более конкретно, чем о наруче, и она не стала настаивать, лишь убедившись из его объяснений, что смысл их скорее положительный и сводится к окончательному закреплению брака. Лантри, когда случайно увидел рисунки, только подтвердил это, закатив длиннющую лекцию на тему ритуальных рисунков у разных народов. А в конце стеснительно добавил, что когда-то давно интересовался этой темой и был знаком с книгочеем, который это подробно изучал.

Тени в очередной раз колыхнулись, и Архонт Шпилей моргнула, позволяя зрению перестроиться. Привычная тьма заиграла новыми оттенками и едва уловимым тёмным сиянием. Различить движения теневых силуэтов стало проще. Она наблюдает за тёмным туманом теней стелющимся по полу. Мэйва очень сомневалась, что если вдруг кто-то сюда проберётся и умудриться увернуться от удара теневых копий, то он просто тупо не потонет в чернильной тьме, разлившейся по полу.

Её саму тени не трогали, всё чаще ластились, как ласковые кошки. Причины такого она не спрашивала, разумно полагая, что Марк не ответит.

А ещё она знала, что он зачастую, уходя на задания, оставлял теневого близнеца в её тени. О своём знании этого она тоже молчала. Бывшая Вершительница вообще много о чём молчала и много чего не спрашивала, дорожа хорошими отношениями с Архонтом Теней. И Мэйва лелеет надежду, что так и останется впредь, не видя ничего дурного в их отношениях.

В покои Архонта Теней редко заходили гости. Почти никогда. Мэйва даже сомневалась, что сюда слуги заходят без согласия хозяина комнат. Впрочем, в помещениях было чисто.

А её бывшие спутники обычно не пытались выдёргивать её из Суда — у них самих теперь много забот и хлопот. Тунон вообще Мэйву без веского повода не трогал — новый Владыка и так торчит у него под боком большую часть времени, перебирая вместе с ним законы и перерабатывая их. Кажется, его это даже реально начинало беспокоить.

Всё чаще Мэйва понимала, что либо её и без того спокойный характер и пофигистичные взгляды на жизнь достигнут божественного уровня, либо она попросту сдохнет под кучей бумаг. В голове вертелся ещё вариант о становлении новым Архонтом Правосудия, но это казалось самым маловероятным и абсурдным поворотом событий. Но дел оказалось до ужаса много. Впрочем, постепенно срочные дела, требующие решения в ближайшее время, заканчивались.

Матрас прогнулся под чужим весом, когда Марк устроился рядом практически бесшумно. От него пахло ночным лесом и, совсем немного, свежей кровью. Некоторое время он молчал.

— Тунон на тебя жаловался. Снова, — оповестил он негромко. — Тебе нравится старику нервы мотать тем, что сидишь у него стуками напролёт?

Мэйва вновь приоткрыла глаза, ожидая продолжения. В общем-то, почему Тунон жалуется именно Марку, оставалось для бывшей Вершительницы большой загадкой. Видимо, потерял надежду справиться самостоятельно окончательно. Хотя сцена, когда Тунон интересуется, куда подевалась Владыка Ярусов, а Марк со вздохом отвечает, что дрыхнет у него в покоях, определённо должна быть забавной.

Мэйва знала, что Архонту Правосудия не нравится, что она сидит за бумаги без сна несколько дней подряд, изводя себя до состояния, когда хочется просто не думать, лечь и уснуть. В целом, его беспокойство понять можно — обычно молодые Архонты нуждаются в отдыхе так же часто, как обычные люди. Мэйва со своим ломаным режимом дня ничего поделать не могла. Разве что доломать окончательно и бесповоротно.

— Если будешь и дальше себя так изводить, мне придётся лично отбирать у тебя бумажки каждый раз, — в голосе палача слышалось недовольство и лёгкое раздражение. — Меня не особо радует играть роль твоей личной сиделки, чтобы ты не умерла от переутомления за горой бумажек.

Мэйва тяжело вздохнула.

— Я просто пыталась разобраться со всеми делами побыстрее, — честно ответила она. Дел, к сожалению, действительно получалось не мало. — Пока не ввязались в новое противостояние.

Бледен Марк недовольно фыркнул.

— Девочка, выбрось эту дурь из своей головы. Бумаги от тебя никуда не убегут, а требующие встречи люди могут подождать день другой. У нас не военный лагерь тут, а ты больше не простая Вершительница судеб. Ты Архонт. И ты — Владыка Ярусов. Тебе не перед кем отчитываться не нужно.

В чём-то Марк прав, она это признавала. Военные лагеря были рядом с территорией, укрытой тьмой Эдикта. Совсем скоро затишье закончится и разразится новая, затяжная война. Эдикт Тьмы, действующий сейчас, закончится, как только укрытые им земли перейдут под власть Мэйвы. А потом она объявит новые Эдикты на ближайшие территории.  
План простой и понятный, но как показывает практика и собственные воспоминания — чем проще, тем действеннее.

— Нет, — не согласилась она со словами Архонта Теней. — Пока всё спокойно, надо успеть сделать хотя бы самые нужные приготовления. Иначе это скопится и даст о себе знать в самый неподходящий момент.

Он больно ущипнул за плечо.

— Успеешь, если перестанешь делать глупости. Изведёшь себя усталостью — можешь попрощаться с победой. А без тебя у всей собравшейся компании едва ли будет хоть мизерный шанс против Кайрос, детка, как бы мне это не было неприятно признавать. Ты слишком много думаешь о войне и делах, милая.

Мэйва едва не вздрагивает на этих словах, ощущая, как внутри вмиг растекается липкий ужас, и с трудом удерживает себя от желания повернуться и посмотреть ему в глаза. Знает, что не увидит в его глазах ни алого отблеска, ни шальных кроваво-красных искр. Взгляд Марка никогда не отдавал настолько откровенным безумием и, Мэйва надеялась, что никогда и не будет. Они совсем разные и было бы глупо цепляться к простым словам просто из-за того, что они совпали.

Встречаться с тем мужчиной ей бы крайне не хотелось. А ещё она надеялась, что он давно мёртв. Потому что если жив… О, такой землю носом рыть будет, но найдёт. А к такой встрече со своим прошлым Мэйва, откровенно говоря, не готова вообще и вряд ли хоть когда-то будет. Да и кто знает, чем такая встреча может закончится… Те воспоминания подсказывали, что людей он не щадил в принципе.

Сейчас, конечно же, его нет рядом.

Бледен Марк — не то создание.

А то создание — не Бледен Марк.

— Малыш? — тихо зовёт он, положив руку ей на плечо, и Мэйва с трудом выдыхает сквозь сжатые зубы, замечая, как беспокойно шевелятся тени вокруг. Интересно, почувствовал он изменение её состояния или просто она слишком долго молчала?

Она осторожно перехватила его руку и, слегка повернувшись, коснулась губами запястья.

— Этого больше не повториться без острой необходимости, обещаю.

— Очень надеюсь, — он вздыхает, фыркает и прижимает к себе, привычно оплетая её ноги тёплыми тенями. — Если сядешь завтра за бумаги, то я сломаю тебе руки. А теперь спи.  
Забота Архонта Теней специфична, как и его понятия о защищённости.

Да и легко сказать «спи». Усталость как рукой сняло после приступа страха, но Мэйва догадывалась, что это ненадолго. Стоит ли снова засыпать и копаться в собственной памяти? Стоит, пожалуй. По крайней мере, можно заходить не так далеко. Другие жизни были не менее увлекательны. Да и когда Марк находился так близко, просмотр воспоминаний давался проще.  
Мэйва тихо вздохнула и закрыла глаза, вновь позволяя разуму окунуться в хорошо знакомую серую муть.

_Некоторое время она просто висела в пространстве, лениво разглядывая слегка рябящие белые прямоугольники. Не стоя на их яркость и ощущение, что они сотканы из света, они ничего не освещали и не давали никакого света. Собравшись с духом, она сосредоточилась, ныряя в память собственной души наугад._

_…Трассу мерно освещал рыжеватый свет фонарей, а справа чернел осенний лес и река. До дома оставалось совсем немного, и она уже предвкушала встречу с мужем и сыном. Длительная конференция в другом городе изрядно её вымотала. Хотя там представлялись интересные результаты различных экспериментов лечения болезней и разработки новых лекарств._

_Внезапно машина впереди вильнула, уходя от столкновения и подрезав уже её. Она помнила визг тормозов и выкрученный руль. Как бешено забилось сердце от страха и как машину тряхнуло от удара сбоку и спереди, шум бьющегося стекла и скрежет металла. А ещё как обожгло болью ноги, грудь и лицо._

_Новый удар пришёлся сзади, и отдался жуткой болью в голове. Дышать мгновенно стало трудно, а по лицу текло что-то горячее. В ушах звенело, а перед глазами плыли яркие пятна. Несколько новых ударов лишь слабо сдвинули разбитую машину._

_Выбраться удалось с трудом, и она свалилась на асфальт. Полежав около минуты и стараясь перевести дыхание, она кое-как встала на четвереньки, она медленно поднялась на ноги, опираясь о машину._

_Вокруг валялись оторванные части машин, стояли разбитые автомобили. Из некоторых выбирались люди. Несколько машин были смяты, превратившись в сплошной кусок металлолома. А на асфальт вперемешку с маслом и бензином текла кровь._

_Где-то впереди раздался взрыв, и ярко полыхнуло пламя. Она подумала, что нужно уйти подальше, ведь если взорвалась одна машина — то могут загореться и взорваться другие. Даже успела пройти немного назад, прихрамывая, как заметила плачущего в разбитой машине окровавленного ребёнка. Рядом с автомобилем на асфальте, лежали два мёртвых переломанных тела взрослых._

_А потом землю тряхнуло. Звук нового взрыва раздался совсем рядом, под ногами. Сознание опалило диким ужасом от осознания происходящего: опоры моста взорвали. Асфальт пошёл трещинами, а мост начал стремительно наклоняться, заваливаясь в реку._

_Она лишь успела зажмурится от ужаса…_

_… Её выкинуло из кабины ударной волной, протащив по земле несколько метров. Цепляясь пальцами за землю, она с трудом поднялась на ноги. Поглядев на разбитый корабль, которому подбили одно крыло, она нервно выдохнула и развернулась. Со склона особенно хорошо было видно, как родной город пожирает пламя боевых снарядов и как взрывы сметают всё здания, словно засохшие листья._

_Гарнитура не слетела лишь чудом, но теперь явно сбоила._

_— Элиан! Элиан! — сквозь шипение пробился паникующий голос координатора. — Элиан, ты меня слышишь?!_

_— Меня сбили. Я… Я в порядке, — она неуверенно оглянулась на корабль. Одно крыло полностью отсутствовало. — Но корабль больше не на ходу._

_— Где ты сейчас?!_

_— Юго-западный квадрат… — Она сжала кулаки в бессильной ярости. — Кайн, они разрушили город…_

_— Хорошо, что ты жива. Так! Тебе нужно найти оружие!_

_— Кайн…_

_— Найди оружие и отправляйся восточнее!_

_— Кайн…_

_— Там сейчас идёт бой и любая помощь…_

_— Кайн! — перебила она. — Они разрушили город! Всё, над чем мы работали — разрушено! Все, кого спасали — убиты! Столько лет, столько надежд и всё в пустую!_

_Она в ярости пнула камень и он улетел куда-то вниз по склону._

_—… Элиан, прекрати паниковать. Мы должны позаботиться о выживших, которые не могут себя защитить! Хватай оружие и дуй в квадрат Р3!_

_Она прикрыла глаза и резко выдохнула. Кайн был прав, она это понимала. Время, которое можно потратить на отчаяние и горе ещё не пришло._

_— Прекрасно… — рыкнула она, неуверенно подходя к дымящемуся кораблю. К сожалению, сам кораблю представлял собой теперь груду металлолома: панель управления сломана совсем, двигатель разбит. Кроме небольшого количества оружия да рюкзака припасов спасать было нечего. И патронов почти нет. Отвратительно._

_Леса вокруг города никогда не отличались спокойствием. Она раздражённо выдохнула, поправила лямку рюкзака, проверила расположение ножей и сняла оружие с предохранителя._

_За спиной раздался шорох, и она резко обернулась, тут же обнаружив уже растянувшегося в прыжке хищного зверя. В панике вскинув винтовку, она выстрелила…_

Мэйва проснулась мгновенно, дёрнувшись и несколько минут смотрела прямо перед собой, нервно сжимая в кулаке уголок одеяла.

«— Всё хорошо, всё нормально, спокойнее, — мысленно успокаивала она себя, чувствуя, как колотится собственное сердце. — Это случилось давно. Не сейчас, не в этой жизни.»

Нет никаких врагов рядом, нет никаких автомобилей, нет никаких подорванных мостов и автокатастроф, нет никаких машин, кроме неясного полумагического механизма Шпилей. Никаких пылающих городов, никаких кораблей. А из стреляющего оружие лишь луки, магические посохи и, дай Тьма, арбалеты. Магия не в счёт.

Этой ночью самокопание в памяти о прошлых жизнях явно не задалось. Видеть собственную почти смерть, мягко говоря, неприятно, пусть это и было давно, а фантомная боль жжёт тело. Голова, правда, ныла совсем не фантомно и Мэйва невольно поморщилась. Мешанина фрагментов памяти из разных жизней была делом привычным, но неприятным и порой сложно было понять, что к чему относится.

Сегодня явно неподходящая ночь для того, чтобы рыться в собственной голове. Однозначно. Даже не смотря на то, что она теперь знает хотя бы одно имя себя из прошлой жизни. Элиан. Хорошее имя. Если это имя, конечно, поскольку обычно прошлые собственные имена она не может различить.

Тени прохладными касаниями убирали боль, притупляя её, а живое тепло, идущее от Марка, успокаивало. Он сам лежал совсем рядом, вплотную, почти уткнувшись ей в затылок и положив руку на талию, и она слышала его тихое спокойное дыхание. То ли спал, то ли дремал, но уже то, что он вот так остался снова спать с ней, говорило как минимум о доверии. Или о попытке доверия. Даже не смотря на то, что он прекрасно знал о проблемах Мэйвы со сном и что сам он может выхватить теневой кинжал в любую секунду из любой тени, которые густо заполнили всю комнату, а скопившаяся тьма может запросто обездвижить и удушить, повинуясь воле своего хозяина.

Она тихо вздохнула, глядя на мерно покачивающиеся тени и прислушиваясь к их убаюкивающим шепоткам.

— Марк, — тихо позвала она, не особо надеясь на ответ. Архонт Теней спит чутко, но это не означало, что он станет отвечать ей. Да и не факт, что он сейчас хотя бы дремлет.

— М-м? — голос Архонта Теней звучит глухо и сонно. Всё же дремал. Надо же.

— Останься утром, пожалуйста.

Он молчит некоторое время, а потом тяжело вздыхает и прижимает к себе сильнее.

— Останусь, — шепчет он. — Могла и не просить. Спи.


	24. Прошлое (постканон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: после основных событий игры  
Допустим, на Терратусе есть лошади и их используют. Допустим, Марк умеет ездить верхом.

Завоевание шло свои чередом и, как и положено долгой войне, с переменным успехом. Медленно, но всё же войска захватывали новые территории, разбивая армии Кайрос. Мэйва же захватывала новые Шпили на подчинённых территориях, обычно в сопровождении кого-то из своих соратников. Однако на этот раз всё сложилось по-другому.

Фуга и Барик заняты войной, разбираясь с постоянными стычками на границе. Выдёргивать их сейчас с военных действий чревато.

Лантри присматривал за Школой Чернил и Пера и, хоть всё ещё тщательно вёл Хронику, в ближайшее время оказался недоступен из-за дел своей гильдии. И ещё взял с бывшей Вершительницы обещание, что она всё подробно расскажет, как только вернётся.

Смерть-из-Тени охотилась на войска Кайрос и сильно их прореживала вместе с теми зверолюдами, что решили охотиться вместе с ней. Смерть-из-Тени всё так же считала Мэйву своей альфой. А те зверолюды, что прибились к ней, называли Примой. Мэйва знала, что достаточно позвать охотницу тени и та придёт, но не хотела отрывать её от очередной жестокой охоты, пусть и имела на это полное право. Но без её поддержки Барику и Фуге придётся тяжелее.

Сирин же с искренним огорчением отказалась, ссылаясь на дела среди мирного населения в недавно завоёванных землях. На её плечи легла основная забота о нуждах населения и молодому Архонту нравилось этим заниматься.

Атли занята своей Школой Приливов, готовя себе приемника и тренируя молодых магов. Не смотря на бодрость духа, она заметно состарилась. Путешествия и сражения не пойдут ей на пользу.

Про Тунона Мэйва даже не думала. Он не любитель простых путешествий и его дело — законы, суд и расследования.

Вот так, несмотря на то, что все соратники и друзья рядом, ей неожиданно оказалось совершенно некого просить сходить вместе с ней к новому Шпилю, кроме мужа.

Бледен Марк на предложение согласился неожиданно легко и просто. Будто бы давно ожидал подобного приглашения. Впрочем, как он позднее признался, ему уже несколько локтей как хотелось просто куда-нибудь съездить. И ради такого он даже отказался от привычного для себя перемещения в тенях. А с работой и так выходил небольшой перерыв.

Впрочем, вопреки ожиданиям Мэйвы, путь до Шпиля и его активация прошли спокойно. Если не считать пары Погибелей, с которыми столкнулись у Старых Стен, но лично для Архонта Шпилей такие встречи уже не были чем-то жутким. Марк как-то тоже страхом или удивлением от подобной встречи не испытывал, потому разобрались с недружелюбными существами быстро и без каких-либо проблем.

— Мне вот интересно, когда Кайрос додумается ломать Шпили? — сама у себя спросила Мэйва на обратном пути.

Разнообразия ради, дорогу они выбрали другую, по опушке леса вдоль склона, и на день более долгую. С одной стороны виднелись большие заливные луга, река и вдали ярко пылал осенней листвой лес. С другой стороны высился хвойный лес, отчего в воздухе витал запах елей и сосен. В некоторых местах виднелись яркие жёлто-оранжевые пятна чудом прижившихся лиственных деревьев.

— Надейся, что до такого не дойдёт, малыш, — ответил Марк. — Иначе у нас будут большие проблемы.

— Вряд ли их получится так просто сломать, — с сомнением отозвалась Мэйва. — Всё же Шпили — это не маленькие башенки какого-то местного форта.

— Это да, — согласился он. — Сломать их будет непросто. Но не невозможно. Особенно те, которыми ты ещё не завладела.

Мэйва пожала плечами, не видя смысл дальше спорить на эту тему, и поправила перчатки. Осень не прибавляла тепла от слова совсем, особенно после тёплого климата Ярусов. Марк так и вовсе предпочёл сменить привычную одежду на что-то более тёплое для конной прогулки до Шпиля и обратно. А ещё укутался в тёплый плащ подбитый мехом, как и сама Архонт.

Скоро яркость осенних красок сменит не менее яркая белизна зимы. Если снег будет обильным, то война на какое-то время приостановится, как не раз уже бывало. Можно будет обдумать варианты дальнейшей стратегии в войне. Мэйва не торопилась. Ей нравилось придумывать хитрые планы по взятию тех или иных территорий, подрыве вражеских армий и боевого духа. А так же поддержание собственных войск, земель и обычных людей. Всё это отдавалось какой-то приятной ностальгией в душе. Тем более Кайрос — противник весьма хитрый и коварный. Противостояние с Владыкой Империи доставляло удовольствие.

Впрочем, большинство её шпионов долго не жили на обширных теперь территориях Владыки Ярусов. Большинство и вовсе погибало ещё на скрытых Эдиктами землях. Другие же умирали от клинка Бледена Марка. Хотя не всех он убивал. Нескольким умело морочил голову, сливая дезинформацию.

Мэйва вздохнула и поглядела в сторону леса, куда как раз вела небольшая заросшая дорога, после чего натянула поводья.

— Что-то не так? — уточнил Архонт Теней, тоже останавливая коня и поглядывая в сторону леса. Мэйва замерла, понимая, что узнаёт и этот склон, и пейзаж, и дорогу вглубь леса. Совсем как…

— Марк, если мы немного задержимся, это ничего?

Она обернулась и посмотрела на мужа. Он лишь пожал плечами, поправляя тёплый плащ. Холод северной осени Бледен Марк не любил. Как и ослепительную белизну зимы.

— Мне без разницы.

Она кивнула и направила лошадь по заросшей травой дороге. А потом и вовсе спешилась, сворачивая в лес. Путь вспоминался с трудом, всё же тогда была зима, да и её самочувствие тогда оставляло желать лучшего.

Однако вскоре они вышли на лесную поляну. Поляна казалась ничем непримечательной и почему до сих пор ничем не заросла, оставалось загадкой. Но если присмотреться, то легко можно заметить и старые щиты, брошенные клинки, изрядно побитые временем доспехи. Мэйва замерла, оглядываясь, после чего неуверенно пошла вперёд, выходя на середину поляны. Под ногой что-то хрустнуло, и она даже не удивилась, обнаружив под собой старые кости, на которые наступила.

_Чёрные стволы и сумеречное небо ярко контрастируют с белым снегом. Она бежит прочь от места бойни так быстро и так далеко, как может. Перед глазами всё плывёт из-за слёз, но она не смеет останавливаться. А в голове только мысль о том, как бы оказаться как можно дальше отсюда! Что всё это может быть лишь сном, о котором она забудет, как только проснётся. Что всё снова будет нормально. Нужно только проснуться! Только бежать!_

_На поляну она буквально вылетает, слыша позади яростные крики. Она едва не падает, когда бок обжигает острой болью, а дышать становится почти невозможно. Следом болью пронзает спину, прямо под лопаткой._

_Воздух вырывается изо рта с хрипом, а во рту тут же появляется привкус крови. Понимает, что это конец, когда на поляну вылетает четверо преследователей. Но как же хочется жить!_

— Малыш? — выдёргивает её из видения обеспокоенный голос Архонта Теней. Мэйва тряхнула головой, морщась от острой боли в висках, боку и под лопаткой. — Всё хорошо?

Мэйва обернулась и неуверенно кивнула.

Тени вокруг Марка беспокойно шевелятся, становясь то темнее, то светлее, а сам он осматривает поляну напряжённым цепким взглядом, будто пытаясь что-то понять.

— Это необычное место старого боя, — озвучивает он свои мысли и замолкает, не собираясь пояснять больше. Мэйва и сама знает, но это место кажется знакомым, почти родным.

Но можно пойти дальше. Что-то внутри подсказывает, куда именно идти, что она и делает, хмурясь и кусая губы. По пути она замирала пару раз, осматриваясь неуверенно, пытаясь понять, куда идти. Вскоре они вышли к широкой заросшей подорожником и низкой чахлой травой дороге, которая вела к не менее заросшему старому пепелищу какого-то некогда крупного селения. Ограда, которая шла частокол, местами сгнил, местами обгорел и представлял собой не самое красивое зрелище. Ворота и вовсе были снесены.

_Большие мощные ворота могли сдержать натиск любого зверя и врага. Как-то раз выстояли против огромного медведя шатуна. После такого противостояния на воротах остались глубокие борозды. Дети любили рассказывать эту историю по вечерам, пугая друг друга._

Мэйва шла медленно, осматриваясь. Марк тихой тенью скользил следом, без особого интереса разглядывая руины и прислушиваясь к теням. Сгоревших и разрушенных домов и построек было много, примерно две-три дюжины. Видимо, когда-то это место действительно было крупным поселением, почти небольшим городом. То там, то тут он замечал старые кости, наконечники стрел и обломки оружия. У стены одного из домов и вовсе сидело три скелета разного размера. Один взрослый, два детских.

Селян не жалели. Просто истребляли.

Над дверным проёмом другого частично сохранившегося здания висело искусно сделанное изображение какой-то крупной кошки, вероятно рыси. А под разбитый дощатый пол крыльца заползла гадюка. В рысьем гнезде нынче лишь змеи.

Мэйва остановилась, когда они вышли на главную площадь, с одного края которой высилась обгоревшая деревянная фигура какого-то чудного то ли зверя, то ли нет. Теперь уже и не скажешь точно.

— Что здесь было? — тихо спрашивает она, рассматривая отчего-то смутно знакомую статую. Где-то она похожую уже видела.

— Полагаю, поселение какого-то северного клана, — Марк пожал плечами. — Таких много было. Эти, видимо, заработали неодобрение Кайрос или своих соседей.

_По дороге туда-сюда снуют люди. Днём дел всегда много и все чем-то заняты. У алтаря собралось много охотников. В местных лесах не мало дичи, но и не мало хищников, которые не прочь поохотиться и на человека. Потому охотники обращаются к духам-покровителям, духам-охотникам, прося удачи в охоте и принося им дары. Чертят сигилы, чтобы быть сильнее и ловчее. Это было делом привычным, обыденным, но детей к этому не допускали, пока те не достигнут подходящего возраста, чтобы пройти первую инициацию серьёзной охотой на крупную дичь. Таков закон их селения._

_Конечно, дети и до первой Охоты ловили всяких птиц и мелкую живность вроде зайцев или белок. Рыбалку на лесных озёрах и реках, которых хватало в округе, тоже разрешали, хотя соваться туда ночью или вечерами строго запрещали. Иначе духи разгневаются, и утащат под воду._

_Говорят, Владыка севера не любит другие верования, потому всем строго настрого запрещалось говорить о принятых ритуалах._

Лучше остальных сохранилось лишь одно центральное здание и то лишь потому, что первый этаж был из камня. Архонт Шпилей неуверенно идёт в его сторону, но замирает ненадолго, заметив краем глаза какое-то шевеление.

У самого уха что-то невнятно прошептал-прошипел до боли знакомый голос, и Мэйва резко развернулась, но никого не увидела. Только сгнившие развалины очередного здания.

_Столбики у порога украшены резным орнаментом. Красиво так. Здесь живёт знахарка, и к ней часто бегают девицы, учатся простым отварам, да какую лечебную траву, где собирать._

— Знакомые места?

— Да… Нет… Не знаю, — она потёрла саднящие виски и мотнула головой. — Не понимаю.

Марк нахмурился. Ему это место мало чем нравится. Мэйва замирает, смотря вперёд невидящим взглядом, после чего твёрдым шагом устремляется вперёд.

— Мэйва, — окликает Марк, но быстро понимает, что она его не слышит. Чертыхнувшись, он поспешил следом, опасаясь оставлять без присмотра Архонта, переставшего себя контролировать.

_Первая охота — всегда волнительно. Азарт и возбуждение захватывают с головой, как и желание показать себя перед другими. Провалиться позорно перед молодыми охотниками. Но перед охотой нужно пойти к алтарю и принять у ведуна благословение. А после первую добычу принято отдавать на алтарь в знак подношения._

_Группа идёт вперёд, к главному зданию, где живёт маг-ведун и где располагается алтарь. Их не много, всего трое в этом году, но всех троих провожают уже состоявшиеся охотники. Так принято. И каждому перед входом в здание рисуют на лице одинаковый рисунок краской, как знак претендента._

_Рядом с алтарём, помимо мага, стоят ещё несколько человек. Бывалые охотники и молодые мастера. Среди них Видар — охотник сильный, тёмноволосый и зелёноглазый, почему-то напоминал ей куницу. Красивый, и так считала половина местных девиц. Весьма бойких причём. Мало кто хотел влезать в разборки с ними, потому девчонки помладше предпочитали не заявлять открыто о своей симпатии и просто наблюдать за ним тихонько. Он стал полноправным охотником год назад и уже прослыл метким стрелком. И сейчас, вместе с остальными провожает тех, кто должен в ближайшее время доказать свою силу. Или вернуться ни с чем, а то и погибнуть._

_Претенденты встают перед алтарём один за другим. Сигилы Архонтов, — великих магов, которые после смерти наверняка становятся такими же великими духами, — на нём загадочно мерцают, и, кажется, даже ощущается идущая от него тёплая сила. Алтарь урчит, и, кажется, даже слегка вибрирует, когда к нему тянут руку._

Марк перехватывает её руку за запястье неожиданно резко, от чего Мэйва вздрагивает всем телом и только потом понимает, что из носа течёт кровь по губам и подбородку, капая на одежду.

Она посмотрела на Архонта Теней растерянно и напугано, самая не понимая, когда успела оказаться перед алтарём. А потом дрожащей рукой вытерла кровь с лица и зажала нос.

— Я…

— Ты расскажешь, — перебивает он, чуть крепче сжимая её руку. В золотистых глазах пляшет недовольство, за которым недостаточно тщательно скрыто беспокойство. — Потом. Сейчас уходим.

Мэйва беспомощно оглядывается на каменный алтарь, который издаёт низкий гул, словно зовя к себе.

— Но ведь…

— Нет, — жёстко отрезает он, вновь не давая договорить, но почти сразу мягче добавляет: — не сейчас, малыш. Идём. Потом вернёшься.

Бледен Марк потянул за собой и Мэйва не сопротивляется, послушно идя следом за ним. А у самого порога шагает вместе с ней в холодные тени, появляясь вновь уже у послушно ожидающих их лошадей, едва не вспугнув их.

На привал они остановились только, когда совсем стемнело. Мэйве даже показалось, что Марк хочет уехать от того поселения подальше. Лишь после того, как они вдвоём обустроили лагерь и поели, Марк поинтересовался:

— Так что с тобой происходило там, детка?

Мэйва растеряно разминает пальцы, думая, с чего начать.

— Не знаю, как точнее выразится. Ты же знаешь, да? Я не помню то место, где прошло моё детство. Где, с кем, когда, — она потёрла лицо руками, после чего бросила в костёр шишку. — Ни-че-го. Просто пусто. Это, конечно, не особо гнетёт, но то место… Казалось знакомым. Я не уверена, что жила там когда-то. Могла же и просто приезжать время от времени. Или в другое похожее место.

Марк недовольно хмыкнул.

— У тебя был такой вид, будто ты находишься в каком-то совсем другом месте, — он подозрительно прищурился. — И другом времени.

— Это было похоже на видения больше, чем на воспоминания, — признаёт Мэйва, одёргивая рукава тёплой рубашки. Пальцы начинали замерзать, и она мимолётно жалеет, что не стала одевать перчатки. — Почти как те, что показывают Шпили. Только более чёткие, осознанные я бы сказала. Более человечные.

Архонт Теней задумчиво хмыкнул.

— А это не могли быть насланные Шпилём видения?

— Нет, — она качает головой. — Они ощущаются по-другому всегда. Здесь же как будто… Как будто я там бывала длительное время.

Бледен Марк потёр подбородок, раздумывая над чем-то, после чего сказал:

— Тот алтарь вобрал в себя много магии.

— Хочешь сказать, его притащили из Шпиля или Старых Стен? — она подняла взгляд на Архонта Теней. — Или принесли камень оттуда и из него выточили алтарь?

— Вполне может быть, — одобрительно кивнул он. — Но я склоняюсь к мысли, что он сам по себе может быть артефактом. Впрочем, это не отменяет того, что он может быть принесён из Старых Стен.

Мэйва кивнула, обдумывая эту мысль, и мог ли в таком случае видения прошлого насылать сам алтарь. Она не была уверена в этом, как и в том, что все из видений принадлежали именно ей. В любом случае, всё это нужно как следует обдумать.

Марк ничего не говорит, наблюдая за тем, как пляшет свет костра на бледной коже Архонта Шпилей. Он не стал говорить, что звал её несколько раз, прежде чем схватить за руку. И как ярко сияли небесной синевой её глаза тогда.

И что сам замечал краем зрения размытые, едва видные прозрачные фигуры людей — молчаливые, безликие и бесплотные, они наблюдали за чужаками безразлично, равнодушно, _словно их здесь нет_. Стоило повернуть голову или сфокусировать взгляд, как наваждение пропадало. Но тени знали, что всё не так просто и от этого мурашки по коже.

Марк уходит позже, когда убеждается, что девочка дремлет достаточно крепко, оставляя присматривать за ней тени. Возвращается обратно, к руинам неизвестного селения.

В темноте они казались уж совсем неприветливыми, и краем глаза он всё время замечал чьё-то шевеление. Только вот никого живого, кроме себя, он не ощущал в этих руинах. Даже мелкой живности, которую приметил днём, не было. И одно это уже настораживало.

Среди пожухлой травы, вместе с человеческими костями он замечает и кости животных. Хмыкает, вспоминая, что слышал когда-то давно, будто совсем старые северные кланы приручали диких хищников, вроде лис, волков или рысей. Верилось с трудом в это.

Архонт сделал шаг в тени и в следующее мгновение появился уже в полуразрушенном помещении у старого алтаря. Камень тихо гудел, будто урчал, словно сонный зверь. Трогать его Марк не решился, внимательно разглядывая простые узоры и рисунки.

Вырезанные на камне сигилы едва различимо мерцали, почти утратив силу по какой-то причине. На полу же ярко выделяется несколько капель свежей крови. Кровь Владыки Ярусов наполнена силой и магией больше, чем кровь любого Архонта. Если алтарь является артефактом, то он вполне мог на это отреагировать и попытаться привлечь к себе внимание, создавая фантомные видения. Если так, то это опасная дрянь, от которой стоит избавиться.

Торопиться не стоит. Если артефакт отреагировал на кровь, то скоро потухнет сам. И тогда уже можно будет его скинуть куда подальше — в море, например. В идеале и вовсе чужими руками.

Марк шагнул в резко сгустившиеся тени и вновь появился уже на лесной поляне.

Он неспешно прошёлся по месту боя, разглядывая позеленевшие от времени медные щиты и опутанные травой клинки. Место ощущалось странно, будто застывшее. Что-то неуловимое витало в воздухе, до ужаса знакомое и в тоже время совершенно чуждое. Будто остатки неизвестной ему магии. Марк прищурился, осматривая поляну внимательнее и пытаясь понять собственные ощущения. Что-то тут совсем не так. Словно он пришёл на место гибели какого-то могущественного Архонта. Или на место его пробуждения. А если так, то…

Архонт Теней замер, разглядывая сломанный щит. Один его конец был порван явно когтями.

… То картина складывалась весьма занятная, если он понимал всё верно.

Он никогда не спрашивал Мэйву о прошлом, чтобы выяснить её происхождение. Какой толк, если она всё равно ничего не помнила о доме? Зато истории её путешествий оказывались интересными и забавными.

Сам он выяснял её происхождение лишь поверхностно, не берясь всерьёз за это дело, поскольку не видел смысла. Информации удалось найти тогда очень мало, крупицы буквально. Ну да, сирота без дома, путешествовала, зарабатывая на хлеб сопровождением групп и караванов. Не такая уж редкость. У других учеников из её группы биография была куда более интересной.

Возможно, первое пробуждение её сил произошло ещё задолго до того, как она попала в Суд, что повлекло за собой провал в памяти. Это объясняло бы многое. Возможно, произошло что-то, что просто стёрло её воспоминания и пробудило Дар.

Только вот стоило ли в таком случае ей пытаться вернуть собственные воспоминания? Марк не знал. Да и это было не его дело. Однако если эти воспоминания окажутся вредны для неё, он лично сровняет эти руины с землёй, а от поляны оставит кратер. Будет лучше, если она ничего не будет помнить, чем если будет переживать очередной кризис или, не приведи тьма, сходить с ума.

***

Когда он вернулся к месту стоянки, то обнаружил, что Мэйва вновь разожгла костёр и сидит, смотрит на огонь. Рядом с ней лежали остро заточенный кинжал и клинок Полутень — необычное древнее оружие, с силой которого Архонт Теней ощущал родство. Но, не смотря на это ощущение, клинок предпочёл раскрыться полностью лишь для девочки, а самого Марка больше устраивали собственные кинжалы. 

Стоило Марку появиться, как Мэйва встрепенулась и подняла на него взгляд, улыбнувшись мимолётно. Он едва заметно улыбнулся в ответ, зная, что его возвращению рады.

— Дела? — спросила она, не став как-либо уточнять, какие именно дела.

— Дела, — соглашается он, садясь рядом на лежанку. Она перебралась к нему ближе, молча положила голову ему на ногу, почти прижавшись к бедру. Марк тоже молчал, ощущая напряжение Мэйвы и прислушиваясь к её тени.

— Что тебя так беспокоит, милая? — спросил он.

— То место, — коротко отвечает она со вздохом.

— Хочешь услышать от меня совета? — Марк покачал головой, перебирая пальцами мягкие тёмные волосы. Отчего-то это занятие успокаивало не меньше, чем простое присутствие девочки рядом.

— Не знаю. Для начала просто поделиться мыслями. Я… — она замолкает ненадолго, словно раздумывая над следующими словами. — Не знаю, стоит ли туда возвращаться.

— М-м, а ты хочешь?

— Тоже не знаю, — она тяжело вздыхает. — Мне кажется, что если вернусь, то вспомню что-то. Но я не уверена, имеет ли это смысл спустя столько лет. Ведь даже если вспомню, то все люди давно мертвы, — она нервно сжимает ткань его штанов и тише добавляет: — Всё забыто, стёрто…

— Если вопрос вызывает столько сомнений, малышка, то стоит ли решать его положительно? — с усмешкой спросил он.

Она перевернулась на спину и внимательно поглядела на него, ожидая продолжения.

— Раз ты так сомневаешься и переживаешь, то не готова принять то, что было. Разве нет? А раз такое дело, то не стоит тебе туда соваться пока что. Уж извини, но ты себя там не контролировала совсем, и убить тебя было проще, чем травинку сорвать, — он провёл указательным пальцем по её шее, вдоль артерии, усмехнувшись. — Сосредоточься пока на других вещах. Вернёшься, когда будешь готова и если захочешь. И если решишься, то я, пожалуй, составлю тебе компанию, чтобы ты себе шею не свернула случайно. А так… Всё будет хорошо, малыш, вне зависимости от того, захочешь ты вспомнить или нет.

Мэйва благодарно улыбнулась в ответ.

— Марк…

— Что?

— Знаешь, я тебя обожаю, — улыбается она и, поднявшись, поцеловала в щёку.

— Догадываюсь, малышка, — с тихим смехом ответил он, а после мягко поцеловал её в висок. — Я тоже тебя люблю. Ложись. Нам ещё долго здесь сидеть.

Он снова начинает перебирать пальцами тёмные пряди волос, тихо мурлыча под нос незатейливую мелодию, когда она вновь ложится, положив голову ему на колени. Тёплые тени греют обоих Архонтов не хуже костра и, пока они вдвоём не вернулись обратно, можно временно забыть обо всех важных делах и заботах, о войне с Кайрос и самой Кайрос. Притвориться, что этого ничего нет, никогда не было и никогда не будет. Погрузиться временно в эту маленькую иллюзию, где есть только северная ночь, огонь костра и они сами. Почему-то от этого на душе становится удивительно умиротворённо и кажется, что пойти они могут куда угодно и когда угодно, что нет таких препятствий, которых нельзя преодолеть. Будто весь мир открыт для них.

А Мэйва подумала, что если те обрывки воспоминаний были действительно её потерянной памятью, то вкусы в мужчинах у неё успели сильно поменяться. Сейчас она того паренька не нашла бы хоть немного симпатичным. Пожалуй, это и к лучшему.

Не имеет значения то прошлое, раз так легко было забыто и начало вспоминаться лишь сейчас. Да и её ли это воспоминания? Мэйва бы не стала говорить об этом уверенно и твёрдо. Слишком странные они. Самое первое ведение, которое настигло ещё на поляне, конечно, могло ей принадлежать, но остальные были слишком обобщёнными.

А в том месте, что осталось теперь, кроме заросшего пепелища да старых костей?

И чтобы не случилось, чтобы и не вспомнилось, не следует забывать, что она — это всегда лишь она.


	25. Вечер (постканон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: после основных событий игры

В вечерних сумерках вода в небольшом бассейне кажется тёмной, а свет свечей отражается в ней множеством бликов. В воздухе же слабо пахло ароматическими маслами, и определить наверняка из каких растений их сделали затруднительно. Мэйва, расслабленно устроившаяся в воде у бортика на каменной скамье, выглядела обманчиво беззащитной и совершенно безоружной. Тоже обманчиво — колдует она так же легко, как сражается клинками, и Бледен Марк не мог сказать, что у молодого Архонта выходит лучше.

— С возвращением, Марк, — поприветствовала она своего мужа ещё до того, как он соткался из теней.

Он не задержался в тенях, появляясь сразу и подходя ближе практически бесшумно.

— Как водичка, малышка? — поинтересовался Марк с едва слышным весельем, даже не пытаясь как-то скрыть своё присутствие. Девочка всё равно его всегда чувствовала, а полюбоваться красивым телом можно и так — она не против.

— Тёпленькая, — ответила она, повернув голову и легко улыбнувшись ему. — Присоединиться не хочешь?

— Заманчиво, — протянул он, постукивая пальцем по подбородку. — Но если я залезу, придётся воду менять, если в красной оставаться не хочешь.

Она поглядела на него внимательнее, прошлась цепким взглядом по фигуре, будто выискивая возможные раны, но быстро успокоилась, поняв, что всё с Архонтом Теней нормально и кровь на коже не его.

— Меня такое не смущает, если ты к этому. Да и тебя, вроде, тоже. А кровь всё равно смывать надо.

Он усмехнулся и покачал головой, но всё же принял приглашение.

В Горном Шпиле тихо вечерами, да и днём обитель Владычицы Ярусов тоже не отличается шумом, гамом и большим количеством посетителей. Особенно посетителей: аристократы, хоть и выражали всячески свою верность, соваться под руку новому могущественному Архонту не рисковали, предпочитая решать все вопросы через Суд Тунона. Да и не пустили бы их сюда, скорее всего. Впрочем, вместо этого приходили её экзархи и главы гильдий. Но это личные встречи и не такие уж частые, как могли бы быть.

А ещё он помнил, как девочка упоминала, что Шпили могут различать своих и чужих. Отчего-то в это верилось легко. Горный Шпиль после пробуждения всегда ощущался безопасным местом, не самым дружелюбным по началу, но безопасным.

Тёплая вода расслабляла напряжённые мышцы, и он тихо млел, позволяя заботливым женским рукам стереть с себя чужую кровь и грязь, смыть с волос случайные алые пятна. И недовольно отфыркивался, когда она лила чистую тёплую воду ему на голову. Мокрые волосы липли к коже и пачкаются в потёкшей красной краске, которую пришлось смывать. А незатейливая мелодия, которую Архонт тихо напевала, казалась знакомой.

Вскоре она отложила мочалку и Марк чуть поморщился, когда Мэйва обводит пальцами татуировку на плече. Было бы в его силах, давно избавился бы от этого закреплённым магией клейма.

— Она потускнела, — говорит Мэйва задумчиво. — Так и должно быть?

— Да, — коротко ответил он, не став ничего уточнять. А потом подумал, что ни разу не видел, чтобы Мэйва носила брошь, которую Кайрос давала новым Архонтам как знак власти и статуса. Марк даже не удивился бы, если бы нашёл эту самую брошь где-нибудь в пыльном углу или бы узнал, что девочка её тупо выкинула за ненадобностью.

Жаль, он не мог так же. Раньше каждый раз, когда видел клеймо, хотелось кожу вместе с ним с себя снять. Бесполезно, конечно, он понимал, но он был готов на многое, лишь бы избавиться от позорного знака, которым клеймили, как скотину какую-то. Потом смирился как-то, стараясь просто лишний раз не смотреть.

Сейчас же он мог это сделать — вырезать с себя знак, но сомневался в необходимости — без магии, без поводка, клеймо слабело и тускнело. Того и глядишь совсем исчезнет.

Мэйва провела рукой по спине, вдоль позвонков, чуть надавливая, а потом просто обняла, уткнувшись носом ему в плечо и глубоко вдыхая его запах.

— Всё хорошо? — на всякий случай спросил он, прислушиваясь к теням. Тень девочки молчала, встречая его внимание ленивой сонливостью и умиротворённым спокойствием.

— Да, — ответила Мэйва и поцеловала в шею. — Всё хорошо. Просто я соскучилась.

— Меня не было всего пять дней, малыш, — сказал он и довольно улыбнулся, когда она погладила его по груди и снова поцеловала.

— Это много.

Он не стал спорить, только тихо и не зло рассмеялся. А потом откинул голову ей на плечо, когда она отстранилась, сев нормально и прислонившись к бортику. Мэйва и не против, улыбнулась только.

Марк чуть прикрыл глаза, лениво разглядывая скрытую в полумраке стену, тени на которой плавно извивались, и наслаждался тёплой водой, простой близостью и возможностью просто отдохнуть после выматывающего задания. Пальцами Мэйва мягко вела ему вниз по шее, до ключицы и обратно. Ему нравилась такая незатейливая ласка, успокаивающая мысли и чувства.

Некоторое время он молчал, не желая прерывать лёгкую тишину. Мэйва никогда не требовала от него сиюминутных докладов о выполненных заданиях, да и будь что не так или появись срочные дела сам бы уже сказал. Тем более говорить сейчас о делах казалось кощунством.

— Тебе нравятся персики? — спросил он задумчиво.

— Как цветы, деревья или как фрукты? — уточнила она, стирая пальцем остатки краски со скулы и виска Марка.

— И то, и другое, и третье.

— Да.

Он помолчал немного.

— В следующий раз, милая, возьму тебя с собой, чтобы веселее было, — сказал он, перехватывая её руку и целуя пальцы. — Тебе будет полезно размяться.

Ведь мир не рухнет, если он уведёт её с собой на кулак или два из-под бдительных взоров других Архонтов. Пора уже детишкам хоть немного научиться самостоятельности, а для остальных — неплохая проверка на вшивость.

— Договорились, — чуть кивнула она.

Марк довольно прищурил золотые глаза и вновь коснулся губами её пальцев, а после легко поцеловал запястье. Потом лениво подумал, что неплохо бы устроить днём тренировочный бой — сражаться с девочкой одно удовольствие. А утром надо будет заглянуть к Адъюдикатору. Можно, конечно, и на ночь глядя зайти к нему, но ночь Марк планировал провести в несравнимо более приятной и любимой компании, нежели Тунон.


	26. Инструмент (преканон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: обучение в Суде

— Это место сводит меня с ума.

Мэйва оторвалась от чтения и задумчиво поглядела на одногруппницу. Светловолосая, голубоглазая, крупного телосложения. Ей бы секиру в руки да кольчужный доспех и будет законченный образ северной воительницы. Кажется, её зовут Хильда и её забрали прямиком из-под носа Опальных или какой-то другой армии Архонта, которые собирались забрать её себе и сделать её командиром, а не оставлять пушечным мясом.

Сложно сказать, насколько хорошее это было решение. Впрочем, и не ей говорить что-либо по этому поводу. Её саму, вон, считай, прямо с дороги загребли. Мэйва могла по этому поводу сказать только то, что у Архонта Правосудия так себе способ подбора персонала.

— Чувствую себя, словно из меня пытаются сделать куклу, повинующуюся чужой воле, — Хильда перекинула косу через плечо и откинулась на спинку стула. — Все эти законы… Мы ведь даже толком не понимаем, зачем всё это? Нам-то зачем? Просто тупо сидим и заучиваем эту канцелярщину, без возможности как-то себя проявить и с кучей запретов на те или иные действия. Отвратительно! Будто мы не люди, а деревяшки!

Мэйва почесала нос, подумав, что такого порыва эмоций от солдата она не ожидала.

— Это глупые слова, — безразлично отметила Мэйва, перелистнув страницу. Вообще она тут только совсем недавно, но уже успела полюбить обширную библиотеку, где можно посидеть в своё удовольствие и почитать. В пути ей попадалось не так много книг и свитков, а люди в большинстве своём, к большому огорчению Мэйвы, были безграмотны. Тяжелее всего было не ляпнуть чего-нибудь совсем лишнего, до чего дойдут ещё очень не скоро, но постепенно она привыкла и уже даже не приходилось себя одёргивать.

— Ну да, бродяге с дороги, наверное, всё лучше, чем пыль с земли собирать, — язвительно фыркнула она. Мэйва лишь хмыкнула на неумелую подколку.

— Все мы лишь инструменты, — философски отозвалась она. — Крестьяне еду выращивают, солдаты воюют. Каждая профессия — это инструмент. Вершители судеб же нужны, чтобы присматривать за порядком и правильной работой других, дабы не нарушалась принятая система. Да, пусть пока мы только учимся, однако мы уже части системы. Все части нужны, иначе ничего работать не будет. А если ничего работать не будет, то начнутся бунты, призывы к революции и гражданские войны. Кому это надо? Владыка Кайрос много сил потратил на то, чтобы создать единую Империю, которую не разрывали бы на куски и в которой Архонты не рвут друг другу глотки просто потому, что могут это сделать. И в которой простые люди могли бы жить более менее спокойно. Тем более, пытаясь разрушить систему правопорядка, ты всё равно остаёшься в ней или попадаешь в другую систему. Как бы человек не стремился к хаосу, из хаоса всё равно родится порядок. Просто потому, что жить иначе нельзя будет.

— Тебя так послушаешь, то всё легко и просто, — всплеснула руками собеседница. — И мы вообще никому не нужны, как личности.

Мэйва пожала плечами.

— Отчего же? Нужны. Себе в первую очередь. Не путай систему и личность. Если не будет личности, то польза будет минимальна. Пустая оболочка не способна эффективно работать.

— Однако из нас пытаются сделать именно такую пустую оболочку, — ворчливо заметила Хильда.

Мэйва хмыкнула.

— Если говорить о нашей работе, то тут имеет место быть беспристрастное мнение, а не бездушность. В смысле, вот человек, скажем, украл что-то. Он поступил плохо?

— Безусловно, — уверенно кивнула Хильда.

— А если у него при этом пять мелких голодных детей?

— Это не отменяет того факта, что он пошёл против закона.

— Конечно. Однако если посадить его в тюрьму, то что станет с его детьми? Пойдут ли они попрошайничать и воровать, а может, попадут в рабство. Или же смогут выкарабкаться и выжить, подняться к верхам. Стать торговцами или успешными крестьянами, может кто-то пойдёт в армию, а кто-то — в гильдию магов. Кто знает, — Мэйва пожала плечами, водя пальцами по обложке книги. — Жизнь так разнообразна и сложна. И в ней так сложно предугадать, чем отзовётся слово и действие в будущем.

— Но… — Хильда растерянно поглядела прямо перед собой. — Но ведь получается, что делая свою работу, мы порождаем ещё большее зло.

Она хмуро поглядела на Мэйву.

— И какой тогда смысл в нашей работе? Если мы вместо того, чтобы наводить порядок, сеем ещё больший хаос. Это просто бессмысленно.

— Зло относительно, — едва заметно улыбнулась она. — Его придумали люди, дабы оправдывать себя. Нет добра, нет зла. Что хорошо одному — другому плохо, и наоборот. И нет, мы не порождаем ещё большее зло. Ты же не знаешь, чтобы случилось, останься этот вор на свободе, правильно? Возможно, было бы в разы хуже. Вершители следят за работой системы. Если этого не делать, то сколько тогда будет таких безработных воров? Ты права в том, что он пошёл против закона, хотя мог бы вместо этого найти хоть какую-то работу. Или научиться охотиться и научить этому детей. Благо, такой вариант жизни у нас не запрещён. Да, скупо и без излишеств, однако они смогли бы жить спокойно. Выбор есть всегда, просто ты можешь его не заметить или он тебе не нравится.

Мэйва вздохнула, постучала пальцем по столу, глядя на явно загруженную одногруппницу. Похоже, пора завершать свои рассуждения.

— Однако факт остаётся фактом, — продолжила она. — Он украл. А значит, совершил преступление. А значит, его нужно осудить. Но выбор остаётся за тобой. Как будет правильнее, решать уже Вершителю. Ведь в тюрьму кидать тоже не обязательно, как и казнить. Быть может, штраф? Обязательная работа? Тут уже надо думать над конкретным случаем. Впрочем, мы отошли от темы разговора. И по поводу профессии я лишь могу повториться, что каждый работник — это инструмент для получения тех или иных вещей или выполнения определённых функций системы. И ты сама знаешь, что та должность, на которую нас обучают — это не только большие привилегии и статус в обществе. Это много работы, большая ответственность и куча нервов. Нужно многое уметь, чтобы работать Вершителем судеб, а не только лишь мечом махать или законы наизусть заучить. Так что не думай, что всё обучение уходит в никуда. Это совсем не так. Ну а то, что много всего пытаются впихнуть в голову в кратчайшие сроки, то ничего тут не поделаешь: Империя большая, а нас, насколько я понимаю, не так уж много. 

— Я не просила, чтобы меня брали в ученицы Суда, — хмуро проворчала одногруппница.

— Я тоже, — Мэйва пожала плечами. — И, тем не менее, я здесь. Подозреваю, у большинства Архонтов весьма плохо отработан метод подбора людей для своих орденов и гильдий. 

А потом подумала, что при сложившейся системе, наверное, присяга на верность одного Архонта другому с последующей работой в гильдии или ордене сюзерена является идеальным способом сложить с себя ответственность и избежать этого самого подбора людей для себя. Из серии, знать ничего не знаю, я работаю вот на этого чувака и отстаньте от меня. 

Хотя не факт. До документации, в которой бы чётко расписывались такие нюансы касательно Архонтов, Мэйва пока не добралась. Если такие бумаги вообще существуют.

— Ты так открыто рассуждаешь о таком, — Хильда понизила голос до шёпота. — А вдруг нас услышит Бледен Марк?

Мэйва бросила на Хильду полный иронии взгляд.

— Ах, ну да, конечно. Палачу Суда и Клинку Кайрос, естественно, нечем больше заняться, кроме как слушать разговор двух учениц, забравшихся вглубь библиотеки и штудирующих пыльные книги, — сарказм в голосе Мэйвы можно было черпать даже не ложкой — половником. Впрочем, справедливости ради, она решила поправить: — Ну, ладно, не пыльные.

А потом вздохнула, глядя на хмурую и задумчивую одногруппницу. Философские рассуждения явно не конёк Хильды, как и большинства учеников, впрочем. Поговорить так, о смысле жизни, вселенной и вообще можно было только с Кенором, да и то не всегда. Что поделать, философию как отдельный предмет не преподавали, а рассуждения подобные не особо любили в суде, поскольку завести они могут очень далеко и в такие дебри, за которые вешали без вопросов.

То, что Хильда может наябедничать вдруг, Мэйва не боялась. Свидетелей разговора нет, а значит, подтвердить её слова некому. Да и сомневалась, что Хильда решится её сдать. Не тот характер. Но это дело вероятности. А сейчас нужно идти на ужин, а после можно будет вернуться в библиотеку.


	27. Чудовище (канон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: основные события игры  
Использованы диалоги из игры.  
Уточнение событий к фанфику Сложности помолвки (https://archiveofourown.org/works/20152660).

Мэйва стояла у края Горного Шпиля, смотрела на закат, сложив руки за спиной и раздумывая над нынешней ситуацией.

Раньше всё это противостояние с Архонтами было делом случайным — просто так сложились обстоятельства. Теперь же это стало делом личным. И это нисколечко не радовало и вообще выглядело отвратительно. Она бы не хотела сражаться с другими Архонтами, особенно с Туноном и Бледеном Марком.

Однако Тунон верен Кайрос и, раз уж Владыка решила, что Архонты должны друг друга перебить или покориться, то… То надеяться на мир не приходится. Преклонять перед кем-то колени и клясться в верности не тянуло, да и кто её возьмёт-то? Уж точно не Голоса или Аше, они с куда большим удовольствием её прикончат. Суд же… Пусть она и оставалась формально Вершительницей судеб, но это совсем не означало, что Адъюдикатор не решит её засудить. А по законам Кайрос судить было за что. Правда, Мэйва совершенно не хотела из-за этого заканчивать жизнь в тюрьме или на плахе. Но и убивать своего учителя тоже неправильно. Мэйва не испытывала к Тунону злости, страха или чего-то подобного. Она скорее благодарна в какой-то мере и уважала его как минимум за его тягу к порядку и соблюдению мира, даже не смотря на понимание всей неидеальности системы и жизни в целом. А не понимать эту неидеальность он не мог. Мир вообще чертовски несправедлив порой. Да и что вообще такое справедливость? Мэйва признавала, на месте Тунона у неё самой давно бы руки опустились. И ей искренне жаль, что Кайрос решила таким незамысловатым образом избавиться от Адъюдикатора. Чем Архонт Правосудия мог разозлить Владыку? Впрочем, возможно она как раз рассчитывает на то, что Архонты Суда и останутся единственными на Ярусах?

Интересно, другие Архонты получили повестки в Суд? Вряд ли Грейвен Аше и Голоса Нерата придут на вызов Тунона в таких обстоятельствах. Только если с требованием «покорись или умри». А сам Адъюдикатор не примет сторону Архонта Войны или, уж тем более, Архонта Тайн. Тем более оставался ещё Бледен Марк.

С Бледеном Марком и вовсе всё казалось сложным. А ещё, он единственный из Архонтов, кто предложил встретиться и всё обсудить. Видит небо, Мэйва надеялась, что с ним удастся договориться о мире, потому что сражаться с Архонтом Теней не хотелось категорически. Только вот готов ли он проигнорировать приказ Кайрос и, вопреки общему мнению, не пытаться прикончить молодого Архонта? Быть может, даже помочь выжить в предстоящей бойне?

Мэйва дотронулась до наруча на руке и обвела пальцами символ ромб. Привычная прохлада Оков Теней не приносила облегчения на этот раз, не могла убрать томящую сердце и разум тревогу.

« — Бледен Марк слишком горд, чтобы признать, что ты лучше него, » — вспомнились слова Калио. Права, конечно, в чём-то. Но, тьма, будто бы Мэйва как-то претендовала на его место или собирается это сделать! Глупость! Сравнивать себя с палачом Суда ей в голову не приходило. Он — это он. Она — это она. Не лучше, не хуже, какие уж есть.

Впрочем, Вершительница равновесия и не в курсе, что связывает молодого Архонта и Архонта Теней. Заканчивать долгие, хорошие и плодотворные отношения таким отвратительно трагичным образом, как смерть в бою друг против друга, глупо и несуразно. Бывшей Вершительнице судеб оставалось лишь надеяться, что Марк считает так же хотя бы примерно.

— Ты хочешь встретиться с ним? — спросила подошедшая Сирин. — С Архонтом Теней?

— Да, — ответила Мэйва, не торопясь убирать руку от наруча.

— Думаешь, что это хорошая идея? Ведь он убийца Кайрос и, если Владыка объявил, что на Ярусах должен остаться лишь один правящий Архонт, а остальные либо подчинятся ему, либо умрут, то он имеет полное право напасть на тебя.

— Однако пока он ни разу не попытался меня убить, — заметила Вершительница. — Или ты считаешь, что это глупо?

— Как бы не сложились обстоятельства, я думаю, идти на встречу с ним нужно.

Мэйва удивлённо поглядела на Архонта Песни.

— Я… Не ожидала услышать такое. Остальные уверены, что это слишком опасно.

— Вы… По-особому звучите, когда вместе, — смущённо ответила Сирин, словно сделала что-то такое, чего делать не должна была. — Словно дополняете друг друга. Не так, как с остальными из команды, — она повела плечом и отвела взгляд. — В смысле, остальных ты тоже дополняешь. Но конкретно с ним по-особенному, — она посмотрела на Мэйву и увереннее продолжила: — Я думаю, что это хороший знак и что стоит попытаться с ним договориться. Конечно, он очень опасен. И он сильнее многих Архонтов. И служит Кайрос. Однако сейчас он в том же положении, что и все мы. И… Я думаю, что всё получится.

Мэйва удивлённо моргнула. Услышать поддержку в адрес её отношений с Бледеном Марком, пусть и несколько странную она не ожидала совершенно.

— Сирин, — позвала она.

— Да? — Архонт Песни неуверенно сцепила пальцы.

— Спасибо, — улыбнулась Мэйва.

Наверное, каждый Архонт по-своему видит мир. Как она видит чужую память и огоньки душ, так Сирин слышит музыку мира, в том числе музыку чужой магии.

— Говоришь, остальных тоже дополняю?

— Да. Я не уверена, что смогу понятно объяснить, но это красиво.

Резонатор за спиной мерно гудел, беззвучно вращаясь. Мэйва ощущала, как течёт магия, и, мысленно потянувшись к Шпилю, почувствовала тёплый отклик, и готовность этой магией поделиться до последней капли. Это успокаивало.

На встречу с Архонтом Теней она отправилась одна, хоть команда и категорически не хотела её отпускать. Улизнуть от них ничего не стоило, как и значительно сократить себе дорогу до Пепельной Глуши. Всё же порой в одиночку путешествовать значительно легче. И значительно опаснее, однако по пути ей никто не встретился.

Земли вокруг Горящей Библиотеки всегда навевают странные чувства, когда Мэйва на них ступает. Будто вот-вот что-то вспомнит, что-то важное, но всегда это воспоминание ускользало. И идя среди обгоревших деревьев к месту встречи, почему-то становилось спокойнее.

В Пепельной Глуши тихо, а тени едва заметно шевелятся сами собой. Здесь никогда не бывало других людей, слишком мрачное это место для них. Магия убитого здесь Архонта словно отталкивала чужаков, внушая тревогу и страх. Но Мэйве нравилась здешняя атмосфера — тоже напоминание о чём-то, что постоянно ускользало и таяло, словно предрассветная дымка, но не вызывало отторжения или негатива.

Она знала, Марк наблюдает из теней уже несколько минут, но не окликала его. Он и не появлялся, словно позволяя ей осмотреться и убедиться, что они тут одни. Когда она остановилась, тени впереди сгустились, принимая человеческие очертания, а потом тёмный силуэт обретает знакомый облик и наливается красками. Архонт Теней уверенно шагнул вперёд, ей навстречу, сжимая в руке кинжал. Он встречал её с привычной полуулыбкой, будто ничего такого не происходит. Словно всё нормально. Это одновременно и успокаивало, и сильнее беспокоило.

— Вершительница судеб… нет, уже не Вершительница — Архонт. С возвращением в Пепельную Глушь. Давно тебя не было видно здесь, — он чуть склонил голову, с живым интересом и лёгким весельем смотря на бывшую Вершительницу, наблюдая за её реакцией на слова. — Ты наложила Эдикт и стала Архонтом… чего-то совсем иного, — он неопределённо махнул рукой, не спуская с Мэйвы внимательного взгляда. — Ты не дикий талант-самоучка, который мог бы дышать огнём, мочиться ртутью или оборачиваться зверем. Твоя магия восходит к самому Владыке, — Марк усмехнулся и янтарные глаза сверкнули ярче. — Можно сказать, я горжусь такой успешной ученицей. Но теперь все Архонты в Ярусах думают, как лучше… Обойтись с тобой.

— Шутить изволите, сударь, — с иронией ответила Мэйва, подойдя ближе и остановившись рядом. Сохранять беззаботный вид, когда внутри всё сжимается от страха перед возможным исходом разговора и возможной потерей либо собственной жизни, либо близкого человека, крайне трудно. Однако она старается. — Давай называть вещи своими именами: половина Архонтов думает, как лучше от меня избавиться. Полагаю, ты хотел знать, что я собираюсь дальше делать? Очевидно, не заниматься вязанием шарфиков и как можно быстрее избавиться от угрозы со стороны Архонтов Войны и Тайн, — она пожала плечами. — В верности они не поклянутся, так что исход встреч тоже ясен.

Бледен Марк усмехнулся, играясь со своим кинжалом, ловко вертя его между пальцами.

— Верно, — довольно подтвердил он. И одним движением убрал кинжал в ножны. — Действуй, детка. Тебе стоит поспешить, пока никто из них не решился ударить вновь и пока следующий ход за тобой.

Мэйва кивнула. Всё, что нужно для победы, у неё есть, главное — это правильно воспользоваться. Тоже своеобразная проверка, она понимала, но это не унимало тревоги и беспокойства. И, прежде чем Архонт успел отступить в тени и исчезнуть, спросила:

— Глупый вопрос, но… Тоже ведь думал наверняка, как со мной «обойтись», м?

— Ну, знаешь ли, я с тобой обходился задолго до того, как ты стала Архонтом, — недовольно фыркнул он, протянув руку и слегка дёрнув её за волосы, а потом потрепал по голове. — Но да, вопрос весьма глупый. Выкинь эту мысль из своей головы.

— О да, — не удержалась она от сарказма, приглаживая растрёпанные волосы. — Настолько хорошо обходился, что дело дошло до брака.

— Именно так, милая, — с убийственной серьёзностью кивнул он. — И я надеюсь на твою взаимность. Становиться вдовцом в ближайшее время мне бы крайне не хотелось. В любом случае, мы на одной стороне, — в глаза его на миг мелькнули весёлые искорки, и он продолжил: — на моей.

— О-о, вот как? — Мэйва вопросительно вскинула брови, глядя в его золотистые глаза. И не находила в его взгляде ни злобы, ни жажды крови, ни угрозы.

— Ладно-ладно, малышка, — легко уступил он, весело усмехнувшись. — На нашей.

— Это звучит намного лучше, да.

Архонт Теней с тихим смешком качнул головой. Мэйва улыбнулась слегка, чувствуя, как тревога и напряжение отступают понемногу. Архонт Теней не собирался вступать в бой, да и не хотел, похоже. А значит, остаётся верным их маленькому союзу.

— Марк, ты знал, что всё так обернётся?

— Предполагал, — уклончиво ответил он. — Голоса Нерата и Грейвен Аше сцепились бы в любом случае. Чуть позже, чуть раньше — не имеет значения. А так… — он не договорил, позволяя своей пассии самой закончить фразу.

— … от них можно законно избавиться, не боясь навлечь гнев Кайрос, — договорила она. Марк одобрительно улыбнулся. — Тебе нравится, когда Кайрос отменяет закон о мире, да?

— Это приносит остроты ощущений, — признал он.

— А то, что меня объявят Архонтом, ты тоже предполагал?

Бледен Марк усмехнулся.

— Что, сильно неожиданно?

Мэйва неуверенно кивнула и потёрла шею.

— Думала, от меня раньше избавятся, чем признают, что я что-то такое да умею.

— Я этого опасался. Учитывая твои способности, признание тебя Архонтом было неизбежным. К твоему счастью, обстоятельства складываются достаточно благоприятно для тебя, малыш. Знаешь, я бы сказал, что тебя начал менять тот Эдикт, который ты впервые провозгласила на Ярусах, но… пожалуй, ошибусь. Ты внешне почти не поменялась с того дня, как впервые попала в Суд, — он потёр подбородок, задумчиво и цепко смотря на собеседницу. — А ведь прошло немало времени, — он мимолётно усмехнулся, глядя, как растерялась Мэйва, после чего продолжил: — Знаешь, малышка, немногие могут ходить во тьме и сохранить свой разум в вечной ночи, как мы с тобой. Поэтому я вручу тебе это, — с едва заметной улыбкой сказал он, отдав её свёрнутый пергамент.

— Это…

— Письменное свидетельство книгочея о провозглашении Эдикта Сумерек несколько столетий назад. Если сможешь понять, как его провозгласить, — а ты сможешь, я не сомневаюсь, — то в этом регионе наша власть будет неоспорима.

— Спасибо, Марк. Это действительно ценно, — поблагодарила она, бережно убирая документ в сумку.

Он самодовольно усмехнулся. А потом замер от неожиданности на пару мгновений, когда Мэйва подалась вперёд и обняла его. Но почти сразу расслабился и обнял в ответ.

— Марк, я не хочу с тобой сражаться, — едва слышно прошептала она, уткнувшись ему в плечо.

— Я знаю, малышка. И хочу тебя предупредить, — негромко заговорил он, мягко поглаживая её по волосам. — Не надейся на Тунона. Я знаю, в тебе никогда не было слепой веры и обожания, как у многих других. Для тебя он — лишь хорошая работа. Но если сейчас ты пойдёшь против Адъюдиктора или явишься в суд, то у меня не будет другого выбора, кроме как сразиться с тобой. Не вынуждай меня, — Марк тихо вздохнул и, взяв её за руку, отстранился. — Я не хотел бы причинять тебе вред. И точно хочу видеть тебя живой.

Архонт Теней поднёс её ладонь к лицу и коснулся губами её пальцев, целуя их. Выпустив её руку, он отступил назад, в сгустившиеся тени.

— Марк, — окликает она и Бледен Марк замирает во мраке, внимательно глядя на Мэйву. — мне стоит волноваться по поводу Тунона или тебя, если я не пойду в суд и займусь другими? С Туноном вообще можно будет договориться?

— Я не тот Архонт, о котором тебе стоит беспокоиться, детка, — с мягкой усмешкой сказал он. — А у Адъюдикатора я смогу выиграть время для тебя. С разговором… Не знаю. Думаю, он захочет тебя выслушать, прежде чем выносить приговор. Но будь готова, что придётся обнажить клинки. Пока что сосредоточь своё внимание на других.

— Я поняла, — улыбнулась она. — Спасибо.

— Рано благодаришь, малыш, — возразил он, а золотистые глаза сверкнули ярче. — Удачной охоты. Надеюсь, мы ещё встретимся, так что постарайся не умереть, девочка.

— Не сомневайся.

Глядя, как светлеют чернильно-чёрные тени и, ощущая, что осталась одна, Мэйва глубоко вдыхает воздух. После чего поднимает голову и пару минут смотрит на ночное небо.

Сосредоточиться на других Архонтах, да? Она уже знала с кого начнёт.

Если Архонт Тайн попытался отгрызть ей руки, то она перережет ему глотку.

Правда, пока что Мэйва не знала, как именно она это сделает. Но была твердо уверена, что сделает. И если для этого придётся лезть в глубины собственной памяти вопреки страхам, что ж… Она это сделает.

***

Какофония оправдывала своё название. По-другому описать хаотичный лагерь Алого Хора просто не получилось бы.

Мэйва глубоко вдохнула и чуть поморщилась от запаха гниющих тел. Насаженные на колья трупы не пугали — будто бы она никогда насаженных на кол не видела, пф! — но о свежем воздухе можно было забыть. Впрочем, обширный лагерь Алого Хора и так не пах розами и фиалками.

— Внимание не распыляем, в долгие драки не ввязываемся. Силы нам понадобятся, так что если кто-то полезет, то убиваем максимально быстро, — отдала она простые указания. — Всё ясно?

— Без проблем, босс, — кивнула Фуга.

— Так точно, — почти одновременно с ней говорит Барик.

— Стая альфы будет охотиться! — зарычала зверолюдка, скребя когтями землю в нетерпении. — Будет красться-бежать-рвать всех, кто попадётся!

— Если всё пройдёт удачно, то этому надо будет выделить отдельную главу в Хрониках, — задумчиво протянул Лантри.

Отдавать распоряжений по поводу строя не нужно — все спутники давно сработались между собой и сами знали, как лучше встать. Такой сработанной командой впору гордиться и удивляться.

Они не скрывались, но отчего-то ватаги предпочитали убраться с пути их отряда. С теми немногими, кто всё же решался вступить в бой, быстро разбирались. Отряд продвигался вперёд быстро и уверенно. И чем ближе они подходили к тому месту, где их ожидал Архонт Тайн, тем сильнее Мэйва ощущала нечеловеческое злобное предвкушение чужой гибели. Прочие чувства и переживания постепенно уходили на второй план, оставляя ледяную расчётливость и готовность к бою.

_Чтобы убить монстра нужно самому стать монстром._

Благо, для такого ей не нужно творить зверства и пытаться извратить собственную суть — достаточно влезть поглубже в собственную память прошлых воплощений. Это возымело свой результат. Правда, от пережитых воспоминаний её до сих пор передёргивало, но ничего не поделаешь. По крайней мере, она теперь знала, как именно сражаться с подобным существом и что на него будет более эффективно действовать.

Помнила и знала, как звать ту безымянную силу _другой стороны_ и как обратить её в оружие. А вместе с этим помнила и мир, почти лишённый ярких красок.

_… Серый пепел покрывает чёрную каменистую равнину мягким ковром, но когти всё равно чуть царапают камни. В воздухе едва ощутимо пахнет кровью и металлом, зато явственно ощущается запах мороза. Однако снега и льда в этих краях никогда не было._

_В небе светит бледно-белым ободок вечно скрытого затмением солнце. Оно не двигается и от этого кажется, будто в небе повисла огромная чёрная дыра, освящённая по краям._

_Слева высятся каменистые холмы, утёсы и горы, вдоль которых лежит её путь. Справа же — ровная пустошь, с редко встречающимися почти идеально круглыми валунами. Вокруг тихо-тихо, только тёмные духи, обитающие здесь, перешёптываются порой и следуют за ней из любопытства. То и дело кто-то из них исчезал, а кто-то появлялся. Она не считала их количество — безобидные обитатели этих мест её не интересовали. Развеять их или же позвать так же легко, как дышать._

_Её останавливает едва ощутимые колебания пространства. Кто-то решил наведаться в этот мир._

_Тёмные духи встревожено шепчутся и воют в предвкушении, устремляясь к месту разрыва._

_Это почти вызывало интерес, и она отклоняется он выбранного маршрута, направляясь к внезапным пришельцам. В этих краях редко бывают гости, а те, что приходят, надолго не задерживаются._

_Голоса наполняют тишину. Она не подходит к ним близко, молча наблюдает и слушает, как незваные гости орут от ужаса и боли. Смотрит, как растворяется их одежда и как быстро начинают тлеть тела, рассыпаясь пеплом и углями._

_Глупые смертные не учли, что этот мир совсем другой и не предназначен для их хрупких тел и слабых вещей. Тёмные духи глумливо смеются, витая над умирающими и питаясь их эмоциями, выпивая их досуха._

_Она же теряет тень интереса, как только последний живой распадается на тлеющие угольки. Запах палёного мяса и кожи быстро исчезает, как и яркие оранжевые пятнышки тлеющих угольков._

_Однако неосмотрительная попытка проникнуть в этот мир не осталась незамеченной._

_Клинок духов ложится в руку легко и привычно, когда из-под камня выползает уже не такой безобидный обитатель этих мест. Он склоняет голову на бок, щёлкая острыми зубами, а после воет, поднимаясь с четверенек на ноги. Длинные острые когти на мощных руках-лапах выглядят весьма устрашающе. Ему вторят множество других сородичей._

_Она улыбается едва заметно, ведя плечом и предвкушая — не битву, нет, — незначительную драку как приятное развлечение._

_Первому она вскрывает глотку, как только он замолкает и дожидается, пока сбегутся остальные, почуяв запах крови. Противников много, но схватка заканчивается быстро. Недостаточно проворные и разумные, почти зверьё, они не могут оказать достаточного сопротивления, а число их недостаточно велико. Тёмные духи рычат и тихо шепчутся, витая вокруг неясными тенями._

_Она смотрит на изрезанные тела и тихо фыркает, рассеивая клинок. Вязкая кровь остаётся на пальцах, и она едва улыбается, растирая её и смотря, как влажно мерцает тёмная жидкость. Глядит, как быстро впитывает её пепел вокруг мёртвых тел._

_А потом, мгновенно потеряв ко всему какой-либо интерес, продолжает свой путь…_

_…Она стоит на утёсе и смотрит вниз. Там, до самого горизонта раскинулась Алая Пустошь — целый лес тёмно-красных кристаллов, больших и маленьких, отдалённо похожих на чудаковатые деревья. Острые отростки, напоминающие сучковатые ветви, в основном направлены вверх, а крупные толстые «стволы» слабо мерцают время от времени._

_Постояв немного, прислушиваясь к тихим шепоткам тёмных духов, она несколькими большими скачками спустилась вниз и осмотрелась. Чёрная каменистая почва здесь пронизана алыми жилами растущих кристаллов, словно какой-то болезнью. А над землёй стелется едва заметный буро-красный туман._

_Она ведёт носом, принюхиваясь и слегка морщась от кисловатого запаха, после чего уверенно шагает дальше. Тёмные духи следуют за ней, вьются меж тонких кристаллов-веток._

_В некоторых крупных кристаллах с трудом удавалось рассмотреть застывшие фигуры некогда живых существ. В Алой Пустоши не найти других обитателей, кроме всё тех же бесплотных духов._

_Слабый огонёк жизни, встреченный на пути, привлекает внимание, и она чуть отклоняется от прямого маршрута. Однако ничего интересного не находит, лишь умирающего обитателя гор, одну стаю которых недавно вырезала. Поросший красными кристаллами, он едва шевелил лапами, бездумно царапая когтями землю. Сил подняться у него уже не было, а в нескольких местах угадывались глубокие раны. Алые прожилки покрывали всё сильное тело, будто вены. Местами кожа бугрилась и натягивалась, лопаясь через какое-то время и обнажая новые кристаллы._

_Алые Пустоши пожирали слабых, не выпуская их более никогда._

_Она не боялась этого места, поскольку не собиралась оставаться тут надолго. Она пришла за одним из обитателей этих мест и только. Чужие неудачи её не интересовали и не трогали. А потому пора идти дальше…_

Этот мир так разительно отличался от того, что она видела в тех воспоминаниях! Яркий, лёгкий, полный жизни и даже Какофония после тех воспоминаний не казалась чем-то особо жутким. Лагерь орды он есть лагерь орды. Не больше, не меньше.

Архонта они нашли достаточно быстро. Он сидел на троне, дожидаясь их и, кажется, даже не беспокоился о предстоящей битве. Похоже, весть о том, что она провозгласила собственный Эдикт, его не волновала.

Впрочем, она и сама до сих пор не до конца верила в реальность всего происходящего. Это беспокоило на краю сознания, заставляя задаваться вопросом, действительно ли всё происходит наяву или же это просто странное видение вроде снов, которые она никогда раньше не видела. А если сон, и она проснётся тем существом из собственной памяти, то какая, в сущности, ей будет разница? Никакой.

Они подошли ближе, обходя неглубокую яму с кольями, на которые насажен очередной труп. Неужели Нерат считает это красивым? Жить среди гниющих тел принимает как норму? Мэйва мысленно скривилась.

« — Мы знали, что ты придешь, и ожидали тебя, Вершительница. Или тебя лучше называть Архонтом?» — раздались в голове знакомые голоса, в которых сквозило ехидство, а виски неприятно защипало. Вслух же Архонт Тайн сказал совсем другое: — Твой поход завершится здесь, неразумная мразь! Мы не намерены присоединяться к трупам, которые усеивают твой путь.

— Об этом надо было думать до нападения на Горный Шпиль, — равнодушно отмечает Мэйва, мысленно морщась от неприятного скрежета чужой силы о ментальные щиты. Будто гвоздём по стеклу. Можно было бы уже привыкнуть, конечно, что он каждый раз пытается добраться до мыслей.

— О, ты так очаровательно злишься! Нас радует, когда посланец суда разбивает свои цепи и объявляет независимость, но тебе бы больше пошёл красный цвет.

— Прости, предпочитаю тёмные оттенки, — она ухмыльнулась, но взгляд её оставался ледяным, а глаза сияли холодной синевой.

«— Глупая девчонка! Ты не понимаешь, отчего отказываешься!» Мы могли бы стать великолепными вместе, поистине великими! О нашем сиянии слагали бы легенды! — он махнул скипетром, очерчивая полукруг. — Но вместо этого нам придётся сделать из твоих костей ожерелье, из кожи мы свяжем ремень, а язык отправим на корм воронью. По крайней мере, вороны знают, что такое уважение и благодарность.

Мэйва насмешливо фыркнула и перехватила оружие крепче, готовясь к бою.

— Мэйва, постой… — окликнула Фуга шёпотом. — Голоса моим веретеном вертел много лет.

— Что? — переспросила молодой Архонт, глянув на напряжённую и хмурую Алую Фурию.

— Я говорю, что он натравил нас на Крокуса, он нас привёл на форт Растрата и это он хотел, чтобы я узнала там то, что узнала, — она загибает пальцы, подсчитывая свои доводы и будто убеждая себя саму. Мэйва по-птичьи склонила голову на бок, выслушивая её. — Я хочу сказать, что, может, всё прошло по его плану… Включая и это тоже.

«— Только послушай её милые сомнения, Вершительница! Мы дали ей шанс, и она раскрылась, заиграла новыми красками. Разве это не чудно? Подумай ещё раз, наша очаровательная воительница, подумай! Мы можем поделиться с тобой знаниями! Научить тебя, раскрыть в полной мере! Дать расцвести, как нашей дорогой Фуге, засиять ярче многих. Разве не этого желает твоё сердце? Не силы и могущества, а, маленький Архонт? Вместе мы могли бы открыть такие тайны и разгадать такие загадки, о которых другие даже не слышали в своём невежестве.»

«— Моё сердце давно отдано Тьме, » — снисходительно улыбнулась она. — «А Тьма не отдаёт назад то, что забрала.»

«— Это неразумный выбор, Вершительница. Тьма поглотит тебя раньше, чем ты успеешь понять собственную ошибку, » — он постукивает скипетром по бронзовой бороде и продолжает вслух, обращаясь к Фуге: — Тебе кажется, что мы испытываем хоть какой-то интерес к этому псевдостряпчему. В чём угодно можно упрекать нашего дражайшего Адъюдикатора, но здравый смысл ему никогда не изменял. Откуда же нам было знать, что один из учеников Тунона вздумает вытворять такие глупости?

— Не ты ли говорил, что Адъюдикатор даже не представляет, кого пригрел? — фыркнула Мэйва, припоминая разговор в Колодце Вендриенов. «— Тьма милостива, Архонт Тайн. И беспощадна.»

— Да, из забавного создания вышел монстр, которого не мешало бы посадить на цепь и загнать в самую глубокую темницу. Нет ничего удивительного, что Адъюдикатор потерял над такой тварью контроль. «Ты даже не понимаешь, о чём говоришь, глупая тварь!»

— Сочту за комплимент, — криво ухмыльнулась бывшая Вершительница, чувствуя, как тело наливается лёгкой тёплой силой. Как она скручивается внутри в тугую пружину, и как покалывает глаза от новых красок и огоньков, вмиг наполнивших мир. Архонт Тайн сиял ярко и с это резало глаза, вызывая глухое злобное желание загасить этот неправильный свет, это множества огоньков, сидящих вместе, скреплённых одной нитью-волей.

— Однако же, твоя паранойя, дорогая Фурия, радует нас несравненно, — продолжил Голоса Нерата, обращаясь к Алой Фурии. — Ты так очаровательно усложнилась, будучи отправленной на задание по внедрению.

Фуга нахмурилась, бросив быстрый взгляд на Мэйву, будто опасаясь её недовольства. Но та стояла спокойно.

— Думаешь, я не просекла твою затею? — рыкнула Фуга, но за её словами молодой Архонт слышит растерянность. — И не поняла, зачем все мои сёстры оказались у меня внутри?

— Хватит танцевать вокруг обвинений, девочка моя. Возьми же его — как возлюбленного!

— Я… — Фуга отчаянно потрясла головой с такой силой, что красные перья едва не вылетели из причёски и не разлетелись во все стороны. — Да иди ты в жопу, Архонт.

— Фуга, если я решу сражаться с Архонтом, ты будешь против? — уточнила Мэйва, всё так же ухмыляясь и уже зная ответ. Манипуляции Голосов Нерата казались до ужаса топорными. Ну, серьёзно, что за грубое дёрганье в попытке вселить неуверенность, ярость и сомнение? Впрочем, для Фуги или Барика такого может быть достаточно.

— Пф-ф. Нет. Мы же в одной ватаге! — воскликнула та, едва не всплеснув руками, будто это был глупый вопрос и ответ на него давно решён и очевиден. — Иногда я могу делать вид, будто готова тебя бросить, но ты же мой десятник! Я тебя поддержу, но ещё мне нужно внимательно оценить твоё решение, прежде чем я брошусь за тобой в неизвестность. Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что Голоса Нерата — это жуткий древний кукловод. И я очень, очень надеюсь, что ты так же понимаешь, что он сделает нам больно.

— Так и будет. Мы обещаем, — влез в разговор Архонт. «— Ты так похожа на нас в своей особенности, маленькая Вершительница. Подумай хорошенько, стоит ли твой маленький бунт против всех тех последствий, что будут в будущем. Одну тебя раздавят, как букашку и забудут.»

— Если ты готова, то я с тобой. Я не раз убивала десятников, и не нужно быть гением, чтобы понять, когда лидер ослаб и должен дать место другому. Без обид, Архонт.

— Я не обижаюсь, дрянная девчонка. «Только послушай, как она осмелела! Как выросла и засияла рядом с тобой!» Мы никогда не гордились тобой больше, чем в это мгновение. Ты воплощаешь всё, чем стремиться стать Хор.

Бронзовая голова Голосов Нерата повернулась к Мэйве, а зелёное пламя полыхнуло ярче.

— Возможно, между нами ещё может быть мир, Вершительница судеб. Возможно, ты согласишься, чтобы мы уладили все твои претензии в обмен на то, что ты вернёшь нам нашу Фурию. «Подумай, Вершительница, это щедрое предложение. Мы закроем глаза на твою дерзость и даже согласны научить… многому. Никто не сможет предложить тебе больше, чем мы. Ни одна тень не знает больше нас.»

— Вашу? — усмехнулась Мэйва. — Как мило. Нет такой цены, Архонт Тайн, и такого поворота разговора, за которые я бы отдала тебе Фугу. «И за которые я бы приняла твоё предложение.»

«— Ах! Эта молодая горячая кровь! Пылкая юность, необдуманность решений! Сила видимо вскружила тебе голову, глупая тварь, но не волнуйся. Скоро твоя голова будет украшать одну из пик. А ты будешь принадлежать нам безраздельно!»

Фугу довольно ухмыльнулась.

— Прости, Голоса, — в голосе хористки, теперь наверняка бывшей, звучал вызов. — Похоже, я нашла себе нового Архонта.

— Ну что, Фуга, положим конец его существованию вместе?

— Похоже на план, босс, — шире ухмыльнулась Фуга. — Я буду спать намного крепче, зная, что в мире на одного паразита меньше.

— Знаешь, наша маленькая шпионка права в одном, — с разочарованием сказали Голоса Нерата. — Ты умрёшь, заходясь в крике, но твоё сознание будет продолжать жить вечно, страдая в нашем великолепии. Не беспокойся, мы будем нежны и страстны до твоих мук.

— Смотри не подавись, Архонт-который-хватает-большие-куски, — ощерилась Мэйва. Воздух вокруг сгустился, переполненный магией. То и дело в нём проскакивали бледные искорки. Вдох, — и она вспоминает до мельчайших подробностей, каково это, быть тем нечеловеческим существом, у которого за спиной вечность. Каково это, быть другой собой. От этого почти страшно и в то же время так восхитительно легко. Выдох, — и надеть «маску» этого существа легче лёгкого, притвориться им. Ведь оно — это тоже она, просто другая она. Мир на мгновение перевернулся и тут же встал на место, но уже совсем другим. И это казалось настолько естественным и привычным, что она не понимала, как раньше обходилась без этого.

Эх, не забыть бы, как вернуть всё на место потом… Но мысль это быстро исчезает, сменяясь совсем другими, холодными и нечеловечески серыми, почти безликими.

— Так ты… — Архонт Тайн замер, а потом пламя его ярко полыхнуло. — Ясно, ты давно уже всё поняла.

Мэйва равнодушно улыбнулась, а на клинках заплясали призрачные огоньки и едва заметные бледные искорки. Она знала, что нужно делать, чтобы избавиться от этого создания. Потом, конечно, будет очень плохо: для таких сил она ещё слишком слаба.

— Ты отвратителен, эхо криков твоих душ разносится по всей Какофонии. Ничего делового, Нерат, только личное — не могу смотреть на тебя.

Один против множества? Внутри яркой тёмной волной разлилось хищное предвкушение. Бой обещал быть интересным.

В воздухе слышен тихий перезвон колокольчиков.

_…Тёмные духи предвкушают пир…_

Сражение выдался долгим и непростым, но переломить его в свою пользу молодому Архонту удалось, хотя для этого понадобилось немало усилий. И вот Архонт Тайн, ослабший и израненный, едва стоит на ногах перед ней, цепляясь за собственное одеяние, в прорехах которого тускло просвечивало зелёное пламя. Жизнь утекала из него капля за каплей, как бы он не пытался цепляться за неё, а вместе с ней он терял контроль над собственной магией.

— Подойди ближе, жалкая тварь… Мы желаем поговорить с тобой, пока наш голос не заглушил прилив.

Мэйва склонила голову на бок, не спеша убирать оружие и вновь вглядываясь в то, что представляет из себя Архонт Тайн. Огоньки душ рвутся наружу, чувствуя близкий конец и своё освобождение. Полыхают ярко, изливая вокруг себя различные эмоции, от обилия и смеси которых начинает подташнивать ещё сильнее, как и от внезапно попадающихся кусков воспоминаний. Она разглядывала их все без особого интереса…

_…Книгочей повторял сигилы раз за разом, чертя их в воздухе. Пальцы уже болели от напряжения, но он упорно продолжал тренировку до тех пор, пока заклинание наконец не начало получаться. В какой-то момент в голове что-то щёлкает, и он начинает понимать суть сигила. Заклинание наконец-то начало получаться без труда. О, такие моменты ни с чем несравнимы и книгочей искренне радуется, повторяя заклинание ещё пару раз, после чего устало опускает руки…_

_…Приобрести лицензию на товары для торговцев дело хлопотное, но не невозможное. Главное было позаботиться обо всём заранее. Нельзя сказать, чтобы такая система ежегодных квот на товары радовала — порой приходилось вертеться, ища новых покупателей и поставщиков. Но и сама система явно не учитывала простой человеческий фактор, а потому за определённую плату вполне можно было получить у чиновников нужную квоту или нужный пункт в квоте. Это было куда удобнее, нежели постоянно закупать разные вещи, от горшков до рыбы, и этим пользовался не только он. Кроме того, некоторые аристократы готовы были платить втройне за кое-какой особый товар, который достать легально практически невозможно. А он знал, где и как такие вещи можно добыть…_

_…Маг, загнанный в угол, сражается отчаянно против людей в красном. Он знает, что ему не выбраться, но перед смертью надеется унести с собой побольше недругов. Он вновь и вновь взывал к силе своего Архонта, обрушивая на врагов огненные заклятия. Маг готов к смерти в бою…_

_…Охотница с отчаянием и вызовом смотрела на Архонта Тайн. Она понимала, что это конец, но не хотела сдаваться легко и уже решила молчать под любыми пытками. Так просто Голоса Нерата не добудут то, что хотят._

_— Зверюшка совсем не хочет говорить, — притворно огорчённо протянул Архонт и потёр руки. — У нас есть хорошее решение. Если не хочешь говорить сама, мы вырвем нужные нам слова из твоего рта…_

_… Певчая Крови не понимает, почему так много людей боятся Архонта Тайн, когда им стоит восхищаться. Голоса Нерата прекрасен и мудр. И она готова сделать всё, лишь бы её Архонт обратил на неё свой милостивый взор. Она рвёт жилы, выгрызая себе путь наверх в иерархии Хора, старается изо всех сил._

_Наконец Архонт Тайн замечает её. Певчая безумно рада, когда он хвалит её и когда предлагает особое задание. Она соглашается на него без раздумий и, несмотря на то, что в ходе миссии гибнет вся её ватага, она счастлива. Ведь она смогла, она выполнила задание, достала нужные сведения, и Архонт Тайн наверняка доволен ею и именно потому решил принять в своё множество. Она не сопротивляется, отдаваясь зелёному пламени телом и рассудком.  
Зелёное всё так прекрасно…_

_…Зелёное всё так ненавистно…_

…и отметала множество обрывков прочь, как ненужный мусор.

— Говори, — коротко бросила она.

— Что бы там ни шептала промеж себя безмозглая чернь, не обманывайся. Ты не всемогуща, ты не имеешь никакого значения, и всегда найдётся кто-то другой, сильнее тебя, — прошипел он зло, с придыханием. Мэйва смотрела на Архонта Тайн молчаливо и безразлично. Выслушивать столь очевидные вещи, которые пытаются преподнести как сакральное знание, скучно. — Мы восстали из пустоты. Наши деяния сказали людям, кто мы такие, и люди увидели в нас чудовищ. Или ты думала, мы всегда были пламенем, голосами и тайнами? Подумай ещё раз, о Архонт поспешных решений.

Мэйва покачала головой, борясь с желанием расхохотаться в голос.

— Не люди сделали тебя чудовищем. Ты сам себя таким сделал. Удобно скидывать собственные промахи и прегрешения на то, что тебя таким просто «увидели», не так ли? — она равнодушно ухмыляется, глядя на Голоса Нерата. Вглядываясь в режущую глаз зелень и отодвигая прочь ненужные ей огоньки, а то и обрывая нити-связи. Это больно физически, и она морщится, когда кровь из носа начинает течь сильнее. Архонт сопротивляется чужому вторжению интуитивно, но от этого легче не становилось. Нужен лишь один, самый сильный и она добирается до него, жадно заглядывая внутрь. — Архонт Тайн… Громкие слова. А на деле озлобленный трусливый мальчишка.

«— Что ты делаешь, мразь?! Наши тайны… Только наши!»

Из чужого множества её сносит неожиданно сильной волной гнева и отчаяния. Она едва слышно недовольно рыкнула и помотала головой, желая избавиться от ярких искр в глазах. Голова уже не просто ныла — буквально раскалывалась на части от количества различной перемешанной информации. Отстраниться от боли не сложно, но второй попытки пробраться в скопление чужой памяти она не делает, понимая, что тело уже не выдержит. Бой слишком сильно вымотал её, а само тело и разум пока не подготовлены к тому объёму памяти, что несли в себе Голоса Нерата. Архонт Тайн атаковал не только физически и, пожалуй, в сознании и в своём уме она находилась лишь за счёт «маски» и несколько однотипных видов атак самого Архонта.

— Всё имеет свойство заканчиваться, — со вздохом ответила она, слизывая с губ кровь, идущую из носа. Смотреть память Нерата ужасно больно, даже малую часть, которую удалось увидеть, хватало на массу неприятных тошнотворных ощущений. Слишком сумбурно, слишком много, слишком ярко, всего слишком. Сполна хватало того, что он кидал во время боя, осознанно или нет. — Я умру, рано или поздно. Так или иначе. Но ты, — она улыбнулась задорно, злорадно даже, ощущая клокочущее внутри голодное злобное ликование, — ты умрёшь раньше. Не волнуйся, твои слова я запомню.

— По крайней мере, ты умеешь ценить добрые советы, — в тоне голоса угадывалась злая усмешка. — Это позволит тебе зайти дальше, чем ведут нахоженные пути, и затронет глубже, чем любая грубая сталь. Рано или поздно ты поймёшь нас.

Он расхохотался, будто найдя сказанное смешным, но вскоре смех становится истерическим, яростным и неконтролируемым. Голоса раскинул руки в стороны, и языки зелёного пламени ярко плясали, словно сжигая его изнутри. Яркие огоньки рвались наружу, создавая фантомные силуэты, из-за чего Мэйва чуть сощурилась. Безумному смеху вторят яростные вопли в голове, стихающие лишь после особо яркой вспышки пламени, от которой огоньки взрываются целым снопом искр. Архонт Тайн угасает на глазах, растворяясь, и она слышит печальный звон силы погибшего Архонта. Разлетевшиеся в разные стороны огоньки бесцельно метались, тускнея и постепенно исчезая. Молодой Архонт безразлично наблюдала за ними некоторое время, а потом моргнула и перевела взгляд на оставшиеся после гибели Архонта вещи.

Повисла напряжённая тишина. Мэйва ещё несколько мгновений смотрела на то место, где стояли Голоса Нерата, после чего обвела собравшихся поглазеть хористов недобрым взглядом, крепче сжимая оружие. Однако никто не кинулся, не вскрикнул, не пошевелился даже. Все застыли, пытаясь осознать происходящее.

— Эта штуковина наконец умерла? — голос Барика звучит в тишине неожиданно громко и, кажется, он сам смутился от этого, поспешно добавив: — Я спрашиваю, потому что тяжело было понять, был ли он жив вообще.

Смерть-из-Тени довольно зарычала, сгибая свои чёрные когти.

— Я Охотница Тени и убийца Архонтов! Я ужас. Я смерть, которая преследует и быстро-быстро-тихо бьёт из темноты! Я самый ужасный хищник во всех землях Ярусов.

Неясные перешёптывания и гул поднялись почти одновременно. Похоже, Алый Хор никак не мог поверить в гибель Голосов Нерата, хотя сами всё прекрасно видели.

Мэйва тихо фыркнула, ощущая яркую радость зверолюдки и общее неясные настроения, а потом прикрыла глаза. Необходимость дальнейших действий её слегка раздражала, но она знала, что по-другому нельзя. Снимать «маску» весьма неприятно, ощущения сразу навалились скопом, отчего она тихо охнула, чуть не свалившись на колени от всей полноты ощущений: тело ныло и болело, а сама она еле стояла на ногах. Она глубоко вздохнула и выдохнула, дожидаясь, пока всё вокруг вновь вернётся на свои места. В частности, собственное мировосприятие. Потом, поморщившись, она сплюнула кровь. Бой с Архонтом Тайн выдался трудным, выматывающим.

Голова гудела от боли, а в ушах всё ещё стоял неприятный звон и, кажется, капала кровь. Мэйва облизала губы, слизывая обильно текущую из носа кровь. Перед глазами всё плыло, рябило и пришлось воткнуть клинки в землю и опереться о них, дожидаясь, когда зрение восстановится.

Неожиданно боль отступила, и дышать стало легче. Она оглянулась и с благодарностью кивнула Лантри, замечая, как тот рисует новый сигил Жизни, исцеляя остальных спутников.

— Столько знаний было в этом… существе-улье, — задумчиво сказал книгочей, продолжая чертить сигилы. — Если бы Нерат не был таким гнусным чудовищем, я бы даже всплакнул по его гибели — только подумай, сколько фолиантов можно было заполнить его разум… Только, думаю, большая их часть была бы зарисовками пыток и блудодеяний.

Мэйва усмехнулась.

— Да уж, пожалуй. Но сдаётся мне, что с блудодеяниями у него были некоторые проблемы.

— Думаешь, Архонт?

Мэйва пожала плечами. Говорить особо не хотелось, как и пояснять что-либо. А ещё с уверенностью можно сказать, что Архонт Тайн — это шикарный пример, как делать не надо никогда, если хочешь остаться целостной личностью.

— Сдох — и поделом тебе, гадина, — Фуга со злостью пнула усыпанную пеплом груду тряпья — всё, что осталось от Архонта Тайн, не считая оружия и шлема. Мэйва глядела на тлеющие тряпки долгую минуту, после чего медленно подошла и подобрала откатившийся чуть в сторону шлем.

— Голова врага, ха… — пробормотала она, повертев шлем в руках. Что ж, хотя бы одной проблемой меньше.

***

Арфист вполне заслуженно гордился своей способностью быстро принимать правильные решения, полагаясь на интуицию. Это не раз и не два спасало ему жизнь в самых разных ситуациях.

Он смотрел, как Вершительница судеб, … нет, уже не Вершительница — Архонт. Смотрел, как новый Архонт сражается с Голосами Нерата. Следил внимательно, вдумчиво, чуть прищурив светло-серые глаза.

Та Вершительница судеб, с которой он и его ватага по воле судьбы прошли практически всё завоевание Ярусов, сильно изменилась. Он не мог точно подобрать слов, как и в чём, но ощущал и видел это. Кожей чувствовал бушующую на месте схватки магию Архонтов. Смотреть, как два Архонта сражаются насмерть было познавательно и крайне необычно, а ещё отчего-то очень страшно — сила Архонтов подавляла. Он не понимал, как команда Вершительницы, находясь в центре этой магической схватки, сами могут сражаться. Не иначе, как сила нового Архонта их поддерживает.

Бледные призрачные огоньки плясали в воздухе, то исчезая, то вновь появляясь и с остервенением кидаясь на созданные Голосами проекции, жаля их и помогая союзникам, пока сама Мэйва сражалась с Нератом. На него огоньки тоже нападали, но быстро истаивали, будто сжигаемые зелёным пламенем.

Потрясающее зрелище, на самом деле, и до дрожи жуткое. Будет что рассказать на старости лет, определённо.

Он помнил молодую законницу, которую в шутку прозвал Духом. Было в ней что-то такое, во внешности и поведении, слегка потустороннее, мистическое даже. Вершительница, впрочем, не особо и возражала против прозвища.

Вместе с ней его команда проникла в Город-Бастард, под её руководством они постепенно подрывали защиту города. А потом она устроила там такой хаос перед приходом основных войск, что Арфист только диву давался, откуда в милой девушке столько холодной изворотливости и кровожадности. Помнил и то, как терпеливо она решала проблемы тех, кто к ней обращался, когда Город-Бастард сдался на милость Архонта Правосудия и войск Кайрос. А после и в других местах, где они оказывались вместе. В войне она не отдавал предпочтение ни Алому Хору, ни Опальным, принимая те решения, которые считала наиболее подходящими. Жестко она ставила на место слишком зазнавшихся солдат, напоминая, что Вершители судеб служат Архонту Правосудия и Суду. Арфист понял это с первого намёка и, в отличие от других, даже не пытался как-то переманить Вершительницу на сторону Алого Хора. Пожалуй, это послужило залогом вполне хорошего отношения с Мэйвой. Тем более, в общении она оказалась достаточно приятным человеком. Язвительным местами, с своеобразной философией, но приятным. Да и работать под её началом было на диво легко.

Что осталось от той весёлой девчонки?

Он смотрел, с каким ледяным спокойствием она сражается с Голосами Нерата и как слаженно вместе с ней сражается её команда. Кто бы мог подумать, что Алая Фурия Фуга решится предать своего Архонта и весь Алый Хор, предпочтя Вершительницу судеб Мэйву. Однако же Арфист прекрасно видел, с каким жаром и какой готовностью она отдаётся бою с Голосами Нерата.

За молодым Архонтом следовала не только Фуга. Опальный, скорее всего тоже уже бывший, сражался бок о бок с хористкой весьма умело, словно так было уже не раз. Вместе с ними же была крупная чёрная зверолюдка, размеры которой внушали опасения, и старый маг-книгочей, прикрывающий всю команду. Арфист слышал, что на сторону Архонта Мэйвы встала и Певчая Птичка, уже принеся клятву верности. А при взятии Горного Шпиля на её сторону перешла водяная ведьма из Школы Приливов. Такая интересная команда в такие интересные времена…

Говорят, Мэйва провозгласила свой собственный Эдикт.

Что ж… Он не видел этого собственными глазами, поскольку его ватага находилась совсем в другом месте. Однако Арфист не исключал такую возможность.

— А Вершительница-то подросла ого-го как… — негромко высказал своё мнение Бёрш.

— Да, — согласился Арфист, барабаня кончиками длинных пальцев по подбородку. — Тебе не кажется, что нам пора бы уже сменить знамя?

Давний соратник посмотрел на него и кивнул.

— Мы все пойдём с тобой, ты знаешь.

Его ватага никогда не разделяла принципы Алого Хора, но разумно помалкивала об этом. Особенно Арфиста раздражало правило вступления в Алый Хор. Отрекись от прошлого, мол, убив всех близких. Дурость, как есть дурость! Служи, убив всех близких, или умри. Тот ещё выбор без выбора. Но Архонту Тайн никто перечить не смел. Арфисту и большей части его людей повезло: либо никого из близких не было в живых, либо додумались соврать.

Держались они достаточно тихо — обычные среднячки по силе, никто к ним толком не лез. Это было весьма удобное прикрытие: слабые в Хоре долго не живут, а у сильных постоянная конкуренция.

Они же весьма удачно заняли свою нишу и не пытались пробиться дальше. Где-то приторговывали информацией, где-то выступали на стороне других ватаг, где-то подворовывали или подрабатывали. Выживали как могли, в общем — в Алом Хоре по-другому, к сожалению, никак не получалось. Потому что кормят отвратительно, живут ещё отвратительнее. Злые, голодные, полные боли и жестокости. В какой-то момент у Арфиста и вовсе сложилось впечатление, что Архонту Тайн глубоко плевать, как там его армия и в каком она состоянии.

Главное было не привлекать внимание Голосов Нерата. Иначе последствия могли быть весьма печальны, в этом все его люди убеждалась каждый день, видя на кольях не только опальных, бунтовщиков и мирных жителей, но и других хористов. Чем только Нерату не угодили…

Арфист так же заслуженно гордился собранной ватагой: хорошие бойцы, неглупые ребята и верные соратники. Пожалуй, именно за счёт дружной и сплочённой работы вся ватага продержалась так долго и, Арфист надеялся, ещё продержится.

Он смотрел, как умирает израненный Архонт Тайн и с каким равнодушием наблюдает за этим чуть менее израненный, но полный сил продолжать бой молодой Архонт. Смотрел, каким взглядом она обвела собравшихся на зрелище хористов, и принял решение. Возможно, излишне поспешное, но интуиция ему подсказывала, что верное.

Перехватить Архонта Шпилей вместе со своей ватагой до того, как она уйдёт из лагеря, было не сложно. Остальные хористы не пытались её остановить: убийство Архонта Тайн стало более чем достойным показателем силы. Многих это напугало и, на самом деле, было с чего пугаться.

— Дух! — окликнул он бывшую Вершительницу по старой памяти.

Мэйва обернулась. Духом её называл только один человек, с которым она не виделась после завоевания Ярусов ни разу.

У Арфиста же пробежал по спине холодок, когда глаза Архонта на миг сверкнули ледяной синевой. На мгновение ему показалось, что сейчас в воздухе вновь появятся бледные призрачные огоньки и вцепятся ему в лицо беспощадно жаля. Однако взгляд её оставался спокойным и серьёзным, будто не она только что сражалась насмерть.

— Арфист. Не ожидала тебя увидеть.

И голос её тоже звучал спокойно, без намёка на какую-либо угрозу. Хороший знак, в отличии от её напрягшихся спутников.

— Видишь ли, в связи со скоропостижной кончиной Архонта Тайн, — он криво ухмыльнулся, разводя руками, — я срочно ищу себе нового Архонта, на которого мог бы работать вместе со своей ватагой.

— Крыса решила найти новый уголок, — фыркнул Опальный, но Арфист безмятежно пропустил грубую подначку мимо ушей.

— Неужто решил по-быстрому переметнуться под крылышко к более сильному союзнику? — Фурия усмехнулась.

— Наёмникам всегда нужна работа, фурия. А раз Голоса Нерата погибли, то с нас и взятки гладки.

Мэйва тихо хмыкнула.

— И почему я должна тебя брать? — спросила она. — Ты же понимаешь, что у меня совершенно внезапно образовалась целая куча недругов.

— Присутствие или отсутствие врагов дело наживное, — отмахнулся Арфист. — То ли дело союзники. Мне есть, что тебе предложить, Архонт. Хотя бы свитки из Горящей Библиотеки, которые есть у Хора. И я знаю ещё несколько человек, которые с радостью присоединятся к тебе. А тебе есть, что предложить нам. Мы поклянёмся тебе, Дух.

— Босс, может, их ватага и не самая сильная, но они достаточно долго выживают в Хоре. Это о чём-то да говорит, — негромко заметила Фуга.

— Даже боюсь представить, что могли сотворить тут со знаниями из Горящей Библиотеки. Вернуть хоть какую-то часть свитков, возможно даже часть Хроник. Архонт, пожалуйста, это очень важно, — живо заговорил Лантри. — Особенно если мы выживем и выстоим против Архонта Войны и Архонтов Суда.

Мэйва вздохнула, выслушивая доводы книгочея и Алой Фурии. Барик недовольно хмыкнул, недоверчиво глядя на незнакомых ему хористов. Смерть-из-Тени понюхала воздух и шумно фыркнула.

— Пахнут кровью и пылью. Живут стаей, охотятся стаей, как зверолюды, — она почесала грудь, рассматривая Арфиста. — Бледный человек боится Альфу? Если Альфа примет в стаю, будет хорошо.

Арфист искоса глянул на мускулистую зверолюдку и нервно дёрнул уголком губ. Не то, чтобы он сильно любил или не любил зверолюдов, но порой они такие… зверолюды.  
Мэйва же окинула взглядом его группу, а потом обратилась к Арфисту:

— Ты ведь не просто так хочешь пойти ко мне, прихватив весь свой отряд и кого-то со стороны?

Арфист ухмыльнулся.

— Архонт, нам нужен сильный покровитель, могущий дать лучшие условия жизни, чем Алый Хор. Ты можешь, и, поскольку мы уже работали вместе с тобой, то я уверен в тебе. Тем более, я слышал, ты можешь объявлять собственные Эдикты. Мы готовы предложить тебе свою верность, жизни и свои силы, Архонт, — он вежливо поклонился, произнося один из вариантов клятвы. А следом за ним поклонились остальные его люди, — покуда нас не убьют или покуда ты нас не прогонишь. Если ты примешь нас, конечно.

Мэйва моргнула. Она никогда до конца не понимала этого стремления людей служить кому-то из Архонтов. На краткую форму клятвы нужно ответить, как и привыкать к тому, что люди постепенно перестают видеть в ней простую Вершительницу судеб.

— Стая Альфы растёт. Хорошо. Много сильных-крепких самцов-охотников — много добычи будет. Есть, кого выбирать в период гона.

Кто-то из ватаги Арфиста поперхнулся и закашлялся. Бёрш закатил глаза только, а сам десятник ватаги являл собой образец гармонии с миром. Он прекрасно знал этот взгляд, которым Мэйва окидывала его людей и его самого — острый, оценивающий, будто вглядывающийся в суть человека. Она обдумывала и взвешивала его предложение. Он не собирался её торопить, зная, что это может сыграть не в их пользу. А ещё хорист знал, что ей нужны люди, желательно преданные и обученные — всем Архонтам нужны последователи. Или почти всем. Да и положение у неё сейчас не особо хорошее. А если Мэйва способна объявлять Эдикты самостоятельно, то она необычный и весьма могущественный Архонт. Хорошая перспектива, если всё сложится удачно, а интуиция подсказывала, что так и будет.

— Я принимаю вас на службу, — согласилась она наконец, а потом неожиданно устало улыбнулась, в миг становясь той самой давно знакомой ему законницей. — Ты говорил про свитки…

Арфист мысленно выдохнул и расслабился, после чего приглашающе махнул рукой.

— Я покажу, Архонт.

Свитков оказалось, мягко говоря, много. Алый Хор хорошо успел поживиться в Горящей Библиотеке, таща оттуда всё, что мог. Лантри тут же загорелся желанием забрать их все, о чём немедленно оповестил присутствующих. Энтузиазма это никому не прибавила и, Архонт Шпилей признавала, что с куда большим желанием просто отдохнула бы где-нибудь в тенёчке. Несмотря на то, что большая часть ран залечена магией, тело продолжало ныть, а голова и не думала прекращать болеть. Но и оставлять свитки просто так крайне опрометчиво, так что пришлось разбирать и грузить новоявленных последователей сумками. Инициатива, как говорится, наказуема. Впрочем, никто из ватаги Арфиста не стал возражать, то ли тоже понимая необходимость забрать всё это, то ли опасаясь возражать новому покровителю.

Кроме разных бумаг их Горящей Библиотеке ей неожиданно в руки попались документы совсем иного рода, найденные при потрошении скрытых магией тайников, и, прочитав их, Мэйва поначалу глазам своим не поверила, а потом хищно оскалилась.

У Голосов Нерата было так много шпионов… Будет жаль, если эта сеть пропадёт. Но она знала, кому можно это всё отдать.


	28. Планы (постканон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: после основных событий игры

В её спальню редко заходили: спутникам удалось втолковать, что это совсем-совсем личная территория и без повода или приглашения туда соваться не стоит и лучше подождать в гостиной. А Тунона вообще сложно представить внезапно появляющимся посередь чужой комнаты. Для подобного должно произойти что-то уж совсем неординарное и глобальное. Ну, там, половину Терратуса смыло в море, предварительно накрыв дождём из горящих собак и сыра.

Пожалуй, единственный, кто ходил в её комнату на постоянной основе, не важно, с какими именно целями и новостями, это Марк. Но ему можно, просто потому что это он. 

Вернувшийся под утро Марк был уставшим, израненным, но крайне довольным. Из чего следовал логичный вывод, что, несмотря на полученные раны, задание он выполнил.

И теперь, вылеченный собственными тенями и сигилом Жизни Мэйвы, он спал, удобно устроившись под боком у Мэйвы. Подобное доверие льстило, пусть он и спал в её компании уже далеко не в первый раз. Хотя такие действия воспринимались ими уже как нечто привычное. 

Марк не любил казаться слабым, даже если это слабость — лишь последствия схватки с сильным противником. Ему было привычнее разбираться с собственными ранами самостоятельно, и лечить себя он позволил неохотно поначалу. То было давно, сейчас же он относился к подобному спокойно, позволяя заботиться о собственных ранах не только теням. И, пожалуй, Мэйва этому рада. По крайней мере, она точно уверена, что с ним всё будет в порядке. А ещё без оружия и без обычного боевого раскраса на лице, он выглядел удивительно мирным, почти безобидным.

Пока Марк отсыпается, можно спокойно заняться собственными делами.

***

Через открытые окна слышится стрекот насекомых. Даже лёжа на кровати он ощущал дующий с улицы жаркий ветер. В такую духоту совершенно не хотелось выходить на улицу. Лучше и вовсе переждать в тенях. Впрочем, покои Владыки Ярусов тоже прекрасно подходят. А ещё тут вкусно пахнет свежими фруктами.

Сама Владыка лежит совсем рядом, нагая и безоружная. Пишет что-то на листах пергамента, поглядывая на разложенную карту и сверяясь с докладами. Удивительная беспечность. Впрочем, она может себе это позволить.

Он смотрит на неё долго, любуясь плавными изгибами такого знакомого женского тела, ровной бледной кожей, с едва заметными шрамами, оставшимися после последней тренировки.

Волосы у неё отросли до лопаток и, по-хорошему, их бы давно подстричь стоило. С другой стороны, девочка теперь имеет право и на такую блажь. И ей так больше идёт, он признавал.

Чувствуя на себе чужой взгляд, Мэйва отрывается от записей и поворачивает голову в его сторону.

— Проснулся, — констатирует она, мягко улыбнувшись ему. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— Нормально, — он неопределённо ведёт плечом, которое ему едва насквозь не пробили. А потом потянулся всем телом, радуясь приятным ощущениям, полностью зажившим ранам и отсутствию боли. Убивать старых Архонтов непросто, но всегда до крайности захватывающе. Хотя стоит признать, многие подрастеряли навыки, а некоторые и вовсе их не имели. Вот это уже действительно непозволительная глупость с их стороны. Однако далеко не все Архонты считали необходимым оттачивать свою магию или технику боя. Что уж тут поделать, идиотов в мире много и некоторые из них обладали могуществом.

Мэйва кивает.

— Всё удачно прошло?

— Более чем, — довольно отвечает он, сыто прищурив золотые глаза. — Он долго не хотел сдаваться, но больше мешаться не станет.

Ему нравится убивать других Архонтов, не желающих менять стяг Кайрос и с завидным упрямством пытающихся избавиться от Мэйвы. Те Архонты, которые всё же решились перейти под руку нового Владыки в этой войне, тщательно проверялись и либо оставались жить и служить, либо погибали за предательство от теневого кинжала, а то и острых когтей зверолюдки-экзарха.

Мэйва в завоевании не торопилась, действуя обдуманно и точно. Ему оставалось лишь удивляться, где девочка успела так хорошо обучиться искусству ведения войны. Мэйве хватило бы сил, чтобы добраться до Кайрос парой отчаянных бросков, пройдя сквозь земли Империи прямиком до столицы раскалённым клинком. Но вместо этого она предпочла крошить Империю по частям. Будто своеобразная издёвка над Кайрос — смотри, мол, как легко рушится твоя тщательно выстроенная Империя. Кусок за куском, часть за частью.

Смотри, прошло всего ничего времени по сравнению с твоим завоеванием, а от большой единой страны осталась половина.

Смотри и бесись от собственного бессилия.

В политике и войне Архонт Шпилей вела безоговорочно, явно получая от этого удовольствие. Порой Марк задумывался, как бы повернулась война, окажись в её руках обученные солдаты Опальных или орда Алого Хора. Горела бы уже вся Империя или так же тщательно дробилась бы по кускам?

Впрочем, в её армии есть и бывшие опальные, и бывшие хористы, даже бывшие повстанцы из Гвардии и Несломленных. Сработались же, научились действовать сообща.

Безусловно, у Кайрос больше средств, больше ресурсов: денег, еды, войск. Больше Архонтов.

А у девочки неизвестно откуда взявшийся опыт ведения войн в неравных условиях — то, что Владыка Империи если и имела, то давно растеряла за неимением достойного противника. Что ж, Архонт Шпилей противником оказалась более чем достойным и умелым. Несмотря на всё своё могущество, Кайрос сейчас ничего не могла сделать. Как говорит Мэйва, магия могущественна, но не всемогуща.

И союзникам девочки только удивляться оставалось, откуда у простой бывшей Вершительницы судеб такие таланты. Наверное, тот момент, когда Мэйву забрали в качестве рекрута и привели в Суд, стал роковым для всей Империи Кайрос. Оплошность, случайность, импульсивный поступок продиктованный злобой, но какой результат!

Это всё тоже своеобразная жестокая издёвка судьбы, от которой Архонту Теней хочется хохотать в голос, и он позволял себе это, когда армия Владыки Ярусов, — не Ярусов уже, конечно, а довольно обширной территории, — брала новый город и разбивала вражеские армии грамотным строем, сминая сопротивление. Удивительно завораживающее зрелище.

Самым забавным казалось при этом то, что вся эта война не была чем-то личным для девочки. Ей, по большому счёту, вообще плевать, что на Кайрос, что на её Империю, просто так сложились обстоятельства. И Марк не знал, что Кайрос должна сделать, чтобы Мэйва по-настоящему разъярилась. Точнее, догадывался, но лезть в руки Владыки Империи не желал категорически. И, наверное, это к лучшему — вести войну с холодной головой у Мэйвы получалось прекрасно.

Привести Архонта Шпилей в бешенство удалось только Голосам Нерата, насколько знал Марк, и теперь его шлем валяется у него в покоях, а оружие — в коллекции девочки. Более чем показательно.

Он скользнул взглядом по карте и исписанным черновикам. Марк помнил, как подолгу Кайрос с советниками могла стоять над такой же стратегической картой и как подолгу генералы сами могли потом обдумывать тактики в ставке командования, решая, как лучше направить войска. Часы ожидания, ночи без сна.

А она вот прямо в постели обдумывала подходящую стратегию для завоевания очередного куска Империи. Конечно, потом будут и советы по поводу плана, и прочее… Но смотрелось это донельзя забавно и в то же время так органично.

— Хорошо, — говорит она, отложив перо и отставив чернильницу на столик рядом с кроватью, где стояла небольшая тарелка с фруктами.

Марк взял перо в руки и, покрутив, задумчиво поглядел в исписанные черновики. Потом перевёл взгляд на разложенную прямо на постели карту. Передышка после очередного захваченного куска земель Империи вот-вот подойдёт к концу. Армия Архонта Шпилей двинется дальше, вновь схлестнётся с солдатами других Архонтов. А пока шпионы собирали различную информацию да пакостили по мелочи, подрывая боевой дух врагов, срывая поставки и распуская разные слухи. 

— Хочешь захватить дальше земли на севере?

— Возможно, — пожимает она плечами, а потом обводит пальцем южную область — Но южные территории выглядят более вкусными.

— Их сложнее отбить, — тянет он, указывая кончиком пера на карту. — Поля, плантации и пастбища никто не захочет отдавать так легко. Тем более, армия там куда больше.

— Существующие и возможные шахты тоже так просто не отдадут, — отвечает Мэйва.

— Думаешь, на тех северных землях так много руд?

— Предполагаю. Там же есть рабочие шахты.

Марк хмыкает, глядя, как Мэйва задумчиво заправляет прядь волос за ухо. Его всё ещё удивляло то, как легко Архонт Шпилей готова делиться своими планами с ним, рассуждениями. Ни Кайрос, ни Тунон себе такого не позволяли. Да и не могли, если уж по-честному.

— В принципе, не то, чтобы у нас был дефицит бронзы или железа, но больше — не меньше, да и Эдикт их не испортит. Скорее уж наоборот, придаст интересные свойства. С другой стороны, на юге плодородные земли, а еда лишней никогда не бывает, однако их легко можно сделать непригодными, — она потирает лоб рукой, нахмурившись. К завоёванным территориям Архонт Шпилей относилась куда бережнее Кайрос, как и к тем землям, за которые только предстояло сражаться, не видя причин насылать сильные Эдикты. Они решили бы много проблем, но, право, на взгляд Архонта Теней, с ними война стала бы куда скучнее. А так… Впрочем, девочка перекрывала подходы вражеским армиям Эдиктами Тьмы или Бури там, где считала это нужным и приемлемым. А ещё училась контролировать свои силы, насылаемые Эдикты, придавая им не случайные, а нужные ей самой свойства. Пыталась понять их. Пройдёт время, и её Эдиктов будут бояться куда больше, чем Эдиктов Кайрос — это Марк тоже знал. И его это устраивало. Девочка не будет разбрасываться силой просто так. — Не могу сказать, что у нас есть проблемы с продовольствием и люди голодают, но…

— Это лето жаркое и сухое, — Марк крутит перо в пальцах, задумчиво читая строки на черновиках. А потом смотрит на Мэйву и лукаво улыбается. — Спорим, на юге будут проблемы с пищей?

Как только девочка определиться, тогда разведчики получат отмашку на более агрессивные действия. Подкупы, шантажи, убийства, диверсии... Народные волнения. Порой Владыка и сама была не прочь поучаствовать в чём-то подобном и такие моменты Архонт Теней любил — охота с ней на пару становилась в разы веселее и интереснее. 

— Надо подумать ещё, как лучше сделать, — вздохнула она, отодвинув карту и черновики в сторону, и перевернулась на спину.

Архонт Теней усмехнулся, жадно разглядывая любимую женщину. Сколько лет уже вместе, а как бы долго они не разговаривали, сколько бы раз он не видел её обнажённой, сколько бы ни прикасался, ни слушал, ни видел — этого всегда мало. Так удручающе мало. Пресытиться ею вряд ли возможно. Точнее, решительно невозможно.

Он задумчиво ведёт кончиком пера вниз по подбородку, едва щекочет ей шею, а потом спускается ниже, проводя меж грудей и по животу.

— Малыш, откуда у тебя только взялась эта ужасная привычка валяться голой посреди дня? — притворно неодобрительно качает он головой. Причину знает, конечно: новое лето выдалось жутко жарким. Сейчас стояла такая духота, что мало кто вообще решался выглянуть на улицу.

— Ну, изначально я думала обложиться льдом. Честно говоря, я и сейчас думаю, что это не самая плохая идея. Только мокрое всё потом будет.

— Простынешь, — фыркает Марк со смешком, ведя пером обратно.

— Я тоже так подумала, но идея притягательна, — она потягивается, соблазнительно выгибаясь. Наверняка специально, зараза такая. Он и не думает отводить взгляд, любуясь.

— Решила меня соблазнить, м?

— Ещё скажи, что тебе не нравится.

Он ухмыляется похабно, обводя кончиком пера сосок, а потом макнул перо в почерневшую тени и принялся выводить на бледной коже чёрные узоры.

— Мне-то нравится. Но ты совершенно беспечно относишься к собственной безопасности.

— То есть тебе можно голым валяться в моей постели просто так, а мне в своей нельзя?

Он довольно усмехается, а в следующее мгновение перо в его руке сменяется теневым кинжалом.

— Не дразнись, малышка, — предупреждает он, прижимая прохладный кинжал к горячей коже. И чувствует, как к его собственной шее прижимается холодная бронза остро наточенного ножа для писем. Так себе оружие, но вскрыть им горло вполне реально.

— Хорошо, — покладисто соглашается она, а потом неожиданно подаётся вперёд и целует его в губы, игнорируя лёгкую боль и неглубокий порез от кинжала на шее.

Марк отвечает охотно и жарко, развеивая теневой кинжал одним движением. У Мэйвы губы сладкие от съеденных фруктов.

И, когда она отстраняется, он тянется следом, тут же напарываясь на лезвие ножа, но это останавливает лишь на пару секунд, за которые Мэйва отводит нож в сторону. Боль не раздражает — раззадоривает только, а порез мелкий и совсем несерьёзный. Не опасно. Просто часть их маленькой игры, пусть и редкая.

— Ты наглая девчонка, — почти рычит он, несильно кусая её за место пореза и слизывая кровь. В крови Владыки Ярусов много магии, много силы и язык слегка покалывает, словно от электричества. — Кому сказал не дразниться?

Она лишь тихо смеётся в ответ, гладя его по щеке, а в глазах её пляшут озорные бирюзовые искры. От её рук пахнет сладкими апельсинами, и он чуть щуриться, когда она чертит исцеляющий сигил для него и себя. После чего стирает с его шеи капли крови и задумчиво слизывает их с пальцев.

Он смотрит на неё, и почему-то в голову закрадывается мысль, что она не человек и не Архонт — оживший прекрасный дух из древних, давно забытых и стёртых временем сказок, не добрых и не злых преданий. И при этом она оставалась такой настоящей, такой притягательно живой, тёплой. Всё вокруг неё тоже — живое и настоящее.

Ей не нужен поводок, чтобы привязать к себе. Не нужны цепи, искажённые магией артефакты, да и сама магия не нужна для этого. Архонт Теней совсем не против, особенно учитывая обоюдность этой привязанности.

Ему нравится убивать для неё. Нравится шпионить для неё, выполнять задания разной степени сложности и веселья. Просто нравится быть с ней. Это приносит удовольствие куда большее, чем работа на Кайрос или Тунона. Тем более, она не станет делать то, что делала Кайрос: не станет унижать, сажать на поводок как псину, принуждать и пытаться сломить, пытаться контролировать каждый вздох и мысль. Воспоминания об этом бесили. Ещё больше бесило то, что он так долго терпел это, покорно делая послушный вид. Но какой был выбор? Только сдохнуть в канаве, а умирать Бледен Марк ну вот никак не хотел.

Впрочем, теперь это скорее казалось долгим мучительным кошмарным сном. Не было чувства загнанности и безысходной ярости, мешающейся с холодным голодом теней. Он ощущал себя живым, настоящим, полным сил и могущества даже больше чем в далёкой сейчас молодости. Словно не было сотен лет службы Кайрос, ломающей чужую волю силы, унижений и собственной бесконечной злобы. Он почти готов поверить, что всё это можно выкинуть из своей жизни и забыть, как ночной кошмар. Новая Владычица, которую он сам для себя выбрал, устраивала его более чем полностью и как Владыка, и как соратник, и как близкий человек, которому он отдал всего себя. Девочку он знал прекрасно и в выборе своём сомнений не испытывал. Да, конечно, у неё есть свои тайны и секреты, но, если по-честному, то у кого их нет?

Союзники девочки, которые присоединились к ней ещё на Ярусах, раздражения тоже не вызывали. Скорее лёгкий интерес — забавные детишки только учились постигать собственные силы. Мэйва, правда, тоже училась, но она знала, что нужно делать и уже значительно продвинулась. Из маленького любопытного зверька вырос сильный хищный зверь. Пока недостаточно матёрый и всё ещё излишне доверчивый, но это пройдёт со временем, а пока что сам Бледен Марк с лихвой компенсировал это всё.

Возвращаться же к Мэйве после заданий и вовсе совершенно отдельный вид удовольствия — как возвращаться домой после долгого пути, где тебя ждут. Не важно, какие именно новости он принесёт с собой, его малышка ему всё равно будет рада.

Он считал, что всё сложилось как нельзя более удачно: и с завоеванием Ярусов, и с текущей войной. В некоторой степени, он даже благодарен Кайрос за то, что не захотела видеть Архонта Шпилей при дворе и что она решила избавиться от девчонки — это лишило Мэйву мыслей на тему возможного мира и дальнейшего служения Владыке Империи. Иначе девочка наверняка бы выбесила Кайрос до зубного скрежета и упрямым свободолюбивым характером, и своими способностями, и просто фактом своего существования.

Хотя последними двумя пунктами наверняка и сейчас бесит.

Но Кайрос свой шанс избавиться от Архонта Шпилей прощёлкала. А второго предоставлять никто не собирается, уж Бледен Марк об этом позаботится.

— Марк, — выдёргивает его из мыслей голос супруги, — или ты предлагаешь лежать мне на кровати в железном доспехе в такую жару? И ты бы, м-м, снимал бы всё это? — она насмешливо приподнимает одну бровь. — Ме-едленно и мучительно?

— Порой мне становится интересно, как в твоей голове появляются подобные мысли. — Он фыркает, смеётся негромко и целует её в висок, подумав, что железный доспех ей не пойдёт. — Но потом думаю, что не стоит этого знать.

Она усмехается только и шумно выдыхает, когда тени ласково касаются ног и живота, скользят по внутренней стороне бёдер. Марк довольно щурится, снова кусая за её шею и после жадно целуя в губы. Она отвечает с не меньшей страстью, готовностью и распаляющей нежностью. Выгибается навстречу его ласке, прижимаясь к нему всем телом.

— Наглая девчонка… — выдыхает он ей в шею, ощущая, как она недвусмысленно гладит его ногой по бедру. — У кого только набралась, а?

— Учитель был что надо, — с тихим смешком отвечает она.

Он весело фыркает. Мысль о том, что она, его Владыка и его жена, принадлежит полностью ему одному, будоражит кровь. Как и её страстный ответ на его ласку, наполненный сводящей с ума нежностью. И не хотеть её, всю её, просто невозможно.

Прохладнее от секса не станет, конечно, но мучить себя, изнывая от желания близости с любимой женщиной, он не собирается. Тени помогут временно, укроют от невыносимого зноя, ненужных глаз и скроют звуки.

А потом можно будет придумать что-нибудь ещё.


	29. Поиск (постканон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: после основных событий игры

Зайдя в библиотеку, она заметила Лантри за одним из дальних столов, заваленных книгами и свитками. Книгочей что-то внимательно вычитывал в толстом фолианте и делал выписки на чистые листы пергамента.

Понаблюдав немного, она бесшумно направилась к нему.

— Лантри, — позвала она, приблизившись. — Что ты делаешь?

Старый книгочей подскочил, едва не уронив стопку книг и исписанные листы пергамента.

— Архонт! Прошу прощения, не заметил твоего прихода. Зачитался, — Лантри несколько виновато улыбнулся, но Мэйва лишь качнула головой и мягко улыбнулась.

— Не стоит извиняться. Нашёл что интересное?

Она знала, что тот ищет способ помочь Бессонным из Раны Бастарда. Сразу заняться этим у Мэйвы не получилось, — слишком много событий произошло друг за другом, — но она не забыла об этом деле. А ещё знала, что Лантри понемногу работал в этом направлении, помимо продолжения Хроник, каких-то своих исследований, организации жизни оставшихся в живых книгочеев и возрождении Школы Чернил и Пера. У старого книгочея было много забот, как и у водяной ведьмы. При встрече они до сих пор с удовольствием ругались и обменивались колкостями, но Мэйва видела, что злобы в этом давным-давно нет. Просто своеобразное развлечение.

Ярусы сами по себе были самодостаточны. Определяющее слово были, поскольку после разрушительной магии Эдиктов некоторые регионы даже для жизни непригодны. Что уж говорить о каком-либо промысле. Да и Суд временно прекратил работу, пока не были пересмотрены основные законы и не внесены основные поправки к ним. Тунон помогал охотно, словно сам давно желал изменить многие из принятых законов. Пусть Архонт Правосудия и почти ругался за то, что она сидит за разбором законодательной системы сутками без сна, но зато работа прошла быстро.

Теперь же, когда Суд вновь работал стабильно, а большая часть внутренних проблем Ярусов решена, бывшая Вершительница со спокойной душой могла взяться за работу. По донесениям тех, кто присматривал за Раной Бастарда и помогал им наладить снабжение с внешним миром, бессонным хуже не становилось. Ну, стабильно плохое состояние в данном случае не такая уж плохая новость, как решила Мэйва. Любой другой человек на их месте уже скончался бы, находясь столько времени без сна вообще.

С Лексемой, помнится, довольно странный диалог вышел при встрече. Да и после, когда она вместе с командой ненадолго задержалась в Ране, чтобы понаблюдать за Бессонными и обсудить с Золотой Лапой кое-какие дела. Эта зверолюдка довольно быстро почуяла в ней магию Шпилей и _другой стороны_, а потому крайне надеялась на помощь Мэйвы хоть в чём-то. Они говорили долго и о Силе, как таковой, и способах её применения, и о том, что нужно учиться ею управлять.

Честно говоря, Владыка Ярусов не могла сказать наверняка, что ей двигало больше, когда она согласилась попробовать поискать метод излечения от странного состояния не-сна: жалось и сочувствие или же исследовательский интерес. Наверное, всего понемногу. В конце концов, это действительно интересная задачка. Куда интереснее, чем Барика из доспеха вытаскивать.

— Не так много, как хотелось бы, Архонт, — он показал лист с выписками и расчётами. Мэйва осторожно взяла лист, вчитываясь в написанное на нём.

— Думаешь, концентрированное зелье сна может помочь?

Она подняла взгляд на книгочея и вернула ему лист.

— Возможно. Я не уверен, что обычная доза сможет усыпить бессонного, но если брать слишком много, то это и вовсе может их убить…

Книгочей вздохнул и опустил плечи.

— Я… Я знаю, что это скорее всего ничем не поможет им, но я не могу оставить всё как есть.

Она мягко улыбнулась в ответ и положила руку ему на плечо.

— Лантри, если способ есть, то мы его найдём. Золотая Лапа тоже пытается помочь Бессонным, но у них ограниченный набор вариантов и ресурсов. Не уверена, что мы сразу сможем найти способ вернуть им полноценный сон, но давай начнём с малого.

Книгочей поглядел на неё с благодарностью.

— Я понимаю. Спасибо, Архонт. Для меня это очень важно.

Мэйва понимающе кивнула и потянулась за чистым пергаментом.

— Итак, давай для начала запишем все варианты помощи, которые могут прийти в голову. Систематизация должны облегчить задачу. А потом будем думать и пробовать.

Книгочей кивнул, заметно приободрившись. Кажется, такая поддержка его радовала. А ещё Мэйва понимала, что в скором времени надо будет вернуться в Рану. Работа с бессонными обещала быть долгой, но интересной.

Мэйва совершенно не понимала, как это поселение не обнаружил до неё никто из Архонтов. Ладно Нерат и Аше — они между собой цапались, им не до того было. И ладно Тунон, ему по статусу не положено гулять в такую глухомань. Но Марк! Куда он-то смотрел? Как жители умудрились спрятаться от Архонта Теней?! Мэйва видела только два варианта: либо магия Старых Стен каким-то образом скрывала жителей Раны Бастарда, либо Марк всё знал, но решил никому не говорить по какой-то причине. Может, решил, что подобные отважные идиоты сами вымрут, а потому незачем тратить на них время. Может, посчитал интересным развлечением.

— Я уже кое-что набросал, — он порылся в куче и, выудив несколько листов, протянул их Архонту Шпилей. — Но, если ты сможешь придумать что-то ещё, я буду рад.

Мэйва взяла листы и, устроившись напротив, принялась пролистывать, вчитываясь в текст. Почерк у Лантри ровный и разборчивый. Скользя взглядом по строкам, она невольно вспоминает уроки чистописания у Рогалуса. Вершитель мудрости добивался от учеников не просто хорошего написания, без помарок или пятен, а идеального письма. Через этот ад проходили все, невзирая на происхождение и грамотность.

— Архонт, — позвал книгочей, отвлекая от собственных воспоминаний и читаемого текста. — Помнишь те рисунки, что встретились нам в Ране?

— Конечно.

— Тебе не кажется, что это может быть доказательством того, что Старые Стены построены зверолюдами?

— Может. А может и не быть.

Мэйва вздохнула и, положив листы пергамента на стол, подняла взгляд на Лантри.

— Я могу рассказать много различных толкований, Лантри. И какое из них более верное, я не возьмусь сказать. Тем более, исходя из тех рисунков, зверолюды были… более разнообразны. Те, что сейчас населяют Империю — лишь часть. Кто знает, для чего служили им Старые Стены и им ли. Но давай отложим пока это обсуждение.

Лантри соглашается и вновь погружается в чтение фолианта. Мэйва же думает, что несмотря на то, каким даром и какими знаниями обладает, она не понимает, зачем были построены Старые Стены и кто их мог создать. По крайней мере, пока ей не попался ни один человек или зверолюд, в памяти души которого она бы увидела те древние времена, которые дали бы ответы на эти вопросы. Впрочем, скорее это она плохо искала. Но не смотреть же все встреченные души подряд, правильно? Тем более она не представляла, как далеко должны находиться такие воспоминания жизни. И если копаться в каждом встречном, то тут ничто от мигрени не спасёт. Быть может, что-то помнит Кайрос, но Мэйва очень сомневалась, что смогла бы прочесть её душу при встрече, как и душу любого Архонта, за исключением экзархов, чей дар только начал развиваться и оформляться или молодых Архонтов вроде Сирин. Хотя её воспоминания тоже воспринимались странно, частично замещаясь исключительно на звуки.

Сила Архонта хранит его. Это и к лучшему.


	30. Лик (постканон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: после основных событий игры

Тунон нерешительно переложил свой молот из одной руки в другую, раздумывая, что делать. По-хорошему, стоит прогнать наглого вторженца, но что-то ему подсказывало, что развалившееся на документах создание будет сильно против. Вот прямо читалось это в ехидных жёлтых глазах. Словно ему вызов бросали. Мол, давай, попробуй сделать верное решение.

Мрачный тяжёлый взгляд он и вовсе игнорировал, как и потемневшие дымные тени.  
Но, в конце концов, это же всего лишь кот, верно?

Кажется, он уже видел его несколько раз вместе с Владыкой Ярусов и, скорее всего, кот принадлежал ей. Только как он оказался в закрытом на ключ кабинете, оставалось неясным. Не из воздуха же взялся.

Кот, меж тем, потянулся, шурша пергаментом, и положил лапу на небольшую стопку документов. Сохранность бумаг в пригодном виде зверюгу явно не беспокоила.

Архонт Правосудия осторожно прислонил молот к краю стола. Если кота спугнуть чем-либо, то бумаги будут испорчены острыми когтями, а этого Архонт допустить не мог. Впрочем, портить кота, если он принадлежит новой Владычице, тоже не стоит — вряд ли она отнесётся к этому с пониманием.

Брать кота в руки было ошибкой, но понял это Тунон слишком поздно. Мгновенно взъярившийся зверь взвыл и завертелся, размахивая лапами, которых, казалось, стало мгновенно куда больше, чем четыре. Он не то, что умудрился маску содрать, он ещё и по носу Адъюдикатора когтями прошёлся до того, как он отбросил от себя разъярённого кота. Лик звякнул, ударившись об пол. Зверь извернулся в воздухе, приземлившись на все четыре лапы, и тут же удрал куда-то под диван. Тунон, шипя от боли, прижал ладонь к располосованному носу. Кровь текла обильно, пропитывая ткань перчатки и стекая по лицу.

Серый дым почернел и взметнулся яростными лентами, потянувшись в сторону спрятавшегося кота.

И именно в этот момент в кабинет зашла Мэйва, задержавшаяся, чтобы переговорить с кем-то из своих Архонтов, наведавшихся в Суд.

Тунон замер. Дымные ленты тоже. Мэйва моргнула, несколько мгновений с удивлением и всё возрастающим беспокойством глядя на залитое кровью лицо Тунона.

— О, Тьма! — она всплеснула руками и решительно подошла ближе. — Адъюдикатор, вы в порядке?! Что тут произошло?!

Дымные ленты опали и стянулись к Тунону, быстро светлея.

— Всё нормально, просто недоразумение, — попытался он успокоить молодого Архонта. Однако вид его вряд ли совпадал со словами, потому что Мэйва нахмурилась и наколдовала заклинание исцеления. Кровоточащие порезы нехотя стали затягиваться под действием лечебной магии, и судья отнял руку от лица.

— Благодарю, Владыка.

Он поймал на мгновение её взгляд. Она смотрела на него внимательно и обеспокоенно, но без недовольства или раздражение. Честно говоря, Тунон до сих пор был не уверен, как стоит вести себя с новой Владычицей. Хотя постепенно линия общения, — вполне спокойная, доброжелательная и продуктивная в плане работы, — сама выстраивалась и, кажется, устраивала Мэйву. Тунон этому радовался, поскольку желания ссориться или гневить новую Владычицу в нём не было совсем.

— Так что произошло, Тунон? — спросила она, когда Адъюдикатор стёр с лица кровь и стало видно, что царапины действительно затянулись, оставив тонкие розовые шрамы.

— На документах лежал кот. Я решил, что пытаться его согнать бессмысленно и может испортить бумаги, поэтому взял на руки.

Мэйва подняла с пола Лик, задумчиво поглядела на полированный металл, после чего протянула Тунону. Судья вцепился в маску, пачкая кровью с перчаток и ощущая, как начавший зарождаться внутренний дискомфорт от отсутствия Лика пропадает. От взгляда Мэйвы его нервный жест не укрылся, но она промолчала. Он редко снимал Лик, даже несмотря на просьбу Владыки. Без железной маски он ощущал себя непривычно холодно и незащищённо. Почти болезненно. И ему не нравилось, когда его лицо, не скрытое бесстрастной маской, долго рассматривают. Это… смущало.

Впрочем, наедине с собой или Владыкой он ощущал себя спокойнее, потому снимал Лик время от времени. Пока вновь не начинал появляться внутренний дискомфорт или в дверь рабочего кабинета не стучался кто-то посторонний.

— Фантом, — позвала Мэйва.

Кот выбрался из-под дивана, запрыгнул на подлокотник и тоскливо мявкнул, состроив такую несчастную и печальную мордочку, что обидеть зверя рука не поднималась.

Хорошо, что люди не умеют так делать.

— Ещё раз ляжешь на документы Тунона — уши отдеру, — пригрозила пальцем Мэйва. Кот обиженно мявкнул, прижав уши к голове и сделав совершенно круглые глазища, после чего подобрал под себя все лапы и распушился, став похожим на плотный меховой шарик черноты. — Адъюдиктор, пожалуйста, просто не трогайте его больше. На документы он ложиться не станет впредь, но лучше не испытывать судьбу. Он не любит чужие руки.

— Считаете, коту будет достаточно простой угрозы?

— Фантом — умный кот, — ответственно заявила Мэйва. — Правда, Фантом?

Кот дёрнул ухом и громко фыркнул, надменно сверкнув жёлтыми и слишком осознанными глазами.

Тунон вздохнул. Во взаимоотношениях женщин и котов он никогда не вдавался. И не собирался. Даже если этот кот предположительно Архонт и понимает человеческую речь, а женщина — его Владыка.

— Я понял, — обречённо сказал он. — И я надеюсь, что этот кот действительно умён и сообразителен, как Вы считаете.

Кот посмотрел на него с таким презрением и ощущением собственного превосходства, что руки зачесались кинуть в него чернильницей. Впрочем, Тунон понимал, что такое поведение во-первых, глупо, а во-вторых может привести к началу весьма неприятного противостояния. О том, как Барик выяснял отношения с котом Владыки, даже Архонт Правосудия слышал. Наступать на те же грабли недальновидно и не вызывало никакого желания.

Тем более, этот оценивающий острый прищур жёлтых глаз и странное выражение морды, напоминающее едкую ухмылку, жутко напоминал ему одного наглого мальчишку, который опять носится по Ярусам с заданиями от Мэйвы.

Кажется, у его Владыки талант находить общий язык с такими типами. Даже если этот тип — кот.


	31. Письма (преканон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: второй год завоевания Ярусов

Зайдя к себе после очередного тяжёлого дня и обнаружив на столе жутковатого вида птицу с письмом, Мэйва обрадовалась. Отвязав послание, она сломала скрепляющую его печать и развернула. Архонт Теней писал не так уж часто, но зато много.

Основной текст письма, ожидаемо, не содержал ничего важного и, как обычно, пестрил уважительными формулировками и предостережениями.

Прочитав всё до конца, Вершительница хмыкнула и поднесла письмо к пламени свечи. На пергаменте сразу же начали проступать другие чернила поверх некоторых слов. Скрытые послания были делом личным и содержали в себе куда больше информации, пусть и незначительной.

Дождавшись, когда текст полностью проявится, она жадно и нетерпеливо вчиталась в него.

«Девочка».

Почти каждое своё послание он начинал с этого «девочка». Или, чуть реже, с «Мэйва».

Многих учеников почему-то бесило, когда Бледен Марк называл их детьми или чуть конкретизировал, обращаясь девочка или мальчик. Мэйва же считала, такое обращение в некоторой степени оправданным. В конце концов, известный убийца и палач Суда прожил не одно столетие и, с высоты его возраста и опыта, он имел полное право называть учеников детишками. Ну, или он просто не запоминал имена, особенно своих будущих жертв. Увы, большинство тех, кто учился на Вершителей судеб, именно ими и становились.

В письме Марк как раз жаловался на новых учеников, которых ему отдали, называя их скучными идиотами. Писал, что опять поспорил с Калио на то, кто из новых учеников станет Вершителем, и что по его прикидкам на «последней тренировке» никто не выживет. И что тюрьма Суда полна приговорённых к казни людей из-за завоевания. Что много работы, но действительно интересного мало. И что, может быть, когда работы станет чуть меньше, заглянет к ней, потому что в Суде скучно.

Дочитав всё до конца, она улыбнулась и потянулась за чистым листом и специальными чернилами. Правила маленькой игры с перепиской хорошо известны. Марк позволял ей выбирать тему письма основного, которую он поддерживал на протяжении ещё двух писем, а потом тема менялась. Быстрого ответа от Архонта Теней в таком виде ждать не приходилось. Ответное послание могло прийти через три-четыре дня, а могло и через три-четыре кулака. И каждый раз она радовалась и боролась с нетерпением, обнаруживая у себя вестовую птицу Марка.

А вот содержимое скрытого послания могло быть любым. Но никогда они не содержали какой-то важной и ценной информации. Бледен Марк не доверял такие вещи бумаге даже несмотря на специальные чернила, нехитрую, но действенную шифровку, сжигание писем после прочтения и собственную птицу, которая доставляла письма ему лично в руки наверняка быстрее, чем может показаться. И, пожалуй, правильно делал, что так осторожничал. Она не особо понимала, действительно ли Марк опасается, что их переписку могут читать или ему просто доставляло удовольствие составление шифровки и их маленькой игры, но это в любом случае оставалось ценным опытом и приятным времяпрепровождением.

Птица хрипло каркнула и ткнулась головой в руку. Мэйва уже привычно аккуратно погладила пернатого почтальона по голове, отчего тот довольно закурлыкал. Почему-то эта жутковатая птица любила, когда её вот так гладят. Ещё больше любила, когда кормят, но сегодня у Мэйвы с собой не было никакого лакомства. Можно сходить за куском мяса, конечно, однако вновь о чём-то говорить с другими людьми ей не хотелось. Её лимит дружелюбия и разговорчивости на сегодня однозначно исчерпан. Птица ущипнула её за пальцы, после чего устроилась на краю стола, ожидая, когда будет готово письмо.

Мэйва потёрла больное место, недовольно глянув на пернатого почтальона. Качнув пером и подвинув подсвечник с зажженной свечой чуть ближе, Вершительница судеб задумалась. Игра с перепиской требовала хорошего воображения и смекалки, потому что просто так написать обо всём было нельзя. Особенно учитывая, что одно послание должно содержать в себе другое. В прямом смысле, практически. Сначала было непросто, и сжигать приходилось немало черновиков, но сейчас она более менее приловчилась составлять такие послания.

«Марк», начинала она каждый свой скрытый текст.

В общем-то, идея с перепиской принадлежала Архонту Теней. Точнее, он обронил в разговоре, когда Город-Бастард был завоеван, а она уходила на следующий фронт, мол, пиши, а то скучно мне. Ну, Мэйва взяла и написала через несколько кулаков. Немного, пару-тройку строк.

Ответ пришёл быстро, а Архонт Теней настоятельно не рекомендовал больше так открыто писать, во избежание проблем разного характера. И раз уж Вершительница судеб решилась вести переписку, то изволь ещё и не своих вестовых пташек отправлять, а присланной с письмом птицей пользоваться. В общем, надавала моральных подзатыльников за неосмотрительность, заодно упомянув про давно обговорённые правила переписки — заходил как-то раз у них разговор на тему шифровки писем. Мэйва же порадовалась, что ничего такого в письме не написала, и что с памятью проблем не было.

Честно говоря, она вообще не представляла, почему Бледен Марк решил всё же поддержать эту маленькую игру. Не иначе, как действительно заскучал. Другого объяснения Мэйва просто не видела. Однако она радовалась такому общению совершенно искренне: оно помогало отвлечься от насущных забот и немного отдохнуть морально.

Текста скрытого послания всегда получалось меньше, чем ей действительно хотелось бы рассказать и поделиться, но и этого пока было достаточно. По крайней мере, у неё всегда есть, что написать в следующий раз.

В ответном письме Мэйва сетовала, что солдаты Опальных и Алого Хора не могут работать вместе, тратя силы на то, чтобы извести друг друга. И что скучает по тренировкам.

Она покачала пером, подумав немного, и дописала, что ждёт его в любое время дня и ночи, если захочет прийти в гости. Звучит несколько провокационно, но почему бы и нет. Всё равно же придёт, если захочет.

Выпустив птицу с письмом, Мэйва ещё некоторое время смотрела на вечернюю улицу, а после села обратно откинулась на спинку стула.  
Неожиданно раздался стук в дверь.

— Вершительница! У нас проблема!

Мэйва глубоко вздохнула. Поднявшееся было настроение вновь упало куда-то на уровень пола, зато подняло голову затихнувшее раздражение.

Спокойствие, только спокойствие. Неприятно, конечно, когда союзники не могу решить большую часть своих проблем. Однако никто не поймёт, если она решит высказать своё недовольство в виде бойни. В конце концов, Вершительница она, или нет?

— Вперёд и с песней, — пробурчала она и, рывком поднявшись, направилась к двери, предварительно затушив свечи.


	32. Учёба (преканон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: обучение в Суде

Учёба на Вершителя судеб с самого начала не казалась чем-то простым и лёгким, и спустя время Мэйва лишь всё больше убеждалась в этом, как и все остальные ученики.

И почему-то многие упорно считали, что хуже долгих лекций с Туноном могут быть лишь тренировки с Бледеном Марком в качестве наставника.

Подобное мнение Мэйва не разделяла. После занятий с Бледеном Марком, конечно, болело всё тело, но мысли оставались на месте и даже отличались крайней адекватностью, а мозг не пытался вытечь из свернувшихся в трубочку ушей, как бывало после лекций Адъюдикатора Тунона. Не то, чтобы Архонт Правосудия любил нести чушь или плохо относился к своим ученикам, совсем нет, просто он не всегда излагал свои измышления в понятной форме и обладал поразительной способностью растягивать одну лекцию на целый день без перерыва. Причём в любую погоду.

Зимой или прохладной осенью это всё ещё было терпимо, не считая болящих пальцев и неспособности сосредоточиться в конце. Особенно страшны такие лекции были в летнюю жару, когда приходилось сидеть в душных аудиториях. Наверное, половина аудитории в такие дни пылала желанием выбить окна, которые, увы, не открывались. Выбить, правда, можно было только хорошенько замахнувшись чернильницей, но это мелочи.

Мэйва однажды и вовсе поймала себя на том, что раздумывает, насколько Тунону может быть жарко в такой духоте в его-то одежде. Хотя если верить некоторым слухам, то там под одеждой и нет ничего.

«— Ага, доброе приведение с моторчиком… Стра-а-ашное, но симпатишное, » — почему-то вспомнила она тогда и прикусила щёку изнутри, чтобы не расхохотаться в голос. Хорошо, что Тунон не умеет читать мысли.

Но, несмотря на строгость и особенности преподавания, Тунон казался не таким жутким по сравнению с Рогалусом. По крайней мере, Архонт Правосудия не устраивал проверок знаний, часть из которых могла настигнуть совершенно внезапно. Не дай тьма ещё пергамент запачкать или написать не так.

В общем, Мэйва уверенно считала, что с Вершителем мудрости Рогалусом никто не сравнится в строгости.

И именно поэтому Мэйва сидела и пыталась заучить наизусть длинную теорию касательно сигилов.

— Вот объясни мне, почему Рогалус, не смотря на свою любовь к рассуждениям о различиях сигилов, теории и вообще не может прямо сказать, что одним сигилом лучше бурю наколдовать, а другим — сосульку смастерить?

Архонт Теней усмехнулся и лениво приоткрыл один глаз.

— Как грубо ты подытожила всю ту теорию, что он вам, маленьким ученикам, преподносит.

— Почему я слышу в твоём голосе одобрение? — она оторвалась от собственных записей и поглядела на Архонта. Он смотрел на неё в ответ довольно и сыто, а в золотистых глазах мелькало скрытое веселье.

— Могла бы уже привыкнуть к тому количеству теории, что он даёт. Тем более, на твою память твой ломаный режим сна не сказывается, так что у тебя ещё вся ночь впереди.

— Угу-угу, самая лучшая память — вечная, как известно, — буркнула Мэйва, разминая плечи.

Марк усмехнулся шире.

Ученица тяжело вздохнула, откидываясь на спинку стула. Читать текст в пятый раз было неимоверно скучно, а смысл начинал ускользать от сознания. Наверное, стоило передохнуть.

— И почему ты, кстати, торчишь в моей комнате? Разве у тебя нет других дел в других местах?

— Потому что ты не против. И нет, детка, сегодня я совершенно свободен.

— Ты даже не спрашивал, против я или нет.

— Но ты же не выгоняешь, — он пожал плечами, нагло улыбаясь.

Мэйва моргнула. Нет, логика в этом, конечно, есть. Однако учитывая, что Архонтам в принципе не принято отказывать, то…

— Пирожков у меня сегодня нет.

— Переживу, — беспечно отмахнулся он.

Мэйва подняла голову к потолку и тяжко вздохнула. Подумав немного, она решила, что если вдруг станет Архонтом, тоже будет валяться в покоях Бледена Марка без спроса. И плевать, будет он там против или нет, и какие слухи ходить будут.

Удовлетворённо кивнув самой себе, она вновь принялась перечитывать записи лекций. Марк уходить никуда не спешил, вновь закрыв глаза и, кажется, вообще дремал.

— У меня такое ощущение, что я сейчас это всё счастливо переучу, — пробурчала она, потирая глаза. — Всё, я больше не могу.

Марк хмыкнул и рывком поднялся.

— Тогда пойдём-ка на тренировку. Незачем зря время тратить.

— Но теория… — неуверенно протянула Мэйва, тоже поднимаясь и печально глядя на свитки.

— Никуда от тебя не денется, в отличие от моих занятий, — отрезал он. — Жду тебя в зале.

Мэйва бы сказала, что это шантаж, но не стала. Тем более, Бледен Марк уже растворился в ближайшей тени. Только со вздохом накинула форменную куртку и отправилась к тренировочному залу.

Марк уже ждал там, лениво играясь с кинжалом, ловко вертя его между пальцев. Тренировочный бой выдался неожиданно долгим. Архонт Теней явно не собирался жалеть ученицу, и ей приходилось сложно. Но, Тьма, такие пляски на выносливость ей нравились куда больше, чем читать в двадцатый раз одну и ту же теорию.

Но, в конце концов, ему надоело затяжное противостояние и, подловив ученицу, он ловко поймал её в захват. После непродолжительной возни и попыток выбраться из захвата, Мэйва сдалась и покорно повисла в сильных руках.

— А вы времени зря не теряете, я смотрю, — раздался от входа знакомый женский голос.

— М-м, привет, Калио. У тебя какое-то дело? — беспечно поинтересовался Марк, всё ещё крепко держа ученицу в захвате.

— В некотором смысле.

Руки начинали неприятно ныть, намекая, что если она ещё некоторое время так побудет, то мышцы окончательно затекут и придётся ждать, когда к рукам вернётся чувствительность. Вряд ли, правда, Марк даст это самое время. А значит, надо ещё раз попробовать освободиться. Собрав волю в кулак и соскребя остатки сил, она всё же вывернулась из немного ослабевшей хватки, оставив куртку в руках палача, и тут же метнулась в сторону. Но не успела она выпрямиться, как в лицо ей прилетела её же куртка. Архонт Теней тихо фыркнул и развернулся к Вершительнице равновесия.

— Так что тебе понадобилось, малышка Калио? — спросил он, сложив руки на груди.

— Ученики должны спать в это время, а не растрачивать последние силы на занятия.

— Если я считаю, что кому-то из моих учеников нужны дополнительные тренировки, я назначаю дополнительные тренировки, — он улыбнулся, но ничего дружелюбного в этой улыбке не было. — Раньше ты не жаловалась что-то.

— Адъюдикатор будет недоволен, — хмуро заметила Вершительница равновесия, глянув на взъерошенную и помятую ученицу, а потом кивнула Архонту в сторону.

— Адъюдикатор в курсе, кто занимается со мной дополнительно, — парировал Марк, но всё же отошёл вместе с Вершительницей судеб.

Мэйва осторожно поглядывала на своих преподавателей. Даже на расстоянии она с опаской замечала, что глаза Архонта Теней становятся всё более тусклыми. Раздражение его ощущалось неожиданно ясно, хотя внешне он оставался спокоен и тени едва-едва потемнели.

«— Ай-яй, кажется, пора искать убежище», — подумала Мэйва и украдкой осмотрелась, решая, куда лучше отступить, если Архонт окончательно разозлится. Натянув не менее помятую куртку и пригладив взъерошенные короткие волосы, она молча дожидалась окончания разговора, надеясь, что на ней срывать злость не станут.

Спустя несколько минут напряжённого разговора Калио развернулась и направилась к выходу. Марк проводил её взглядом, задумчиво потирая подбородок.

— Что это вообще было? — поинтересовалась Мэйва, осторожно приблизившись и напряжённо потирая плечо, ещё немного ноющее. Попадать под горячую руку не хотелось, но Марк вроде не слишком сильно злился.

— Хороший вопрос, — Архонт Теней чуть склонил голову на бок, после чего развернулся к ученице. Глаза его вновь ярко вспыхнули расплавленным золотом. — Видимо, малышка Калио сегодня не в духе.

Мэйва недоверчиво хмыкнула, подумав, что всё это выглядит странно.

— Не забивай себе голову ненужной ерундой, — серьёзно сказал он, а потом усмехнулся. — Урок не закончен.

Она едва успела отбить внезапный удар. Времени на размышления уже не было.


	33. Сломали (канон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: основные события игры, после суда над Архонтом.

Бледен Марк, плач Суда и теперь уже точно бывший Клинок Кайрос, был доволен происходящим.

Суд прошёл как по нотам в самой лучшей вариации. Архонт Шпилей признана невиновной, Архонт Правосудия готов принести присягу. Прекрасно. Бледен Марк не хотел бы убивать Тунона, но если бы он решил казнить девочку несмотря ни на что, то пришлось бы его прикончить. Жизнь девочки ценнее.

Марк не знал, что именно решит Адъюдикатор в суде и предполагал самый плохой вариант. Надежда на благоприятный исход всё же была и полностью оправдалась. О, Архонт Теней как никто другой знал, как сомневался Тунон в Кайрос и насколько его подкосил последний приказ.

А девочка молодец, нашла нужные слова, чтобы уверить старика в правильности сомнений в верности Кайрос, и переманить на свою сторону. Помощь ей в этом была нужна, но не необходима. Впрочем, это позволило склонить чашу весов в нужную сторону.

Марк не мог сказать, насколько решение Адъюдикатора преклонить колени перед молодым Архонтом спонтанно. Всё же он хорошо знает свою ученицу, пусть и не настолько, как Марк. И к суду он готовился долго, вдумчиво, крайне внимательно изучая все письма и доклады о её поступках, расспрашивал палача. Словно искал что-то. Быть может, незыблемое доказательство вины? Или уверенность в правильности её поступков?

Теперь не важно. Марк слишком долго был знаком с Туноном и хорошо успел его изучить, чтобы понять — он всерьёз готов признать Мэйву своей новой Владычицей и служить ей не менее рьяно, чем Кайрос. А может, и более. Молодой Архонт куда надёжнее непостоянной, своенравной и жестокой Владыки севера. Впрочем, Марк ещё присмотрит за Адъюдикатором. Так, на всякий случай.

Меж тем, бывшая Вершительница не спешила подниматься к Тунону. Вместо этого обернулась к стоящему рядом Архонту Теней с совершенно круглыми и испуганными глазами. Кажется, даже была бледнее обычного, и Марк невольно потянулся к теням, ища подвох в зале суда. Неужели всё же что-то пошло не так?!

— Я только что слышала в его голосе целую гамму эмоций, — медленно и тихо сказала она, всё ещё смотря прямо на Архонта Теней. — Марк, кажется, мы сломали Тунона.

И как он мог подумать, что всё пройдёт спокойно? С одной стороны смешно, с другой же…

— Марк, что делать? — в её голосе мелькнули панические нотки. — Как его чинить?

…Надо сказать старику, что он малость переборщил со своей тягой к безэмоциональности. Старшие Вершители вон, тоже в шоке от происходящего, будто пыльным мешком по голове огрели всех троих разом. Хотя они, скорее, в шоке от того, что Тунон решил сменить Владыку.

— Идти к Тунону и принять присягу?

— Я боюсь, — совершенно искренне призналась она.

Он вопросительно вздёрнул бровь, сложив руки на груди.

— Я боюсь к нему идти, Марк, — помотала она головой.

— То есть с погибелями сражаться тебе не страшно было, с отрядами Алого Хора и Опальными не страшно биться, с Архонтами сражаться тебе не страшно было, Эдикты объявлять и разрушать тоже, а тут присягу принять страшно?

— Там было понятно, чего именно ожидать, — она с мольбой поглядела на Архонта Теней.

Он весело фыркнул, сдерживая хохот.

— Нашла чего бояться, малыш. Давай, топай к Адъюдикатору. Ничего он тебе не сделает. Разве что на верность присягнёт. Лично и при свидетелях.

— Точно? Вот прямо точно-точно?

— Уверяю. Иди уже, — он передёрнул плечами. Сил его нет смотреть на это несчастное и испуганное лицо. Тьма, да даже на его экзамене она такие эмоции не показывала! Он вообще не помнил, чтобы хоть раз видел что-то такое в её исполнении. Определённо, надо будет поговорить с Адъюдикатором на эту тему. Если так на его проявление эмоций реагирует довольно спокойный и адекватный человек, то что будет с остальными-то?

Мэйва глубоко вздохнула и прикрыла на пару мгновений глаза, беря себя в руки.

— Марк… — позвала она тихо, вновь подняв на него взгляд.

Если она сейчас повторит, что боится, он силой потащит её через тени.

— Да?

— Спасибо, что помог, — она легко улыбнулась и направилась к лестнице.

Архонт Теней только покачал головой, смотря ей вслед.


	34. Сделка (преканон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: обучение в Суде

Мэйва сидела и лениво мешала ложкой кашу. Есть с утра не особо хотелось, но нужно. Иначе потом придётся сидеть несколько часов голодной и дожидаться обеда, а то и сразу ужина.

Вздохнув и отпив из кружки тёплый травяной отвар, она принялась за еду, неспешно строя планы на вечер и ночь. Времени до занятий ещё много, можно не торопиться. Не зря же одна из самых первых пришла в столовую — одиночная ночная тренировка вновь затянулись до самого утра.

Неожиданно к ней подсел ещё один ученик, и Мэйва подняла взгляд, поглядела на незваного гостя, мысленно хмыкнув. Кажется, он из старшей группы и в ближайшее время у них будет экзамен.

— Доброе утро.

— И тебе не хворать, — без интереса поздоровалась она, всё так же лениво мешая ложкой кашу и мысленно возвращаясь к своим делам.

А ещё нужно распланировать траты. В принципе, если особо не растрачиваться, то собранных сбережений хватит ещё на года два-три. Авось за это время успеет Вершительницей судеб стать, а там уж и зарплату платить будут стабильно. Впрочем, это будет в будущем, а пока можно подумать о том, как бы подзаработать. В конце концов, деньги лишними не бывают. Особенно если Марк будет и дальше так часто приходить и съедать половину купленного. Съедал бы всё, но, видимо, совесть останавливала объедать бедную вечно голодную студентку. Не то, чтобы Мэйву это нервировало и напрягало, сама же каждый раз предлагает и совершенно искренне радуется, что он всё же начал брать предложенную ей еду без опаски, но то, с каким аппетитом он ел, вызывало закономерный вопрос: не кормят Архонта Теней что ли?

Представив себе противостояние между судейской кухней и палачом Суда, она мысленно фыркнула.

— Меня зовут Арвид.

Ученица задумчиво поглядела на своего собеседника. Это имя она уже слышала, но ничего хорошего про него не говорили. На него жутко шипел и ругался Шорох, как позже Мэйва выяснила, они поругались. Чем-то Арвида не устроило происхождение мальчишки, и в результате они подрались. Точнее, Арвид его спровоцировал.

На него же раздражённо реагировал Кенор и Джерран, которых поддел из-за любви к магическому искусству и плохим владением обычным оружием. Хильда недовольно морщилась при его упоминании — к ней он тоже успел поприставать. Однако Мэйва представляла его немного более… немного более. У Арвида оказалась совершенно обычная внешность, и ничего примечательного в неё не было: крепкое телосложение, тёмные короткие волосы и карие глаза, нос с горбинкой, видимо, сломанный когда-то. Ничего особенного. При желании он мог бы легко затеряться в толпе.

— Мэйва, — представилась она коротко. — Что-то нужно?

— Я слышал, ты знаешь, что будет на выпускных экзаменах.

— Знаю.

— Расскажи.

— Хм… — она отложила ложку, и подняла взгляд на парня, сцепив пальцы домиком, после чего с непередаваемым акцентом спросила: — А таки шо мне за это будет?

— В смысле, что?

Мэйва вздохнула.

— Понимаешь, какое дело… Мне не жалко помочь с чем-то, касаемо обучения, но вот за такую информацию обычно принято расплачиваться. Уж извини, но натурой я не возьму. Поэтому либо плати, либо усердно готовишься по всему возможному материалу.

— Вот как… Я слышал, что Вершитель Нуновал к тебе весьма хорошо относится, как и Вершительница Калио. Да и вечерами ты часто в город уходишь. Не боишься, что пойдут разные некрасивые слухи? — он ухмыльнулся. — Репутация — это ведь такая хрупкая вещь.

— Попробуй, — она пожала плечами. — А я расскажу, как ты оскорбляешь Архонтов, старших Вершителей и подбиваешь других учеников на недобросовестные действия. Думаю, в преддверии экзаменов господина Тунона и Бледена Марка такая информация заинтересует, как и старших Вершителей.

— Стерва, — он скривился.

— Ты тоже не предел мечтаний. Итак? — она побарабанила пальцами по столешнице, сверля Арвида равнодушным взглядом. — Как насчёт тридцати медных колец?

— Вымогательство, — возмутился тот. — Десять максимум!

— Тц. Мы на торговой площади? Тридцать. Или иди, учи всё подряд.

Собеседник скривился, пожевал нижнюю губу, но, видимо, нежелание повторять весь материал взяло верх.

— Договорились.

— Отлично. Сегодня за ужином отдам тебе список тем, — бледно улыбнулась Мэйва и вновь принялась за кашу, не собираясь дальше продолжать разговор. Список тем, выносящихся на экзамен, большим секретом не был. Достаточно было слушать уточнения преподавателей и немного порасспрашивать пару-тройку молодых Вершителей судеб, с которыми успели сложиться вполне неплохие отношения. Темы, слава Тьме, менять никто не собирался, но чтобы их собрать, нужно было извернуться.

Арвид уходить не спешил, лениво ковыряясь в своей тарелке.

— Я слышал, у тебя есть знакомые в торговых караванах…

Мэйва отвлеклась от еды и чуть склонила голову на бок, смотря на Арвида. Его историю она слышала и даже видела в его памяти. Родители являлись торговцами, отдали его, старшего сына, в Суд за какие-то долги. По сути, просто откупились им.

— Допустим.

— Можешь ли ты узнать, как обстоят дела у одних торговцев?

— Возможно.

Не так уж сложно, на самом деле. Тем более, всё равно нужно время от времени дёргать старых знакомых. На Суде Тунона свет клином не сошёлся, а будущим Вершителям полезно иметь различные связи.

— Я заплачу, — поджав губы, сказал Арвид. — Пять бронзовых колец. Узнай про семью Саймар.

— Постараюсь. Учти, это будет не быстро.

— Я подожду.

Мэйва лишь кивнула и вновь вернулась к завтраку, продолжая мысленно составлять список дел. Теперь ещё нужно пару писем составить и отправить. Эх…

Вновь повидаться с Арвидом удалось лишь спустя несколько кулаков, когда он сдал все экзамены. К этому времени она, наконец, получила ответное письмо с нужными ей сведениями, лишь подтвердив свои догадки.

Семье Саймар простили долги, а младший сын унаследует земли, деньги, торговое дело… Всё то, что, по идее, должно было отойти Арвиду, судя из его воспоминаний — не посмотреть его память Мэйва просто не смогла. Про старшего сына семья старалась лишний раз не вспоминать, отдалившись от него. Вершитель судеб — это, безусловно, почётно, но Вершитель принадлежит Суду Тунона. Обычные люди относятся к ним настороженно, видят в обращении к ним риск потерять удачу, ведь кто знает, какое решение вынесет Вершитель судеб? А оспорить его нельзя. Впрочем, эта настороженность не мешала им обращаться к со всякими пустяками и делами, ведь довериться чужому решению проще. 

Переписав всю нужную информацию на чистый свиток, Мэйва усмехнулась. Что ж, будет, чем порадовать второго, кто принял в этом году звание Вершителя Судеб.

Арвид ожидаемо нашёлся в лазарете и выглядел он, мягко говоря, сильно потрёпанно. Мэйва слышала краем уха, что экзамен у палача Суда ужасно сложный и что на этом экзамене решается очень многое. Очень многие отсеивались на этом этапе.

Перевязанные раны, наверняка серьёзные, непрозрачно намекали, что щадить Бледен Марк никого не собирался и что многие ученики так и погибали на экзамене. Мэйва помнила, что Архонт Теней неодобрительно отнёсся к неосторожному вопросу о том, сколько же учеников не станут Вершителями.

— Пришла проведать? — слабо усмехнулся Арвид, вырывая её из размышлений.

Мэйва хмыкнула и бросила ему свиток с коротко изложенными фактами. Не переписку ж ему показывать.

— Надеюсь, в ближайшие три дня тебя поставят на ноги, Вершитель, и свою часть наших маленьких торговых договорённостей ты выполнишь.

— Я помню, — кивнул тот, нетерпеливо разворачивая свиток и жадно вчитываясь в строки.  
Мэйва с любопытством понаблюдала за эмоциями на лице молодого теперь уже Вершителя. И как в глазах его застыла странная смесь из обиды, облегчения и тихой ярости. Не удивительно — семья его практически вычеркнула из своей жизни. Пусть он всё ещё носил фамилию Саймар, но…

Даже интересно, что Арвид будет делать дальше? Разорвёт все отношения со своей семьёй окончательно или же нет?

Мэйва развернулась и бесшумно вышла из лазарета.


	35. Случай (постканон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: после основных событий игры

Мэйва смотрела на изуродованный труп с толикой любопытства.

Не то, чтобы она никогда не видела тел, изуродованных кислотой, но вот обнаружить это во внутренних коридорах здания Суда стало довольно неожиданно. Интересно, где этот человек умудрился добыть такую сильную кислоту и, собственно, с какого перепуга выпил и залил себя?

— Что это здесь делает? — спросил Тунон.

— Лежит? — предположила Мэйва, борясь с желанием потыкать палочкой в прозрачную лужицу. Увы, палок поблизости не было, а жертвовать сапогом не хотелось.

— Уж явно не стоит, — хмыкнул Нуновал, каким-то чудом оказавшийся в компании трёх Архонтов и трупа, и теперь явно ощущал себя немного не в своей тарелке.

— Лежать — это как стоять, только горизонтально полу, — заметила Мэйва. — Поэтому это спорный момент.

Стоящий рядом Марк фыркнул и зачем-то ткнул носком сапога тело. Аккуратно ткнул, надо заметить. Видимо, проверять может ли кислота их разъесть он тоже не горел желанием.

— Судя по виду, не нищий, — Архонт Теней чуть поморщился. — Откуда только взялся?

— Я могу предположить, — Мэйва перехватила пухлую папку документов, — что репутация Суда вообще и палача в частности стала настолько зловещей, что преступники предпочитают самоубиваться, а не попадать на встречи с вами, мои уважаемые Архонты.

— Действительно, ведь куда проще украсть банку кислоты, припереться в Суд, пробраться во внутренние помещения и тут выпить, — сарказма в голосе Бледена Марка не услышал бы только глухой.

— Естественно, — с серьёзным видом кивнула Мэйва. — Ты просто оцени этот уровень жертвенности: покончить с жизнью здесь, посреди дня, выбрав настолько болезненный способ!

— А так же пробраться мимо бдительной охраны. Не попасться на глаза ни мне, ни ученикам, ни Вершителям.

— И выбрал такое место, где его точно увидели бы только служащие Суда.

— И даже разжился литровой банкой кислоты. Где только взял?

— А точно кислота?

— Думаешь, щёлочь?

— Может, — она пожала плечами. — Я не сильна в различии таких ожогов. Хотя кислоту добыть легче, мне кажется.

Архонт Теней согласно кивнул. Нуновал, до этого поочерёдно глядя то на Бледена Марка, то на Мэйву, покачал головой.

— Вы ужасны, — подытожил он.

Мэйва широко и светло ему улыбнулась. Марк снисходительно усмехнулся.

— Мы в курсе, Нуновал.

Тунон только устало вздохнул. Он уже успел смириться с тем, что палач и Владычица время от времени мыслят на одной волне.

— А про банку узнать надо. Такие вещи в открытом доступе не продаются, — она вздохнула. — И найти убийцу. Смех смехом, а вряд ли найдётся настолько отбитый на голову отморозок, готовый кислоту добровольно глотать. И кто вообще был этот бедолага…?

Мэйва вздохнула и покачала головой, словно сетуя на всё случившееся.

Тени у ног Бледена Марка поднялись выше, становясь плотными и материальными, а потом потянулись к телу, ловко вынимая из складок испорченной одежды чуть пожженное кислотой письмо. Дотрагиваться голыми руками до трупа, залитого кислотой, Архонт Теней благоразумно не рискнул. К письму, впрочем, руки тоже не тянул, как и Мэйва.

Только вот нехорошее предчувствие одолевало.

— Дом Канер, — сказала она, узнав печать. От письма едва уловимо пахло чем-то кислым, но знакомым. Мэйва принюхалась и удивлённо вскинула брови, узнав всё же запах. — Лютоцвет? — удивлённо протянула она и чуть склонила голову на бок. Концентрированным соком этого растения любили письма травить. Яд мог держаться долго, травил быстро. Единственный недостаток — запах. — Убийца, убивший убийцу или?

— Или. Их дом слишком лояльно относится к тебе, Архонт, и твоя смерть им невыгодна. Да и слишком… — он неопределённо махнул рукой.

— …Грубовато, — закончила за него Мэйва и Архонт Теней одобрительно кивнул. — То ли дело для другого дома убрать неудобных конкурентов… — она едва заметно скривилась, а во взгляде на мгновение мелькнул ледяной холод. Глаза Владыки сверкнули глубоким сине-голубым цветом и Нуновал замер, ощущая, как покрывается испариной, когда по нему мазнули взглядом, а потом посмотрели на труп. Ощущение такое, словно мимо прошло что-то жуткое, холодное, невидимое, едва уловимое сознанием. Посмотрело — и отвернулось, сочтя неинтересным. Жуть…

Всего лишь спустя пару мгновений всё ощущение сошло на нет, словно не было ничего только что. И Вершитель, вновь посмотрев на Мэйву, сам засомневался, а не почудилось ли. Не было какого-то потустороннего холода рядом, и глаза у неё были обычного цвета. Бывшая Вершительница всё так же ощущалась как Архонт, от силы которого дышится легче и тепло становится.

— Тело убрать. Охрану допросить. Виновников найти, — коротко распорядилась Владыка, и Нуновал в очередной раз подивился тому, как она успела измениться.

— Вершитель Нуновал, я могу надеяться на вашу помощь в данном деле? — глубокий голос Тунона вырвал его из собственных мыслей.

— Безусловно, Ваша Честь, — подтвердил он. Тунон удовлетворённо кивнул.

Бледен Марк предвкушающе сверкнул глазами, отступая в густые тени.


	36. Щенки (преканон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: обучение в Суде

Бледен Марк почти всех своих учеников называл детишками. Почти. Для некоторых он делал исключение.

— Щенок, — фыркнул Архонт Теней, глядя на тяжело дышащего Шороха. Тот оскалился, зажимая рукой бок. Рана там хоть и несерьёзная, но кровоточила.

Собрав все оставшиеся силы, он снова кинулся на Архонта, но снова оказался на полу от пары болезненных ударов.

Окинув взглядом всю группу, — изрядно потрёпанную и побитую, — Бледен Марк тихо хмыкнул.

— На сегодня всё, — вынес он свой вердикт. — Можете идти.

Внезапно Шорох вскочил и вновь кинулся на отвлёкшегося Архонта Теней. Тот едва качнулся в сторону, пропуская атаку мимо себя и ловя ученика в захват.

— Плохо слышишь, щенок?

Один удар и Шорох снова оказался на земле.

— Будешь продолжать так нападать, то рано или поздно тебя пырнут в живот, — скучающие отметил Марк.

— Так научите, как надо! — устало огрызнулся парень, с трудом поднимаясь и упрямо смотря на Архонта Теней. — Шорох хочет сражаться! Хочет рвать врагов! Хочу уметь драться, как больверк стаи!

Бледен Марк хмыкнул и сложил руки на груди, разглядывая упрямого ученика нечитаемым взглядом. Мэйва же внимательнее глянула на Шороха, удивляясь такому порыву то ли наглости, то ли храбрости. Не то, чтобы она ревновала, но если Архонт Теней согласиться, то ей самой-то с дополнительными тренировками что делать?

Глядя на происходящее, отчего-то вспоминалась первая почти личная встреча с Марком. Интересно, с чего бы? И неужели со стороны это выглядело так же смешно и страшно одновременно? Мэйва почесала щёку и слегка скривила губы от боли в руке.

— Сумасшедший… — тихо пробормотал сидящий рядом Ормарр, вправляя выбитые пальцы. Мэйва подумала, что, наверное, она тоже немного не в своём уме. Как, впрочем, и все в этом мире.

— Придёшь сюда вечером — научу, как правильно бить, — неожиданно согласился он, — а теперь идите, — махнул рукой Марк, после чего отступил в тени и исчез. Видимо, чтоб никто больше не вздумал лезть с такой же просьбой.

Шорох просиял, как отполированная медная монетка на ярком солнце и радость его не убавляло даже то, что для начала надо подлечиться. Лечиться магией он не любил, однако выбор не велик. Путь до лазарета заучен всей группой уже наизусть, так что много времени дорога не заняла. А уже там, сидя и ожидая своей очереди, Мэйва осторожно поинтересовалась у Шороха:

— Ты как?

— Хорошо, — неуверенно отвечает он и морщится от боли в боку. Рана уже не кровоточила, но доставляла массу неприятных ощущений.

— Уверен, что сможешь прийти этим вечером?

— Больверк стаи примы Тунона согласился меня научить. Я приду. Шорох — не слабак-омега, способный только скулить.

Чинис, сидящая неподалёку, фыркнула и неожиданно зло сверкнула глазами.

— Что, пытаешься казаться крутым? Да тобой пол вытрут и оставят подыхать, шавка подзаборная.

— Кто бы про шавок говорил, беспризорщина, — презрительно скривился Ормарр, даже не дав Шороху возможности ответить. — Сама нихрена не умеешь, а к другим лезешь.

— Уж не тебе говорить, бесполезный аристократишка. Слишком впечатлительная натура, чтобы делать что-то значимое, голубая кровь поди мешает, а?

Мэйва подняла взгляд к потолку. Одногруппники, как всегда, были верхом дружелюбия и взаимопомощи…

Впрочем, с Чинис всё было не просто. Мэйва не то, чтобы не любила её, но сторонилась. О, ученица не поленилась заглянуть достаточно далеко в память её души, и увиденное не особо порадовало — она ещё ни разу до этого не видела, чтобы в человеке было так много плохих воспоминаний и чтобы они были настолько ярки. Слишком много в ней злобы и ненависти, которые будто с каждой её прожитой жизнью только усиливались и приумножались, переходя в новую жизнь с самого её рождения. Казалось, ещё немного и она просто взорвётся, отравив всё вокруг на многие мили своей злобой.

Бывшая воровка действовала осторожно, затаившись и не желая умирать раньше времени. Но это терпеливое выжидание, казалось, лишь ещё больше распаляло её злобу. Да любое действие или бездействие её выводило из себя. Капля за каплей. Даже огонёк её души вёл себя странно, то ярко вспыхивая, то едва тлея. И Мэйва очень надеялась, что когда хрупкий самоконтроль разрушится, её самой либо не будет рядом, либо под рукой будет хорошее оружие. В адекватность и разумность Чиннис в подобной ситуации верилось с трудом.

Вот и сейчас она сидела и ругалась с Ормарром, щедро сыпля обидными словами и едва ли не брызжа злобой.

— Порой мне кажется, что во всех окружающих она видит только врагов, — задумчиво пробормотал Кенор, глядя на Чинис. Мэйва искоса глянула на него и кивнула, соглашаясь.

Злоба её, казалось, попросту не имела выхода. Наверное, если бы Чинис могла её направить хоть как-то, то ей было бы легче, однако чувства её совершенно ни к чему не вели, съедая ученицу. А она и рада, отдаваясь своей ненависти целиком.

Мэйва видела это, ощущала, но не собиралась как-то помогать. Просто не хотелось. А даже если бы и хотелось, то помочь тому, кто помощи не желал, попросту невозможно.

***

Сегодня на тренировку Мэйва решила не идти — всё равно там Марк Шороха должен гонять. А наблюдать за этим не особо хотелось. Так что вместо этого она не спеша сходила погулять по городу, а потом вернулась в Суд и устроилась на лавочке в саду вместе с большой миской фруктов.

Решила заняться созерцанием окружающего мира и попытаться найти с ним гармонию, так сказать, заодно прикинуть, что нужно сделать завтра. Красоту ночного сада можно рассматривать долго, как и прислушиваться к шорохам и вглядываться в тени.

Спустя какое-то время Мэйва шевельнулась и размяла затёкшие плечи, после чего прикрыла глаза и сосредоточилась на собственных ощущениях. Вновь взглянув вокруг, она с удовольствием отметила, как всё вокруг наполняется новыми красками и призрачными тусклыми огоньками, а в стороне от сада, — в зданиях Суда и в городе, — куда больше огоньков более ярких и оформленных.

Магия Терратуса казалась ей занимательной и интересной, а уж работать с собственным даром, наверное, никогда не наскучит.

Впрочем, особо долго развлекаться ей не дали и вскоре она ощутила чужое приближение. А спустя несколько ударов сердца из почерневших теней соткалась человеческая фигура, постепенно обретая краски.

— Доброй ночи, Архонт, — поздоровалась она. — Как Шорох?

— Щенок? Слабоват, — Бледен Марк сделал шаг вперёд и едва заметно поморщился, после чего бесцеремонно сел рядом.

Мэйва молча подвинула ему миску. Марк благосклонно кивнул, принимая угощение.

Ученица же задумалась ненадолго, прислушиваясь к собственным ощущениям. Она не могла понять, почему так ясно чувствует каждый раз присутствие Архонта Теней, когда тот прячется в тенях и передвигается по ним. Как и не понимала, откуда такая способность вообще взялась, но считала это полезным. Это просто было и всё тут. Практически как её собственный дар, который тоже просто был с самого начала.

Но наблюдать за Архонтом Теней она любила. Он завораживал своей силой и сам по себе, а чёрные тени казались густыми-густыми и глубокими.

— Шорох упорный.

— До глупости. Ему недостаёт хитрости в бою, — Архонт взял одно из яблок и, покрутив в руке, попросту разломал на две части.

— Норовит бросить оружие и драться руками да кусаться? — поинтересовалась она и, дождавшись кивка, хмыкнула. — Это ещё давно было. Видимо, слишком глубоко засели у него привычки племени зверолюдов.

— Да? Я особо не смотрел за вашей группой, пока вас учила Калио.

— Это было весело. Правда, после того, как я поинтересовалась, как ему на вкус моя форма, он попыток кусаться больше не делал.

Архонт Теней насмешливо фыркнул и улыбнулся, доедая одну из половинок яблока, а потом берясь за вторую.

— Смиловалась и не ударила в челюсть?

— Не-а. Это было выше моих сил, — она махнула рукой. — Он так прекрасно подставился, что я просто не могла этого не сделать. Правда, он потом дулся так, будто я ему челюсть сломала. Так… Ты будешь заниматься с Шорохом?

Марк цокнул языком и неожиданно лукаво улыбнулся.

— Что, боишься за свои занятия?

— Не без этого, — не стала отрицать Мэйва. — Но мне больше интересно.

— Поднатаскаю его самую малость, — помолчав, произнёс он, разглядывая ногти. — Щенок не безнадёжен всё же.

— А…

— А ты можешь тоже приходить. Это будет даже интереснее, — Марк чуть прищурил глаза, в которых мелькнули предвкушающие искры. — Если слухов не особо боишься…

— Шорох будет молчать, — хмыкнула она. — Это же такая честь, обучаться у больверка примы.

Бледен Марк скривился.

— Не начинай, — прервал он.

Мэйва усмехнулась и потёрла шею. Манера Шороха говорить как зверолюд многих подбешивала.

— Я, наверное, задам глупый вопрос, но… почему щенок?

— Глупый, — согласился он. — Потому что он — щенок, а не мальчишка.

— Но остальных из группы, скажем, Кенора или меня, ты же так не зовёшь.

— А хочешь, чтобы звал? — он насмешливо ухмыльнулся. — Ты и не щенок, чтобы тебя так звать, но если настаиваешь.

Мэйва склонила голову на бок, непонимающе глядя на собеседника. Бледен Марк вздохнул и покачал головой.

— Не забивай себе голову, детка.

— Но я пытаюсь понять…

— Не забивай себе голову, — повторил он, несильно ткнув её тенью в бок. Мэйва шикнула и потёрла место удара. — У тебя очень разношерстная группа. Даже любопытно, чем это всё закончится, — он усмехнулся. — Но подобную просьбу я бы ожидал от кого-то более общительного, даже от маленькой воришки.

— От Чинис? — Мэйва покачала головой. — Она, как и остальные, боится. И ненавидит уже сама лично. Последнего даже больше.

Бледен Марк вопросительно вскинул одну бровь.

— Кого-то конкретно или весь Суд?

Мэйва покрутила яблоко в руках, раздумывая, как лучше объяснить.

— Вообще всех по факту. Чинис очень злая. Нет, я не в том смысле, что она должна всем радостно улыбаться. Это было бы странно с её-то историей жизни, но… — она поджала губы, подбирая слова. — В ней очень много ненависти. Я впервые вижу, чтобы в живом человеке её было настолько много. Она ею буквально живёт и очень многие её поступки, действия пронизаны этой злобой и продиктованы в первую очередь ею. Понимаешь, она просто несколько килограмм концентрированной злобы.

Архонт чуть склонил голову на бок, слушая неожиданно внимательно и серьёзно.

— Не знаю, как лучше объяснить, — ученица вздохнула. — Просто эта злоба в ней будто сама суть её личности. Если дать ей в руки оружие и повернуться спиной — это оружие окажется у тебя в спине. Вне зависимости от того, враг ты или друг, полезен или нет. Есть только те, кто проживут чуть дольше, потому что вызывают чуть меньше злобы. А ещё она очень вспыльчива. Она пытается это контролировать, но в результате просто копит в себе. Рано или поздно это всё рванёт так, что мало не покажется.

— Интересная характеристика. Хочешь сказать, Адъюдикатор ошибся?

— Я этого не говорила. Чинис учится вполне прилежно, и законы хорошо знает, — Мэйва пожала плечами, не став договаривать очевидное «но»: эти самые законы вполне могут стать тем оружием, которое бывшая воришка будет втыкать в спины. И использовать законы она тоже будет скорее в свою пользу, руководствуясь личной выгодой.

Марк задумчиво потёр подбородок. Мэйва же пнула маленький камешек, подумав, что вряд ли Архонт Теней мог не заметить поведение Чинис и упустить из виду её характер. Как и остальных учеников. Но почему-то время от времени начинал расспрашивать её, словно бы действительно интересовался её виденьем одногруппников.

— Я услышал тебя, малыш. Озлобленные щенки часто попадают в Суд.

— Почему я не особо удивлена этому?

Бледен Марк только усмехнулся и, прихватив ещё одно яблоко, неторопливо поднялся.

— Если ты решила прогулять тренировку, то тебе стоит придумать хорошую причину для этого, детка.


	37. Персики (постканон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: после основных событий игры.

Мэйва любила, когда Архонт Теней, Бледен Марк, не просто заглядывал к ней в гости, а звал с собой в какое-нибудь интересное местечко. Эти маленькие приключения позволяли отдохнуть от других дел и просто побыть рядом с важным для неё человеком.

Впрочем, когда она сама ему предлагала прогуляться вместе до очередного Шпиля или пройтись по Старым Стенам, он ни разу не отказался. И Мэйва уверена, что ему самому нравятся такие небольшие походы не меньше, чем ей самой. Конечная цель пути его будто не интересовала.

На этот раз увёл куда-то на юго-восток, к широкой реке с высоким отвесным берегом и красивым городком на другом, более пологом берегу. С высоты он казался маленьким, почти игрушечным.

Мэйва сидела недалеко от края, беззаботно устроившись у большого дерева на опушке густого леса и любуясь видом, съедала очередной персик. Откуда Марк принёс целую корзину сочных спелых персиков, осталось загадкой, но Мэйва искренне радовалась такому угощению.

Марк сидел рядом и молча точил свои многочисленные кинжалы. Вид у него при этом был настолько сосредоточенно спокойный, что казалось, будто окружающий мир его вообще не беспокоил. А молчание нисколько не тяготило. Мэйва ценила такие моменты, когда можно просто посидеть рядом, ничего не говоря и витая в своих мыслях.

Прижавшись к стволу дерева спиной, она сыто щурилась, разглядывая город на противоположной стороне. Яркая красная и оранжевая черепица крыш будто вспыхивала в лучах солнца.

« — Интересно, в пожаре они бы так же красиво смотрелись?» — лениво подумала она, потом нахмурилась и покачала головой. Почему-то представить этот город, охваченный огнём, было легче лёгкого.

_… Как если бы такие города уже когда-то горел у неё на глазах. И это буйство стихии немыслимо прекрасно…_

Память услужливо подкидывала разные фрагменты войн и пожаров. Это немного пугало, но, благо, не вызывало желания повторить увиденное. Ну, было и было, видела и видела. Но она помнила всё. Помнила, каково это, плясать в хитром танце боя посреди горящего города.

_…Яростный рёв огня, что пожирал здания, слышался везде. Дома рушились, не в состоянии противостоять могучей силе. Люди в панике разбегались, надеясь найти выход из тонущего в огненной ловушке города._

_Она тонко улыбнулась, когда на её пути появились солдаты. Напуганные, паникующие, но отчаянно сжимающие своё оружие, они походили на мелких щенков, трясущихся от страха и загнанных в угол. Что ж… Раз они хотят потанцевать, то зачем им отказывать? Площадь посреди объятого огнём города — прекрасное место. Воздух вокруг дрожал от жара огня и, казалось, если ещё немного подождать, то начнёт плавиться камень._

_Она легко шагнула вперёд, вынимая клинки из ножен, и так же легко закружила в танце боя. Чужой страх пьянил, и она тихо смеялась, когда клинок пронзал очередного солдата, лишая его жизни._

_Вокруг крики и звон оружия, жар огня и пьянящий душу ужас, яркие краски жёлтого, оранжевого и чёрного, которые разбавляли красные пятна крови — это всё так захватывающе прекрасно!.._

Мэйва моргнула, выныривая из собственных воспоминаний, и недовольно тряхнула головой. Сейчас это всё совсем не к месту.

Марк шумно вздохнул, убирая кинжалы, а потом просто лёг, положив голову на колени Мэйвы. Она удивлённо поглядела на своего спутника, отвлекаясь от невесёлых размышлений.

— Тебе как, нормально вот так лежать?

— Не жалуюсь.

Мэйва лишь хмыкнула, слабо улыбнувшись, и запустила пальцы в белые волосы Марка. Он не возражал, позволяя ей спокойно перебирать светлые пряди.

Марк искоса посмотрел на пирамидку из персиковых косточек, но ничего не стал говорить. Мэйва часто радовалась мелочам вокруг, порой совершенно по-детски. Правильно в какой-то мере, такой подход помогал не потерять вкус жизни со временем даже Архонту. Или, по крайней мере, сгладить проявляющуюся пропасть между ней и другими людьми. Да и просто наблюдать в такие моменты за ней неожиданно приятно. А ему самому не сложно подкинуть очередной мелкий повод для радости.

Архонт Шпилей подняла взгляд на город и снова задумалась о чём-то своём. Марк наблюдал за ней некоторое время, дивясь тому, что у Архонта Шпилей до сих пор была лишь проблема с осознанием того, как движется время для таких, как они. И то она удивительно быстро это приняла. Не отталкивала других людей и никогда не говорила, что чувствует себя среди них чужой. Умела легко теряться в толпе, запросто притворяясь обычным человеком, пряча собственные силы. И всё это с таким спокойствием и такой лёгкостью, как если бы воспринимала себя другой всегда и давно это приняла, сохранив при этом любопытство и интерес к жизни. Ему оставалось только надеяться, что девочка не потеряет живость характера и через сотни прожитых лет.

Он вздохнул и прикрыл глаза, расслабляясь и одновременно прислушиваясь к теням.

— Слушай, Марк, а у тебя не было с Калио никаких отношений? — неожиданно спросила она спустя какое-то время, когда Бледен Марк уже успел слегка задремать, пригревшись.

— В смысле? — не понял он, открыв глаза.

— В смысле близких. В постель ты её не затаскивал? Ну, или она тебя?

— Нет, — с явным удивлением ответил он, с любопытством уставившись в глаза Мэйвы. — С чего ты взяла?

— Просто вспомнила, как часто она на нас натыкалась и как реагировала. Ну, это напоминает ревность. Немного.

Марк замер, обдумывая сказанное. А потом хохотнул и расслабился.

— О, даже если так, малышка, поверь мне, такие вредины как Калио не в моём вкусе. И потом, я бы мог сказать то же самое про тебя и Калио. Она порой проявляет благосклонность к некоторым ученикам.

— Да-а? Как интересно. В таком случае это обошло меня стороной. А такие вредины как я в твоём?

— О-о, кто-то решил напроситься на комплимент? — он поднял руку и погладил её по щеке, а потом несильно ущипнул. — А как ты думаешь, милая?

— Ну-у, я полагаю, что… да? — она чуть склонила голову, прижимаясь к его ладони, а потом поцеловала запястье.

— Ты сомневаешься во мне и моём выборе? Я ранен в самое сердце, малышка, — наигранно обиделся он, но руку не убрал.

— Ох… Что мне сделать, чтобы мой дорогой Архонт перестал обижаться на меня и страдать от сердечной раны? — она поцеловала кончики его пальцев. — Как загладить свою вину?

Марк усмехнулся, видя озорные бирюзовые искорки в её глазах. Готовность девочки принять и поддержать почти любую его игру до ужаса приятна.

— Есть у меня пара занятных идей… — с усмешкой протянул он и, приподнявшись, поцеловал в губы. А потом утянул несопротивляющуюся женщину за собой на налившиеся чернотой тени.

***

Архонт Теней тихо мурлыкал под нос незатейливую мелодию, наслаждаясь приятной негой и умиротворённым состоянием, а ещё наблюдая за неспешно одевающейся Мэйвой. Мысль о том, чтобы в очередной раз помешать ей и вновь снять всё, что она успела надеть, была тщательно обдумана и с сожаление отвергнута — ну не третий раз подряд. Хотя девочка вряд ли будет против.

Отдых на природе однозначно удался. Марк потянулся и довольно улыбнулся. Потом приподнялся на локтях, задумчиво прислушиваясь к теням.

— Знаешь, малыш, в этом городе есть на что посмотреть. А ещё делают прекрасное персиковое варенье, — задумчиво бросил он.

— Хм-м? Предлагаешь сходить и попробовать? — она лукаво улыбнулась, поправляя тунику и скрывая за тканью свежие следы от укусов и засосов.

— Почему бы и нет, — он довольно усмехнулся. — Тут крупные плантации. Очень живописное место. А ещё, к сожалению, к северу отсюда находится один из гарнизонов вражеских войск…

— О-о, это действительно такая печальная новость, — кивнула Мэйва, после чего села рядом и мягко поцеловала, положив руку ему на плечо. А потом принялась выводить пальцем одной ей понятные узоры на тёмной коже. — Придётся быть аккуратнее и… осмотрительнее.

Он довольно ухмыльнулся, обняв её и запуская руки под тунику, мягко поглаживая.

— Именно, малыш, — проурчал он ей на ухо, чуть прикусывая кончик. — И думаю, стоит от них избавиться.

— Знаешь, для того, чтобы это начать, подозреваю, тебе стоит для начала одеться, — она провела пальцами по сильной груди Архонта и вниз по животу, а потом обратно и мечтательно улыбнулась. — Хотя, конечно, можешь попробовать и так.

Она замолчала, не договорив и лукаво улыбнувшись.

— Мне даже интересно, что ты такого себе навоображала.

— Не скажу, — она показала ему язык и тихо рассмеялась, когда острие ножа скользнуло по коже живота.

— Ты всё так же беспечно дразнишься и не думаешь о защите.

— Для этого у меня есть ты, — улыбнулась она и погладила его по щеке, — мой дорогой муж.

— Ты совершенно невозможна, девочка! — возмутился он, привычно прижимаясь к тёплой руке. — Учишь тебя уму-разуму, а твоя наглость всё верх берёт!

— Было, у кого набраться! — задорно ответила она и снова засмеялась, когда он повалил её в траву и навис сверху, приставив нож к шее. Во взгляде нет даже намёка на страх или опаску — совсем не боится, знает, что он вреда не причинит. До ужаса наивно и беспечно, если честно, но он знает, что совершенно оправданно. Зато азарта и жара в глазах на двоих хватит.

Он любовно погладил холодным ножом по открытой шее.

— Да-а? — притворно лениво протянул он, спускаясь ниже и распуская шнуровку на тунике, попросту разрезая шнурки. А потом легко оголил плечи грудь, спуская ткань ниже. Мэйва не сопротивлялась, позволяя ему и смотреть, и трогать и ощущая, как внутри растекался сладкий жар от его прикосновений. И, смотря в яркие тёплые золотые глаза полные желания, в очередной раз думала, что Архонт Теней прекрасен до дрожи. — В таком случае, стоит узнать, чему ещё ты успела «набраться».

— Ох… — Она обняла его за плечи и тихо застонала, когда он принялся жарко целовать шею, ключицы и грудь, чуть прикусывая кожу. — Не говори потом, что я тебя заездила.

— А кто сказал, что ты будешь сверху, девочка? — промурлыкал он, жадно целуя в губы и стаскивая всю одежду, которую она успела надеть. А тени вновь укрывают землю вокруг плотным покровом и поднимаются тёмным туманом.

Значительно позже, когда они уже просто лежали рядом, Мэйва задумчиво смотрела на любимого мужчину, выводя у него на груди пальцами невидимые узоры. Приятная усталость и тепло, вперемешку с остатками сладкого жаркого удовольствия волнами расползались по телу, а близость партнёра дарила расслабленный покой.

Она помнила, как он шептал ласковые слова, забываясь в сладкой страсти. Как называл своей ночной грёзой. Приятно, пусть она и поспорила бы с этим. Потому что он сам — почти как грёза. Только он грёза опасная и коварная, таящая в себе такую тьму, которую обычно люди боятся до смерти. Архонт Теней большой, сильный, чертовски выносливый, с плавной грацией хищного зверя и такой же хищной тёмной красотой. Любоваться им можно долго, как и его силой.

Тени у него тёплые, глубокие, кажутся почти родными. Их плавность, обманчивая мягкость и смертоносность завораживали, вызывая почти детский восторг. И не желать каждый раз укутаться в его тени просто невозможно, как и невозможно противиться желанию снова оказаться в тёплых сильных руках, чувствуя его защиту.

— Если будешь так пристально на меня смотреть — протрёшь взглядом дырку, — тихо замечает он, ехидно улыбаясь и сверкая глазами.

Мэйва фыркнула на это, ничего не ответив. Просто поцеловала любимого мужа в щёку, обняла и положила голову ему на грудь, слушая, как бьётся его сердце. Марк шумно вздохнул и мягко погладил её по волосам. А потом принялся легко перебирать пальцами тёмные, почти чёрные пряди мягких волосы. Мэйва прикрыла глаза, наслаждаясь простой лаской и с удовольствием вдыхая знакомый запах. Лежать бы так ближайшую вечность.

Чернильно-чёрные тени под ними на ощупь мягкие, словно тонкая ткань. Почему-то это кажется забавным и она едва улыбнулась, пробуя пропустить пальцы сквозь плотные тени. Бессмысленно, конечно. Тени растягивались, но не пропускали сквозь себя, и это казалось ещё забавнее.

Марк молчал, лишь продолжал легко гладить по волосам, давая ей возможность наиграться.

— Пора, — сказал он спустя какое-то время, мягко потрепал Мэйву по голове и легко коснулся губами макушки. После чего поднялся и протянул ей руку. — Идём, детка.

— Нас ждут интересные дела? — полюбопытствовала она, принимая его помощь, попутно подхватывая собственные вещи.

— Не то слово, малыш, не то слово, — усмехнулся он со смешком и потянулся за своей одеждой. Стоило привести себя в порядок для начала.

А спустя пару десятков минут Бледен Марк уже скользил по улицам сонного городка, укутанный чёрными тенями. Мэйва бесшумно ступала рядом едва заметным ночным призраком.


	38. Прогулка (постканон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: после основных событий игры

Даг шёл по улице и лениво поглядывал по сторонам. Увидеть кого-то нового в городе не было удивительным — сюда приезжало немало торговых караванов. Пусть город и являлся не самой крупным торговым узлом, но пролегающий через него путь использовался активно. Даже расположенные недалеко гарнизоны войск это не могли испортить, слишком уж удобно пролегала дорога.

Идя по рыночной площади, его взгляд невольно зацепился за молодую красивую женщину в добротной походной одежде и лёгком кожаном доспехе. Она сидела у края площади, на скамье. Тёмно серый плащ и объёмная сумка, явно с покупками, лежали рядом с ней, а сама она с беспечным видом рассматривала палатки торговцев. Наёмница? Вряд ли. Скорее путешественница и наверняка прибыла с караваном.

Даг направился к ней, жадно рассматривая незнакомку. Светлая ровная кожа, тонкие черты лица. Глядя на неё, он мог с уверенностью сказать, что не от простых крестьян такая красота получилась. Разве что чей-то бастард.

В тёмных, почти чёрных, недлинных волосах виднелись косицы с вплетёнными тонкими цепочками, на которых висели небольшие бронзовые монетки. Они тихо мелодично позвякивали, когда она поворачивала голову. Смотрелось довольно необычно.

Окинув незнакомку оценивающим взглядом ещё раз, он усмехнулся. Хороша девка, ой хороша! Упустить такое знакомство просто верх глупости!

— Такой чудесный ясный день, что же такая красавица делает в одиночестве?

— Наслаждается погодой, конечно же, — чуть улыбнулась в ответ женщина. А глаза у неё голубые-голубые, почти синие и почему-то напоминали по цвету ясное зимнее небо. Удивительно яркий и чистый цвет.

— У вас очень красивые глаза, вам говорили?

— Порой. Благодарю.

— Даг Рохен, — представился он. — Командир гарнизона. Не возражаете против моей скромной компании?

— Отнюдь, буду рада. Мэй Предвестница, — представилась она, улыбнувшись теплее. — Просто путешественница.

— Предвестница?

— О, — она засмеялась, — это просто прозвище. Давно уже привязалось, с детства. Глупая там история была, — она махнула рукой, неловко улыбнувшись.

— Забавное прозвище.

— Да, — согласилась она.

— Вы прибыли с караваном, я полагаю. С севера?

Она покачала головой.

— С запада. Знаете же, там неспокойно. Многие уходят в другие места. Война всех выгоняет, — она печально вздохнула и покачала головой. Цепочки в волосах тихо зазвенели. — И почему только людям так нравится резать друг друга…?

— Ярусники прекрасный пример необразованных южных варваров, — скривился Даг. — Не беспокойтесь, этот город сможет долго держать оборону, если потребуется.

— Да? Это успокаивает, — она чуть улыбнулась, но потом нахмурилась. — Я слышала, что там появился Архонт, способный сравниться по силам с самим Владыкой.

— Глупости, — нетерпеливо прервал её Даг. — Просто ересь, придуманная этими грязными южанами, чтобы запугать нас.

— Думаете?

— Уверен, — серьёзно заявил он. — Рано или поздно Владыке надоест этот хаос, что они сеют, и он уничтожит этих бунтовщиков и Архонтов предателей.

Даг усмехнулся, подумав, что город хорошо защищён и если война с запада докатится до них, то они смогут отбить далеко не одно нападение. Удивительно, что какие-то ярусники, которые даже не смогли договориться между собой, всё же объединились и выступили против Владыки Кайрос. И даже отвоевали довольно немалую территорию и радуются, будто бы действительно сделали важное дело. Идиоты. Рохен не спорил, что южане проявили смекалку и довольно неплохо оборонялись от войск Архонтов, но долго это не продлится точно. Когда Владыке всё это надоест, он наверняка сметёт их одним ударом.

— Вы жили в восточных землях или оттуда родом кто-то из ваших родителей? — перевёл тему Даг, вновь глянув на необычную причёску. Он слышал, что такие украшения носят женщины оттуда. Впрочем, внешне Мэй не походила на восточных людей.

— Нет. Это знакомая научила делать, — она тепло улыбнулась воспоминаниям. — К сожалению, наши с ней пути разошлись.

— Вам очень идёт. Вы давно приехали?

— Сегодня утром. Не успела ещё осмотреться толком, только по рынку прошлась. Не подскажите, есть тут интересные места?

Он улыбнулся. Вот уж что-что, а о городе он мог много рассказать. И даже проводить, что он незамедлительно предложил. К его удовольствию, новая знакомая не отказалась. Определённо, удачный день, даже если знакомство ничем интересным не закончится сегодня. Расположения таких женщин обычно приходится добиваться дольше, чем один день. Но это того однозначно стоило.

Взрыв в стороне раздался внезапно, как и испуганные людские крики. Даг резко развернулся, напряжённо оглядывая улицу, а потом посмотрел на небо. Столб чёрного дыма тянулся со стороны гарнизона. Даг выругался сквозь зубы. Неожиданно женская рука мягко легла ему на плечо, и прежде, чем он успел обернуться, в спину нежно вонзился кинжал, от которого расползлась холодная жгучая боль.

Он сделал шаг и развернулся, заваливаясь на бок и с удивлённым непониманием смотря на Мэй. Ноги совершенно не слушались, а по всему телу разлилась ледяная слабость.  
На кинжале в руках знакомой сверкнули сигилы. Миг, и оружие вновь оказалось убрано в ножны. Мэй всё так же светло улыбалась, только глаза у неё были холодные-холодные и безразличные. И ему почудилось, будто вокруг сгущается невидимая древняя сила, могущество которой неоспоримо. Словно на него смотрела бездна, словно перед ним стоял Архонт, небрежно скинувший маску обычного человека. Нет, даже нечто большее, чем Архонт.

— Спи, солдат. Твой бой окончен.

Он хотел возразить, хотел закричать, но почему-то из горла вырывался только тихий сип. А голос её звучал удивительно спокойно, почти убаюкивающее.

Бой проигран, не начавшись даже, и он чувствовал, как тепло жизни быстро покидает его, а мир расплывался перед глазами. Словно распадался на части.

Последнее, что он увидел, прежде чем мир вокруг потух, это как женщина шагнула прямо в густые чёрные тени, из которых на неё смотрели два ярких золотых огонька и как из теней ей протягивал кто-то руку.


	39. Старые друзья (постканон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: после основных событий игры

Равис ожидал чего угодно, когда возвращался в Суд Тунона вместе с другими Вершителями. Ходило столько разных слухов, что он не знал, каким из них стоит верить.

Слова Архонта Правосудия, честно говоря, выбили его из привычной колеи. И не только его.

« — Я понимаю ваше замешательство и недоверие. Всех вас я воспитывал как верных подданных Кайрос…»

А ещё всех их он воспитывал как своих верных подданных. И разговор со своим Архонтом вышел у них непростым. Кайрос больше не подходила на роль правителя во взгляде Тунона и мир её он более не поддерживал.

Но как так? Разве не он был самым преданным её слугой? Разве не он претворял её законы в жизнь, следя за порядком?

Равис закрыл глаза и глубоко вдохнул холодный воздух. Потом вновь поглядел на город. Он ожидал увидеть разруху или строгий военный порядок, но не обычную размеренную жизнь. Всё здесь было таким… спокойным, таким мирным. Будто не здесь несколько лет назад буйствовали Эдикты и велась война.

Если Архонт Правосудия решил служить другому Владыке, то кто он такой, чтобы сомневаться? Он клялся служить Адъюдиктору Тунону и смена Владыки клятву не отменяет. И пусть он не годится для активной работы с одной-то целой рукой, но с должности его не снимали.

— Хей, тут обычно моё место для тяжких раздумий, знаешь ли.

Вершитель судеб подскочил и резко обернулся, тут же встречаясь с весёлым лукавым взглядом. Он моргнул, с удивлением смотря на Мэйву. Она совсем не изменилась с их последней встречи внешне, всё та же молодая женщина неопределённого возраста, всё те же недлинные тёмные, почти чёрные волосы, всё те же глаза странного сиренево-голубого цвета.

И одновременно в ней поменялось кардинально всё.

Он не мог объяснить, но чувствовал эту непередаваемую ауру силы. Она словно окутывала целиком, проникала внутрь тёплым ветром и колким зимним морозом, и ясно давала понять, что перед ним — могущественный Архонт. Словно он стоит у подножья высокой-высокой башни, и на него смотрит сверху вниз нечеловеческое создание. И страшно, и манит.

Небо, да даже держалась она совершенно совершенно иначе!

Мэйва моргнула, сверкнув на мгновение яркой синевой глаз, холод которых пробирал до костей, а потом ощущение чужой силы резко схлынуло, а вокруг стало до дрожи неуютно и почти одиноко. Равис передёрнул плечами от ощущения холода и тряхнул головой.

— Архонт, — он вежливо поклонился. Мэйва лишь беспечно махнула рукой.

— И тебе привет, Равис. Рада тебя видеть. Вино будешь? — она подняла руку, в которой держала бутылку. — Оно здесь кислое, но пить можно.

Вершитель замялся. Архонт Шпилей, тем временем, села у стены и, достав пару кубков из небольшой сумки, принялась открывать бутылку.

— Это большая честь, Архонт, — протянул он неуверенно, садясь рядом.

— Ой, Равис, хватит. Мы знакомы ещё с учёбы. Честно говоря, я вообще не ожидала, что Вершители судеб захотят вернуться и даже решатся пройти сквозь Эдикт Тьмы, — она цокнула языком и разлила вино. — Решительно, что ещё сказать. Но я рада этому.

— Кайрос не будет терпеть нас на своей территории долго. Другие Вершители тоже это знают.

— Хорошо, что ты это понимаешь, — она улыбнулась и отпила вино из своего кубка. — Как, по-твоему, остальные отреагируют?

— Не думаю, что те, кто пришёл со мной, решат вновь уйти, — он замолк, подбирая слова. Говорить с ней оказалось не так уж просто. Равис просто не знал, как лучше к ней обращаться. — Но в Империи неспокойно, Архонт. Люди сомневаются, поддерживать порядок удаётся с трудом. Ходят слухи, что некоторые Архонты показывают свою неблагонадёжность слишком явно. Владыка Мэйва, — неуверенно произнёс он. — Скажите, что будет с теми, кто пришёл, но не принял то, что сказал Адъюдикатор?

— Всё зависит от них, — она пожала плечами. Между пальцев у неё промелькнули бледные искорки. — Я не буду их останавливать и уговаривать. Тунон тоже. Пока они не нарушат закон, они могут оставаться на землях Ярусов.

— А если захотят уйти? Они ведь… Не смогут вновь пройти через земли с Эдиктом Тьмы?

Мэйва молча улыбнулась. И почему-то от этой улыбки ему стало не по себе, как и от внезапного понимания, что догадка верна. Те, кто решат вернуться к Кайрос — умрут. Не так уж важно свернут ли шею сами в беспросветной тьме или им помогут, но факт остаётся фактом — до земель Империи Кайрос они не дойдут.

— Я… Понимаю. Но всё это мне кажется таким...

— Нереальным? — предположила она.

Равис только кивнул, а потом тяжело вздохнул и взъерошил короткие волосы, глядя на залитый вечерним солнцем город. Да, пожалуй, именно нереальным всё и казалось. Словно он уснул и видит сон. Или наоборот, проснулся от долгого сна и теперь хлопает глазами в растерянности от происходящего.

Адъюдикатор Тунон позволил Вершителям ознакомиться с новым сводом законов и Равис с тоской думал, что многое придётся переучивать. Новые законы сложнее, включали в себя не мало нюансов и вроде как всё ещё дополнялись. Но, судя по состоянию Ярусов, они работали и работали хорошо.

— Это всё кажется таким ненастоящим. Таким мирным.

— А ты ожидал увидеть Город-Бастард в голоде и нищете? — она лукаво улыбнулась ему.

Он кивнул.

— И всё же, я не понимаю, почему, Мэйва? — решился он обратиться по имени. Архонт задумчиво поболтала вино в кубке.

— Знаешь, жизнь забавная штука. Сначала тебе говорят, что на Ярусах должен властвовать лишь один Архонт, а потом объявляют тебя новым Архонтом и приоритетной целью для устранения другим. После такого, знаешь, у всех веры поубавится, — она чему-то усмехнулась и подняла взгляд на Рависа. — А ещё она разрушила неприкосновенность Суда. Если бы я первым делом не избавилась бы от Аше и Голосов, то они бы сначала сразились друг с другом, а потом победитель пошёл бы сюда, за головами Архонтов суда. Сомневаюсь, что Тунон или Бледен Марк признали бы кого-то из генералов. А те не стали бы церемониться.

— Ты, правда, убила их? Двух Архонтов?

— Я жива. Они нет. По-моему, ответ очевиден, — коротко отозвалась она.

— С этим понятно. Но почему ты пошла против Вл… — он осёкся, — против Кайрос?

— О. Думаю, мы просто не сошлись во мнениях, — беззаботно рассмеялась она, словно всё произошедшее и происходящее, всё противостояние с Кайрос — хорошая шутка. — Не думаю, что Кайрос нужен такой конкурент в виде меня. А мне не очень хочется умирать. Такая вот дилемма.

Равис нахмурился и всё же попробовал вино. Действительно, кислятина та ещё.

— Разве нельзя было сообщить Кайрос о своей верности?

— Думаешь, это бы спасло ситуацию? Сомневаюсь. Да и служить кому-то, кто сегодня согласно покивает на твою присягу головой, а завтра встав не с той ноги, и по велению левой пятки прикажет казнить? Нет уж, я пас.

Она потянулась и расслабленно откинулась к стенке. Впрочем, Равис не обманывался, наблюдая за ней. Скользила в её движениях та самая опасная, хищная грация убийцы, которую он, пожалуй, видел только у Бледена Марка.

— Знаешь, о тебе ходят разные слухи. Некоторые говорят даже, что ты на самом деле подчиняешься Архонту Теней и просто его подстилка.

Мэйва хмыкнула и поправила рукав.

— Я знаю, что говорят. А ещё говорят, что меня нет и всё это просто хитрый план Голосов Нерата. Или что на самом деле все Архонты объединились против Кайрос и нашли в Старых Стенах могущественный артефакт. Люди вообще порой слишком много говорят.

— Так это не правда?

— Про Архонта Теней? — уточнила она.

Он кивнул. Мэйва вздохнула, поглядела в небо, будто решая что-то для себя, а потом перевела спокойный взгляд на Рависа и сказала:

— Он мой муж.

Равис выпучил глаза, подавился и закашлялся. На мгновение ему показалось, что земля ушла из-под ног, и он сейчас грохнется вниз со всей высоты здания Суда.

— Что? — переспросил он сипло, посчитав, что ему послышалось.

— Он мой муж, — терпеливо повторила Мэйва, нежно погладив Оковы Теней на своей руке. Вершитель с недоверием уставился на неё.

— Но… Как?

— Ну, как-то вот так, — она пожала плечами. — Само собой получилось. Просто вот бац — и в какой-то момент понимаем, что, вообще-то, помолвлены уже и надо куда-то двигаться в этом плане.

Равис явно завис, обдумывая всё сказанное.

— И… как оно?

— Обычно. Мало ли Архонтов, которые заключили брак с другими Архонтами.

— Ни одного не знаю, — хмыкнул Равис.

— Я тоже, — доверительно сообщила Мэйва. — Но всё бывает впервые, правда?

Вершитель судеб неуверенно кивнул.

— Да-а, дела… — протянул он, уставившись прямо перед собой. — И он не против был?

— Не заметила попыток сопротивления и побега, — весело улыбнулась Мэйва.

Вершитель некоторое время молчал, потирая плечо, которое опять начинало ныть. Если с потерянной рукой он смирился, то вот к вновь и вновь возвращающейся боли никак не мог привыкнуть.

— Врёшь ведь?

— С чего бы?

Равис и сам не знал, с чего бы. Нет, то, что рано или поздно найдётся кто-нибудь, кто позовёт Мэйву замуж, было фактом: женщина она красивая, умная, неконфликтная, разве что ядом порой плюётся и характер у неё холодный, но это и потерпеть можно. Просто как-то не верилось, что такой монстр, как Архонт Теней, способен на какое-то проявление тёплых чувств и что вообще может что-то чувствовать. Что уж там говорить о семейной жизни и женитьбе! Как она вообще терпит его? Как они вместе уживаются, особенно когда это чудовище возвращается, наверняка в чужой крови и недобрыми намерениями? Почему согласилась на всё это? Да что она вообще в нём нашла-то?!

Вершитель судеб помотал головой, прогоняя целую кучу вопросов, которые явно не стоит задавать, и жутковатых видений. 

— Не стоит об этом болтать только, ладно?

— Конечно, Архонт, — серьёзно кивнул он. Равис прекрасно понимал, что слишком длинный язык могут и укоротить. Особенно когда разговор касается такой темы.  
Мэйва в ответ благодарно улыбнулась.

Они успели о многом поговорить, пока окончательно не стемнело, и не закончилась бутылка вина. Равис успел рассказать о многом, сам не понимая, почему внезапно делится с молодым Архонтом и новой Владыкой по совместительству своими мыслями и переживаниями. Успел он и вспомнить разные забавные случаи из службы, и то, как их относительно небольшая компания добиралась до Ярусов. А она рассказала о том, как шла компания по завоеванию Ярусов и что случилось после. Потом она ушла, оставив его один на один с собственными мыслями. 

Впервые за долгое время на душе было спокойно.

***

— Как встреча давних одногруппников? — ухмыляется Марк, обнажая белые зубы, когда встречает Мэйву в одном из тёмных коридоров на пути к своим покоям.

— Нормально. Ты ведь и сам слышал большую часть, — она лукаво улыбается в ответ.

— Это того стоило? — интересуется Бледен Марк, лениво поигрывая кинжалом и приваливаясь плечом к стене.

— Вполне, — кивает ему Мэйва.

Архонт Теней качает головой, но спорить не собирается.

— Сколько уйдёт, как думаешь?

— Может, двое, — он ласково проводит пальцами по лезвию кинжала. — Не больше.

Мэйва снова кивает ему и продолжает путь. Бледен Марк, одним движением убрав кинжал, идёт следом.


	40. Знакомый (преканон)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Время действий: обучение в Суде и немного после.

На самом деле, несмотря на загруженный график, Суд Тунона поощрял стремление учеников к практике и не запрещал ходить в город и общаться с другими людьми. Это было большим плюсом, только вот к законникам, пусть только ученикам, относились настороженно. Мэйва понимала такое отношение — слишком много власти у Вершителей судеб и что от них ждать не ясно. Но вот на себе испытывать это настороженное излишне вежливое отношение не всегда приятно.

Решение, впрочем, нашлось быстро. Учеников в лицо не запоминали толком, и достаточно сменить одежду да собрать волосы в куцый хвостик. Этакая магия перевоплощения без магии. Мэйва находила это забавным.

Правда, присутствовали и свои минусы. Если к людям в судейской форме не лезли, то в простой одежде можно было нарваться и на обычную грубость, и на воришек, а то и на грабителей, особенно ночью. Впрочем, грабители встречались редко в городе. А ещё она знала, что Бледен Марк следил за ней какое-то время, когда она ходила в город, но потом перестал. Надоело, видимо — всё равно она потом всегда возвращалась обратно в Суд, а неприятностей пока удавалось избежать. Крупных, по крайней мере.

— Эй, привет! — раздался рядом знакомый голос, и Мэйва лениво глянула в сторону. Где-то с локоть назад она случайно познакомилась на улице города с одним парнишкой по имени Фиман. Обычный юноша лет двадцати, со светлыми вечно всклокоченными волосами и мягкой улыбкой. Мэйва не знала, чем привлекла его внимание, но поболтать при встрече была совсем не прочь.

— Это тебе, — он неловко улыбнулся, садясь рядом под яблоней, и протянул маленький букетик полевых цветов.

— О… Спасибо, — она неуверенно улыбнулась в ответ, взяв подарок. Он, конечно, не первый раз дарил такие вот маленькие букетики, но Мэйва всё равно ощущала себя неловко от этого. Да и принцип «не доверяй никому!», что так упорно вдалбливали преподаватели, всё же давал о себе знать, как и подозрительность. А ещё ей было просто нечем отдариться в ответ. Ну, не едой же, правильно? Впрочем решение нашлось довольно неожиданно.

— Как у тебя дела? — поинтересовался он. — Давно не видел тебя.

— Много забот… — Мэйва махнула рукой. — Но в принципе нормально. У тебя что нового?

— О! — обрадовался Фиман. — Нам в лавку недавно новый товар завезли! Отец учил различать хорошие травы от плохих. Представляешь, поставщик половину просто бесполезным сеном привёз!

— Ужас какой. Будете продолжать с ним работать?

— Возможно. Отец пригрозил пожаловаться Вершителям судеб, если такое будет продолжаться, — парень поёжился. — Не хотел бы я с ними общаться. Жуткие они.

Мэйва поцокала языком.

— Почему ты так считаешь?

— Потому что они жуткие, — категорично заявил он.

Фиман привычно уже начал рассказывать о делах в лавке родителей. Он вообще много болтал, рассказывая о себе. Ученица лениво рассматривала скромный букетик из ромашек и каких-то розово-фиолетовых цветов, думая, что опять забыла купить хоть какое-то подобие вазы. Как-то всё время это вылетало из головы.

Искоса глянув на Фимана, она мысленно хмыкнула, отмечая всё такой же тусклый огонёк в нём. В целом, Мэйва уже знает достаточно много о своём знакомом и даже если бы она не заглядывала в чужую память, то узнала бы не намного меньше. Всё же парень на удивление болтлив. Он пытался её разговорить каждый раз, но ученица Суда отговаривалась обычно общими фразами или переводила всё в шутку. Незачем портить собственную маскировку, рассказывая про Суд. Поэтому если приходилось, она припоминала время путешествий в качестве наёмницы.

— Мне надо будет уехать. Не знаю, когда смогу вернуться, — удручённо сказал он. — Отец договорился с другим алхимиком, чтобы он обучил меня.

— Решил продолжать семейное дело? — Мэйва слабо улыбнулась. — Это хорошо.

— Да. Думаю, это лучший вариант. Да и я просто ничего больше не умею.

Фиман неловко рассмеялся, потерев затылок. Мэйва же полезла в свою сумку и, выудив оттуда небольшой плетёный кожаный браслет, отдала его знакомому.

— Держи. На удачу тебе, — она вновь порылась в сумке и выудила оттуда более простой браслет, сплетённый из цветных шерстяных нитей. — А это сестре твоей.

Парень расплылся в широкой улыбке.

— Спасибо! У меня тоже есть для тебя подарок на прощание!

Он протянул небольшую деревянную коробочку, с которой пришёл. Мэйва осторожно открыла её, с любопытством заглядывая внутрь. Там стояло несколько маленьких скляночек из тёмного стекла. Достав одну из склянок, Мэйва аккуратно открыла её и тут же почувствовала пряный травяной запах.

— Сам делал, — похвастался Фиман, явно довольный собой. — Тут немного, но они хорошо получились.

— Благодарю, — улыбнулась Мэйва, закрывая скляночку и убирая её обратно. Эфирное масло — это не дешёвая штука. Впрочем, Фиман, как сын алхимика, мог позволить себе такие подарки.

— Вот выучусь, вернусь, и мы поженимся, — неожиданно выпалил юноша.

Мэйва покачала головой, едва не рассмеявшись. Что за странное планирование будущего?

— Не говори гоп, пока не прыгнешь. Откуда ты знаешь, что дальше будет? Может, я уеду уже отсюда к тому времени. И вообще, ты моим мнением по поводу женитьбы интересоваться не хочешь? Мы знакомы с тобой едва ли!

— Да ладно тебе! Не жениться, так просто возьму тебя партнёром по работе! — не унимался он.

Ученица закатила глаза. Порой Фиман ставил себе какие-то странные цели и выдавал не менее странные фразы, по её мнению.

Сам Фиман, меж тем, поднялся и отряхнул одежду.

— Ладно, я пойду. Мне ещё собираться в дорогу надо.

— Ты сегодня уезжаешь?

— Нет, завтра. Увидимся, Мэйва!

— Удачи, Фиман.

Он улыбнулся, махнул рукой и пошёл обратно в город. Мэйва проводила его взглядом, после чего посмотрела на небо. Подумав немного, она выкинула его слова о работе и женитьбе из головы как бессмысленный трёп. Мало ли, кто что говорит.

Уже в здании Суда, когда она шла к себе в комнату, ей встретилась Вершительница равновесия. Калио окинула её задумчивым взглядом, заметила букетик в руке и кивнула каким-то своим мыслям.

— Ох, я вижу, у тебя появился поклонник, — Калио улыбнулась уголками губ. — Надеюсь, твои развлечения не скажутся на успеваемости.

— Он просто знакомый, — пожала она плечами, мысленно закатив глаза. Только вот разговора с Калио на эту тему ей не хватало для полного счастья, да.

— А он об этом знает? — Калио усмехнулась.

— Вполне.

— Ну-ну. Смотри, как бы это не стало проблемой.

— Не станет, — заверила Мэйва, направляясь обратно в здание Суда. Ну, право слово, какая тут романтика, когда на носу зачёт у Рогалуса?

Вновь она увидела Фимана лишь спустя долгое время, когда уже стала Вершительницей судеб. Случайная встреча в маленьком городе, почти деревне. Не самая удачная встреча, поскольку она была со стражей Суда и вела пленных культистов к повозкам, чтобы доставить их в суд Тунона для вынесения приговора. Почему Адъюдикатор захотел вмешаться в это лично, Мэйва не до конца понимала, но и оспаривать приказ не собиралась.

Она видела, как Фиман помрачнел, увидев знак Суда Тунона на её одежде, и как на лице его отразилось неверие и непонимание. Он медленно опустил поднятую руку, а потом посмотрел на преступников и в его глазах мелькнул ужас.

— Учитель! — воскликнул он и кинулся к одному из арестованных культистов. Но тут же оказался пойман стражей суда.

— Э, парень, куда собрался! Не видишь, преступников ведём. Иди давай отсюда!

— Нет! Там мой учитель! Куда вы его ведёте?! Он же не сделал ничего противозаконного!

— Поклонение Погибелям, приготовление одурманивающих смесей, которые применялись на пленниках, похищения и попытки отравления Вершителя судеб и стражи Суда, — перечислила Мэйва, подойдя, и сложила руки на груди, глядя на бледнеющего парня. — Я могу продолжить список тем, что было выяснено в процессе допроса. Но ты вряд ли захочешь это слушать.

— Нет, не верю!

— Говоришь, он твой учитель? — спросила Вершительница, кивнув стражнику, мол, всё хорошо.

— Да! Отпусти его! Он же ни в чём не виновен! Не может быть виновен!

— Именно так, мальчик мой! Схватили ни за что ни про что! — воскликнул арестованный алхимик и тут же получил грубый толчок от одного из стражей, чтобы шёл дальше.

— Не трогайте его!

— То-то я смотрю на нём роба культа, — хмыкнула Вершительница. — Прости, Фиман, но он виновен. И будет осуждён по всей строгости закона.

— Это не может быть правдой, ты… Ты всё врёшь! И тогда тоже врала, да?! Как ты могла, я же верил тебе!

— Я не врала, — спокойно возразила она. — И сейчас не вру.

— Ложь, всё ложь! Учитель не мог так поступать с людьми! Он добрый и понимающий, он лечил их, понимаешь? Лечил! И я ему помогал делать лекарства, я знаю! Вот недавно совсем больного паренька вылечили…

— Рыжеволосый, сероглазый, со шрамами на груди и правой руке? — уточнила Мэйва, припоминая найденные в логове культистов жертвы.

— Да, — Фиман растерялся. — А откуда ты…?

— К сожалению, он мёртв.

— Нет, не может быть, — он покачал головой. — Учитель говорил, что увёз его обратно к его родным! И… И он не мог его убить!

— Мог.

Парень рыкнул, подался вперёд, сжав кулаки и намереваясь то ли схватить её за плечи, то ли ударить, но Вершительница скользнула в сторону и назад, не собираясь выяснять наверняка, что старый знакомый собирается сделать.

— Вершительница Мэйва? — подал голос один из стражников, заметив происходящее. — Вам нужна помощь?

— Всё в порядке, — бросила она через плечо и вновь поглядела на старого знакомого. Он смотрел на неё зло и растерянно, явно не понимая до конца, что происходит. — Тебе придётся мне поверить. И, Фиман, нападение на Вершителей судеб или служителей Суда карается законом. Если продолжишь так вести себя, то ничем хорошим это не кончится. Тебе лучше уйти.

На его лице застыло недоверие вместе с какой-то отчаянной тоской. Он отступил на шаг, второй, а потом кинулся бежать.

Мэйва почти слышала, как разбилась вдребезги чужая мечта.


End file.
